Baby Lion
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Harry's been doing some extra reading over the summer. This time he's following the rules and hiding something very important from the world. It's going to be a very emotional year.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student._**

**_Authors notes: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I knind of mix British and American phrases and words. _**

_**Chapter one**_

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_After a long review of the schools rules and regulations, I am writing to you regarding Chapter four paragraphs six through eight I believe. I know you will appreciate my not being more specific just in case this letter does not make it to your person. I would like to come in before school starts if the school will still have me. I assure you a full explanation will be forth coming. I will be awaiting your letter; please send it back with Rigi. He's the only owl I'll accept post from._

_Yours,_

_GGB_

Albus Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry, was doing the most unusual thing after receiving this particular letter. He was currently looking through the tome that was the rules and regulations set down by the founders and amended by the board of governors. The book made his old desk creak. It had been a very long time since he'd had to look anything up pertaining to the running of the school. "Ah, here we are," he said to himself and began to read to.

**As no young witch or wizard should be turned away from the school for any less then serious rule breaking resulting in expulsion, it is written that any student who finds themselves in a family way may request special accommodations for their family. Upon this request, a meeting between the student, parents/guardians/spouse, and the staff shall take place and accommodations arranged. Though it is up to the student to keep up with their school work and the child is neither an excuse nor the disruption of classes unless it is an emergency. Of course, if the student wishes it to remain a secret, then the following spell should be cast before the meeting to ensure the privacy of child and 'mother' (and father if one is present) is upheld. The spell is unbreakable and permission from all guardians must be given before the staff may reveal the existence of the child. If this privacy is waved then the spell is not required….**

The text went on in a similar fashion stating all the students' rights and all the schools rights. Albus flicked his wand and a copy of the section was made and with another flick the ancient tome was gone. He penned a reply to the student suggesting a vague time, date and acceptance, along with a little reminder of the rules and then signed it. Rigi was occupying a windowsill patiently waiting for the reply. Dumbledore idly wondered where Harry had found such a stunningly rare bird. But he could always ask that later. "Here you go my feathery friend. I told your young master to give you a few extra treats for flying such a long distance." The owl hooted and took the letter in its beak and flew off. Albus watched until he was out of sight - the silver and gold feathers shimmering in the sun.

Fawkes landed on the old wizards shoulder and nipped at his ear. "I do believe it will be another very interesting year. I think a baby would be just what the houses need to come together; if Harry is willing to share his little one of course." Fawkes chirped then clacked his beak. "Of course not my old friend I would protect them to the death just to keep his secret." He stroked the bright plumage of the Phoenix on his shoulder. "It does make me wonder who has captured our young Mister Potter's heart though."

Albus had been right, Rigi had a long way to fly, but he was a good flyer and that was why Harry had sent him. The silver and gold Phoenix Owl flew in through an open window and dropped his letter on the kitchen table. Having flown all day and night to get home, the owl landed on his perch with a tired hoot after circling the kitchen once. Hedwig hooted back and picked up one of her mice and dropped it in front of the larger owl. Green eyes watched them in amusement and with a slight bit of envy. Harry opened the letter and smiling at the bright purple haired woman across from him said, "Tante after breakfast I think it's time to start packing. "

"I'll do all the wand waving you just pack the trunks. I'll have us packed up by noon."

"Thank you." Harry smiled and reread the letter. Thank Merlin for the shortsightedness of the wizarding community. There was a soft crying from the other room and Tante went to get up. "No I'll get him. You finish breakfast." Harry got up and walked out of the kitchen. When he entered the room the child's cries lessened but did not stop till he could see Harry's face. "Good morning little man. I hope you will be a good boy for the trip. I can't wait to show you Hogwarts…." He continued to describe all the things he wanted to show his son as he changed and dressed him, before heading back into the kitchen.

The entire staff of Hogwarts was waiting in Dumbledore's office for a meeting. They were all wondering what for and talked quietly among themselves. Snape of course was sulking in the shadows perturbed that his time was being wasted. "Honestly Albus what is this all about? We are all busy preparing for the return of the students," Minerva finally asked.

"Trust me my dear woman you will know in a moment." The sound of the stairs made the old man smile and all heads turn. "Ah there they are." He waved his hand and the door opened, "Please come in" he said with a twinkling smile. Both hooded figures entered the room and waited until the door was shut to pull them back. The room gasped seeing Gryffindor's Golden Boy looking a little haggard but otherwise much better than they had ever seen him after a summer at his relatives.

"Sir I would like to invoke the right of silence. Tante please step outside," Harry told the violet haired woman. She looked at the room's occupants with a slow critical eye stopping on Snape. He glanced to Harry who smiled and nodded. "Thank you," he said as she smiled and left the room.

Before anyone could ask questions Dumbledore recited the incantation and a wash of magic filled the room. There was a cry and Harry smiled apologetically at the Headmaster as he revealed the tiny bundle in his arms. "Sorry he's not use to anyone's magical signature but Tante's and mine." The woman reentered the room with a light frown and conjured a chair. "Sit Harry," the woman ordered.

"Awe but I've been sitting all day," he complained, but the look from the woman was one to rival that of Madam Pomfrey's and Harry sat in the comfy looking chair.

"Please everyone take your seats. I'm sure Mister Potter will let you coo and coddle the babe at a later time." Harry giggled at the look on some of the women's faces, showing their disappointment at having to wait.

"I'm sorry to take so much of your time but our train was late and then we had a problem with finding a carriage from the Muggle town," he explained with a smile. "This is my son Alexander and he is the reason I've asked Albus to enact schools rules and regulations for students with children. This is Tante - my friend and my son's nurse maid and his Godmother." Harry said as he smiled up at the woman hovering protectively behind his chair.

"You mean…when you say 'my son', you mean…?" Flitwick squeaked.

"That I gave birth to him - yes. I was quite surprised myself. There really should be a class for muggle borns to educate them on this kind of thing. Tough I was sure we were being careful enough." Harry smiled and looked down at his son who was pulling on his cloak.

"Where is the father Mister Potter?" Minerva asked.

"Wherever he is, I have the right to keep his identity to myself and for his safety, I will." Harry replied softly. "I have not told him and I do not know if I will." He shrugged. "I really would rather not have to recite the whole chapter I have my information from, but basically it was something put in by the founders that was never amended. Any student can request accommodations for their family at the school so they may still attend. And I assure all of my professors that Alex will not get in the way of my studies or anyone else's. That is why I invoked the right to secrecy. No one in the room may tell anyone about my son. And you can't talk about him when others not under this protection are present, unless I have informed them of Alexander. This was the safest place for us. If I had not returned Voldemort would have come looking and I could not risk it. And no one else knows about Alex. "

"Well I believe that just about sums it up. I trust the staff of Hogwarts will look out for the youngest Potter as any responsible adult, and will accept that Harry does have a family to take care of now."

"Are you suggesting Albus, that we make special exceptions for Potter?" Snape sneered.

Instead the young man with tired yet bright emerald eyes spoke. "No Professor Snape I am not asking for that. But when push comes to shove - my son will come first. I am not asking for special treatment just a safe place to keep him secret. If Voldemort found out about him…" Tears welled up in Harry's eyes and his voice grew raspy as he held them back. Alexander started crying and Harry swore under his breath. "Please excuse me." Harry got up with Tanta's assistance. "No." He said softly before leaving the room.

The moment the door closed the woman rounded on Severus with glare that made even the all hated Potions Master blink. Her purple eyes darkened and everyone could see the creature blood that was very strong in her veins.

"How dare you treat Harry like he's some spoiled brat. How dare you upset him like that," she hissed. "Consider yourself a lucky wizard that the child isn't under the protection of my people or I'd curse you for causing them both stress."

Albus let the woman have her say before clearing his throat. She looked at him and blushed. "Harry is like a son to me and this has been his main concern since Alex was born. I thank all the gods he's not sick from the long trip." She said.

"I'm sure we can all understand. But I will warn you, I do not tolerate threats to my staff madam. " Though Severus was out of line,." He said giving the man a look.

"It won't happen again unless my little ones are in danger, I promise." Tante vowed as the door opened and Harry came back in. Concern showing on her face, she said, "You look tired."

"I am tired Tante." He replied with a small smile.

"Well I think that we have spent enough time on this," Albus said, closing the meeting. "And I'm sure that Mister Potter will come to his teachers before he falls behind." Harry nodded his agreement with the statement.

"Professor McGonagall I would like to speak to you about my classes before school starts. I want to change a class or two since I won't be training for an Auror career." The woman nodded her assent.

"How about tomorrow after breakfast?" the Gryffindor Head asked. "I have some free time between then and getting my syllabi done."

"Thank you," Harry responded with a bright smile.

"Now, I think if the three of you would like to get settled, I'll have Severus bring you down." Dumbledore said earning a few surprised gasps. Severus merely stood and nodded, knowing that arguing would just take more time out of his day. Harry, too tired to do anything about it, stopped himself from frowning.

"Thank you all, you have no idea how important this is to me." Harry gave them all a bright smile. "Oh, Madam Pomfrey, do you have time to stop by and give Alex a once over? I want to be sure he didn't suffer from the trip."

"Of course Harry dear. I'll come down say about four so you have time to settle." The healer said waved them off as Tante helped Harry down the steps, frowning when he had to stop at the bottom.

Seeing Snape waiting for them at the end of the hall, Harry handed off the baby saying, "Tante take Alexander please. I'd rather him be secure in your arms then risk us all taking a spill." Harry said handing off the baby. Snape waited for them at the end of the hall. "And please remind me to ask Poppy to look me over too. I might need something stronger."

The walk was silent except for the passing ghost who greeted them and welcomed him back, until Severus stopped in the dimness of the upper dungeons in front of a statue of a snake half protruding from the wall. Harry smiled and laughed breathlessly, "Trust Dumbledore to know just what I'm looking for." Switching to parseltongue, he greeted the serpent. "_Good morning great guardian. I'm sure the Headmassster has informed you of our arrival."_

"_Ahh a Ssspeaker. Yess he hasss told me. How ssshall I guard your nesst?"_

"_Blood and magic of courssse. I am the only one who you will accept a password from and no one elsse iss allowed in my nesst besidesss thosse I allow in and my family."_

"_Undersstood. And the Diamond cobrasss?"_

"_The familiaresss of my son and I. They are the only snakesss welcome assside from yourssself."_ The statue nodded and opened its mouth. Harry pricked his skin on the stone fangs and let the blood drip on the forked tongue. Harry took Alex from Tante saying, "Alright Alex. Daddy is so sorry for this." And lifted the babe's thigh to the fangs. Alex cried out and Harry flinched, tears escaping him. Tante offered her blood last. _"The password will be Sanctuary in our tongue." _

"_Yess Master Potter."_ The large serpent melded into the wall and a circular opening appeared to show an empty common room.

"Go in with Alex," Harry said handing the whimpering child over as he waved his hand and closed their wounds. "I'll be in in a moment." Tante hesitated then went in.

"Is there something you want Professor?" Harry asked turning to look at Snape. The Potions Master met his gaze and Harry smirked when he couldn't get in. "I had a reason to learn; you'll find that getting in will end us both up with a trip to the infirmary. Ask me what you want to know." At this Snape frowned.

"H…Potter who is the child's father?" Harry shook his head.

"It hurts you think I was unfaithful to you," Harry replied. "I was three months along when you cast me aside. It was my pregnancy that made me drop your class. It wasn't safe for us." He took pause to compose himself. "Alex was born not even a week after the end of school. If it wasn't for Tante neither of us would be alive right now."

Harry took a deep breath. "Severus if you want be a part of his life….no one has to know and you are not obligated to us, but we both know how it is to lack parents. I hoped I would have told you before school ended. I didn't want you to find out like this."

He shook his head. "I'm not asking or telling you to though, so never accuse me of it. But he is your son." Harry gave a weak smile. "If you'll excuse me I like to feed him when I am able and Tante needs her hands free to unpack." He turned, speaking the password and left Severus standing dumbfounded in the hall. The wall returned and the serpent seemed to glare at him. With a sigh he left to finish his syllabi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Check Up For Two**

Harry sighed in relief when Tante unpacked his rocking chair, and he and Alexander were finally settled in it rocking softly while Alex nursed hungrily - feeding as though he hadn't been eaten in hours.

It had been almost heartbreaking for Harry when found out his body wouldn't produce enough milk for Alex. But Tante had been gentle with him and patient till he conceded defeat.

Harry didn't know where he would be now without the Water Elf. Dead more than likely, as he hadn't dared to tell any one of his pregnancy after Severus had cast him out of his life.

Harry and Alexander dozed in the rocker, the trip having taken toll on Harry's already drained body, and when he woke, Tante was not in the room but all their things were unpacked with Hedwig and Rigi napping on their perches. He smiled and stood up slowly, carrying Alexander to their room where he kept the bassinet right next to his bed. For a while he'd thought about just letting the babe sleep next to him, but he still had nightmares and Alex was so tiny and he couldn't bear to place the child in his own room. The distance was too great.

Tante came in and put a hand on his shoulder, "There is an over excited house elf here Harry. I had to silence and bind him before he woke up Alex. Should I Obliviate him?" The woman's lavender eyes were hard like always when she was being protective. Harry smiled at her.

"No he's trust worthy," Harry answered casting a monitoring charm over the bassinet before going into the common room.

"Hello Dobby. Sorry about Tante, but she's very protective of me and Alex. If I ask her to let you go, you have to promise to be quiet, Alex is sleeping and I would love to keep it that way for a while." To this, Dobby nodded his head vigorously, his ears flopping. "Tante if you would." The woman sighed and waved her hand releasing Dobby.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter sir, Dobby has been waiting to come see you since you came in to Dumbles office. Is it true sir that Mister Harry Potter is having a little baby Potter?" Harry smiled at the house elf.

"Yes Dobby and he has to remain a secret." Harry said with a bright smile. "You are the only house elf allowed in my quarters as I know you'll keep the secret." Dobby nodded instead of bouncing around like Harry knew he was want to do. Dobby prided himself on being Harry's personal elf when it came to needing things; and despite their rocky start, Harry trusted him. "Could you bring us some lunch? I'm not up to walking all the way to the hall. Then you can tell me about your summer while we eat."

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir, Dobby will be back with all good foods Mister Harry Potter needs after having a baby." With a pop he was gone. Harry smiled and leaned back on the couch.

"He is a peculiar house elf." Tante said sitting next to him.

"I helped set him free from the Malfoy's."

Tante gasped, and shouted in a whisper, "That's the elf that almost got you killed!" She whisper shouted.

"Tante he's no danger I promise you," Harry assured as Dobby popped back in. Why did he always get that kind of reaction about trusting Dobby? "Well I certainly won't ever go hungry." Harry chuckled looking at the many finger sandwiches and fruits and vegetables on the platter.

"Dobby can't stay Harry Potter sir. I is to be cleaning the bookworrmy's tower with the others on my team, I is." The big saucer eyes looked ready to shed tears.

"That's fine Dobby. We'll find a time to talk before you get to busy." Dobby nodded and popped out.

"Well I'm starved," Harry said sitting up and filling his plate while Tante did the same. "Maybe I can make an agreement with the elves to cook on the weekends and holidays. I don't want to offend them and I'm probably still supposed to take meals with the other students." He thought while he chewed.

"Oh god Tante, I don't think I can do this. I've never been away from Alex for more than like twenty minutes and even then I was just out in the back yard." He set his plate down no longer hungry.

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter, Tante said with a firm look. "You will eat or I will go get the healer right now and have her force a calming drought down you," She continued, "You will eat every meal and every time you're hungry. You are still recovering from the pregnancy." She got up and went into the kitchenette where she'd put all of their potions, "I think we need a few more nutrient potions. Maybe the healer has some." Coming back in and handing the phial to Harry, she said, "Last one. Take it." and watched as he swallowed. "Good boy."

Harry finished his plate and spent the rest of the afternoon picking at the platter Dobby had left as they went about changing colors of the walls and setting up other things by hand as well as unpacking. When Hedwig and Rigi woke, they were fed from the leftovers so they wouldn't have to go out and hunt.

At ten after four the serpent appeared on the wall. The stone seemed to become water like as the serpent passed through. _"Speaker, the Mediwitch is here."_

_"Thank you, I'll let her in," _Harry replied getting up from the couch and walking to the wall. He lightly looked over her mind before opening the door way. "Thank you for coming. Tante is a perfect nursemaid but she's not a healer."

"No problem my dear. I'm always happy to have you under my care. This time I'm just glad it's not because of injury," the Mediwitch said entering after Harry. "I wish you would have come to me Harry, male pregnancies can be very hard on the maternal parent," she said as Harry let her into his room. "And how or where you learned the charms for concealment is something I would really like to know. Those kinds of books should not be allowed in the library." Harry smiled - he'd missed the Mediwitch terribly.

"I know Madam Pomfrey, I was just so afraid that it would get out or that Voldemort would find out. And I kept telling myself you would do your best to keep the secret and in the end I was ready to pop. Exams were horrible and I still don't know how I did them." Harry smiled down at his son. "Hello there Alexander did you enjoy your nap? Daddy sure did. Now this is Madam Pomfrey and she's gonna help me take care of you too." Dark blue eyes blinked up at them and pale arms reached up as he smiled.

"Oh Harry he looks perfect," Poppy said patting him on the back. She waved her wand as Alexander watched her closely, and when the woman frowned, Harry nearly had a heart attack. "This isn't right I'm getting a reading for… a snake?" She frowned. It was then Harry sighed and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'd totally forgotten. _Evi, I need you and Doll to join me while a healer takes care of Alex,_" Harry said and two heads appeared from the blanket as the snakes slithered up Harry's arm. The larger one was a beautiful emerald green and the smaller was dark brown. "This is my familiar Evi and her son Doll. They help me protect Alexander," Harry explained to the gaping Mediwitch. "They won't hurt you unless Alex is in danger. Last surprise I promise." The woman collected herself and waved her wand again. She'd seen a lot of things and knew that with certain students strange things just happened.

"His levels are good; maybe a little underweight but nothing serious. I think the trip gave him a little bit of stress, so if he looks like he's getting sick bring him right to me. May I hold him?" Harry nodded.

The witch put her wand away and picked Alexander up. Alexander looked confused for a moment then giggled as she cooed at him. Harry smiled and stroked Evi's scales The green serpent was draped lazily around his shoulders. Doll was sitting inside her coils, not big enough to sit on Harry's shoulders. "Well hello there little man. Let's hope you're not as accident prone as your daddy." She teased. Harry just laughed.

"I'll have to agree with you. I think I'll be all gray by the time he's my age if he is as accident prone. I have a heart attack if her just rolls off my lap to the bed. And I assure you he quite enjoys it now that he can," Harry smiled at her. When Alex realized he wasn't going to be fed, he started getting fussy. "I'm surprised he slept as long as he did. Let me give him to Tante and you can look me over." He took the fussy baby and left the room. Tante took him with a smile and went to her room to feed him. Harry left Doll with them and returned to his room letting Evi slide onto the bed with a soft hiss. Poppy then proceeded to scan Harry.

"This doesn't look good," She frowned. "Nothing that can't be fixed but you did a number on yourself doing it by yourself. You're recovering, but I think you'll benefit from some of Severus' nutrient and regenerative potions. He's restocking them for me right now, so I'll just put in a special order. Now anything else dear?"

"No ma'am I just wanted a second opinion. Tante was starting to worry and I still get tired so easily." The witch nodded.

"Will you be coming up for dinner?"

"You know I think we will. I don't feel like cooking and I want to spend some time with other people and let them get use to Tante. We'll have to come up with an excuse about why she's here in case anyone sees her. I don't want her to be cooped up when I have Alex." Harry knew the violet haired woman would do so without protest, but to Harry that was completely unfair. Besides she had her own needs to see too. Harry wanted to learn how to take care of Alexander by himself - using help only when he needed it. Over and over he told himself that he couldn't rely on others to help him all the time with his son. Alexander was his responsibility.

"I'm sure Albus will come up with something," Poppy assured him. "Now I want you to come to me every day to get a check on your progress. The better you are when school starts, the easier your recovery will be."

"Thank you again Madam Pomfrey. I'll come see you between lunch and dinner tomorrow."

"Alright dear. Dinner is at the usual time and by then I'll know how long your potions will take." Harry let her out and thanked her again. With the witch gone he returned to the common room and sank onto the couch. Evi slithered up to him and settled on his shoulders again.

_v "So how do you like it?" /v_

_v "I like this nesst sso many mice to feed me and my little one. And there are no other snakess I scented. No dangerouss creaturess to uss." /v _She rubbed her head along his jaw with a soft hiss. 

"There we go, fed and changed," Tante said looking down at a cooing Alexander. "Time to go back to Daddy before he misses you too much." Harry smiled up at her and took Alex. Blue eyes that Harry felt would turn near black with time looked up at him. Harry smiled and received one in turn.

"I think we should go outside tomorrow. Just a little walk around the grounds if it's nice out," Harry said bouncing him a little. "You don't mind eating upstairs do you?"

"No not at all. I find some of the professors here interesting, and those that know you seem to be caring," she said smiling. "And it will keep them out of the rooms cooing and coddling Alex." Harry laughed and turned his attention back to his squirming son.

~*~*~*~* 

Down in the dungeons, one Severus Snape Potions Master sat with a glass of scotch in one hand as he stared blankly at the fire. He'd given up on his work when he found he couldn't focus. A child. He had a son with a young man he loved. Trust Harry to get himself into strange situations. The babe was tiny, but then it had been a long time since he'd seen a few months old. It had to be seventeen years, Draco had just turned seventeen the previous June. Alexander had been born the first week of June. What day did he take his first breath of air? Severus knew deep down wanted to know this.

Black eyes lifted to the ornate clock on the mantel. It was a lovely little clock cast in silver and gold, but instead of telling time, it had two hands with his and Harry's names on it. Harry had gotten it for him as a welcome back present - though it was Harry who had returned at the beginning of his sixth year. The boy had ordered it and then proceeded to set it up just for the two of them.

The clock currently had four different positions; Class, Great Hall, Mortal Danger, and Home. At that moment both their hands hovered just to the outside of 'Home'. Hogwarts was a home to them both but it wasn't a complete home.

Severus often found himself starring at the little ornate clock with its swirls of silver and gold dancing in the glow of the fire below. Looking back he should have seen it. Towards the end of the last term Harry's arrow had constantly hovered around 'Mortal Danger', meaning in his stupidity, he could have lost them both.

In a quick move, Severus downed the rest of his glass and set it heavily on the table next to his chair. He'd looked constantly and watched Harry every time the hand went anywhere near that plaque. Even if he'd cast the young man out of his life, he still didn't want to see him harmed; what with the mad man still running about.

And what would happen to their son? Would he become another orphan a casualty to the war? The thought made Severus' blood run cold. No, Severus wouldn't allow it to happen. It was his fault Harry was an orphan he wouldn't do the same to their son. It was time to end this. There had to be a way to end it without Harry and Alexander getting hurt. He would give anything and everything so that the war would end and they would live past it.

Brewing potions always cleared his mind so he would brew until he didn't think of them. His fire flashed green as he got up. "Oh good there you are; I checked your office first. I have a special order to put in for nutrient potions." Severus looked at the green flames with a slight frown.

"I was just going to start on your stocks Poppy."

"Oh no not for the infirmary, I need you to brew some for Harry. He's not where he should be and your potions are the best; I know you know just the kind he might need."

"Of course Poppy, I'll have them done by tomorrow. Do I also need to brew anything for his child?" Severus passed the burning question off as causal inquiry.

"No young Alexander is just fine. Thank you Severus you're a peach. Don't forget to eat you're looking rather thin these day." Poppy said before the flames returned to flickering orange.

"Meddling woman." He grumbled to himself, vanishing into his personal potions lab. So much for not thinking about Harry and Alexander.

~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. So if I do it wrong tell me as I am beta less. Nicely if you would. **_

_**Also I have no kids of my own. So I'm relying on what I know my niece could do after she was born and a baby age guide of what to expect. But also consider Alex is a magical child so he may be a little advance but I did try to keep it realistic.**_

_**Also to get this out of the way Tante is French for aunt. In this case it's like a nickname or a term of affection. So if I start getting those I know someone hasn't read this part.**_

_**Thank you for all your reads and supper thank you and internet cookies to those of you who have reviewed. **_

_**Chapter three: From Auror to Healer.**_

Harry got Alexander ready for a trip up to the Great Hall. With Tante's help he fastened a sling securely behind his neck and shoulder. The sling let him carry Alexander around and have his hands free. With a little magic it was completely safe. Tante had taught him, sharing part of her culture with the young man she had taken in. Of course the sling was designed originally for water use but Tante assured him she'd carried her little ones in such a sling when they were infants as well. Along with a small bag packed for Alex they headed up to the Great Hall.

Like all holidays there was a single round table in the middle of the Great Hall. It was the start of dinner so people were still straggling in. Harry and Tante entered and took open seats. McGonagall took a seat next to Harry. "We were wondering if you would be joining us. Have you settled in?"

"Yes Tante is wonderful at setting up house. She wouldn't let me lift a finger or a wand in any case." They shared a laugh. Alex, curious for a two month old looked around the best he could hidden by the sides of the sling. "Hey you quit squirming." Harry chastised with a smile and picked him up out of the sling hand on the back of his head to help him support it. Alexander looked around showing no interest just looking. Tante told him it would be a while until he really started looking around.

"Oh he has the darkest blue eyes." Minerva cooed at Alex gaining his attention.

"Yes they where lighter when he was born but they've gotten a bit darker. He's already rolling himself, learned it real quick when he put together it scares the hell out of me when he does it off my lap onto the bed." Harry replied.

"How old is he?"

"He'll be three months next week."

"Heavens Potter that means you had him just after school ended." The elder woman gasped.

"Yeah it was hell. If it wasn't for Tante finding us…" He shook his head. "Tante where's his passafire?"

"Here Harry." Tante turned away from her conversation with Flitwick to pass it to him. Harry put Alex back in his sling and gave him the item.

"I remember when mine were little. I don't mean to offend you Harry but are you sure you can handle school work and a baby?" Minerva asked turning back to her plate. The matronly head of Gryffindor was always worried about her lions. They stayed out of trouble for the most part, save when Slyterin was involved. But ever since Harry's year had started she'd changed her opinion on the Weasley twins being her most daunting students. And soon they would all be graduating. Next year school year would certainly be a quiet one compared to the last twelve. She sighed before taking a bite of Sheppard's pie.

"Probably not but I'm going to try. I know I'll be pushing myself but if it becomes too much I'll work something out. I don't want special treatment really but what I'm allowed to do is in the hands of my healers. I'm sure both of them will happily charm me glued to my bed if I push myself to hard." Harry smiled.

"I wouldn't charm you to the bed, confine you to your room maybe. But I can't speak for your nursemaid." Poppy said sitting to Minerva's other side. Harry just smiled at her.

"Either way I know better to incur either of your wraths." Harry said with a smile. Dumbledore came in after looking a little perturbed but no one asked him anything. Harry had a nice time at dinner talking to the older witches and wizards most of who were in the Order. He let them hold Alex if they wanted before Harry was almost too tired to keep his eyes open. "I'll see you tomorrow morning after breakfast Professor." Harry said taking Alex back from the Transfigurations teacher. The woman nodded and bid him good night.

On the walk back the ghost of the castle were passing by. Sir Nicholas stopped to take a look at Alexander and a few of the others as well. This put Tante on edge a bit but Harry was fine with it. The ghosts wouldn't hurt Alexander, they couldn't. And Alex didn't seem bothered by them at all.

Once back in their rooms Harry put Alexander in his bassinet before getting ready for bed. Tante checked on him like a worried mother hen and Harry just let her, to tired and forever to grateful to stop her. When she left Harry lay at the side of his bed watching Alexander sleep both Diamond Cobras curled up with him. Harry fell asleep that way.

"Now Harry what have you thought about doing instead of being an Auror?" Harry had left Alex with Tante and Poppy ofter breakfast and followed McGonagall to her office. Where he waited as she summoned his file from a worn file cabinet. The woman's office was warm decorated with touches of gold and red though her furniture was all a deep mahogany wood stain the fabrics a light brown.

"A healer." Harry replied from the opposite side of her desk. Since he found out he was pregnant the dreams of becoming and Auror had faded. After Severus had dissolved their relationship all thoughts of being an Auror vanished. A single parent could not have such a dangerous job. SO he'd researched and thought about it. He had a natural ability to heal. His magic was so use to healing him that it just seemed to fit perfectly.

"Ah yes well let's see The only difference is you will need Herbology as well Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"I can replace divination with Herbology. That will keep me with seven classes. And if push comes to shove I can always drop care of magical creatures." Harry said. Minerva nodded. "I'll have to talk to Madam Pomfrey about potions. I know I had to drop out last year." Harry paled. "Can I even do potions since I didn't take the class for the second half of the school year?" Harry had done his best to keep up with his year mates. He'd casually asked about potions class and listened to Ron rant and Hermione basically repeat the whole lesson..

"That would be up to Professor Snape. " Minerva said and noticed Harry pale a bit. "Actually we should all talk." She got up from her chair and walked to the fire place. Tossing in a bit of floo powder she linked to Snape's office. "Severus." She called. Two minutes later Severus's appeared in front of the fire.

"What is it now Minerva?" He asked. "I have potions the finish before all the student's arrive."

"I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time in my office. I need to see about a student's schedule." She replied politely if a little clipped in tone.

"Stand back I have time now since you interrupted me." He said before coming through the fire. "What is it you can't figure it out on your own? You know what I require of my student to be in my class." He asked brushing off his robes. Harry was glad for the large chair he was currently hidden in. He took a steadying breath to calm his sudden uneasy nerves. He had lasted a whole five months with him around. Of course after dropping potions Harry rarely saw the man.

"Well I was going over the classes Harry needs to become a healer and one of those as you know is potions." Minerva walked to her desk and picked up a paper and held it up forcing Severus to move toward the desk to retrieve it. "And it had totally slipped my mind he had been forced to leave your class due to his condition last year." Harry felt dark eyes on him but did not turn from Minerva's desk. There was a long pause in silence.

"I suggest mister Potter find a different profession. I do not have the time to tutor him." Snape said with a sneer.

"I don't need you to tutor me." Harry snapped turning around. It was not the smartest move but he would not let the man insult him. If Sev…Snape thought that because he'd cast Harry out he could be a complete bastard and get away with it he was wrong. "I may not have been able to brew the potions but I kept up with my studies and I did brew the ones that were safe. I studied the book and I know I can brew anything from sixth year potions. I know how to brew Blood-Replenishing Potions, Everlasting Elixirs, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Murtlap Essence, I couldn't brew Veritaserum I didn't have the time but I know it takes two months to mature not a full moon cycle." Harry knew he was just ranting on but he was so nervous meeting those dark orbs. "And I managed to make a successful batch of Wolfsbane last month for a pair that lived next door to us. They were low on money so they couldn't get it from the healer. Stingy old bastard. Probably makes too much or too weak because they said mine was better." Harry took a deep breath after that and waited for Snape to reply. McGonagall was completely speechless.

"Those are big claims Mister Potter." Snape said in a controlled voice. Harry just shrugged anything to keep from shaking. He'd spoken to highly of his talents. Snape had taught him how to make Wolfsbane. He had already knew Harry could do it when supervised. "Tomorrow afternoon you will come down to the dungeon and you will brew the potions I tell you to then you will write a three foot essay on each. I also expect the homework same day as the others."

"No problem sir I finished all my homework when I was on bed rest. Between caring for Alex and meals it was all I had to do. It was so much easier without the Drusly's making me work all day and leaving me in the dark to do homework." He said with a confident grin.

"Don't get cocky Potter. Make sure you have a back up in mind because if you fail this then you are not welcome in my potions class. And tell Poppy your infernal potions will be done by breakfast tomorrow. That is if we are done here."

"Oh yes Severus thank you for the consultation. Happy brewing." She said as he stepped back through the fire. Harry chuckled and relaxed in his chair. "Insufferable man. He needs to get out of the dungeons and get a life. Poor boy forced into all of this because of psychopathic narcissists." Harry looked owlishly at his head of house. Talk about a mood swing.

"Well since that's all cleared up. I think my fall back would be to teach. Defense obviously."

"You can do that without potions and take a rudimentary course at university." Minerva nodded. "Yes I think we are done. That was quick and easy just how I like it." They smiled and Harry excused himself. He went outside and headed toward the lake where he knew Tante and his son were enjoying the mild day. It would due to have a relaxing sit after such a nerve wracking situation. He found them under a tree. Sitting down with a sigh he leaned back against the tree.

"So how'd it go?" Tante asked putting Alexander back in a certain spot as he's wiggled out of it.

"Good. I have to take the exam for potions tomorrow. If I pass I get to continue my N.E.W.T.S. in potions and become a healer. If I don't I'll go into teaching I'm good at it just wouldn't like to have to learn another language to teach." Tante gave him a strange look. "I couldn't teach here. I love Hogwarts but I couldn't be around hi…I just couldn't teach here too."

"Harry." Tante put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I survived most of a school year I can survive one more. But not teaching. Not when I'll have to see him more. In potions I can ignore him and just brew and take notes." Harry didn't realize he was crying until Alexander started crying as well. Harry picked him up and forced his own sorrows back to comfort his son. "I forget you're so empathetic right now. " He said hugging the small body to him. "I'm trying Alex. I'm not going to let them separate us. I'll fight just for you." Tears came again at the unknown future and Tante soothed them both as best she could. After Harry had finished crying he had to stifle his laughter seeing Alexander sleeping in his arms cheeks still watery. He gently dried off the plump cheeks.

"It's alright Harry. I know it looks bad but I know things will work out." She rubbed his back and Harry nodded. "Will you be alright if I go for a swim? It's been a little long for me."

"Oh Merlin yes Tante I'm sorry." Harry said looking up at her. She just smiled at him and kissed his forehead just below his scar.

"Don't worry about me. You just enjoy the nice day outside. Evi and Doll are lounging nearby digesting their meal for this week." She got up and went toward the lake and was soon gone below its depths. Harry smiled and lay down on his side cradling Alexander next to him. He was going to take in all the time he could spending his days outside with his son. Soon the students would come back and the days would be far too cold to bring the infant out without being completely bundled. Harry was going over random things. Wondering when he could share Alexander with the Weasley's and Hermione. Maybe around Christmas when he was a bit older, about six months old he'd be better capable of enduring a lot of company. Molly would be furious for all of five seconds till Harry handed his son over to the mother figure. He knew she'd instantly become Grandma Molly. Harry smiled and ran his fingers lightly over the sparse dark hair on his son's head. It was going to be black most likely, maybe dark brown. A shadow fell over them and Harry looked up.

"Good morning Sir." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Good morning Harry mind if I sit down? Ah no need to get up if you're comfortable. I am still just young enough to manage on my own I believe." He said joining Harry on the blanket. "Severus has informed me of your impromptu potions exam."

"Yes sir I want to go into healing and need potions. I know I had dropped from the class but I kept up with my studies. And I'm going to talk with both Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape on the potions in the class to make sure I can brew them. I don't want to risk anything with Alexander." He said. "Oh before I forget how will you explain Tante to the students?"

"Oh I forgot you missed that conversation this morning. Tante has agreed to pose as an assistant to Madam Pomfrey. She'll just have to be seen every once and a while and she says that she doesn't mind helping for real. Where is your elfin* nursemaid?"

"She's mostly water elf so she went for a swim in the lake. She hasn't come back yet so she's fine." Harry said. "I was just thinking about going to the Burrow for Christmas, if I'm invited of course. And tell them about Alex then. I guess I'm still not quite ready to share him even if I want to show him off. I just don't want to put anyone in danger."

"I understand. But what are you going to tell your friends when you do not spend all your free time with them?" Dumbledore asked. Harry looked up at him and frowned.

"I didn't quite get that far. Hermione will figure it out first I'd bet. I know they can keep a secret but…I know this is a horrible excuse they might let it slip on accident. It's happen before and you know how secrets work in this school." Harry sighed heavily and looked out over the grounds only to see Severus crossing them at a near run. "Sir." Harry sat up picking up Alexander.

"He's been summoned." Dumbledore said his tone darkening.

"In the middle of the day?" Harry gasped looking up at the older wizard.

"I've been trying to convince him to quit. I thought I was finally getting to him and then last night he seemed to have a whole new conviction." The elder wizard sighed and looked his age for a moment.

"I think it is best you head back inside Harry." The Headmaster said getting to his feet. He helped Harry to his and with a flick of his wand the blanket and the rest was gone. "I will tell Tante I sent you inside."

"Yes sir." Harry started back to the castle and hurried inside. He didn't stop till he was as his chambers. _"Sanctuary." _ He hissed at the snake and stepped through the opening. _"Tell me the instant Tante comes back." _Harry sat down in his rocker with a heavy sigh. He hated how he was always afraid now. When he had been with Severus he hadn't been as afraid because the man would hold him or let Harry hold him. But since he was on his own with the pregnancy he'd been afraid. Some of the fear had abated when he'd finally mastered Occulmy. With a heavy sigh he stood and lay Alex in his bassinet. "I just pray he comes back this time." He told the infant. _No matter what he did to me I can't help but still love him somehow._ Harry paced the room a bit looking to the fireplace in the common room and to the spot just above the empty space. The same place a clock stood deeper in the dungeons where a silver and green hand hovered over mortal danger.

***I've had this question asked by one person and decide to explain myself here since you got more from the story. Tante and part water elf part witch. That's why she has a wand. But she also does a lot of wandless magic if you hadn't noticed most every time she does magic so far it's without a wand. I use two ways I describe her heritage. Elven or Elfin in this case Elfin is the correct dictionaries term for and elf like creature. In the case of the story, wizards and witches use Elfin and Tante uses Elven similar to the plural of elf elves. Just think of it as different dialect. If you didn't even notice don't worry it's not realy important to the story just one of those little quirks**.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. So if I do it wrong tell me as I am beta less. Nicely if you would. **_

_**Chapter four: Stinging Nettles**_

When Tante returned Harry had been reading on the couch in the common room. The fire lit to warm the room. "Poppy says she'd like you to go up and see her for your check up. She's busy getting the infirmary ready for next week." Tante was still rather wet from her swim in the lake.

"Alright I'll go. You didn't have any problems with the local lake inhabitants did you?" Harry had worried Tante might get into a confrontation with the merpeople.

"No Harry I told you I'd be fine. I went and introduced myself to the merpeople. They are far more polite then their saltwater counter parts. They told me what to watch out for and invited me to come and have a swim with them anytime I happened to be in the lake. Oh and they told me to tell you hello and congratulations on your pup."

"Pup?"

"That's what merpeople call their babies Harry." Tante cast a drying spell taking the water out of her hair and clothes.

"Oh well tell them thank you when you see them next." Harry said still a little awed that they had even remembered him well enough.

"Well off with you. Don't keep her waiting." Tante said. "I'll take care of Alex and bring him up for dinner"

"Alright I'll see you in a little bit." Harry said setting his book on the coffee table and leaving the rooms. The walk up to the infirmary was quiet. It was so strange to be wandering around and not have to worry about bumping into anyone. He'd wandered the halls at night often when Alex refused to let him get any sleep. The long walks always seemed to do the trick but he'd had to be careful of the teachers and prefects on patrol after curfew. The invisibility cloak had once again been a life saver.

It was kind of strange to be in the infirmary and no one be sick or hurt. Harry knew the walls almost as well as he knew the walls of the cupboard and the locked room. Harry shook his head the chase away his shadowy thoughts. The would only cause him nightmares later. "I'll be with you in a moment dear just have a seat on a bed." Harry watched the matronly medwitch bustle by with her arms full of clean linens. It has surprised Harry to learn that the house elves did relatively little in the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey changed all the beds cleaned all the floors and windows. Of course she used spells with more difficult tasks but other than meals being brought up or the laundry everything was done by the medwitch.

Harry was so lost in his musings that he jumped in surprised when he heard his name spoken so close. "Sorry dear." The woman apologized.

"Oh no I'm alright just let myself get to lost in my thoughts. Professor Snape said that my potions would be done tomorrow. He told me to tell you but…." Harry's words faded off.

"Well that's good he told some one. I haven't heard a peep from him all day. I doubt I will till he makes a delivery." She said and began her wand waving. Harry bit his lip knowing one reason she hadn't heard from Snape. He was currently spying. "Well you're on the right track but it's still going to take time. Feel free to be as lazy as you can for the rest of the week. Let your body rest and absorb all it needs before school starts. And take those potions till I tell you otherwise. Any bad visions or nightmares?"

"Oh no. You see I figured Occlumency out so he hasn't been able to get in at all. I had to protect Alex." Poppy smiled sadly and patted his cheek gently.

"You Harry Potter are a very good father and a very smart young man. But remember you aren't alone in this anymore. You can come to any of us if you need help."

"But Alexander is my responsibility." Harry said looking down.

"Yes he is. And you are and had been doing the very best you could have but isn't it so much easier on you to know that you can get help if something doesn't seem right?" Harry was silent for a long moment.

"I guess. Maybe I'm not sure because he was my secret for such a long time." He answered softly.

"Well then just take it a day at a time. Now let's head up for dinner I'm famished." Harry smiled and hopped off the bed following the medwitch to the Great Hall. He took notice that Snape was once again not at the table for dinner. The young wizards stomach sank but he forced himself to eat as much as he could get away with.

Harry sat waiting for Snape to come in. He'd been sent a letter to go right to the man's office after lunch that morning. Alexander was spending time with Tante and Poppy as they talked about the medical wing and took stock. Just when Harry was feeling fidgety Snape entered with his usual flourish. "Take this." He said setting a vial down on the table. The murky blue potion sent up a warning in his mind.

"Trying to poison me already?" Harry asked with a grin. "I hope you had the antidote on hand as well just in case your belief in my incompetence was founded. And if you remembered I am also allergic to hellebore." He looked up at Snape. "If I'm correct then this particular poison would have attacked my lungs Asphyxia Elixer."

"So you have been studying Potter." Snape produced another vial. "Are you going to give me a long winded speech about this also?"

"No it's a nutrient potion they're the only ones who are that orangish green color. What did you add to give it a yellow tone?"

"Ginger because the potion is stronger and it will keep your stomach settled. You will take this and inform me of any unusual side affects whilst you are brewing Murtlap Essence and Blood Replenishing potions. You may use the ingredients from the storm room and your text or any notes you might have."

"Yes sir." Harry picked up his book bag and riffled through it taking out two scrolls. "I wasn't aware you would try to poison me with a fifth year potion. Do you want an essay on it as well?" Snape snatched the scrolls.

"No this will be all now get to work." He said pointing to the classroom. Harry smiled at him and did as he was told. It wasn't long before he had two cauldrons set up and was retrieving all the needed ingredients.

"Umm Professor do you want me to do it like the text states or can I use another version of the Blood Replenishing potion?"

"There is no other version." Snape drawled as he read over Harry's essay.

"Well no but with the ingredients I use it has a longer shelf life." Snape looked up at this. "It's in the essay I think is the fifth paragraph." Harry supplied as he began organizing his ingredients on his desk. "I have some if you don't if you would like to see. Or I can make it the common way."

"Will you be silent for a moment." Snape commanded and returned to reading. "How did you find this out?"

"Tante was making something so she could stay on land longer. I can't remember what it's called it's some elf potion. But anyway when one of the ingredients is dried it looks like dried nettles and I was using the stove to make a Blood Replenisher for the werewolves if they hurt themselves. And I accidently added it instead of the nettles. I didn't realize till the potion was done and it had a different smell. It still had the same consistency and the correct color and I checked and it wasn't poisonous so I looked at what was all out on the counter. The two were basically sitting right next to each other the only difference is the color of the stingers. I made a normal batch right after and let them sit and I still have some if you would like to test it yourself. It's lasted about a month and a half now where the normal one is starting to corrupt." Harry started his basses stirring them as needed.

"Make it with the sea plant. I just made Poppy a small batch this morning. We will compare them that way. I also want to see your notes and observations for the experiment."

"I'll bring them to you after dinner." Harry said and that was then end of the conversation. Harry had watched Snape off and on through the whole exam. Though he tried desperately not to. It still hurt, not as much as it had a first but it still hurt. He sighed and bottled his potions for sampling and bottled the rest for later use. "Professor I'm finished." Harry said walking up to the man's desk and setting his samples down labeled in blue ink. He'd forgotten his normal ink. "I'll see you after dinner." He said waving his wand and cleaning his station and sending the ingredients back to their spaces.

"I will not show you any special treatment or leniency Mister Potter. I will expect all assignments in on time understood." He drawled not looking up from his book.

"Yes sir." Harry picked up his pack and went to leave.

"When would be the best time for me to stop by and see Alexander?" Harry spun around so fast he nearly tripped over himself. Their eyes met and Harry gave him a bright smile.

"If you're not busy between breakfast and lunch or around one would be good. He's always awake from about one to two thirty. And Tante is out swimming in the lake between meals while she can be." Not wanting to take his chances Harry left the classroom and hurried back to the upper part of the dungeons. He had to fight down the hope and joy that accompanied Snape's willingness to see his son. "Tante!" He said loudly letting his excitement get the better of him in the end. The woman came out with a scolding frown. "Sorry is he asleep?" There was silence. "I passed my exam and he didn't even make me wait and he wants to spend time with Alexander." Harry flung his arms around her and hugged her. "He wants to get to know him. He asked me when it would be best to come." Tears welled up in his eyes for reasons unknown.

The fire in his office chimed pulling Severus from his desk. "If you are bothering me to try once again to convince me to quit spying Albus it will only be a waste of both of our times." He told the old wizard just stepping past the grate.

"Come now Severus. It wasn't till last night I've seen so much conviction with this whole ordeal from you. I had begun to believe you would stop spying. He's just playing with you Severus." Albus Dumbledore had been trying for over a year to get Severus to quit. It had been taking it's final toll on the younger wizard. "Severus your health has only gotten worse than ever. I can fix it so he can't torture you ill I find a way to remove it." Albus could almost swear he heard Severus's teeth grinding. "You have paid your due my boy." He said gently.

"Shut up. As long as I am getting information for you, you will stop this ridiculous notion that you can get me to quit. Do not come to me again asking me to quit Albus. I can't quit. I cannot rest until he's dead for good and if that is the end of me so be it!" Severus was shaking in silent rage.

"Severus please you must see reason…"

"I told you not to waste your time Albus. Do not test my patience old man. Leave me to repent for my own sins in my own way!"

The flames flashed green once more and Severus slumped into the couch before his desk. His hands shook before he help them firmly in his lap. As long as he could get information. As long as he could keep people alive he would Spy. He would spy to keep his son safe. That would mean working his way back to firmly in Voldemort's inner circle. Staining his hands further if he had to. He'd only glanced at the child in all truth when Ha..Potter had first arrived. To repent for all he had done the absolute least he could do was make the world safe for his son and Harry. To give them both the childhood Harry had been denied because of him. For Harry and Alex it was the least he could do. For the people he killed he could sacrifice his life to kill the Dark Lord.

Calmed with his line of reasoning he rose from his chair and checked the classroom and office before retreating to his private quarters. There he would allow himself the luxury of getting lost in the latest potions journal that had arrived that morning in the owl post. Hanging up his teaching robes he left himself in his useual crisp white shirt and black slacks. His favorite chair sat next to the small reading table waiting with his owl post to be read. "To think they would publish such drivel. To poor fool who takes that potion will be lucky to die from it." He scoffed after reading the first article.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. So if I do it wrong tell me as I am beta less. Nicely if you would. **_

_**Thank you thank you for all my readers and reviewers.**_

_**Chapter 5: For aMoment of Time.**_

"_Speaker Professsor Snape iss here." _ Harry looked up from changing his son's nappy.

"_Let him in pleasse. I'm kind of in the middle of something." _Harry replied as he put the soiled nappy in the bin. "Hey young man where do you think you're squirming off to?" Harry asked watching Alexander try to kick himself away from his papa. "No I have on good account you're not supposed to be running off till you're a few months older." He took his legs and grabbed them pulling him back across the changing blanket. Alexander blinked up at him and gave a huge smile waving his arms and kicking. "Oh so you think it's funny. Well let's see how much you like having a new nappy." Harry finished changing him and leaned down to blow a raspberry on the infant's tummy. Small hands grabbed at his hair and Alex made an odd gurgling and huffing sound that Harry knew as laughter. "Ok owe let go of daddy's hair." Harry sat up smiling down at his son. There was a throat cleared and Harry looked up. "Hello professor Pathos* told me you were here. Let me get him dressed." Harry reached for the one-piece and helped Alexander sit up while he dressed him. They played their little game where Harry encouraged Alexander to put his arms through the sleeves. It was his way of trying to trick him into learning to dress himself. "There we go." He said tugging on a pair of trousers. Harry stood up and walked to Severus. "Take him I have to clean up this." He gestured to the changing pad and the other items.

Severus took Alexander from Harry a bit stiffly and father and son regarded each other in studious silence. Harry had not seen such a look on his son's face. Harry just shook his head and went back to his task. Alexander made his laughing noise and smiled at Severus. "What is there exactly to do with a child this young?"

"He likes to play a bit. And he likes being read to." Harry replied. "His new favorite game is to see how far away he can get from me and Tante." He turned back to them. "Don't look so lost Sir. Though I will tell you now a stoic expression won't get you much attention. It's better to smile back and talk to him." Harry smiled seeing that Severus had stopped paying attention to him and was playing with Alexander. He had his fingers over him and Alex was grabbing at them with both hands. Harry smiled it seemed Severus was coping just fine. "It might be better in the long run for you to have a seat sir he get's heavy after a while." Severus looked up at him then retreated to the common room and sat down on the couch. Alex was trying to put the Potion Masters fingers in his mouth. Harry smiled. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He offered.

"Pumpkin juice if you have it." He replied not looking up from Alexander. Harry went into the kitchen and pulled a pitcher out of the charmed cold box. He poured Snape a glass and returned with it to the common room and set in on the side table within reach. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Talking to them helps their IQ." Harry said then blushed when black orbs glanced up at him. "Or so I've read."

"Why it's not like he can understand me?" The older wizard replied looking back to his son who was patting his hands against Severus's larger ones.

"You don't know that for sure. And he recognizes his name and stuff. It's not surprising he'll be smart on his own. You are his father." Harry said the last softly looking out the window. There was a silence that was only filled with the sounds Alex was making. Harry watched Hagrid with some beast probably their first lesson. A flash of silver made Harry look up sharply and he opened the window for Rigi. The Phoenix Owl swooped in with two letters he landed on his perch and hooted. Harry walked over to him and took both before offering the owl two treats.

"Will your wonders never cease. A Phoenix Owl Potter?" Snape asked.

"Yeah his name is Rigi. He had a broken wing and had ended up in my garden. After he healed he just stayed with us. He's the only owl I'll accept letters from. And Hedwig is nesting in the other room so I can't really send her out and about." Harry stroked the owl's feathers. "I also have Diamond Cobras. They're sleeping in Alexander's bassinet."

"You let venomous snakes in our son's bed?" Snape asked in a dangerous tone. Harry felt his heart skip a beat at the word 'our'.

"Evi is my bonded familiar and Doll is Alexander's. She was nesting in our house when we moved in and I let her stay. Doll was the only one to survive. You should have more confidence in me Snape. I have millions of ideas how to keep Alexander safe from everyone. I will die to keep him safe!" Harry gasped realizing that he was shouting. Alexander didn't seem fazed by it though he was looking at Harry. "Sorry my hormones are still wonky. Guess you still get to suffer from my mood swings. Excuse me." Harry set down the letters and went to the loo his steps quick but he forced himself not to run. Entering he closed the door and leaned against it to collected himself with slow breaths. He wasn't going to let Snape get to him. He was not going to ruin this chance for his son to know his father. Moving to the wash basin he wet a cloth and washed his face. "No one said life was easy." He told his reflection. "Don't ruin this for Alex." Drying his face he left and walked back down the small hall. He stopped at the entry way hearing Severus speaking.

"….so I guess it is alright. Familiars are very loyal and you are a lucky young man to have one before you even know what one is. I know Harry would not let you get hurt he tries so hard to keep everyone safe. " Harry saw him smile and retreated to get control of his tears. He'd set these times up for Tante to be around he couldn't handle Severus. Under control again he made noise as he came back out. He picked up the letters and opened them. He'd written Ron and Hermione to tell them he was safe and had been awaiting their replies.

Harry,

First off you could have written sooner! We were all so worried about you. Ron's been a mess without you. But it is good to hear that you are alright and that you are safe. I still have your birthday present and no it's not a book this time. I know you've written Ron as well so I won't tell you to do so. Oh I have such great news to tell you but I'd rather do it in person it's so exciting! I'll see you in three days try to stay out of trouble

Love,

Hermione.

Harry smiled and chuckled to himself. Trust Hermione to scold him first then be happy to hear from him. He wondered what the great news was. "Maybe Ron's gotten a clue." He mumbled to himself before opening his best friend's letter.

Hey Mate,

I wish I could have seen Snape's face when you sailed right through his exam. Oh I wish we had a pensive so we could. I hope you're doing better now than at the end of school. You really shouldn't have stressed yourself out like that. But a letter isn't the best place to talk about that. If you don't have anyone yet I know someone who would love to help you out. Don't forget to write 'Moine she'll have a fit.

See ya in a few days,

Ron.

Harry frowned at the letter an reread it just to be sure. "Something the matter?" Harry almost jumped out of his skin hearing Sev, he'd forgotten he was there while reading.

"Umm Ron's just being cryptic. Or well he is being very vague in his letter." Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll find out in a couple of days. I'm glad even with Rigi they aren't taking chances. He stands out and I know once school starts people will be looking for him. But I'm sure he'll be fine. I can always send him back to where he came from though Hedwig won't like it." He sighed and adjusted his glasses. He walked over to the couch with a need to check on Alexander. He was playing with a black cloth and smiling up at Severus. For a moment anyone viewing the scene would say this was what a new family would look lie. "He likes you. I think he knows, just something primitive knows." Harry smiled as well. "I hope you don't mind if Tante is here instead of me sometimes. I will be busy. If you want to keep coming of course."

"I will visit on Sundays if I have not been summoned. Are you going to tell your friends?"

"Eventually, I mean I can't keep him a secret forever if I want him to stay with me. And I selfishly never want to let him go despite the danger. I was thinking about taking him to the Burrow if they invite me for Christmas. Molly will just love him." He stood away from the couch. "Shall I have Dobby bring us some lunch?" Severus nodded and Harry called Dobby and they shared lunch.

If there was any conversation it was related to mostly Alexander. Harry was grateful for that because he felt uncomfortable in Snape's presence. The younger wizard watched as Snape warmed up to the idea of Alex. His body wasn't so stiff and he gave Alex little smiles when the babe grabbed his attention. After an hour Severus left reminding Harry that he would return the Sunday following if he was able. Harry held Alexander as he saw Severus out. At first he started to fuss but Harry returned to the couch and summoned one of Alexander's plush toys and he was easily entertained forgetting that he'd just been upset. Harry felt a little pang of envy for the simple and quick way Alexander had gotten over his feelings of loss. How much did he wish he could get over the loss of Snape? How pathetic was he to still long for the man's strong yet easy embrace?

Tante came in finding father and son passed out on the couch the infant sleeping on Harry's chest. Harry's hand on the little one's back. Their breathing synchronized in and out at the same time. Every little twitch answered with Harry's fingers moving a little over Alexander's back. The woman smiled and summoned a blanket to lay over them. She would let them remain asleep until latter. Of course that might mean Alex would be up late but they looked to peaceful and she needed a moment to bathe and change into dry clothes. She'd ask about Professor Snape's visit at dinner.

*I named the guardian of Harry's room's pathos. [P]athos (Greek for 'suffering' or 'experience') is often associated with emotional appeal.


	6. interlude

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. So if I do it wrong tell me as I am beta less. Nicely if you would. **_

I always feel really bad no one really gets to see Severus's reactions to Alexander. I mean Harry can't read his mind. So I wrote this out of the blue. It's a bit of last chapter but the whole thing is in Severus's POV. I think in the end having these little snippets of his POV will make the story fuller.

**Interlude one:**

**For a moment in time extra.**

Severus had spent the morning wondering if he should go. Did he even deserve to know his child? He had paced his common room a few dozen times before stopping himself and heading out his portrait door. At least he didn't have to trek all the way up to Gryffindor tower. He stood in front of the snake protruding from the wall. It watched him silently as he stood there. "Tell Mister Potter I am here." He said, the serpent regarded him but did not move. "Please." Snape bit out as politely as he could. The snake vanished into the wall for a few moments before returning and forming the opening. Severus walked through pausing half way through. With a hard nudge he stumbled forward only to turn and glare at an empty wall. "Bloody snake." He muttered. A quick survey of the area told him a lot. There was a small bin tucked away full of mostly plush toys and a blanket. A few books sat on the table and that mornings paper lay next to an empty cup. He could see a little into the kitchen off to the side but not much. Two doors and a short hall. One door was closed while the other was wide open. Attentive ears picked up on Harry's voice and he walked toward it to find Harry blowing raspberries on their son's stomach. The infants laughter pulled at something in him. He felt like an intruder with the both of them.

Severus cleared his throat to get Harry's attention when he'd sat up and smiled. Merlin he missed the young man's smile. Only Harry would name his chamber guardian such an odd name. He nodded slightly but watched as Harry dressed Alexander. It seemed to have become a game between the two of them and he felt once again an outsider. Maybe he should not have come. But the joy that had been on Harry's face, when he had mentioned coming to see their son, was something Severus had not seen in almost a year. Not since he'd broken the young man's heart. It seemed really important that he do this. So here he was.

Harry finished dressing Alex and brought him over. Severus took him and felt a complete fool because he had no idea how to hold him properly. It felt so foreign to hold such a tiny body. But those dark blue's stared unblinkingly up at him and he felt like the child was looking deep inside him. Severus half expected the child to start wailing after seeing so much darkness and bloodstains on his soul.

For the life of him he couldn't remember a single thing to do with a child so young except cater to it's needs. There was no helping him voicing his question either. This only earned him an eye roll at first but then Harry rattled on a little. "He likes to play a bit. And he likes being read to. His new favorite game is to see how far away he can get from me and Tante." Severus looked at his son, he could crawl already? Or did he just roll? On some impulse he held his hand over the child and caught his attention as the boy tried to grasp his wiggling fingers. Maybe this wasn't so bad. "Don't look so lost Sir. Though I will tell you now a stoic expression won't get you much attention. It's better to smile back and talk to him." He'd barely heard Harry watching Alexander catch one of his fingers in both hands. At the younger wizard's prompting he went back into the common room and took residence on the couch. Absently he answered for a beverage as he studied his son.

He looked up hearing the most absurd thing. Talking to them made them smarter. What was Harry reading? But then the youth blushed and muttered something about just reading it. Severus still wasn't convinced about the whole talking thing but then he knew very little about children this young. He glanced up barely catching those soft words. It seemed Harry thought he'd needed the reminder of his part in the tiny life in his arms. Looking at him he could never forget. He was a very good mix of the both of them even at such a young age. Anyone could see that he belonged to both of them. It just blew him away that he had a son. It struck him that he might never see him grow up. Oh but to give him the chance would be worth the loss.

His thoughts were interrupted with the arrival of a silver and gold owl. He stared in disbelief at the creature so obediently perched and waiting. Only bloody Harry Potter would have of all things a phoenix owl. A creature eve more rare then a phoenix and ancient crossbreed with only three confirmed sightings in the past several decades. "Will your wonders never cease. A Phoenix Owl Potter?"

Harry looked at him and spoke as if Rigi was an everyday occurrence. Well such a loyal bird was a good sign. Rigi would be very valuable for the safety of Harry and Alexander. With few exceptions a wizard or witch would never tangle with such a bird. Warnings went off hearing a familiar name of a poisonous snake. A sudden wave of protectiveness filled him and swept his initial reaction out of him before he could stop himself. "You let venomous snakes in our son's bed?" He knew his tone was dark and threatening but Harry retaliated with a short passionate rant about protecting Alexander. Even as Harry's voice rose to a yell Alexander did not start to cry. In fact Harry looked the most shocked of his reaction and excused himself. Severus watched him go turning back when Alexander made a sound.

"Well I think I just managed to upset him again. You will probably find out or hear that I am very good at it. He certainly has gone through a lot to keep you safe. I can't blame him I think I could die happy to know it would keep you safe. So I suppose having a venomous snake and a magical breed at that isn't so bad. If it's anything your dad knows it's snakes. So I guess it is alright. Familiars are very loyal and you are a lucky young man to have one before you even know what one is. I know Harry would not let you get hurt he tries so hard to keep everyone safe. Sometimes I think he'd run himself out if his friends let him. He's almost died so many times." He watched as Alexander reached up and pulled his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and began waving it around. He was going to say something but the sound of footsteps stopped him. Harry seemed to need to distance them at the moment and beside it was Alexander he'd come to see. And yet he couldn't help but speak to the younger wizard when he made comment on the letters.

When Harry hovered behind the couch and leaned over his shoulder he'd wanted to turn his head and look. He hated when people stood behind him like that. But with Harry it wasn't as bad. If he'd allow himself to think it, the short moment Harry lingered like that felt right in every way. Of course he would not mind the water elf being around. In fact it would be better that way. He was here to see Alexander after all. "I will visit on Sundays if I have not been summoned. Are you going to tell your friends?" Surely Harry wouldn't keep this from them. It was very apparent that he'd kept his pregnancy a secret.

"Eventually, I mean I can't keep him a secret forever if I want him to stay with me. And I selfishly never want to let him go despite the danger. I was thinking about taking him to the Burrow if they invite me for Christmas. Molly will just love him." He stood away from the couch and came around. "Shall I have Dobby bring us some lunch?" Severus nodded and Harry called Dobby and they shared lunch.

If there was any conversation it was related to mostly Alexander. Anything else seemed unapproachable and Harry often looked very uncomfortable in his presence. When he could take it no more he rose from the couch and dismissed himself. Handing Alexander back to Harry. The weight had become so comfortable in his arms he was amiss for a moment without it. Harry saw him out and he once again reminded Harry about Sundays. As the wall closed behind him he heard Alex begin to cry and for a small moment of time he felt like he had belonged.

But as he walked down to his rooms the doubt consumed him. He did not belong in their world. Even if Alexander shared his blood he could never give the boy a proper family. Harry would find another lover and Alexander would have no need for him. The war would end soon, or he would. Either way Severus highly doubted he would live to see his son complete his first year. But until then he would continue to go. For once he would be completely selfish and indulge in creating good memories with his son to take with him when he died. The child would never remember him anyway so what harm could it do?

Severus sighed and sank into his chair. Black eyes were drawn instantly up to the ornate clock on his mantle. "For just a little while forgive me for being selfish. I don't deserve these moment but I'll need something to take with me to make hell bearable." He said to the empty room.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. So if I do it wrong tell me as I am beta less. Nicely if you would. **_

**_Sorry about the mix up I forgot what order they went in and put them up wrong. Again my bad sorry they're right now.  
><em>**

_**Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat .**_

Harry ran up to the Great Hall getting there just in time to see Hermione and Ron go in. He entered and grinned seeing them look around. "Looking for someone?" Harry asked over Hermione's shoulder. The young woman gasped and spun around.

"Harry Potter you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" He scolded as she threw her arms around his shoulders. "Oh I missed you we were so worried." Harry hugged her back . He'd missed her too he hadn't even hugged her goodbye.

"Oi mate she's not the only one who missed you." Ron said from the other side of the table.

"Yeah but she's the only one willing to hug me." Harry replied detaching himself and getting them both seated at the table. "Congratulations on being head girl Hermione."

"Thank you Harry." She beamed at him. "I can't believe Professor Snape let you have another chance."

"Yes well I think he chose the lesser of two evils. Either I'm a healer or I'll be back here teaching a year or so after I graduate." Harry replied with a smile.

"You don't want to be an Auror anymore mate?" Ron asked shocked.

"No I think that what with this war I'll be done hunting down evil wizards all too soon. I'd rather save people or teach them then hunt them down." Harry replied and Ron just shrugged. It wasn't long till the Hall was full and it was time for the sorting. The first years were led in and the hat and stool brought out. There was silence as they waited for the hat.

_Ever since I was first sewn_

_I've chosen where each child goes_

_The brainy off to Ravenclaw_

_The meek to Hufflepuff_

_The cunning slink to Slytherin _

_The brave run to Gryffindor_

_Each house so noble_

_Each house divine_

_You'll see I'm right every time. _

_The founders worked together to make me come alive_

_So that I could last to see the tradition survive._

_Now all those silly rumors of a falling out_

_Are nothing more then a fairy tell of this I have no doubt._

_All four founders had their strengths_

_All four founders had their weaknesses_

_All four banding together supporting their dear friends._

_And now the houses are separated if I had tears how I would weep_

_I am the sorting hat and no one else can do as I_

_For when I sit upon your head you cannot lie._

_So come from A to Z and have a chat with me_

_Hopefully this year will see that unity is the key_

_Lions quiet your roar_

_Snakes sheath your fangs_

_Badgers stop your snarling_

_Ravens fold your wings_

_What was meant to help you cope_

_Has turned to lost hope_

_How sad what time changes_

_What time rearranges._

_Darkness is upon us_

_But a new born light shines through._

_A cause worth fighting for_

_A reason to stand true_

_Neither can live while the other survives(__*__)_

_A child cries as the evil grows close._

_The burden of the world thrust upon a tiny soul._

_Will the houses stand together? _

_Will they turn towards truth?_

_Or will they turn and sacrifice the future youth?_

_Stand brave Gryffindor_

_Stay true Hufflepuff_

_Outwit them Slytherin _

_Find the answers Ravenclaw._

_Now it's time to sort the little ones_

_Though I'm sad to say_

_That it might all be for naught _

_If the dark lord triumphs_

_What use then will an old sorting hat be?_

Harry felt his chest tighten and felt eyes on him. He took a deep breath and told himself the hat couldn't know. There was a confused muttering of the entire room. Harry chanced to glance up at the teachers table and met Severus' gaze. The dark eyes lingered and the only reassurance Harry got was a bush of Severus' mind over his shields. Harry's eyes moved to Dumbledore who looked just as worried thought he hid it well to the unknowing eye. "Now as I read your name you will come and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. The hat will then put you in the house best suited for you." McGonagall's voice interrupted his worries for a moment.

While the sorting was going on Harry barely recognized anything other than the empty plate before him. The hat couldn't mean Alexander and if it did would the hat truly risk the life of a child. Harry only looked back up when he heard Dumbledore begin speaking. "Welcome welcome one and all. Welcome back and welcome here. These are dark times my children dark times. But there is always a light in the darkness and it shines through changing everyone it touches. We all have choices and let us keep that in mind. Now let's tuck in." The food appeared and talk resumed.

"Looks like a mostly equal split this year. And those poor twins one with the snakes and one with us. I do hope they don't turn on each other too." Ginny said next to Ron. Harry looked in the same direction she was at a little boy with ebony black hair and fair skin. He looked up and searched for a similar person at the Slytherin table. A little girl of the same complexion was crying while her brother was not far behind. Harry's heart ached for them. It wasn't like the Patil twins who were in neutral house relationships. Since Harry didn't feel like eating he decided to make the first move of comfort. He got up and walked down the table to where the first years were sitting. The fair boy had a few tears.

"Hi there my name's Harry what's yours?" He said sitting at the end of the bench.

"Alex."The boy replied and Harry had to stop himself from laughing at the coincidence

"You have a twin right?" Harry continued.

"Yes. She got put in Slytherin and they'll make her hate me cause I'm in Gryffindor." He sniffed. "I don't want to have to hate her she's my twin." A tear slipped free.

"I completely agree would you mind coming with me for a moment?" The boy frowned but after a moment he nodded. Harry stood and held out his hand that the younger boy took. The noise didn't start to die till people started to notice that Harry was walking toward the Slytherin table. The whole lot of them gave him a mix of dirty and cautious looks. Harry walked to Draco. "Malfoy may we have a moment of your time?" Harry asked politely. The blond boy turned in his seat with a sneer. But Harry knew that Draco acting childish would be bad form so he simply nodded.

"Speak quick Potter." He said.

"As you are aware each of our houses has a piece to a pair. And I do believe that it would be cruel and damaging to let a petty house rivalry sever such a bond. As we are both only children it's not something we can fully understand, a bond between siblings." Draco looked from Alex to his sister.

"Your point."

"A truce for their sake and for the younger years and those to come. If it's one sided fine but I wish to inform you that Alex's sister is always welcome at our table. And I won't stand to see her suffer for it." There was silence and grey-blue met green.

"It seems to work for the other houses I don't see why not. But the common rooms are nonnegotiable. " Harry gave the other boy a smile.

"I agree there are some things just meant to be separate despite what the hat thinks." This made a lot of people laugh. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." Harry rolled his eyes he knew it had been too easy.

"Thank you sir." Alex said softly to Harry's right. "Can…can I sit here tonight?"

"It's 'May I' and I don't see why not. But you should get to know your house mates too." Draco drawled. "Now is that is all I would like to actually eat my food."

"Yep that's it." Harry replied with another smile. "Alex make sure you go with the other Gryffindor first years. Can't have you getting lost on your first night." Alex hugged him and rushed off to sit with his sister. Harry couldn't help the warm smile as he left the table and returned to his own. When he sat back down everyone in his house was looking at him with many more expressions. "To answer your questions you heard what I said and that what I mean. Alex's sister is just as welcome at our table and if any of you got a problem with it you will take it up with me." He looked up and down the table on both sides once before returning to his meal feeling hungry again. The conversations picked up again and Harry felt more at ease though he was starting to miss his son. It had been the second longest time he's been away from him the longest having been his exam with Snape. The difference was that Potion making required focus while eating did not. "We have to come up with a time to talk. I guess we could before class in the morning depending on which class."

"What do you mean mate we can talk tonight." Ron said around a teccle tart. Harry shook his head.

"I'm not in the tower anymore. I have my own rooms." His friends looked at him worriedly. "It's nothing bad I…well."

"Well where are you then?" Ron asked.

"Level above the dungeons. It was the best place I guess only one set of stairs." Harry replied. "I'll show you when we have time." Harry knew he'd have to tell Ron and Hermione there was no way he could hang out with them and take care of school and his son. He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"Now before I send you off to a good night's sleep a few school notices. The Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. All banned items are listed in Mister Filch's office for everyone to see. The restricted section in the library is not for students. Any student caught out past curfew without permission will be subject to punishment of the staff member or prefects who found them. We are blessed to have another set of hands in the medical wing. Madam Tante will be helping Madam Pomfrey. She is not here tonight but I am sure you will all catch a glimpse of her. I would like to once again implore you to cast aside old rivalries and house standoffs. To stand together in the opposition of evil." The welcoming feast was over and Harry could breathe easier knowing he was going to see his son.

"Hey Harry." Ron hurried round the table and caught up with him. "Hermione's going to be busy with the first years and the rest. I need to talk to you it's a few important things. I mean I know I'm second youngest but I know what it looks like and my brothers were joking about it around Christmas." Harry looked up at his friend shocked. "Well it was kind of easy to tell when we share living space."

"Alright come on." Harry said leading him down toward his room. He pulled Ron into an alcove. "We have to wait till the Slytherins all go down. I don't want them finding out." Just as he said this the serpent appeared. Ron jumped and Harry did as well. _"You scared the shit out of uss. What are you doing over here?"_

"_Allowing you to enter unssseen Speaker."_

"_Brilliant thank you. Sanctuary."_ The wall opened up and Harry pulled Ron in after him. "Tante you were right." He called before turning to Ron. "Does Hermione know?"

"I don't think so. I mean I didn't tell her and she hasn't said anything to me and you know her she'd have told me or come to you." Ron replied. "So I get to see…"

"Him I had a boy." Harry said with a smile. Tante came out of her room arms full of a fussy baby. "Tante this is Ron. Ron this is Tante she delivered Alexander and has been helping me so much." Harry took Alexander when Tante handed him over. The elf woman was studying Ron hard making the tall redhead fidget. "Tante don't stare like that he's my best mate." The woman blinked then smiled.

"Sorry I find myself over protective of them. It's nice to meet you Mister Weasley Harry told me a lot about you." They both relaxed and Harry sighed.

"And this is Alexander Xaiver Potter-Snape." Harry held Alex so Ron could see. "I guess I was gone longer then we were both comfortable with. Don't know what I'm going to do about classes."

"So he's…" Harry nodded. "Does the git know?"

"Yes and he's already spent some time with Alexander. He'll try for every Sunday too. Want to hold him?" Harry asked smiling when Ron nodded.

"Wow he's so tiny." Ron said taking him.

"Yes but he's growing fast. He's almost out grown half his clothes." Harry sighed and took a seat. Ron sat in one of the chairs.

"Mum still has all our baby clothes. If you don't mind hand me downs that have been through Fred and Gorge. Oh she'll be livid that you didn't tell her."

"I figured that. But then I thought that her being Grandma Molly would make up for all of that. I was going to wait till Christmas break to introduce him to everyone. But it looks like they all already know."

"I don't know if the others know. I doubt Gin does. They might suspect but that's about it. Oh Charley and Bill are going to be pestered nonstop about this I just know it." Both shared a laugh they could just hear the Weasley matriarch asking them why none of the older boys had given her grandchildren yet. "Oi he's got a strong grip there." Ron smiled down at him. "Now before I forget I'm your Uncle Ron. I'll show you who your Uncles Froge and Gred are just so they don't tempt you to become a prankster too." Alexander smiled at Ron.

"You said you had something else to tell me." Harry said from his seat.

"Oh yeah. Well I know you can keep it a secret and it's going to be a while yet I'm just toying with the idea. And 'Mione's so into school and she wants to go right into Uni."

"Ron you're babbling." Harry said catching on to what Ron wanted to say. "Did you already get a ring?" Ron turned bright red.

"Yeah. It's nothing fancy just a really simple band with her birthstone in it. I can't afford much yet. And I was going to ask her on Christmas."

"Ron that's great. I know she'll love whatever you can give her. It's Hermione, Ron she's not materialistic." Harry reassured his friend. "I guess we should tell Hermione about Alexander it will just cause problems if we make her feel left out."

"Tomorrow she'll be busy till curfew. And I can gloat I figured it out first. Oh did she tell you what her news was?" Ron asked.

"No she said it was something she wanted to tell me in person. She seemed really excited about it." Harry replied.

"You.. what you did today at the feast was really brave. Malfoy could have hexed you or the whole house could have retaliated."

"We're not kids anymore Ron. And I couldn't sit by and let them get torn apart. There's already enough fighting. I'd rather it be kept as little as possible. I don't want to doge hexes and jinx all year or get in trouble for casting them. It's going to be hard enough being away from Alexander for classes I don't need detention."

"I understand. You know if you ever need a babysitter and Tante needs a break."

"Thanks Ron that means a lot. I'm sure he's going to be a handful once he figures out how to move around." Harry smiled. "It's just about time for you to head back." Harry said looking at the clock.

"Yeah. I'll see you at breakfast. We'll see when we can tell Hermione depending on our classes." He stood up and returned Alexander to Harry's arms. "I think between the three of us we can figure out how to tell Mum without her sending a howler on split judgment."

"Thanks mate." Harry said getting up to let Ron out. The wall opened and Ron left with a wave. Harry sighed and yawned. "Now Alexander let's go to bed. Daddy has to get up early." He walked over to Tante who was sitting at a desk writing. "Goodnight Tante." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Harry sleep well." Harry smiled and let her give Alexander a kiss before he left to his own room. Evi and Doll slithered in behind him and made their way to their sleeping spaces. Harry tucked Alex in and then dressed for bed pausing to look at his reflection in the mirror. He sighed and touched the stretch marks on his abdomen. He'd lost most of his pregnancy weight since he hadn't really had that much. But his body was still slowly, too slowly in Harry's opinion, shrinking back and firming up. Muttering _nox_ the lights went out and Harry got into bed.

"_Harry are you alright? You ssmell ssad."_ Evi hissed slithering from Alexander's bassinet to him and laying herself out over him.

"_I just…I didn't think it wass going to be eassy but I misss Alexandersss father and seeing him isss going to be hard. And I wish I could jusst live out in the open and not have to ssneak around but with Tom sstill after me I can't rissk it." _Harry stroked along the length of her scales. _"Sso I guess I'm ssad. But I'm alsso very happy becausse my family loves me and it'ss only getting bigger."_ Evi rubbed her head against his cheek.

"_We love you Harry. Doll and I will alwayss love you and Alex"_

"_I love you both too and I know Alex will."_ Harry fell asleep stroking her scales.

*-Taken directly from the prophecy OP pg 37 Thought since the hat was being prophetic I'd throw it in and I needed another line.

Small disclaimer: As far as I know the hat's little song is an original by me if any part of it happens to look like one from the books it's by pure chance. It turned out very well if I do say so myself. Hope no one minds this small personal back patting.

PS: Mira I'd love to give it a shot with you as my beta. I'm opening up my email on my profile so please send me an email I have a few chapters that need a look over. And it would help me finish the chapters I extended on time.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. **_

_**Chapter 7: Another Reason to Hate Monday Morning (Maybe)**_

When Harry woke up that morning, it was with a foul mood and a hard on that didn't seem to match the way he felt. He had come to terms with the fact that he had erotic dreams staring Severus and himself, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about them. Casting a monitoring charm over Alexander, Harry got up and went to take a shower and get ready for the day ahead of him. He ignored his need like he always did and willed it away, his tears were hidden by the water spraying over him. A quick ten minute shower and he was back in his room getting dressed. He'd have to come back after getting the schedule for what books he'd need, though he did bring his satchel with other common items for classes. He set it on the couch and returned to change Alexander and feed him.

Harry was use to waking up early, so he still had an hour before breakfast even started and he spent every minute with his son. Just before breakfast Tante took over and threatened to hex Harry if he didn't go to breakfast. Harry kissed and hugged his son goodbye and finally left hurrying off to the great hall for breakfast, hoping to finish eating quickly. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into some one. "I'm so sorry." He said regaining his balance before looking up. Snape sneered down at him. "Sorry Sir running a little late this morning."

"I suggest you check your time pieces, as you are not late. Though, if it will get you to class on time for once I think you should leave them as such." He replied before turning back to the student he had been talking to. Harry sighed and left them joining Ron and Hermione at the table.

"Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Harry. You're early."

"Woke up early I guess I'm just used to it now. I don't think I could sleep in past five, even if I wanted to anymore." Ron smiled at him and Hermione gave him an odd look. "I'll explain later." He filled his plate with fruits and eggs. He didn't like heavy breakfasts, they made him sleepy. The hall slowly filled up with students. There was a tug on his robe and Harry looked down to his left.

"Um can my sister and I sit here?" Alex asked gesturing to the empty space next to him. Harry nodded. He still found it amusing that this boy and his son had the same name. "My sister's name is Alex too."

"That must get confusing." Harry said.

"Well my full name is Alexandra and Alex is just Alex. Father calls us by our full names." The girl answered with a smile. "Thank you for letting me sit with my brother."

"You're welcome. I think that the separate tables are silly. I have friends in other houses that I would like to sit with. I know everyone does. But that's how it works sometimes. But during Holidays there is just one table that every one sits at." The twins smiled at him and started their breakfast. The professors started handing out time tables as the post came in. Harry was surprised to see Rigi swoop in. He didn't know who could have been writing to him. Looking it over he was happy to see Remus's familiar scrawl over the front.

"Do you even know the meaning of the word subtle, Potter?" Drawled a familiar voice.

"I guess the universe says that I shouldn't Malfoy." Harry replied with a grin stroking Rigi's feathers. "Hedwig is nesting and Rigi is the only owl I have. He chose me."

"Do you realize the significance of having him?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope." Harry replied. "As long as he's happy and safe I really don't care what he symbolizes."

"Having a Phoenix Owl is almost like having a Phoenix. They chose you, not like owls which you own. It's a status symbol of high rank."

"Well you hear that Rigi you're not only gorgeous you're a status symbol." He handed him a piece of bacon. "Go on back to Hedwig take her a piece too." He handed him a second piece before the owl flew off. "You forget Malfoy… I really don't care about status. Now is there a reason you're all the way over here?"

"Alexandra's timetable." He answered holding it out to the girl.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy." The girl said. "Alex look we have classes together too." The girl grinned. Harry smiled at them.

"You're welcome. Remember not to be late." Draco said to her before leaving. Harry watched him a moment.

"Where on earth did you get a Phoenix Owl Harry?" Hermione asked with shock.

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied as McGonagall passed by and handed out their timetables. "Are they serious?" Harry sighed. "Potions first thing in the morning." Harry frowned at the parchment like it would change the fact ,that he would spend ever Monday morning for the rest of the school year with Snape.

"Yeah well I guess not complaining will be so much easier. At least it's only on Monday. And then it's charms so not that bad." Ron said. "Do you have to go get your books?"

"Yep. Wanna come?" He asked them.

"Yeah since it's on the way to the dungeons anyway." Ron said getting up and grabbing his bag. Hermione followed on the other side and joined them at the end of the table. "It's a mixed class so I guess there weren't enough people who passed."

"Seems that way. But it's not like you can't take your NEWTS in it if that's what you need, it's just harder." Hermione said as they walked down the halls. Harry led them into the alcove and the serpent was waiting for him. He opened the entry way and led them in. " Harry you never said why you have your own rooms." Hermione said seemingly oblivious to the rooms two other occupants. Ron snickered and walked over to Tante.

"Hello there little man." He said leaning over the couch . "Remember your uncle Ron?" He asked when he got the infant's attention.

"Harry what are you doing back here? Your son will be fine without you for classes. I've told you, you have to get used to it." Tante said.

"I know I have to get my books." Harry said picking up the books he'd need for his morning classes. "Tante this is Hermione. Hermione this is Tante." Hermione was looking at the occupants in the room like they'd all grown extra heads.

"Harry?" She asked looking at him. Harry picked up Alexander who gurgle laughed.

"This is my son Alexander Xavier Potter-Snape." Hermione looked up at him in shock.

"Harold James Potter I can't believe you didn't tell me." She scolded and looked hurt. "And Ron knew."

"Ron figured it out on his own but he wasn't sure till last night. Look it's a long story we don't have time for. And if I stay any longer I won't want to leave." He kissed the top of his son's head. "We all have a break between lunch and our last class we'll come back here and I'll explain then." Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded. Tante came up and took Alex from his father.

"Go. To. Class. Now." She said walking to Harry's room to change the baby. Harry sighed and picked up his bag.

"Let's go before she threatens to hex me again." Harry said and they left heading down when the coast was clear. There was already a crowd of Slytherens and Ravenclaws waiting. A few minutes before class was to begin the door opened.

"Enter." Snape's voice echoed and all of them hurried in and sat down. Harry sat in the middle of the room just behind Ron and Hermione. He was joined by a Ravenclaw whose name he didn't know. "Unless I move you, where you are sitting is where you will stay and the person next to you will be your partner for the entirety of the year. There will be no changing and no switching. If you cannot get along then figure out how to fix it because you will be graded as a pair and your grades averaged." Every one waited as Snape moved some and left the rest. Harry and his table mate were left alone. "Class time is not the time to get to know your partner you must do that on your own time. Today you will be making antidotes. There is a diagram of the class on the board with which potion you will be brewing. Top is the front of the room now get to it. You have the remainder of the class period and I want a three foot essay on your antidote, what it is used to cure and what each particular ingredient is used for. Also include any substitutions that can be made." The man sat at his desk a sign for them to get started. Harry pulled out his book and opened it to the correct potion.

"Start the cauldron I'll go get the supplies." His lab partner said getting up and leaving Harry to it. He had everything set up when his partner returned. There was no talking allowed so they took turns preparing and adding ingredients. It was supposed to be an antidote to a love potion that Harry didn't remember. He'd have to look it up. Their potion turned out just like it was supposed to which made Harry relax quite a bit. He could make it through the year without getting a detention. They cleaned up together before his partner brought up their potion.

"You and Mister Potter are free to leave Mister Teller. The rest of you have only ten minutes remaining." He said dismissing Harry and his Ravenclaw partner. Harry packed up his things and left before he could mess something up. When he was outside his partner was waiting for him.

"My name is Patrick Teller. I'm a muggle born." He said holding out his hand.

"Harry." The green eyes youth replied shaking the taller male's hand. "What are you aiming for?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

"I haven't really decided but almost everything needs potions and I enjoy it. People say you're going to be an Auror." Harry smiled at the blue eyed brunet.

"Nah I've changed my mind. I'm thinking about going into healing. I think fighting one dark wizard over and over is more than enough for me. You shouldn't believe everything you hear the media likes making things up about me."

"Yeah I started to see that a long time ago. Lucky you got back into potions though. The whole school knew you had dropped the class." Patrick didn't act timid around Harry or star shocked. Harry glanced over his outer thoughts and didn't see any hidden star worship.

"Medical issues I couldn't be around the potions. Trust me I heard all the rumors." Harry said.

"What you did for those first years was cool. I don't think I've ever seen the Slytherins so shocked." Harry blushed.

"Well I thought it was enough. I mean we never started the rivalries between houses and I never sought to continue them. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin too."

"Wow so it's true! I've heard that rumor. Man I don't think they'd have known what to do if that happened." They both laughed at that. "Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs don't really get the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytheren. I mean it's deeper then between any of the rest of us."

"It makes my head hurt trying to understand it. I never really bothered. I didn't even know I was a wizard till I was eleven. I keep telling the professors that there needs to be a class for muggle raised witches and wizards. But the ministry won't allow it. So you see how deep it all goes." Harry said with a shrug.

"Do you mean that He's behind it?" Patrick asked looking around to make sure they weren't over heard.

"That and most witches and wizards are prejudges. If they weren't I wouldn't have been raised by my mother's family. I would have been able to stay with one of my godfathers." Harry shrugged. "But I'm seventeen now so I'm just glad I don't have to go back."

"Yeah my dad was like that. He got a few shots in on me when I wasn't quick enough to get away, before my mom divorced him and got us out of there. Funny thing about it was she married a wizard so it was easier for me to go from the muggle to the wizarding world." Harry had to keep himself from staring. He'd never had someone around that had suffered similar abuse from their families. Oh he was sure it happened but no one had ever shared that with him. The bell rang signifying the end of class and students started l swarming the halls. "I'll catch you later Harry. I got to run off to Herbology." Patrick smiled at him and joined his fellow Ravenclaws in their path. Hermione joined him first then Ron looking perturbed. His partner had been Draco.

"Let's go before we're late." Hermione said and the boys nodded following her upstairs and up to Charms.

"Of all the people." Ron grumbled as soon as they were in Harry's rooms for break. Harry was changing Alex as Tante had left for her own free time. Harry just smiled. "Malfoy! He paired me up with Malfoy! I don't know what the little ferret did to get on Snape's bad side, but why do I have to suffer too?"

"Oh Ron honestly. There's nothing you're going to be able to do about it so just suck it up and let it go. You're not the only one who got partnered up with someone they don't like." She said with an exasperated sigh not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Look Ron if Malfoy gives you trouble his grade will suffer too. Just do your best and ignore him when you can. It's only one class Ron, one you need. Besides there's some weird truce and I want to keep it that way. Life's hard enough without rivalries and I don't have the time for them." He said sitting on the floor so he could play with Alexander.

"Harry why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?" Hermione asked softly.

"Truth is I don't know. I was going to. I mean after…after I told Snape but he got rid of me before I could tell him and I don't know I guess I thought if I told anyone else they'd leave me too. And I know that's horrible but it was just such a horrible time and then I just kept it to myself. I wish I had told someone it was so hard." Harry looked up at his friends. "I'm sorry I did want to share it with you."

"Don't worry mate as long as you keep us in the loop now no problems. We'll be there for the next one." Ron replied.

"Oh no I don't think I ever want to do that again. Forget morning sickness, and mood swings. Those I could handle but being in labor for hours on end and still being exhausted after a few months nope I think once is just enough. Merlin Ron I don't know how your mum did it." Harry answered.

"Well she had help first of all and wasn't running around school and cramming for finals." Ron replied with a smile. "Hey 'Mione wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?" Ron said Harry just smiled and shook his head. Ron was master of abrupt subject change.

"Oh um… well… I'm going to be a big sister in November." There was silence.

"That's wonderful 'Mione." Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek. Their bushy haired friend smiled.

"It's going to be a girl Dumbledore already said I can take a weekend after she's born and see her."

"That's great." Harry smiled at her. "I wonder if she'll be a witch too."

"If not I'm sure she'll still be a know-it-all like our Hermione. Her parents are smart too… just a bit intimidated by the wizarding world." Ron said hugging her when she went to hit him.

"I think this year is going to be a good year." Harry said picking Alex up and sitting him in his lap. Alex was very interested in Ron and Hermione. "Right Alexander?" The infant waved his hands and made a short shout. The three teens laughed and entertained themselves and Alex for the rest of the free block.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 8: Why Saturday's are the Best.**_

As the week progressed Harry found it easier to go to class every time he had to leave his son. Not to say he enjoyed it at all if it was up to him he'd have all the safer classes with his son close by. But with Alexander a secret to the majority of Hogwarts he didn't have much of a choice. Even then he highly doubted that idea would fly with his professors. To make up for it he spent every single moment he could with his son. Even while writing essays Alexander was either napping in his lap or playing beside him. With Ron as Quidditch captain and Hermione as Head girl Harry found he finished his work quicker then when he and Ron would goof off. It wasn't to much different from last year but he had way more free time then he would have known what to do with otherwise.

Each day had it's own double block with other classes filling in. Monday had been double Potions, Tuesday was double Transfigurations, Wednesday charms, Thursday Herbology, and Fridays Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry found himself with an extra class period off on Fridays and happily spent it with Alexander. By Saturday Harry felt he could get a pretty good rhythm going and keep up with his schooling around the care of his son. For the first time since Alex was born, Harry slept in. He woke up slowly and lay there a moment till he heard Alex cry. He was up in an instant and looking around. At first he panicked until he heard Tante's voice talking to Alex. Harry put a hand over his racing heart and slumped to the bed. That had been terrifying. After letting himself become calm once more, Harry got dressed and went out to the common room. "Good morning Harry."

"Morning Tante. You didn't have to take him this morning." He said accepting the cup she handed over.

"Well you've had a very busy week at school and you were up late trying to do homework. So I woke up and took him before he decided to wake up. I wanted to let you sleep in." She said taking a sip from her own glass.

"Thank you. I just freaked out when I woke up and he wasn't there. I guess I'm just so used to him waking me up every morning I just…." He shrugged. "It's alright. I think I needed the extra sleep I feel better then I have in a while."

"You've been taking your potions all week, yes?" Tante asked switching sides. Harry politely adverted his eyes but wasn't really bothered by it any more.

"Yeah no bad side effects ." Harry said taking a sip of his tea. Tante made the best tea in his opinion. Alex decided he was full ad Tante burped him as Harry ate breakfast.

"Will you be able to feed him lunch?" Tante asked. "I've been invited out to dive with a few or the mer-people." She furthered at Harry's blank look.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll have enough." Harry said getting up to wash his dishes. After which he took Alexander from Tante so she was free to move about.

"What homework do you have left?" She asked.

"Umm… A Charms essay and I have to think of a plant to pick for my semester project for Herbology. Professor Sprout gave me a list of plants safe to have round Alex. I need to read a bit on the next chapter for Potions. Maybe have Hermione look over my essay when she and Ron stop by. Oh before I forget. Patrick asked me to meet him in the library after lunch tomorrow. And that's about the time Snape will be coming. Is it alright if you stay here with him and Alexander?"

"Of course dear. It'll give me a chance to get to know Professor Snape."

"Oh no Tante not if you're going to be over protective. I love you and you're as much Alex's family as me or Severus but I don't want you to make him feel unwelcomed. I want Alexander to have both parents in his life." They stared at each other a moment. Tante smiled and walked over to Harry kissing his forehead.

"I would never deny you or Alexander anything good for you. And I'll sit with them every Sunday if you'd like. I know it's hard." Harry smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm going to go change him and get him dressed." Harry walked back to his room with a slightly cranky but for the most part happy baby. Alexander was what Tante called an easy baby. Alexander was laid back, and rarely fussy. Harry had been terrified when she talked about one of her sons who had been a hard baby. But she said despite the problems she'd had she'd enjoyed every minute of her children's lives. Alexander didn't want to cooperate with the dressing game but Harry didn't mind and he was in no hurry so he just waited and got Alex dressed, but when he tried to put Alex's trousers on…they didn't fit. Harry sighed and set them aside he was down to three pairs of pants now. And there were few shirts that still fit him. If this kept up he'd be in nothing but nappies. "I wonder if I can get away with sneaking into Hogsmeade and getting you some new clothes." He said picking him up to look through Alex's clothes to get another pair and put them on. Maybe Tante could go into the town and get a few things. Did Hogsmeade even have baby things? Harry had certainly never seen a shop for children and babies.

"Harry I'm heading out. I'll be back in a few hours." Tante said sticking her head in.

"Alright have fun. Tell them Alex and I said hi." Tante smiled and left the rooms. Harry had just finished dressing Alexander when the floo chimed. Only three people had a connection to his fireplace. Pomfrey, Dumbledore, and Snape.

"Harry my boy… are you there?" Dumbledore's voice asked.

"Just a moment sir." Harry said picking Alexander up and heading into the common room. "Good morning Professor what can I do for you?" Harry asked standing before the flames.

"Ah I was wondering if you had a moment."

"I'm pretty much free all day. Please come on through." Harry stepped back to give the older wizard room to step through the fireplace. Dumbledore stepped through brushing the soot from his robes.

"Ah, such a busy week. How have you and Alexander been dear boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"It was hard at first but I think I'll be able to handle the whole year. Please sir, have a seat." Harry said gesturing to a nearby chair.

"Ah yes thank you." He looked at Harry thoughtful a moment then held his hands out a bit. "May I?" Harry smiled and handed Alexander to Dumbledore. Before Harry could warn him Alex had his hands full of the elder mans long white beard. "No no it's alright Harry he can't do much harm I've grown use to it since I decided to grow it out." He then turned his attention to Alex and smiled. "Well now Minerva can't brag that she's held him and I haven't. You've caused quite a happy stir here young man." He told Alex making Harry smile as he sat on the couch. "How have your studies been this first week?"

"Actually I think this is my most productive week of homework ever. I'm nearly done with all of it. I hope to finish by today or at the latest tomorrow. I think it's because I want to make as much free time to spend with Alex as I can make. Tante might have to chase me out Monday morning." At this the older wizard chuckled.

"She does take excellent care of you. I am very glad you found her." He said looking up. Harry smiled. "I was very worried when you suddenly disappeared. We looked everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry sir. But I was scared and desperate. I had gone into labor and just panicked." Harry fidgeted.

"Harry I'm not scolding you. Just telling you how worried we all were. And how glad we are you, both of you, have returned safely." Dumbledore smiled. "Now I am here to check up on you and to deliver a message. Madam Pomfrey had an emergency so she couldn't come. And I need to approve of it as soon as possible. But she wants to offer you an apprenticeship with her during the school year. You do have an extra free period on Fridays."

"An apprenticeship? That would be perfect for applying for healer training. I was reading and she's one of the most famous Mediwitches of our time. It made me wonder why she works here but then I thought about it and understood." Harry was surprised to be offered an apprenticeship. Most didn't get such a chance till they applied for training. "I'd love to learn from her. And I already know the infirmary like the back of my hand." He smiled.

"Well that settles it. I'll have your revised timetable to you by Monday morning. I'm sure she'll be absolutely tickled that you agreed so readily." Dumbledore gently untangled Alexander's hands from his beard. Standing slowly he handed the sleeping babe to his father. "They always fall asleep. Never quite understood why." Harry smiled.

"Are you leaving?"

"Sadly as it is the beginning of the year I have much to do yet. But let us try and keep our usual tea times. I'll come here so you don't have to worry about Alex. No, no don't worry about getting up I'll see myself out your front door. I have to pop down to the dungeons and talk to Professor Snape. Have a good afternoon and don't forget to take a break. All work and no play and all that." He said as he left. Harry smiled and summoned Alexander's bassinet so that he could take the time to write his charms essay. He kept having to stop as his mind kept going back to his apprenticeship with Madam Pomfrey. It was a great opportunity to take lessons under her before going into training. To have the skills to enter and not have to worry that it was just his name getting him in.

"Harry that's wonderful." Hermione congratulated him when he told them. She hugged him tight before releasing him.

"Yeah I was pretty shocked when he said she wanted to apprentice me during school. I mean I've never heard of her having one before, and to go in with some experience is going to be great." Harry smiled and resisted the urge to jump up and down cheering. He'd been going back to it for over two hours. He'd only written half his charms essay. "I mean this is a great opportunity. It does mean another long chunk of time away from Alexander but in the long run it'll be worth it. I mean I won't learn like the heavy duty stuff but that's fine with me. I'll have all the basics down. And I'll be able to see if I like working with kids or not."

"So every Friday?" Ron asked looking up from where he was playing with Alexander.

"Yep till dinner. That's the time I have open." Harry replied. "That means I'll have more of my homework to do during the weekend. But I'll have plenty of time to keep up." He said looking at the clock. "Hermione does Hogsmeade have a store for baby stuff?"

"Not that I can remember, why?" She asked looking up from his essay she was looking over for him.

"Because Alex is out growing his clothes. He's only got like five pairs of trousers, five shirts, and four onesies. And he had plenty when I moved here. And he's only going to get bigger." Harry answered.

"Well you can always contact mum and ask her for help." Ron chimed in.

"I couldn't do that. And didn't we already have a similar conversation?" Harry said plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah but then he still had lots of clothes. I mean it's not like you can pop into Diagon ally and get him baby stuff. And I don't think you'll be able to get anything in Hogsmeade." Ron added. "Really you should at least ask. She'll be happy to help. And it's not like the others will take them. Except for Bill I don't think anyone else is going to give her any grandchildren soon."

"Really?" Harry asked looking at the two of them.

"Hey I love Ron but I'm not even going to think about having kids till I'm completely out of school and we're settled." Hermione said with a light blush.

"Yeah and if anyone gets Gin preggers I'll kill him." Ron seethed making Harry laugh.

"If he outgrows them much more I'll think about it. Maybe he'll take a break between growth spurts. He's only just three months." Harry replied smiling when Alexander laughed loudly at Ron's antics.

"This is really good Harry. I'm glad _someone _is finally doing his work and not procrastinating till the last moment." It was blatantly obvious who that was directed to. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I've got a lot of other stuff. This is the last year for a lot of the people on the team. I want to make it a great year for everyone. And I did do all the homework from Monday through Wednesday." Ron said. Alexander let out an unhappy noise and started to fuss. "Oi, now what's the matter?"

"He's probably just hungry." Harry said getting up and taking Alexander from Ron. "I'm going to go feed him. There's Sandwich stuff in the ice box. Would one of you mind making lunch?" He asked as he walked to his bedroom.

"I'll do it." Hermione said getting up and laying his essay on the coffee table. Harry lay Alexander down on the bed and pulled off his shirt. It was still kind of strange to see the two swollen mounds on his chest. They were small and almost completely gone after Alex had his fill. And Alex had been hungry. He sucked like he hadn't been fed just a few hours before. Harry smiled and lightly ran his pointer finger over his son's soft dark hair. It was already looking like it was going to be wild. Maybe it would become like Severus's when he got older. Like the purest silk Harry had ran his hands through that black silk for hours. Alexander drank quickly and Harry had to switch, he hoped he would have enough till Tante returned.

"Sandwiches are done when you come out Harry." Hermione said from the door way.

"Thanks 'Mione." He said putting the burping towel over his shoulder and held Alexander to his shoulder patting his back gently. He wouldn't give this up for the world.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: This was one of those chapters that defies all and answers to no one. Possessed by Satin herself. In truth I had big problems writing this and my beta bless her soul fixed it but when she sent it to me her changes were not showing because the review tracker turned off. SO it took me two days to reproof it to see her changes and change a few plot holes I'd noticed before she even got to it.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. **_

_**Thank you to all of you have reviewed and please keep doing so it inspires me to put this out faster  
><strong>_

Chapter nine: Untitled.(AKA the bane of the authors existence)

Harry left Alex with Tante as he headed up to the library to meet Patrick. It was a good excuse to avoid Snape during his visit. Harry was determined to try and move on, and to do that he'd have to only see Snape as a teacher. If he could just move on Snape could be the father of his child and nothing more. He looked around and spotted the tall Ravenclaw at one of the back tables surrounded by books. Harry chuckled and shook his head. "No offence to you but is it really necessary to have so many books? You just wanted help with Defense yea?" Patrick's cheeks colored a little.

"Yes well I like to read and it never hurts to have a wide reference base to take cross references from." Harry chuckled and cleared himself a spot next to Patrick.

"Well how about you show me what you need help with and you can take notes from me and check in your books. Defense just comes naturally with me."

"Yeah I know what you mean Ancient Runes is something I get easily. It's more the practical stuff I have trouble with. Theory is the easy part." The taller teen said pulling out his defense work.

"Well I guess we'll make a good team even outside of potions. If you have a problem just ask."

"Same here Harry. I kind of feel sorry for Granger it always sounds like she's hounding you guys." Patrick said looking over his parchment.

"Well I'm kind of glad she ended up with us instead of Ravenclaw. She probably wouldn't be one of my best friends and Merlin knows she's saved our hides plenty of times." Harry said taking the parchment and looking over it. "Well this is just fine, probably better then the text book. It's simpler going over each step."

"Yeah. I try to not just spit out the text. I get the theory, but I've tried to cast the shield spell and I can't get it." Patrick said pulling a book in front of him.

"I can teach you. I know this spell pretty well." Harry said putting the parchment on the book. "There's only so much you can learn from a book. So how about this, every Sunday after lunch we'll meet up. You help me with any writing and I'll help you with any casting."

"That sounds brilliant. Do you have time today?" Patrick said with a grin.

"Yeah. Let's get these books put up and head outside to practice a bit. Hermione already looked over my Charms essay so I'm all yours today." Harry gave the other a warm smile.

"I'm glad Snape paired us up. I think this is a good beginning to a friendship." He said picking up some of the library's books he'd taken down.

"I agree. To think we've gone to the same school for over six years and haven't met till just now." Harry frowned. "I think the house set up needs some tweaking. Or something like that. We'd all do a lot better if we made more friends outside our own houses."

"Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs have that a bit. But everyone avoids the Slytherins and Gryffindor's because of their rivalry." Patrick said picking up more books and putting those away.

"Yeah well I think this is the last year for that. I hate to think that I wouldn't be friends with Ron and Hermione just because I might have been sorted into Slytherin." Harry said offhandedly.

" You do have a Slytherin air about you." They both laughed earning them a hush and a stern look from Madam Pince as they left the library.

The first Friday he'd shown up for his apprenticeship was full of him taking notes on everything that would be expected of him, and it was a lot. Since Tante was going to be watching Alexander it was Harry's job to help her with anyone who came in. He was also to wash all the dirty items and clean up after the sick. The last part was easy with the well practiced Scorugify she taught him about half way through. Then she tested his potion knowledge, the pain potions he passed through easily having taken most of them himself for any number of reasons. The dosages for most potions threw him off. Apparently an eleven year old received only half the dose of calming draught that an adult wizard would. Harry had always taken a full dose. And that applied to most potions and of course she did keep her potions organized by dose that Harry was to memorize even though she promised to test him by moving them around. "You can't always trust that a potion vial is not misplaced and look before you give it." She'd said handing Harry a book about potions and their dosages. In fact she ended up giving him four books. Three on potions and the last was a muggle first aid manual, for any type of injury as there could be many cases where magic or potions could not be administered. By the time Harry was allowed to go to dinner his head was spinning. At least he knew the mediwitches routine down to a tee which meant he could focus on learning how to properly treat anyone who came in. It was quite daunting but he was determined to become a healer.

So Harry's weekends became pretty busy. From an hour after lunch till dinner on Fridays he'd help in the infirmary and found that more people came in then he'd ever noticed before. Of course he'd been unconscious most of the time he'd ever come in. Patrick had been right, Snape putting them together as partners was working out brilliantly. And if they couldn't help each other there were always their other friends to help out. And it became the perfect way to spend every Sunday avoiding Snape visits.

Of course he set aside very specific times for Alexander that no matter what were just for his son and himself. During these times they'd play, or Harry would read and talk to him. He even began telling him Marauder stories that Sirius and Remus had told him. Harry's first month went a lot smoother then he'd ever thought possible, and he found with his days scheduled out he could balance his life with little helpful pushes from Tante when he felt a little overwhelmed. Of course his friends were there as well to help him if he fell behind or needed someone to quiz him on his healer training; this was mostly Tante and Hermione of course.

Towards the middle of Alexander's third month Harry finally conceded defeat and asked Dumbledore if he could invite Molly Weasley over. He couldn't go out and buy baby clothes and Alexander wasn't fitting in any of his clothes any more. So that Saturday, about mid-September, while most of the school was off to Hogsmeade, Harry's floo was waiting for the arrival of the Weasley matriarch. Ron and Hermione were there for support and Tante was lingering to meet the woman who was like a mother to Harry. The fireplace flashed green and Harry waited for the barrage of disappointment. Instead he was pulled into a bear hug. "Oh Harry dear when I got your letter I had to have Arthur read it as well just to make sure I was reading it right. Now I wish you would have told me. Pregnancies can be difficult but I'm sure you had your reasons so I will leave it at that." She released Harry and smiled down at him.

For a moment Harry was stunned but was glad she hadn't come down hard. "Thanks Molly. I was worried about not explaining it well enough. Molly this is Tante she's been helping me since right before I had Alexander she's been nursing him when I can't. Tante this is Ron's mum." The two women shared a look and smiled.

"I admire you Madam. In my culture women who can bear many young are of high social standing. After my three I found I couldn't have any more. And they were such a handful as it was." Tante said with a wide smile. "I'm afraid I can't stay. I need to go for a swim I've been a little preoccupied and stayed on land to long."

"It was a pleasure meeting you dear. Thank you for taking such good care of Harry."

"It's always a pleasure. He reminds me of my middle child. He's like a son to me as well. If you'll excuse me I have to show myself in the infirmary and help Poppy out for a few minutes before I head out to the lake." They shared a smile and Tante left the small group. Harry relaxed having really hoped it had been that easy. He knew how protective both women were with the ones they considered their family.

"Molly this is Alexander." Harry introduced taking the three-month old from Hermione. Alexander was watching the new person in his life with interest.

"Oh Harry he's just a peach. Such beautiful dark blue eyes and look at that head of hair already." Molly was beaming. "Oh before I forget I brought a few of the boy's old clothes."

"Thank you so much Molly. I wouldn't have imposed but I didn't know who else to ask and this is the last shirt he fits into. And I can't go out and get him new ones."

"Oh hush I've been waiting to pass some of these off. And since you're the first to give me a grandchild you can use them first." Molly replied resizing the chest and setting it on the coffee table. Tears filled Harry's eyes it always meant the world to him that no one saw him as imposing on the already huge family. Ron put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You're family Harry. When are you going to get that?" Harry sniffed and shrugged. "We'll get that ingrained one way or another." He said with a pat. Harry chuckled and nodded. Molly fawned over Alexander getting him to laugh and babble. Harry was fond of his babbling and often imitated him to get a new reaction. He was making them all lunch when he felt a little off. Harry shook his head to clear it and filled a plate with sandwiches. He turned to bring it into the common room when he felt a heavy shove against his mind. The sound of a shattering plate didn't register to him as he stood fighting the push. He knew who it was trying to get in.

Next thing he knew Ron was trying to get his attention. Harry blinked and focused and the pressure went away. "I'm…. I'm alright." Harry said softly.

"Come on Harry sit down." Ron helped Harry to the chair from the kitchen. "What happened?"

"He was trying to get in. Trying to do something. Oh Merlin Ron it was so weird. I had to fight him off." Harry hands were shaking badly. "I didn't mean to scare anyone."

"As long as you're alright Harry I think we're all fine. Mum and Hermione took Alexander into your room to change him. He started crying just before you dropped the plate." Ron said. "Do you need a potion?"

"No. I'll be fine in a moment just need to calm down. I don't want to take a potion I can't feed Alex if I do." Harry looked up hearing them come back in. "Sorry about lunch."

"Oh don't worry about it dear. I can whip us up something simple. Are you alright?" Molly said entering the kitchen. With a flick of her wand the mess was gone.

"Yeah, just Tom trying to get into my head." He sighed. "I think I need to talk to Dumbledore and Snape. Tell them what happened and maybe work on my shields a bit more." Harry pushed the experience aside and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon. The most interesting was when Tante came back and her and Molly shared stories about their kids. Ron was bright red by the time his mother left and Harry and Hermione had more ammo against him then they knew what to do with. Harry was telling his friends goodbye when Snape limped right up to the entry way.

"A word Potter." Harry nodded and quickly ushered him in before telling Ron and Hermione to go before they missed curfew. Harry went back into the common room and looked at Snape he was pale and breathing hard.

"You came straight here didn't you." A small nod. "Damn it Snape. Follow me. Tante watch Alexander for me." He went into his bedroom and shut the door when they were both in. "Strip down so I can tend your wounds."

"I do not need your assistance Potter." Snape growled. "I came…"

"Either strip and let me take care of you or I call Dumbledore." Harry threatened. Snape huffed and started removing his robes. Harry gathered what he needed and what he though he might need and set it all on the bed. "Here." Harry handed Sev and anti crutacius to ease his shakes. Snape took it and sat on the bed. Harry got strait to work tending the man's wounds. "What happened?"

"He got angry he could not get into your mind." Snape replied sighing in relief. "He took it out on me saying it was my fault that I had failed him." Snape took a slow breath. "As long as you and Alexander are safe I do not really mind it. I have had much worse."

"I know I've seen worse." Harry replied. "I think Alex can feel when his magic is acting up. Ron said he started crying before I dropped a plate of sandwiches fighting him off. Can he…?" Snape grabbed his hand with his and gave it a tight squeeze.

"No he knows nothing of Alexander. Just remember to keep strengthening your shields. I do not think he will try it again for a while. Not till he thinks he can risk pushing in. I just had to come to see if you were both alright."

"Molly and Hermione had Alexander and I was making lunch." Harry replied watching Snape cautiously. He was thin and pale. "You should try and eat more sir. " He said softly. Snape released his hand and stood up pulling on his shirt. "Will you be coming tomorrow?"

"Yes after breakfast I have a staff meeting in the afternoon. Expect him wanting to speak with you." He pulled on his robes. "Thank you it would have taken me a while to get myself patched up."

"Any time. I find I have a knack for it." Harry smiled at him and was shocked to receive one in return.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**_

_**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but not enough to justify it as a warning. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. **_

**Chapter Ten: Sunday drama**

"I see you are resting comfortable Severus. No, no please stay seated I know you are in pain." Dumbledore sat himself in the chair opposite Severus and took in the man's haggard appearance. He didn't often left himself in but Severus hurt to much to care. "Did Poppy patch you up already?" The wizened wizard asked with a raised brow.

"Uh no I…I had to check on Potter and he insisted he tend my wounds. I am to tired to have fought him off so I allowed it. Let him get some practice and all." Severus tried to brush it off.

"Why did you have to go check on Harry? Did Tom try something? I was not alerted Harry was harmed." This concerned him greatly.

"Calm yourself Albus the boy is fine. Both of them are hale and whole I saw for myself but did not linger long. The dark lord tried to get into Harry's mind last night but all he ended up with was a really bad headache, bloody nose and a violent temper. The last of which he aimed at me for not informing him the boy had learned Ooculmy. I told him that he must have learned it from you in secret. As you can tell it didn't please him." Severus adjusted his position with a wince.

"What brought on the attack?" Dumbledore asked.

"He wanted Potter to get comfortable with the quiet then attack with visions out of nowhere. He's been planning it for quite some time. He will try again but I do not know when." Severus closed his eyes and sighed. "I think this will soon come to an end. He is going to get desperate fast."

"I see. Then at the next meeting I will address this issue. I will work on the wards to the school see which ones I can raise and ones that might need fixing. The children will have to have a safe place to go. And I do believe the DA might want to reform and teach in secret. " There was silence for a long while, but it was a comfortable one. "Severus will you not stop this even for Harry and Alexander?" He asked carefully. Severus' dark eyes appeared and looked upon the head master steadily. There was a fear in those deep black depths. "Harry is of age, and the protection of the school goes to all family members that Harry considers such."

"I am not a part of that family Albus. And it is for them that I do this!" Severus winced and grasped his side at his own sudden movements. "Do not attack me like this when I cannot properly fight back. I am tired and nothing you can say will move me."

"Even if you are not going to be with Harry wouldn't it be best for young Alexander to have both fathers or a chance at either one. Harry's life is just as much at stake as anyone's. More so because of his position."

"And I will give my life so that my son will have Harry! Did you not just hear me. I have done my crimes and it is the least to die for the sake of those I have wronged. Now please leave me to rest. I have to go visit Alex tomorrow and I want to be healed enough to do so. And you should talk to Harry and see what happened. Talk to him and ease his fears." Severus stood with a heavy breath. "I am going to bed." And that was the end of the conversation. Albus Dumbledore knew that an injured Severus was at his most dangerous and foul tempered. But at least he had his confirmation on the child's parentage. It was not always useful to assume. With a sweep of his wand he cast a monitoring charm should Severus worsen. The spy seemed far more winded then usual and it worried him.

Dumbledore did indeed call Harry into his office after breakfast, which made Harry exceedingly happy that the old wizard had the strange ability for perfect timing. The less time he spent with Snape the better, or so he kept telling himself. "Ice Mice." Harry told the gargoyle guarding the entrance. The all to familiar statue stepped aside and Harry rose the stairs to the top. The door opened before he had a chance to knock and entered. "Umm professor?" He asked looking around the empty room. Fawks whistled from his perch gaining the young wizards attention. With a grin Harry went over to the old phoenix and gently stroked his feathers. "As handsome as usual Fawks." He commented receiving an appreciative nibble. "You wouldn't happen to know where Dumbledore is?" He asked the exotic bird but received only a few more nips to his fingers. The fireplace flared green and Dumbledore stepped out.

"Oh Harry my dear boy. So sorry to keep you waiting. I had not planned on my previous engagement to take as long as it did. Please, please have a seat dear boy." The elder apologized brushing the soot from his robes before walking around his desk to take a seat himself. "Tea?" He offered as soon as the tray appeared on his desk.

"Oh umm yes please sir." Harry replied taking a seat in the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Sir is this about yesterday?" Harry quarried hesitantly.

"Yesterday? Oh yes it is indeed. You see Severus informed me along with his report that Tom had attempted to enter your mind. I was quite worried until he told me that it was ultimately a futile task on his part. Severus of course proceeded to tell me he had gone to check on you and young Alexander. But I would also like to hear your telling of what happened Harry." Dumbledore finished with levitating Harry's tea to him. Sparkling blue eyes watching and waiting.

"Well I…worked on my ooculmy because of Alex." Harry started also taking the cup. Before continuing he took a sip with a small smile. Dumbledore was very good at making tea. "I didn't want old snake face to know so I finally mastered it enough to keep him out."

"Wonderful my dear boy. When last I heard of your lessons of course Professor Snape had given up on you. Need has always been the mother of necessity."

"I thought that was invention?" Harry asked brows furrowed in light confusion.

"Indeed my dear boy I was simply paraphrasing to get a point across. But as you were saying?" The older males eye twinkled with amusement and Harry felt a bit at ease. Things between them were not as tense as they had been after Sirius' death but Harry felt his trust severly lacking in comparison to before.

"Umm yeah well I was making us lunch and then just felt this pressure. I know when someone's trying to look. At first it was light then all of a sudden there was a hard press. When I came back Ron was trying to get my attention. I just had to fight back so nothing else mattered. Professor I'm worried that he'll try again." Near the end Harry's voice rose slightly in pitch in his worry.

"I am afraid dear boy there is nothing I can say or do to alleviate your fears. But to remind you to strengthen your shields, and when you feel an attack and Alexander is in danger to quickly put him out of it. I agree with Severus that this will not be the last time he attempts to break into your mind through your link. And next time I'm afraid it might be worse." Albus was sounding his age wich always made Harry worry. Harry looked down into his tea as if it might have the answers. Things were starting to go right again and for the first time in a long time he didn't feel so burdened. He should have known better then to believe that once he'd learned Ooculmy that would be the end of the mental attacks. Harry set his saucer and tea cup down no longer having the stomach for it.

"Is that all you needed me for sir?" He asked now fidgeting in his seat.

"Yes I just wanted to hear your part of it. But I would also advise you come to either Severus or myself for furthering you Ooculmy." Harry's head snapped up and his mouth opened words of protest ready to spew forth. "IF….and only if you feel the need for it. I will not force you to add more work onto yourself Harry." Dumbledore continued a hand held up to stop the complaints. Harry nodded and shut his mouth his protests gone with nothing to protests about. He got up.

"I should go. Tante's really supposed to have the mornings to herself and I had to leave Alexander with her."

"Of course my dear boy. Remember my door is open anytime you need me."

"Thank you Professor." Harry gave Fawks a parting pat before leaving the headmasters office. Heading back down to his rooms at a sedate pace and lost in his own thought he didn't see Patrick walking up to him.

"Oi Harry." Patrick stopped him startling the smaller teen. "Hey you alright Harry?"

"Umm oh yeah, sorry was just thinking about something. Did you need something or…."

"No I…I was just passing by and spotted you. This is good though because I needed to talk to you. I can't make it to our study session after lunch. There are a few Ravencalw third years who asked me for help and I couldn't tell them no and I didn't want them to get distracted by you. No offence."

"No I get that. That's fine, they asked you and I didn't really have anything I needed help with did you?" Harry knew he sounded a bit distant but he was still distracted.

"Oh well I'll see you Monday yeah?" Patrick said sounding a little disappointed, so Harry gave him a smile.

"Yeah bright and early for double Potions." He agreed. "Well I should get going I have to read over the text for care of magical creatures. Just want to be prepared for once." Harry walked on giving Patrick a little wave before turning the corner. When he got back to his rooms it was just Tante. "Did Severus show up?" Harry asked with concern since Snape was suppose to be there.

"He never showed." Tante replied in a clipped tone. "Not even a note or floo." Harry frowned, Snape did many things, but lying was not one of them. Well not when it came to Alexander.

"Well then his loss. I guess he might be taking it easy. He was hurt a lot worse then he was letting on last night." He looked at Tante. "What he does is very dangerous and very taxing on his body. I'd rather him skip a day to rest then hurt himself just coming to see Alex." Tante gave him an incredulous look. "What?" He asked with a frown.

"You'll make any excuse for him won't you." Harry's jaw dropped hearing that. Tante was blunt and often spoke her mind but on the matters concerning Severus she'd been far more delicate.

"That is uncalled for! What Severus does is very important and very dangerous. I wish he'd stop but he won't because he feels so bad about what happened to me and my parents and everyone he's hurt or allowed to be hurt." Tears filled his eyes. "He's hurting and he won't let anyone help him and it's going to kill him. So if he wants to rest for one day I'm not going to complain." They stared at each other for a long moment. Harry's chest heaving a few times from the rush of anger Tante sighed.

"You torture yourself unnecessarily. " She said and left Harry to stand there stewing in his mixed emotions. He loved Tante because she had been there when he had needed someone most. But he still loved Severus so much it hurt like that night he'd been cast out now and then. And after getting to know him and about him he hated when people spoke ill of him. Harry sank into a chair with a sniff and calmed himself before going into his room to check on Alexander.

"Sorry little man but your other daddy needs his rest. I'd probably make him go back and lay down anyway. " He leaned down and kissed the sleeping infants cheek. "I'll make sure that no matter what you get to see both the good and the bad. Because either way he's a good man, even if he doesn't even see it." Alexander shifted in his sleep moving his lips. Harry smiled and was drawn into watching his son sleep for a while.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

**Thank you to all my reviewers *Throws internet cookies for all***

**Chapter 11: When minds collide**

**Also know as: Everyone seems to be ganging up on Severus.**

Magically stuck to his bed like a CHILD! Who did they think he was? Albus the meddling old codger and his monitoring charms. Bones healed and he'd had much worse and still walked around teaching the next day. Surely he could handle a three month old and his off putting nanny. On second thought maybe it would be safer not to share a space with Tante in his condition. The woman kept giving him looks. Looks that just screamed if I had the chance I'd hex your very masculinity off of you. That was bloody Potter's fault if anything he always gathered the most protective people around him. And to think he'd once feared what Molly Weasley would do if she ever found out. Oh the thought of both women ganging up on him was more terrifying then the Dark Lord could ever had been. But he was off track now wasn't he? Meddling mediwitch too, coming down with Albus and magically confining him to his bed before she ran diagnostics. The ribs hadn't been set as well as he'd thought and one wrong move in his sleep had woke him up in extreme agony. She'd had an absolute fit since he hadn't come to her instantly. Harry or not he was far more damaged then Harry had been she'd pointed out. Severus looked up at his canopy with a shallow but heavy sigh.

"They could have at least left me where I could read a book or something." He bemoaned the dark curtains. "It's bad enough I'm now stuck here. And that….that Tante woman will never let me hear the end of missing my time this morning. Knowing Albus he won't even make excuses for me. When it's his fault I'm here!" Severus wheezed as the pain in his side made his rant stop. He needed a good stiff glass of scotch.

Laying there in dull pain Severus did his best to take even breaths. Even with magical healing his broken bones would need rest to fully recover. Especially since he broke them again. Severus knew that he needed to heal before next weekend just in case he was called again. He doubted it since he'd pissed the Dark Lord off but one never really knew. And as long as Alexander and Harry were safe he didn't mind.

At some point he must have dozed off. He awoke to Poppy entering his rooms through the floo. "Good afternoon Severus I've come to check on you so you can attend the meeting. " She said with a bit of cheer.

"After….afternoon?" He'd completely missed his chance to visit with Alexander. He felt the spell lift allowing him freedom but he didn't bother to move. "Meddling old …Christ woman that hurt!" Severus sat up with a gasping hiss and scooted away from her.

"Well you needn't be nasty." She said casting a diagnostic.

"You and Albus made me miss my appointment with Alexander." He pouted, though he would deny it if she ever mentioned it.

"You know if you'd just stop with all this spying nonsense you wouldn't be in my care so often. And you'd be able to see him when you wanted." She spoke offhandedly but he knew she was now trying to get him to stop.

"I see Albus had gotten to you as well. I could have reset my own bones and still gone."

"Oh yes and you could properly hold an infant in your state. I'd be far more angry at you for taking the risk then throwing this and the earlier fit. Think about it." Severus huffed but didn't hinder her any further. "Well if you promise to take it easy for the rest of the day I'll let you go."

"Fine." Severus growled getting out of bed and gathering his clothes. "If that is all I would like to be properly dressed to attend the staff meeting or shall I be further humiliated and be forced to go in my sleeping wear?"

"Such a touchy attitude today." Poppy huffed. "I'll see you at the staff meeting Tante is watching the infirmary for me." After that she left him to his own devises. Severus sighed and went into his bathroom to ensure privacy as he washed up and changed into something far more proper. He'd have to walk up to the staff room a floo ride would just force him to suffer under more forced care. His chest was wrapped in magical gauze to keep them steady as they healed and he moved. They really did ease the pain but hindered his breathing a bit. He was just glad to have hidden them from Harry broken ribs would have just upset him more then needed.

Well a note would be better late then never so he'd do that before heading up. Stopping at his desk he pinned a quick note and sent it through green flames. Not bothering to see if there would be a reply he left his rooms and started up to the staff room. Thank Merlin it was on the ground floor so he didn't have as far to walk as the tower dwellers. Sad be it for any student who happened to be in his way, luckily the older years had learned quickly in their time spent around Severus Snape to avoid lingering in the halls even on a weekend. There weren't a great many but he'd scattered a ground of fourth year girls with a growl and a sneer. Ah that made him feel a bit better even if it was none of their fault he was in a foul mood. But he eased his little voice of guilt who sounded like a mix of Albus and Minerva most days and Harry when he was really being nasty for no reason. He sighed and entered the meeting room taking his customary seat and setting his things down. "Oh my Severus you are looking pale today." Minerva said from right across from him. He merely looked at her keeping a sarcastic comment to himself because he knew she was truly concerned. "You should rest more." Oh if only she knew he'd just been released from his bed that he'd been magically glued to all morning.

"Good afternoon everyone I see we are all here so let us get this all sorted and back to our planning and grading for the upcoming week." Albus walked in sporting bright blue and silver robes and hat looking much a court jester one sees in books of muggle medieval times. There was the general rustling of everyone settling and Albus gave pause at his seat before beginning. "Now I know we didn't talk about this before the term started but I just can't let the idea go. But I think we should have a Halloween dance for the upper years. These are dark times and they can use a bit of cheering up when we can give it to them. For safety we will seal all the other doors and asked the house elves to help keep an eye on the younger years."

"Well if does seem like a lovely idea we can let the younger years have their own party in their common rooms." Padoma Sprout said.

"And I suppose you have already decided who you would like to chaperone whom." Severus drawled.

"Well of course that way we don't have to spend so much time on it and get on to more important things that need our more immediate attention." He swished his wand and they each were delivered a small scroll. Those are who's where and the rules for the dance."

"Costumes?" Sever use asked with a bit of a growl.

"Oh what a lovely idea it will give them a chance to show off their wand work." The muggle studies professor said with a grin. Severus rolled his eyes this was just another excuse for a night of debauchery and chasing students around. Keeping them from starting the next generation before they even left the school. But that also meant no Yule festivities and a nice quiet break.

"So all opposed?" None raised their hand and none were to shocked that Severus kept his own hand down with a losing battle. The idea was passed but stored away as they got on to more academic topics.

Two hours later Severus slunk into his rooms and went straight for his potions cabinet for a pain potion to ease the steady ache in his ribs. He could do with a few hours just relaxing before he went out on curfew patrol.

"Well well look who showed up this Sunday." Tante said the moment he stepped past the entrance.

"I find your tone far too condescending for one of your state of knowledge. I will remind you I have only agreed to visit with you here because I want to see my son." He said entering and going straight for the giggling four month old. "Well at least someone's glad to see me." He said picking Alex up and holding him close.

"I don't know why Harry bothers, all you do is cause him upset." Tante seemed to be on the war path this Sunday. Severus turned to face the woman with a hard look of his own.

"That is the second reason I agreed to visit with you around. Would you rather I abandon Alexander simply because you do not like me?" He asked sarcastically.

"No I would rather you chose between your family and your spying." She snapped. Severus was dumbfounded a moment. The audacity of this woman. To attack him for things she knew little to nothing about.

"There is nothing to chose between. I am spying for Alexander. To give Harry the advantage he will need to defeat the Dark Lord. Do not think to lecture me on my choices when you know nothing madam." He seethed taking a seat so he could sit Alex in his lap.

"Oh you would be surprised the things I know. Harry often defends your good name or talks about you with teary eyes. I'm so sick of seeing him suffer at the thought of you trying to be adult and move on while still nursing a broken heart. I heard his story I was his confidant. And if he _was_ my son I'd have every right to refuse you to even see your son. Even if he is a Bearer and would need you. Once Harry and Alexander do not need me I will be returning to my home. And I hate to think I would leave him with the likes of you. Have you no feelings left to spare him?"

"Just so you are duly informed I am spying for my family. I have no inclinations that I would survive this. Even before Harry pursued me and I stupidly gave in I never thought I would survive this war." Alexander began to fuss and Severus turned his attention to him soothing the infant with soft words. He didn't continue till Alex quieted. "I am doing what I can. Harry is still young it is possible for him to bond with some other wizard. We were not together long enough for him to get completely attached."

"What do you call this?" She gestured to Alexander playing with Severus' hands. "He is attached and he doesn't even know it does he. I know he knows what he is but now why he can't let you go. And you're just a drawn to him."

"Of course I am. We came together mutually there is a bond between us. But I can't allow it. I have to many crimes to pay for. My soul is dirtied far to much to allow him to have completed a bond with me. I didn't know he was pregnant I was careful." He sighed and shifted to ease his position, his ribs still ached a bit. "I have learned to stop hoping for good to happen. The moment the Dark Lord started getting to close I ended it. For both our sakes. One day after this war is over Harry will understand." He looked up. "You will not tell him this."

"Of course not it is not my place to tell him your business. I'm surprised you told me." Tante leaned back and ran a hand through her violet hair. "Though he deserves to know."

"Well I had to do something or you would just keep harping on me." He answered handing Alexander his toy that had rolled off his lap to the cushion.

"I still don't like it and you're a complete loony idiot. If you make him cry I will hex you." Tante stated with a stern look

"Then I guess we have come to an understanding of sorts." He answered. "I'm sure he'll be able to move on just fine. If anything if true about Harry Potter it's his ability to defy natural law." He said with a fond smiled. Severus had no intention of ever sharing his thoughts with another person. He was so sure that if he survived no matter who or how much money any one paid ever marked person would be sent to Azkaban to ensure another rising never occurred. That was another reason for him to leave Harry. It had all been in hopes Harry was not to attached and could move on. But seeing him every time made Severus doubt that and feel even more guilty. He'd never know Harry was a Bearer really most students were tested by the time they attended. Of course they all came from families with wizards even many of the halfbloods. Bearers weren't all too rare and only those in pureblooded families had to worry about being forced to carry on the blood line. Severus sighed and shifted Alexander who had squirmed to some odd position.

He left that Sunday on better if not good terms with Tante and once again doubting his choices. It wasn't until five shots of firewisky and a generous glass of wine that he once again felt vindicated in his choice to separate from Harry. He'd find someone else closer to his own age and forget all about Serverus.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

Authors notes: I noticed while reading another fic that I keep spelling Occlumency wrong. And I also had a reviewer point it out. So hopefully no more I will be double checking..

**Chapter 12: Moving on. **

Severus had sent Harry a note that evening apologizing for not showing up but he'd been in more pain then he'd thought he'd be. Never knowing in truth Dumbledore along with Pomfrey had spelled him to his bed when they found out he had been hiding broken ribs from them all. Harry had written back saying that it was alright and that Severus's health was more important. The first few days after their spat things were tense between Harry and Tante but they came to some unspoken apology and forgiveness and things went back to normal.

The following Sunday, the last of the month of September, Harry had to go to the library to help Patrick with defense. Harry wondered why he asked for help when he started catching on easier and easier. But Patrick really came in handy when Harry couldn't get time with Hermione to help him with something he couldn't get. Patrick was easy to get along with and was becoming a fast friend. Harry liked talking to the Ravenclaw. He was smart but he understood a guy's point of view. Harry was having a much easier time with potions with the help of his lab partner. They hung out a bit after studying so he missed the majority of the visit. Though when he returned Tante looked smug yet cowed at the same time and Severus had his spy mask on where nothing useful could be read. But his abrupt departure made Harry think that the two elder people had talked, and not all of it pleasant if any at all. But Harry let it go Severus could take care of himself, even from Tante.

After charms, the last Monday of September Patrick was waiting outside the classroom. He asked Harry to stay behind a moment once he'd come out. Harry told his friends to go on without him and stood outside the classroom. "What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked his friend.

"Um…well you see….I um…" Patrick stammered. Harry frowned at him wondering what was wrong. "If you're not doing anything this Saturday I was wondering if you would like to go out with me." By the end of his sentence Patrick was red, a red Harry thought only Ron could get. Harry was floored he hadn't even thought that Patrick liked blokes. Harry thought about it. Hermione was often encouraging him to get back out there and Patrick wasn't like the others only seeking his fame.

"Yes I would like that." Harry said giving the other teen a smile. "Where were you planning?"

"Um well a trip into Hogsmeade or a picnic out by the lake if you'd rather stay on school grounds." Patrick replied.

"We can go into Hogsmeade. Say we'll have lunch there?" Harry asked fiddling with the hem of his sleeve.

"Sounds perfect. Lunch in Hogsmeade. I'll meet up with you at ten by the front doors?" The taller teen was now sporting a wide grin.

"Yeah." Harry replied with a smile of his own.

"Well I have to go I have Ancient Runes after lunch and I have to finish the last of my work." Patrick said.

"Alright I'll see you Saturday for our date." The word date seemed to make Patrick smile even more and he nodded. They parted ways and Harry went back to his rooms. Harry couldn't keep the huge grin off his face even when he walked past the silencing charm to hear Alexander crying. "What's the matter?" Harry asked watching Ron try to placate the infant.

"Don't know he just started bawling." Ron replied sounding a little panicked. Harry set down his bag and took Alex.

"Hey now what's the matter?" He cooed rocking him. "You don't need a change do you?" He checked and Alexander was dry and he was still crying. "Where's Tante?"

"She had to go see Pomfrey." Ron replied looking relived. "She said he was just fed." Harry rocked him and shushed him till he calmed down with watery sniffs.

"What got into you?" He asked the baby who's little fists were clinging to his robes.

"So what did Patrick have to say?" Hermione asked with a knowing smile.

"You knew didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did he asked me if you liked blokes." She replied before returning to her work. "We have Ancient Runes together."

"I told him yes just so you know. I mean it can't hurt right? And he isn't that bad looking and I like talking with him. " Harry said sitting down in the chair and soothing Alexander who was whimpering. "I wonder if he's come down with something."

"Wouldn't Tante have noticed?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged and spent a great deal of time calming him back down.

"Has Rigi come back yet?" Harry asked looking up.

"No. But I think he's fine. You sent the letter this morning. Remus might not have been home. He does work for the Order. And he's coming to the Burrow for Christmas. He'll get to meet Alexander too."

"I know I was just so excited that he was back in Brittan." Harry replied. Waving his wand he levitated Alexander's bassinet into the common room and lay him inside. Doll curled around him and they both rested.

"So what are you doing for your date?" Hermione asked as Harry settled down at the coffee table to start his Charms essay. Beside the one he just got in Potions he was sure he wouldn't get much homework. He had Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology that afternoon. And they didn't get to much homework in that class.

"We're going out for lunch in Hogsmead. I'm a little worried he'll become a target but he's very good with defense when he's asked me to help him and he never really needed my help did he?" He gave his best female friend a look.

"I never told him to pretend to need help if that's what you're implying. In fact it wasn't till about three weeks ago he even asked me if you were inclined his way." She replied. "I think he's sweet and he doesn't seem to be after you for the fame."

"Are you sure this is what you want mate. I mean you still get kinda mopey about Snape and all." Ron said from the couch which earned him a slap from Hermione to the leg. "Ow 'Mione that was uncalled for you know I'm right!"

"He doesn't want me Ron. I've come to terms with that and he's doing good with Alexander. I'll get over it soon. Besides it's not like I'm jumping in the sack with Patrick right away. I still have pregnancy marks since I stopped playing Quiditch first of all. That and I'm not ready to get that deep into a relationship." He shrugged. "Hey Herm what was that extra swish suppose to do again?" He asked to change the subject.

Harry was nervous to say the least. Tante had practically dragged him out the entry way and told him to have fun before the wall closed back up. Evi was hiding under his cloak with strict instructions not to bite unless he was really in danger. He had made it all the way to the main doors before he thought about turning back. _Maybe I'm not as ready as I thought I was._ He thought to himself. "Haya Harry." Patrick said coming from behind making Harry jump. "Sorry didn't mean to sneak up on you." The taller apologized running a hand through his short brown hair.

"No worries. I guess I'm kind of nervous. Never really been 'out' on a date." Harry bit his bottom lip. "I know I should have said this Monday and it's selfish to have let it slip because I was really glad you asked me." Harry blushed bright red. "You do know that by being seen with me puts you in a lot of danger."

"Yeah I figured. I spent a whole three days worrying that that would be a reason you would say no. Look I do really like you. And I know the risks that surround you. But despite it being quiet this is war time and I would hate myself for not taking the chance to on the off chance my survival chances were better." He took a deep breath. "I know the people close to you also get dragged along in the media but my step-dad works on the Daily Prophet and I can ask him to do some damage control if it get to out of hand."

"Well as long as you're sure shall we go?" Harry grinned and offered the taller teen his hand. Patrick took it and they left for Hogsmeade. People stared but Harry was use to it. And he was having too much fun. Patrick was easy to talk to and they could even talk about a few other the muggle things Harry knew about. About noon they went into the Three Broom Sticks and ordered lunch. "I bet you we're both on the front page tomorrow." Harry said as they waited sipping at his tea.

"Wonder what the headlines will say? 'Boy-who-Lived likes blokes'."

"Nah to tame for them. Maybe more like 'Harry Potter and his dirty little secret caught on outing'." They both laughed at that.

"Maybe in big print it will say gay in all capitols and bold print followed by a question mark."

"Oh now that one's interesting. Merlin I can just hear the article already." Harry rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "It's not that I'd mind them knowing it's just the crap they add to it." Harry said looking out the window. "But it's come to the point that as long as the people I care about don't buy into the whole thing it really doesn't matter."

"That's a good way of dealing with it." Patrick said. There was silence till their food arrived. "You know I had to ask Hermione if you even liked Blokes. And she wouldn't just answer me when she realized what I was asking she actually made me ask her."

Harry smiled around his fork. He'd checked their food without anyone noticing even Patrick. "That's our 'Mione. Sometimes I wonder if she was sorted into the wrong house. But she is very brave and headstrong." They shared a smiled and enjoyed their lunch over light conversation. They walked back to the school hand in hand in quiet enjoying the pleasant after noon. Harry was happy but there was a big hole of doubt that tugged at him. When they got closer to the castle Patrick spoke up.

"I had a fun time today."

"I did too. I'm glad you asked me Patrick." Harry replied.

"Well I hate to call an end but I know we both have homework to do." He said hesitantly.

"Yeah I've got extra now since I have to work on my semester project for Herbology. I really wasn't expecting that much work just taking notes on a plant." Harry didn't let go of Patrick's hand till they were inside. "Well I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"Yeah definitely Monday for potions." Patrick smiled and nodded. They parted ways going back to their common rooms. Harry walked in on one of the oddest sights. Severus Snape changing a nappy.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking around the room as he took off his cloak. Evi circling his shoulders.

"There was an emergency in the infirmary and naturally I was retrieved to take care of him as your friends were not on school grounds. I value my secrecy on this Potter I don't need it to get out even among those who know about Alexander."

"I'm sorry Sir. Tante was suppose to watch him I didn't think something would happen while I was out." Harry said watching him change Alexander. "I didn't see Ron and Hermione in Hogsmeade."

"You were not with them?" Severus asked sending the changing bag back to where it belonged and banishing the dirty nappy to the container. He leaned back on the couch with Alex in his lap a small smile on his lips.

"No I was out on a date." Harry said as he went into the kitchen to warm up a bottle for Alexander. "I guess I'll have to make sure that someone will be able to stay for him so this doesn't happen again. I hope Doll didn't give you any trouble."

"No he went off somewhere not long after he stopped staring at me." Severus replied. "He's on bottles?"

"Yeah Tante's not producing as much milk anymore so were trying to get him on formula. Doll says that it's been a while since he's been feed." Harry hesitated. "Would you like to?" He offered. Severus looked up at him for a moment then nodded taking the bottle after Harry checked it for the fourth time since he left the kitchen. Alexander was hungry latching on as soon as he felt the nipple. "He did a little bit of magic this morning. He couldn't reach his toy so he made it come to him."

"Impressive." Severus said smiling down at his son. Harry's chest ached with longing for that smile to be toward him. Then guilt set in when he remembered he'd just been out on a date with Patrick. Harry dug out his assignment for Herbology and made his observations for the plant he had sitting near the windowsill. He'd made absolutely sure with Professor Sprout after class that the plant would be safe to have around his son. She assure him it was just a harmless potion ingredient.

Alexander fell asleep half way through the bottle. Severus gently remove the bottle and as quietly as possible brought their son to his bassinet. Harry watched with a guilty and aching heart. But he knew that if something happened to him that Severus would take good care of their son. "I have to get back to my grading." Severus said as Harry stared out the window.

"Alright. Thank you again for stepping in and watching him. I'll make better plans next time." Snape nodded and left. Harry waited a good five minutes before he let his tears flow down his cheeks. "What the hell am I suppose to do?" He asked his reflection. But when no answer came he simply calmed himself and sucked it up. He had to stop this stop fretting over Snape. He had a wonderful first date with Patrick and he wasn't going to let it be ruined by his memory. Having chased all his bad thoughts away he got up and started on his other homework. He was going to move on no if, and, or buts about it.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

This one jumps a bit. For some reason it's easier to write Severus in Thirdperson subjective when I need in in-depth look. For those of you who wanted moody Sev here it is.

**Chapter 13: Regret Gone Wrong**

Damn himself! Damn himself for ever letting the man go! Severus Snape wasn't a spy for nothing, so when Harry had so nonchalantly said he'd been out of a date he'd thrown up his spy mask so hard it would have given him whiplash. Harry wasn't supposed to be able to move on. A Bearer was suppose to bond to the first person to impregnate them. It was how the magic worked. They weren't suppose to recover so easily from being cast away. After all that effort the first time Harry had just given up? Harry Potter didn't give up he spent the better part of his fifth year trying to seduce his potions professor. Severus had given in, oh he'd wanted to resist so badly but the heart broken teen had been to much. Severus had only went to make sure he survived the summer after losing the mutt.

The dark clothed man paced his rooms tempted to drink himself in to a numb stupor. So he wouldn't do something stupid. Like go up there and take Harry back. "Fuck!" He shouted angrily to the empty room. A glass full of his best bourbon went quickly as he slouched into his chair before the fire. It was his own fault really. And hadn't this been exactly what he'd wanted? For Harry to move on to find love with someone else. Just the previous Sunday had that not been what he'd told hat insufferable quarter witch.

He'd just never realized it would hurt this much. But as usual Severus had dug his own grave and created his own sorrows. He didn't want Harry to move on. He wanted the brat to come bothering him every chance he got to spout every stupid reason it was alright. To use dirty tricks to get him to cave, even their own son. He sat just staring at the damn clock on his mantle. How could he just give up so easily? Maybe his words had been far harsher then he'd remembered, or Harry truly resented him for turning him out. Severus rubbed a potion stained hand over his face. What a bloody mess he'd made for himself. He'd never read the bond only being one sided. Maybe a little research, but then what good would it do? Harry had already moved on. Then he began to wonder who he'd been with? Watching the father of his son every chance he got left no time for any under his gaze to snatch Harry up.

It was just such a blow to hear Harry had chosen another. Someone probably his own age. A young man in his own year that Harry could openly walk around with. A young man whom he could show to the world and not have to sneak around in the dead of the night just to spend a few moments together. Severus closed his eyes and lay his head back against the back of the chair. Would Harry be happy? If this war ended in their favor would he be happy and have a good provider for Alexander?

So many what ifs, so many unknowns it made his head spin. Or that could be the liquor he'd drank so hastily. All he had ever wanted was for Harry to be happy. For the war to end and Harry to be happy.

Sunday at dinner Harry had decided to eat up in the Great Hall. With a bit of nervousness he sat at the Ravenclaw table with Patrick. The Prophet didn't come out on Sundays due to short staffing. So Harry was sort of announcing his relationship with Patrick first. The other Ravenclaws welcomed him and he found himself able to follow most of the conversation. They weren't kidding when they said Ravenclaws were smart. Harry didn't stay the whole dinner he was just avoiding Severus on his visit with Alex. Harry had been shocked when he had shown up since he'd spent a few hours with him the day before. "I'm sorry I can't stay for all of dinner but I have a lot of homework left and I want to get it all done before the week starts."

"I understand. I'll walk you to the doors." Patrick offered with a blush. Harry smiled and nodded. He thought it was sweet that Patrick just wanted to walk him to the doors. This was what he wanted what he'd dreamt about, being able to walk with a boyfriend out in public. To be normal. Even if that person might not be Severus. At the doors Harry turned say good night and found lips pressed quickly against his. Patrick was bright read. "I'm sorry I just…"

"No it's fine." Harry said. "But next time…" He reached up and pulled the taller down for a proper kiss. "…don't be so afraid to kiss me." Patrick smiled brightly at him and they parted. "I'll see you in the morning." Harry said heading across the Entrance Hall. He couldn't help the silly gin or reaching up to touch his lips. They had been quick pecks but Harry was still happy. When he got back to his rooms he was already letting himself think of future kisses, maybe a trip to an alcove for a snog session. Harry chuckled to himself.

"Well someone's in a good mood." Tante said from the couch a scroll in hand.

"Patrick kissed me." Harry replied plopping down in the chair. "Is Alex sleeping."

"Yes he's been sleeping since about dinner time started. Severus put him to sleep before heading up to dinner." Tante replied. "He made some noise a moment ago but it must have been a dream."

"Good I was a little worried extra time away might upset him." Harry said worrying his lip. "Tante it is alright for me to try and have a social life too right. I mean it's not bad to want to be able to go out with Patrick." It had been bothering Harry since yesterday when he had not been there when his son needed care. Also something else that was nagging at him but he didn't want to bring that up.

"Harry the fact that you're so worried about it makes it alright. You're seventeen and most boys your age aren't nearly as responsible as you are. You didn't plan on having Alexander but you have done all you can for him since you found out. I think it's wonderful you've found a new romantic interest. I've seen how you look at Severus and it's not healthy to have such an unrequited love. Just make sure you don't get in to deep before introducing Alexander and Patrick. I've seen the boy around a few times he seems like a nice lad." Harry relaxed and smiled at her. "Now go finish your homework." She said gesturing to the desk. Harry felt better and figured as long as he put Alexander first he wouldn't be pegged as a bad parent.

How dare he kiss Harry and how dare Harry kiss him back. Snape lost his appetite and fled to the dungeons . It was official he'd lost Harry. He had a hangover cure so a little indulgence on a school night wouldn't hurt.

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a bit tense as Harry waited for the Monday edition of the Prophet to be delivered. He felt horrible he hadn't slept well plagued with nightmares he couldn't remember. Half way through breakfast Patrick walked up to him and held out a paper. "I get the early prints. Dad sends it by personal owl." Harry took the paper and unrolled it to the front page.

**Boy-Who-Lived Gay?**

_On Saturday afternoon Harry Potter the savior of the wizarding world was seen holding hands with an unidentified young man. They were seen to be very close on their date though other than holding hands did not show any other forms of public affection. It is a brave wizard who will publicly stand with Harry Potter considering the ransom on his head by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Unfortunately we do not have any pictures as this reporter was on his day off and sadly without his camera. So it seems that Mister Potter is into blokes which in our world is not all to uncommon but is surprising for a muggle raised wizard since muggles are far less tolerable…._

The article continued on prattling on speculations and degrading remarks mixed in. "Well it could have been a lot worse." Patrick said from over Harry's shoulder.

"Yeah and that's nothing to the kisses you two had yesterday." Ginny said from across the table. "Compared to that this article is completely tame." Ginny brandished her own copy of the Prophet.

"Well I was expecting much worse that's for sure." Harry said handing the Prophet back to Patrick. The taller boy smiled at him.

"I'll walk with you to class. I've got something to talk about with Avery over breakfast. We didn't get to finish our argument over a book." Patrick explained.

"That's fine I'm not aiming to hog you to myself all the time, just some of the time." Harry teased. Patrick smiled at him and went back to Ravenclaw.

"You two are so cute together. He really does like you." Ginny said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah he is great. He's smart and funny and he's easy to talk to and doesn't make me feel stupid when I don't know something." At that the others started snickering. "Oh sod off you lot." Harry said making them laugh harder and it wasn't long before Harry joined them.

Potions class was horrible Snape was taking points left and right and his main targets seemed to be Ravenclaws. Though he didn't shy from taking points from anyone else who dared to breath the wrong way. At the end of the class Harry felt even worse then he had that morning. Snape's scathing remarks had almost brought him to tears but anger had quickly taken over and he was plotting nasty things to do to the Potions Master. He was still irritated all through charms that he blew up the broom he was suppose to charm to sweep the ceiling.

Ron and Hermione followed him calmly to his rooms and flinched when he went straight to his room and slammed the door. Alexander of course started crying hard Tante did her best to soothe the infant before turning to Hermione. "What on earth happened?"

"Professor Snape was on the war path today. Two hours of him snapping and taking points."

"Oh but that was the nice part of it all." Ron seethed instead of yelling and upsetting Alexander again. "He practically called Harry every which way of stupid and incompetent and they weren't just 'idot' or 'dunderhead' I think a teacher could get suspended for some of those remarks. It wasn't just Harry but it really got to him." Ron threw himself onto the couch with a huff. "Stupid greasy idiotic DeathEather dungeon bat."

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded with an exasperated sigh to follow. "He's still a professor."

"Alright then Hermione you think for a moment and think exactly what Harry is probably doing in his room right now. Isn't it bad enough the greasy git what he already did to Harry?"

"Alright you two stop, you start fighting and he'll just get even more upset. " Tante said in a gentle voice. "Ron see if you can get in and talk to him. Hermione let's make some tea and a light lunch. I don't think Harry will want to go anywhere for the time being."

Ron knocked on the door feeling the magic warding the door give way and the knob turn. He sliped in and shut the door before he had his arms full of a trembling Harry. "He's such an arse."

"Yeah mate he is." Ron agreed.

"He's an evil old bat." Harry sniffed.

"Yeah as always." Ron said rubbing Harry's back.

"I'm acting like a bloody girl." Harry mumbled.

"Oi now don't let the ladies hear that or they'll give you something to cry about." Ron teased making his best mate laugh a bit too. "I guess it hurts more hearing someone you love call you those things."

"Yeah." Harry pulled away from the hug and walked back to his bed sitting down. "Even after he threw me aside he never said such hurtful things. Just…everything it such a mess Ron. If it wasn't for you and Hermione I'd probably have given up already." Ron plopped down beside him.

"Even with Patrick it's still hard huh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah seems harder."

"Well that because you just got together with Patrick and you're getting over Snape."

"You think?"

"I'm guessin."

"Maybe it had something to do with being a Bearer?" Harry said.

"Naw I mean maybe cause you had a kid with him. Jezze I'm glad I can't get pregnant seems like such a mess." Harry made an offended sound and gave Ron a shove.

"Arse."

"Twat."

"Giant."

"Dwarf." Both boys started laughing and Harry felt tons better.

"Thanks mate."

"No problem Harry always got your back." Ron replied with a large grin. "Now let's get out there and let Hermione give you comfort to before she explodes. Then we can come up with a few pranks to get back at the bat."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

**Chapter 14: A little to late**

The Wednesday after the horrible Monday Professor Snape stood in front of his Seventh year Potion class. He cleared his throat though it was unneeded because the room was dead silent. "I would like to apologize for Monday's lesson. I let a personal matter become fuel for my temper an took it out on my students. All the points I took without reason have been returned and I apologize for my overtly abrasive words. The monstrously long essay I assigned will not be counted on your grade." Some dared to groan most likely the ones who'd finished. "But I will take them at any stage they are completed and give extra credit accordingly. As a sort of…apology for my unprofessional actions. Now I am giving you the class time to work on adding or finishing up your thoughts on said essay. If you finish read the next section in your book." The class was absolutely stunned. Never, _never,_ had anyone received and apology from Severus Snape Potions Professor of Hogwarts. From his seat behind his desk Snape seemed to bristle at the lack of work. "That does not mean my usual manner will also change stop gaping and take advantage to the time I have allotted you." He said in a dangerous tone and his seventh years got to work.

The seventh year potions class was still stunned as they left the classroom. "Mr. Potter if you would please stay behind." Harry stiffened and grit his teeth. Ron and Hermione gave him a sympathetic look as they left. "Please close the door this will not take a moment and I have a pass ready for you." Harry closed the door and took a calming breath before turning to his Professor. "Please come closer I do not wish to speak overly loud." Harry walked to the front of the class and stood with the desk between them.

"What would you like to say Professor. I do have other classes and a son to spend my time with." Harry didn't bother to hide his hurt.

"You are angry with me. It seems the prank you and Mister Weasley pulled did not appease your unpleasant feelings." Harry had the decency to blush. Harry and Ron had placed a call to Fred and George for something that would show up harmless to the Potion Masters unfailing scans to his food and drink. To the teens surprise the twins had suggested something muggle instead. So with careful planning and wand work, or so Harry had thought, they had laced Snape's breakfast with laxative. "As I did not catch you two in the act I cannot punish you and there are far worse things you could have done to punish me."

"I would never deny you to see Alexander sir." Harry said knowing exactly what Snape meant.

"Then you are by far the bigger man Harry. I asked you to stay after because I wished to apologize for my actions toward you. As they were particularly vehement for a reason." Harry frowned looking puzzled.

"You were doing all that because of me? What the bloody hell did I do?" Harry demanded.

"Language Potter. And it was not something you did to purposely spite me but I still have reacted badly. I reacted in response to you beginning a more intimate relationship with mister Teller." Snape waited for it and wished he'd kept it to himself.

"You got all pissed and snarky because I'm dating Patrick!" Harry shouted. "Of all the…the bloody nerve…!" Harry was doing a very good impression of his best friend at the moment. Snape didn't know he could turn that red. "You're the one cast me out remember! You told me it was over and said if I bothered to chase after you again you would do unspeakably horrible things. You said that you regretted every moment of it and.." Here Harry faltered to hold back on his tears. "You have absolutely no right to go regretting it now when I've finally found someone who won't throw me away because he's afraid of what other people think." Snape was impressed at Harry's recovery rate his temper seemed far more cooled then ever.

"I apologize for letting my distaste of your relationship get the better or me." He said meeting radiant green eyes.

"I knew you had to be lying. But I'm not giving up what I have. I…I can't risk you hurting me like that again. We will just go back to how we were before Monday. You still want to see Alexander?"

"That was half the reason I wanted to apologize."

"Alexander will always be your son as well as mine. I'll never deny you to spend time with him. I need to get to class yours is probably waiting." He held out his hand for the pass that Snape signed with a heavy sigh and handed over. "Tante will be there Sunday as usual." And with that Harry turned and left the potions classroom meeting a waiting group of fourth years.

"Enter and take your seats." Snape barked making the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws rush into the classroom.

Harry relationship with Patrick was comfortable and for three weeks they hadn't shared more than a few sweet kisses and held hands. Anything more seemed to much and wrong somehow. Harry chalked it up to it being only two weeks since they became a couple. That and his unresolved issued with Severus. Dumbledore had announced that for Halloween there was suppose to be a dance for all the sixth through seventh years. A way to encourage old rivalries to end. And it had been a pretty quiet year so far. Harry was with Hermione in Hogsmeade the weekend before the dance to find a costume. "What about this one?" She held it up.

"That will show off my stomach." Harry complained.

"Harry you look perfectly fine. You've been out with Ron on a broom flying laps with him between practices. And you should show yourself off to your boyfriend. Give him a little teasing peek if nothing else." Harry bit his lip and took the outfit to try it on. Turns out he looked good in it but it just wasn't what he was looking for.

"Why is this so hard?" Harry groaned as they left yet another store.

"Because you're picky." Hermione replied in her usual offhanded way..

"No I just…well all of those were just a little tame." They walked down the street towards the Three Bromsticks. Harry stopped suddenly in front of a store and looked at the window. "I've got it."

"Got what?" Hermione asked barely keeping up as Harry dragged her in. He let go to grab this and that and disappeared to try everything on leaving Hermione to wait a little confused. When he came back out her jaw dropped. "Oh my god, are those really pants or paint?" Harry grinned and turned around for her. "If I weren't with Ron I'd definitely be chasing after you." She praised even giving him an appreciative whistle making him blush. The old poet's shirt loosely on his shoulders. And showing off most of his chest.

"I've got dragon hide boots that will go perfect." He said looking at himself in the mirror.

"So what are you suppose to be?"

"A pirate."

"The romanticized version of course." She said.

"Of course. You did say tease look. And this way I also keep my stomach covered." Harry looked at her.

"I think it's perfect." She replied. Once Harry was changed back into his normal clothes he made his purchases and they were heading to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Ron and Patrick. They were keeping their costumes secret from their significant others for fun. They tried to peak and trick the whole time laughing when one almost gave in. Harry had to head back he'd allowed himself only three hours to be away. Tante was watching Alexander and he didn't want to take up to much time. So they all walked back still trying to trick each other into revealing their costumes. In fact most people were keeping their costumes secret form the majority as they would all be wearing masks. Tante had charmed one that the eye holes would work like his glasses.

That Sunday he spent working on his costume since he had had a feeling that they'd be piled with homework and he was done already. He was walking around in just his pants when Severus showed up to visit. He was hemming the shirt to fit just a little better so he would dance without stripping. "Good afternoon sir. He's been playing on the floor with the stuffed Kneazle you gave him." Harry said stepping back. "When he hasn't been tugging at my shirt. Stabbed myself five times while he was doing that." Harry picked up his shirt and sat down in the chair to finish his task. Harry had begun to treat him with an indifferent attitude and seemed distracted anyway.

"I was not aware you could sew." Snape said picking up Alexander from the floor who was very happy to see his father and made sure they knew it. Snape smiled at him and bounced him a little to make him laugh.

"Sew, clean, cook, polish, you name it I can do it to some degree. You forget how I grew up." Harry said finishing his stitching and setting the needle away. He pulled on the shirt and walked into his room to look. "There that's better." He said to himself and pulled a green scarf off his bed tying it on his head. He frowned thinking it wasn't quite right. "Oh I know." He hurried back into the common room and began looking through his charms book. "I know it's in here." He said flipping through the pages. He didn't even notice Snape watching him as he held Alex in a seated position helping him to sit up. Harry was looking over a charm that was suppose to grow your hair. The only problem was that saying it wrong could leave you bald or make your hair just keep growing. "Have to get 'Mione to cast it to be on the safe side." He marked the charm and decided he'd paraded around in the leathers long enough he was starting to get uncomfortable after a few hours. Harry was so worked up on planning he was completely oblivious to the hungry looks he got from Snape.

"Don't you think those pants are a little over the top." He drawled making Harry pause.

"They aren't inappropriate if that's what you're asking. And no I think they're just fine though they are a bit revealing. The Shirt makes up for that." Harry shrugged and shut his door to change. He had no idea why Snape had to put his two cents in. He took off his outfit and lay it over a chair before putting back on his jeans and a T-shirt. When he went back out he sat in the chair and worried his lip a moment. "Sir after this whole war is over Alexander's birth certificate will show up at the ministry. Before that I want to make sure if it was alright that I gave him both our last names. You have to sign it for it to be. If you don't it will just be Potter." He looked up at the Potions Master. "I know it might cause trouble and no matter what he will always know you as his other father."

"Obviously you have not been reading everything. For Alexander to be my heir he has to have my last name on his birth certificate. It's tradition in a male conceived child to have both their fathers' last name. I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me." Snape replied. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Well as soon as I find it I'll have you sign it. I know it has to be before he's one." Snape nodded. There was a tapping on the window. Rigi waited for Harry to get up and open the window. The letter was from the headmaster. Harry frowned and opened it. "Dumbledore says he needs you in his office." Harry said handing Snape the note. The stoic man sighed and stood giving Alexander a kiss to his forehead before handing him to Harry. Alex fussed and reached for him. "No Alex he has to go. It's alright he'll be back before your know it." He said bouncing him on his hip to get him to calm down as Snape left. Alexander had grown very attached to Severus and always fussed if the man left before he wanted him to. Harry frowned at his mixed feeling surfacing again. It was frustrating to have these moments where he longed to see Severus as part of their family every day. Harry's mood was shot for the rest if the day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**

**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. Without ya'll I probably wouldn't bother to post this. And we're almost to the half way point.**

**Chapter 15: The Itsy Bitsy Spider**

"So how long do you want it?" Hermione asked reading over the spell.

"Hmm maybe just below my shoulders. I don't want it to long and it's going into a braid. It just doesn't look good short." Harry said sitting in a kitchen chair. Hermione nodded and cast the charm. Harry's scalp itched like crazy for a few seconds before it suddenly stopped and his wild black sable hair was wild no longer. The extra weight was pulling it down. Hermione cast another charm that put his hair in a braid. "Thanks Mione you're the best." Harry said getting up and hurrying into his room to finish putting on his costume. He looked himself over in the mirror with a wide grin. Leather pants covered up to the knee by dragon hide boots, the white poets shirt handing loosely on his shoulders the laces crossing over his chest. He even had a rapier perched on his hip from a lose belt. He tied the scarf on his head and looked himself over.

"Almost but I think you're missing something. Hermione held out a gold hoop earring which Harry put through his piercing. He'd gotten it a long time ago but rarely wore and earring in it. "And gloves."

"Thanks Hermione I owe you."

"No you don't you found that spell for realistic wings." She gestured to the brightly colored wings behind her. She was going as a Phoenix and looked stunning in her brightly colored dress. "Ready to go?" Harry nodded. Tante and Poppy were going to watch Alexander for Harry.

"Thank you again for watching Alexander." Harry said grinning at his son dressed up like a spider. Ron had looked but refused to pick him up showing just how badly spiders bothered him. But no harm Alexander didn't seem fazed more interested in four extra legs and trying to tug them off. They'd gotten a camera just to get pictures both muggle and wizard. Alexander was occupied by tugging at one of his spare legs. As they got ready to leave. Harry smiled down at him.

"It's no worry dear. Neither of us had much else better to do. And Alexander just looks so adorable." Pomfrey said. Harry picked Alexander up and hugged him.

"Oh you be good my little creepy crawly. Maybe I can convince your father to drop by and see you before they put you to bed he'll enjoy that." Poppy had found out on her own and Severus trusted her enough not to mind. Though Harry had suffered for it, getting proper instruction on contraceptive charms from the woman. Thankfully she didn't ask them any questions about their relationship. It wasn't against the rules for teacher student relationships for students over the age of sixteen. Harry kissed Alexander and set him back in Tante's lap.

"Have fun you two." Tante said as they left.

"We will. Don't wait up." Harry said grabbing his mask and slipping it on leaving behind his glasses. He and Hermione walked up to the Great Hall encountering other six and seventh years.

"So did he finally tell you what he was going to be?" Harry asked looking around for Ron and Patrick.

"No but I know it had something to do with a cape." She replied with a sigh. The large wooden doors were closed until most of the students were there. The wooden doors creaked open to reveal a dim room.

"Please come in." Dumbledore's voice rumbled from inside. Harry chuckled to himself and followed the crowd inside holding Hermione's hand as they went. Once everyone was in the door closed leaving them in the dark. Then the torches lit showing the Great hall decorated a bit more than it had been at the feast. It was perfect in Harry's opinion. Dumbledore was standing on a stage his orange and black robes sparkled. "Welcome to the masquerade." He said looking over them. "Now yes there are chaperones but I've convinced them all to dress up as well so it's harder for you to act up not knowing who to look for. Anyone caught spiking the pumpkin juice will be removed and have a month worth of detention with Mister Filch. Now let's get this event started." Music started from somewhere and the students started milling about or dancing.

"Damn and I was hoping to tell him about the spider too." Harry told Hermione.

"I'm sure he'll pop up at some point. Or he'll be easy to find he's got rather distinctive features." She replied. Harry jumped when someone groped him. He spun around to tell them off before meeting familiar features.

"I just wanted to see if they were real. You look amazing Harry." Patrick complimented. He was dressed up like a demon horns and all protruding from his head. His eyes dark black behind his eye mask.

"You look good too." Harry ran a gloved hand over Patrick's chest. "How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"You're the only one with bright green eyes." Harry looked around and saw not a green eye in sight. He laughed at that. "You really do look amazing. It should be a sin to wear leather like that."

"Says the devil walking around half naked." Harry teased. "Where's Ron?"

"He was right behind me." Patrick turned around to see what had happened to the other tall male. Apparently Hermione had seen him first and rushed up to him. He was dressed like a vampire. Their costumes were almost opposite. While Hermione was bright and colorful Ron was looking a bit dull. "Well now that they found each other want to dance?" Harry looked at the dance floor hesitently.

"I'm not very good but I'm willing to give it a go." He said taking Patrick's hand and leading him out on the dance floor. The beat was quick and with Patrick's help he found it easy to fall into the rhythm. As more students joined the dancing they found themselves press much more closely together making Harry blush as their bodies bumped into each other. Patrick put both hands on Harry's hips and shifted them so they moved with each other their bodied pressed together. Harry gasped when he felt arousal spike in him after a handful of grinding moves. He looked up at Patrick completely embarrassed.

"I think it's a bit warm let's go sit down." He said mouth right next to Harry's ear making him shiver. Patrick got them out of the center of dancing bodies the outer ring of dancers was looser full of people with wings and tails. They took a seat at and empty table and Patrick got them both a glass of pumpkin juice. Harry checked it like he did all his food he didn't make and found it wasn't spiked yet.

"Thank you." Harry said still blushing a bit.

"Naw I was getting hot stuck in the center. But it's a damn good place to do a little dirty dancing." Patrick chuckled at Harry's blush. "I figured you were a bit uncomfortable."

"It's just that it's a room full of people you know." Harry replied.

"Oh and if it was just us." Patrick said leaning toward him.

"I…I don't think I'd mind." Harry replied cheeks pink.

"Hmm well the night's still young we'll see. Maybe I can convince you to go back out there and dance some more." Harry nodded and Patrick smiled. They were joined by Hermione and Ron at one point and a few of their other friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Harry got up excusing himself to the bathroom at one point. He found himself alone with a man dressed mostly in black half his face hidden with a white mask. Harry heart almost stopped till he recognized him.

"Merlin Sev you bout gave me a heart attack." He said hand over his rapidly beating heart. "I can't believe you came as the Phantom of the Opera. A little close to another costume don't you think."

"I did not know I needed you approval." He replied. Harry looked around then cast a privacy bubble.

"You should go see Alexander before it's too late. He's so adorable I dressed him up like a spider. Hermione found it for me." Harry smiled up at him. "I have pictures if you can't but it's not something to miss before Tante puts him to bed."

"I will ask Albus if I may be excused for a short time." Severus said. Harry couldn't hold back the bright smile. But a moment of tension formed between them as their eyes met. Harry felt a rush of arousal just meting the man's eyes. They were so intense and still plagued his dreams. Harry looked away first closing his eyes to stop the tears. He felt Severus pass by him breaking the spell. Harry shut himself in a cubical and let the tears come. He couldn't believe himself. Once done with crying and what he had come in to do he fixed his appearance not sign of his tears and went out. When he got back to his friends he was back to enjoying himself.

Finding Albus was easy the man didn't seem to know the meaning of subtle anymore. "Ah Severus what can I do for you."

"I would like to take a short time to attend to some personal matters. Maybe go right to patrolling the halls as I'm sure the students will be wandering off soon." Albus looked at him oddly moment before his toughs clicked.

"Oh be my guest Severus. And tell Harry if he's taken pictures I would love to have one." Severus nodded and excused himself from the party of teenage hormones. Honestly did his generation dance like that? Walking down the halls he wondered what possessed Harry to dress Alexander up at only four months old. The snake on Harry's entry still made him wait to be let in even when the bloody thing knew exactly who he was. Tante let him in.

"Good evening Severus." She greeted looking a bit ruffled. "He's a bit fussy but atleast he's not started crying yet. Maybe he'll calm a bit a eat something with you here."

"That bad?" HE asked walking over to where Alexander lay looking absolutely unhappy. "Well I would be to dressed up like that." He said picking up Alexander who instantly clung to him and started to sniffle. "Oh no you don't you are apparently fine and well taken care of." Severus said rubbing his son's back. Tante offered him a bottle which he took and sat next to Poppy on the couch. "Here now eat something before you make Tante really worried." He said offering the nipple to Alexander. The infant refused the first two times before sharing a long look with his father. Third time was the charm and he sucked hungrily. "There now all that fuss just made you hungry what sense was that?" Alexander looked up at him but did nothing else.

"Oh thank goodness I was afraid I'd have to go find Harry or something. He'd been in a mood since he left." Tante sighed.

"It seems rather odd Harry's only been gone two hours and he's been gone longer before." Poppy added with a shake of her head. "His scans turned up just fine."

"He doesn't have to be sick to be fussy it could be magic that's bothering him lack of or to much. Or the development of his own. Harry did say he'd been doing little bouts of magic. It's almost like teething isn't it?" He asked lifting Alexander up to burp him.

"I think I'd prefer teething." Tante sighed. "If it's magic developing he'll be even fussier. Look he's already falling asleep."

"Well it is getting rather late I have hall patrols." Poppy said getting up.

"As do I. Now Alexander you go to sleep like a good lad and I'll come see you tomorrow as well." He cuddled him a moment longer before handing the sleepy boy off. Following after Poppy he left to patrol the halls.

With a lot of convincing and begging Patrick got Harry out on the dance floor for a slow song. As the dance came to a close Harry found himself back in the center of the other students in a heated dance with his boyfriend. He wasn't as self-conscious about rubbing against the other teen even as he felt firm heat against his thigh. At this Harry pulled Patrick down for a kiss arms around his shoulders. "Let's get out of here for some where a bit more private." Harry told him pulling away and pulling him out of the Great Hall. Keeping an eye out he snuck them to an alcove between their common rooms. Harry pulled him into a kiss and they soon got completely wrapped up in each other's mouths and hands.

Harry had a hard time keeping quiet as Patrick found all his sweet spots on his neck. He pressed his leather trapped erection against Patrick's hard body with a muffled moan. It had been to long since he had another person to press against and to hold.

"Mmm Harry." Patrick panted against his throat rubbing up against him their hips rocking. Harry just moaned in reply as hand griped his ass and took control of his movements. But it wasn't Patrick's name mouthed on Harry's lips as the pleasure grew towards the breaking point. Tears were once again in Harry's eyes when he realized this.

"Stop." He gasped his heart breaking that he was unable to forget Severus. "Stop Patrick please." But before Patrick could comply he was hauled away leaving Harry alone against the wall.

"One would think that even with your hormones you would pick a less public area to fornicate." Harry stepped away from the wall. "Or is this event wholly one sided." The growl in the older wizards voice made Harry look up to see Patrick's arm gripped tightly in potion stained hands.

"It is." Harry said shocking both men. "Patrick I'm so sorry." He said in a teary voice pushing past both of them and running down the hall toward his rooms. He hated himself even if he hadn't said Severus's name out loud. It wasn't fair to Patrick who deserved so much better then Harry. He shouted the password before he reached the wall running in and past Tante who was redressing Alexander. Harry slammed his door and locked it. He stopped leaning against the door and breaking into hard sobs. He tore off the mask and threw it in a burst of anger. A part of him knew his son was crying and demanded he go to him but Harry was in no state to comfort the infant. There were voices and a hard knocking on the door behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

**Da dada daaaaaaaaaa! Here is what you have all be waiting for. And remember I did warn you that's what warnings are FOR!**

**CHAPTER 16: There's no Denying it any Longer**

"Potter open this door!" Harry broke into new sobs hearing Severus on the other side of the door. "I know you hear me open the door!"

"Fuck off!" Harry shouted as his anger grew.

"Either you open the door or I do and I doubt a blown up door will be good." There was silence. "Harry opened the door." The pleading sound in the man's voice was out of place. Angry Harry spun around and unlocked the door tearing it open.

"Sod off!" He shouted. "I don't know why you're here but you don't deserve to be. Haven't you hurt me enough?" Harry found himself shoved back into the room and the door shut behind Severus. With a wave of his wand a silencing spell went up and Harry couldn't hear Alexander's cries. In a moment of panic he rushed to the door but Severus stopped him. Of course Harry struggled against the arm around his chest.

"Tante has him and it is your fault he's crying." He said forcing Harry away from the door.

"No it's your fault!" Harry shouted. "It's your fault! I was ready to move on. Ready to try and make a life despite this war and you won't let me." Harry swung his fist hitting Severus in the shoulder. "Do you have any idea how horrible I feel? Patrick's perfect and he likes me for me. And I hate myself because it was your name! Your name not his on my lips, and I hate you." Severus had a hold of his wrists to keep him from swinging. "You threw me out! Like everyone else you threw me away!" They struggled till Harry suddenly found himself on his back and warm lips pressed against his. He kissed back desperate for more of those thinner lips. They didn't pull back till they needed to breathe. "No." Harry said pushing back. "I'd rather be alone the let you hurt me again." He started struggling again but Severus was stronger than him.

"Harry. Harry please." The note of despair in the man's voice made Harry still. "I am sorry I hurt you. And it was for selfish reasons I was so cruel to you. I love you Harry and I never stopped for one moment." He took a deep breath. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am. But I had my reasons and to me they were enough. I just wanted to keep you safe. I hated seeing that worry in your eyes when I was summoned, the desperate joy when I came back. I could _not_ keep doing that to you." Harry closed his eyes and swallowed. "I love you Harry and I hated seeing you with Teller. Sitting at your desk brushing fingers together smiling at each other as you made potions. I almost separated you but I told myself you were happy and you deserved it." He lowered his head.

"I can't stop missing you. I couldn't stop hoping that Alex might change things. Then I couldn't stop being confused and guilty for liking Patrick and longing for you. You hurt me so bad I didn't even tell anyone about my pregnancy. And tonight I just wanted to forget and I couldn't, even when he was touching me." Harry sniffed and turned his head. "I love you Sev. But I can't do it again it will break me if you decide to cast me aside again." There was a long time of silence between them until Severus eased his weight off Harry. He gently gripped Harry's chin and turned his head.

"If I ever do something so stupid again you can hex my balls off." He said making Harry laugh. "I love you." He said kissing Harry softly. Harry kissed back bringing up his freed arms around the man's shoulders. Then deepened the kiss tasting each other. Harry broke the kiss pulling Severus down into a hug. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"I think I'd rather the muggle way." He said making the man shake in silent laughter. "Severus take me." He whispered in the man's ear.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded against his neck. Severus pulled back and Harry watched him as he stood. Long pale fingers quickly undid the clasps on his outer clothes and he let them fall to the floor. Harry licked his lips and watched as a pale chest was revealed next. He went to remove his own clothes as well earning his a growl. "Don't you dare. I will undress you." He ordered before leaning back over Harry and running a hands up his thighs. Harry shivered and looked at him pleadingly. His shirt was slid free and the belt undone. "Sit up." Harry did so and let Severus remove the sword and then his shirt. "Do you have any idea how good you look in these pants? And then you were just walking around in them last Sunday. If I was a lesser man I would have jumped you."

"Well then I know exactly what to wear to get your attention." Harry replied leaning up to kiss him. "But right now I'd rather be out of them." Harry purred already working off one boot. Severus smiled and helped him remove both boots and then peeled the leather off Harry's lower half. Harry grew shy when Severus began to look at him. "I still have some marks and since I'm not on the team any…" Lips pressed into his and hands caressed over his body. Harry moaned into the kiss eyes lidded when Severus pulled back.

"I think you look beautiful. You always look beautiful to me." Strong hands left him. "Scoot up on the bed Harry." Harry scooted back further on the bed and watched as Severus finished undressing. Harry's member gave a weeping twitch and his heart rate increased. It had been almost a year since the last time he'd been in this situation. Severus brought his wand with him. "I doubt you have anything sufficient for us to use so the spell will have to do." Harry sighed and nodded. He hated being prepared with spells they were impersonal. Though he didn't mind when they needed a quickie.

"That's fine. If I remember correctly dry and spit are not enjoyable." Severus smiled at him and settled over him muttering the charm that would ease Harry's muscles and lube his passage. Magic was the idle wizard's plaything and he often wondered who had enough time to come up with such a spell. A second spell ensured Alexander wouldn't be having siblings any time soon. Harry pulled Severus into a kiss spreading his legs for the older man to settle between. The blunt press of the man's cock tip made his breath catch. Severus pulled back and watched Harry's expression as he pressed forward. Harry took deep breaths but couldn't keep his eyes open as he was filled.

It was like the whole year apart hadn't even happened. Everyone else be damned if they even thought this was too fast. They only had to stop once for Harry to adjust before they were joined with Severus in balls deep. Both men were panting and shaking from the strain to stay still. "Nn move Sev." Harry said shifting his hips. Not one to deny his lover, knowing Harry would take care of himself if he lingered to long, Severus pulled back.

A rhythm Harry had grown to know so well started between them and Harry was moaning and gripping the sheets in pleasure. Harry was never a quiet lover and got louder the closer he got to orgasm. So Severus was not surprised that Harry all but screamed his name when he came between them. A few thrusts and Severus was following him to euphoric oblivion. When he came back to himself Harry was crying. "Harry?" Golden arms were thrown around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much. And it terrifies me not matter what we are to each other that he calls you. I've been so afraid since that night." Severus sighed and cuddled Harry into his arms moving them to lay on their sides. He held his lover till he calmed down again. There was silence between them as they held each other. Neither had felt such peace in a long time. "Can you stay?" Harry asked after a while.

"Staying." He answered. Truthfully he should be making his rounds like he was suppose to be. "But we need to talk." He ran his hands up and down Harry's back feeling the spattering of scars he knew the history of. "You know that you are a Bearer?" Harry nodded.

"I looked it up when I finally realized. But once I knew the basics I focused more on the pregnancy and what I would have to do." Harry felt like this all might suddenly vanish if he blinked so Severus shifted uncomfortably. "Ow wha'd you do that for?" Harry complained reaching to rub his hip where it had been pinched.

"To show you this is real. And to get you to stop bloody staring at me like an owl." He gave the younger a kiss of apology and leaned back. "You should have read more about Bearers. It's part of the magic that allows them to get pregnant. To ensure that they are taken care of a bond forms with the man who impregnates them first. I did not think the bond between a Bearer and their breeding partner had formed when I found out. Even after you came back with Alexander you seemed so ready to ignore me the best you could. No one has bothered to do much research into how two Bearers react to each other magically."

"You mean you are too?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes but I'm fairly certain there is too much damage to my body to conceive. I thought I was infertile in both aspects. But you proved me wrong." Severus smiled. "Alexander looked adorable, though by the time I got here he'd managed to tear one of his legs." Harry shook with laughter then suddenly stopped.

"Oh god Alex." He sat up biting his lip.

"Let's wash up and then go see if Tante will let us have him." Severus ran a hand over Harry's back and sat up to kiss his shoulder. Harry nodded and slid out of bed. Severus watched him a moment before following him. Harry wet a washcloth and washed Severus and Severus washed him. Cleaning charms were great but the need for intimacy was more important. Harry pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and pulled a robe out for Severus. He found his glasses on his dresser and put them on. At the door he hesitated before opening it. Tante was sitting on the couch with a book.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked coming around the couch.

"Yes and asleep. Didn't take me very long to get him calmed down after your storming in here. I'm sure you're done slamming doors and yelling." She said not looking up from her book. Alexander was lying on the couch between a pillow and the cushions. Harry picked him up and hugged him close waking him a bit.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that. Just, things got out of hand." Harry winced as Alexander pulled on a loose strand of long hair trying to cuddle close. "Ready to go to bed little man?"

"And Severus?" Tante asked looking up. Harry blushed and looked at the doorway where his lover lingered.

"He's staying the night." Harry said. "I'll see you in the morning. I have to figure out how I'm going to break up with Patrick without hurting him too much." He leaned down kissing the woman's cheek and started back to his room.

"Please tell me one of you remembered the contraceptive charm." She said turning on the couch.

"Of course I did. Forget one time and have one kid and suddenly all your mothering women turn on me." Severus said making Harry laugh.

"Good night you two." Tante said before they shut the door. Harry settled Alexander in his bassinet and yawned. Severus settled behind him and kissed his shoulder watching Alexander over his young lovers shoulder. Alexander watched them until Doll showed up out of nowhere and settled around him. Alexander seemed to calm down at that his hand gently patting the serpent.

"I wonder if he'll be able to speak to snakes too." Harry said as they watched him fall asleep Severus' arm around Harry's middle. "I mean I wasn't born with it but it is a part of me."

"We won't know until he starts chatting with snakes." Severus replied stroking Harry's skin. "It's late and even if it's Saturday tomorrow I still have to get up early." Harry nodded and shifted so they could settle under the covers. "He's going to need a crib soon." Severus said laying behind Harry and holding him close.

"Yeah I know. I'll see about that during Christmas." Harry mumbled feeling sleepy. He felt Severus smile against the back of his neck and sighed. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know. You deserve an explanation." Harry felt Severus' arms tighten around him. "And a quick lesson in Bearer history so you know."

"Well I'm free all weekend finished all my work." Harry yawned. "G'nigh Sev."

"Good night beloved." Severus whispered hugging Harry once more before heading off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER17: Breaking up's so Hard to do.**

Harry woke up and stretched rolling over to snuggle closer to the warm body next to him. A hand stroked his back making his fuzzy mind wake up a bit. "Mmm good morning." He mumbled.

"Good morning. Sleep good?"

"Best sleep I've had since Alexander started sleeping all night." He replied running his hand over Severus' hip. "So glad that wasn't a dream."

"Oh you still dream about me." Severus teased.

"Don't push your luck Sev." Harry replied shifting so they could look at each other. "I love you."

"I love you too. And I am so glad you took me back." He said. "Are you going to keep the long hair?"

"No I'll cut it later today. Alexander already likes pulling on it and it would just get in my way." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I have to leave soon." Severus said.

"Then let me cook you breakfast." Harry said stretching again and sitting up. "I've convinced the house elves to let me cook on the weekends and holidays."

"Clever."

"Yes it was." Harry said sliding out of bed.

"Cheeky brat." Harry just grinned over his shoulder and left the room. Severus lay in bed a moment his eyes drawn to his son who was sleeping with a serpent on either side of him. It was still unnerving that they were so close to the infant. He didn't linger long getting up and getting dressed in most of his clothes from the night before. He left off the waist coat and cloak and put the mask on top. He found his wand on the dresser frowning at how it got there. Dressed he walked into the common room setting his things over the back of the chair. He could hear Harry in the kitchen and decided to join him. Harry was standing at the stove humming to himself. Only once had Harry cooked for him and it had been the first morning he'd spent with Severus after getting back to school. Severus put his arms around Harry's middle and felt Harry lean back into him. "I might spend the night every weekend if it means I get cooked for."

"Big claim since I've only cooked for you once." Harry said flipping the eggs.

"Yes but I have a splendid memory and it was a good breakfast." His hands slid over Harry's front making the younger shiver.

"Sev." Harry spoke in a breathy voice.

"Mmm?" He asked kissing the side of Harry's neck.

"Sev you're going to make me burn things. And …" Harry bit his lip when potion stained fingers found his lightly swollen chest. "Don't they're sensitive and you don't have time to start and finish this." Severus relented and stopped. "Get me a plate please. They're in that cabinet." He pointed to the right cabinet. Severus pulled away to comply pulling down three plates. Harry started filling his plate as soon as he set it down. "Go sit." Harry said looking up at him. Severus smiled at him and Harry nearly dropped the pan he was holding. He'd longed to be smiled at again so badly. Severus took his plate in Harry's distracting and the younger didn't realize until he went to take it himself.

"Lose something?" He drawled.

"Haha." Harry said rolling his eyes. He filled his own plate and set everything aside off the hot burners. He set his plate down at the table "Milk or juice?"

"Juice." He replied watching Harry. Harry returned to the table with a pitcher of juice and poured them each a glass. "This is good Harry."

"Thanks I've had a lot of practice." Harry smiled. "If worse comes to worse I can always move to the muggle world and become a chef." Harry replied with a big grin. A few minutes later Tante came in dressed for the day. "Good morning Tante."

"Good morning Harry, Severus." She said fixing a plate. "I have to help Poppy this morning."

"That's fine I'm not really up to going anywhere." Harry said. "I think I'll hide for most of the day but I have to go to the library with Ron and Hermione after lunch."

"I should be done by then." Tante said. Alexander started crying in the other room and Harry got up.

"I'll get him. I can say truthfully I can't wait till I stop producing milk now." The comment made Tante laugh as Harry left. Once he was gone she turned her gaze to Severus. He ignored her for an amazing one minute before setting down his cutlery and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I would rather you voice your opinion then stare at me." He said meeting her gaze.

"You understand that I am very protective of my Harry. You broke his heart once and now all of sudden I find you sleeping here. And re-consummating your relationship."

"I understand your concern. But what happened between us and what will happen between us are our concern. I will freely admit that my choices before were selfish and I truly thought them just but Harry and I talked last night. There will be more talks of course and I have no intention of hurting him like that again. Will that satisfy your protectiveness over him?" They sat in silence a moment before Tante nodded and they returned to their meal. Harry came back in a few minutes later with Alexander. The infant looked drowsy and clung to Harry's shirt.

"Hungry but not ready to start the day I think." He said sitting back down at the table. Severus smiled and got up setting his dishes in the sink. "I will be back this afternoon." He said walking back to Harry and leaning down to kiss him. "I find having Sunday afternoons to myself and my son are quite calming. I would also hope you talk to Mister Teller at some point before my class on Monday." Harry nodded and got another kiss. Severus leaned further down and kissed Alexander on the head before leaving them. Before he could leave Harry handed Alexander to Tante, who just smiled as he hurried to catch the older wizard. Severus turned in concern only to have Harry fling his arms around his neck and pull him down into a deep kiss. Their tongues danced and tasted for what seemed like forever yet far too short a time. Severus pulled back and pushed tears from Harry's eyes. "I promise unless I am pulled away I will be back today. If not I will send you a note to tell you where I am. Do not cry any more my Harry."

"I know it's just, I just got you back and it feels like I should have worked harder like I did the first time." Harry replied.

"I would prefer we take the easier route this time. Though I found your attentions and attempts endearing you almost got us caught many times. And for your safety this has to remain a secret for as long as possible."

"I know." Harry replied letting him go. "Now go torture some students who probably had too much to drink last night and dared to venture out." Severus chuckled and left taking his own ways down so not to get caught in last night's clothes and coming from Harry's rooms. Harry went back to the kitchen and finished his breakfast quickly so Tante could go. "We'll be in the shower so make sure you have everything." Harry said. "I'll wash the dishes after that."

"Alright. I'll be in the infirmary then go take a dip in the lake." She said watching him go into his room. Harry started the water just warm enough it wasn't cold. Alexander liked water and preferred baths so he could splash. Harry striped them both and got under the spray. Alexander blinked up at him and frowned a little.

"Sorry little man but I need a shower to and this way we waste less water." Alexander behaved well enough and knew better then to squirm and Harry was glad he'd used a mild sticking charm and a cushioning charm. He wasn't taking chances with his son. Once they were both clean and the water started to chill Harry got out and wrapped Alexander in a big fluffy towel. Grabbing his own he brought Alexander out to his bed and set him down. Alexander giggled and squirmed in his towel as Harry secured his own about his waist. "Hey you what are you doing?" He asked watching his son squirm and tangle himself up. "Helping daddy dry you off?" Alexander was quiet a moment looking up at him then screamed and laughed tugging the towel around. Harry laughed to and tickled Alexander as he dried him off making the infant squeal and squirm some more. Harry laughed and copied his cries till he was completely dry. Harry retrieved a clean nappy and got it on Alexander who decided he was going to keep wiggling and squirming. Harry put him on the floor with his toys so he could finish drying off and get dressed without a chance of Alexander squirming off the bed.

Once he was dressed he picked out clothes for Alexander and got him dressed bringing him out into the common room where he had more room to move around and a softer place to play then the rug. Harry played with him a while talking to him about random things. Ron and Hermione showed up a few hours later. Both looked a little worried. Harry sighed and knew what was coming. "Harry what happened last night? Patrick was looking for you at breakfast and he sounded really worried." Hermione asked as Ron took over playing with Alex.

"Severus caught us snogging in an alcove." Harry said but knew she wasn't going to buy that by the look she gave him. Harry sighed. "I wanted to go further and I wasn't thinking so I just pulled him somewhere and I couldn't exactly bring him here. Not to mention I wouldn't feel comfortable alone with him in his room. But I didn't think a little making out would go bad. It's been over a year since I was with anyone and I trusted Patrick not to take it too far. And well we were um….we were getting into it and he was holding me and I suddenly found I wasn't mouthing his name." Harry looked at the carpet cheeks bright red.

"Oh Harry. Did you say his name out loud?" Harry shook his head.

"No I told Patrick to stop as soon as I realized it. I've never felt so horrible in my life. I thought I had moved on and I hadn't and before he could even pull away Severus grabbed him. He said something snarky then he must have seen me crying and I guess he assumed I was being forced. I said sorry to Patrick and ran off. I had to get out of there I couldn't handle both of them and it's not like I can tell Patrick that I was shagging Severus a year ago and was still hung up on him." Harry stopped his story and took a deep breath. "I'm a horrible person."

"No Harry. Professor Snape was your first and you worked all fifth year to gain his attentions. And you can't help that you still loved him he's the father of your child and you see him often. I thought that since he could dump you that there was no bond between you."

"You knew?" He asked sounding hurt. Hermione nodded and looked at the carpet. " I'm not saying I regret what we did but it wasn't fair to Patrick even though he'll never know."

"Harry what do you mean?" Ron asked looking up at his friend.

"I slept with Severus. He must have followed me and he came in here and shut us in my room and we fought, or well I yelled at him and took a few swings and then before I knew it we were kissing and it just felt so right." Harry took a shuddering breath. "We're, we're back together." He said. "And that's horrible because Patrick's a great guy and he really did make me happy. But I just couldn't let Severus go and I told him I'd rather be single then have him break my heart again. Now I have to break up with Patrick and hurt him." Harry pulled his knees up to his chest. "I never wanted him to get hurt because of me. I just never thought it would be like this I didn't know about the bond."

"Harry you're not a bad person. That's normal. I know it's rather taboo to cheat on someone even though you've already decided to break it off. I'm sure Patrick will understand that in the long run it would have only been worse. We can watch Alex for you if you need to go find him." He said putting a reassuring hand on his back and rubbing.

"It's so weird to be happy and sad at the same time." He said.

"You'd think you'd be use to it." Ron teased making Harry smile.

"Well you get to this point and then keep teasing me. I'm sure one of these days you'll find yourself wanting something and not wanting it at the same time."

"I doubt that." Ron said bouncing Alexander on his knee making the child giggle.

"Would you guys mind watching him for a little while? I don't know how long it will take."

"I just told you we would." Hermione said.

"I'll go now. The sooner I do this the better for both of us." Harry got up and walked to the entrance slipping on his shoes. He grabbed a cloak off the hook in case they ended up outside. "Merlin this isn't going to be easy."

"You want one of us to come with you?" Ron asked. Harry hesitated then shook his head.

"No probably better you guys don't." He looked at them. "I'll be back in two hours tops." He said and left before he could let himself be distracted. Harry wandered the halls stopping Ravenclaws to ask them if they had seen Patrick. Eventually he was directed outside to the courtyard. Harry found him sitting on a bench talking with one of his friends heatedly over something. Harry walked up to them and felt his heart flutter before he cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt but I really need to talk to Patrick."

"No problem Harry. He's been worrying about you all day. See you later Pat." The friend got up and left and Harry was proud of himself that he didn't let his tears show.

"Harry are you alright? I was so worried about you after you ran off. Snape told me to go back to the tower and I asked around for you this morning with the Gryffindor's but no one had seen you." Patrick stood up and leaned down to give Harry a kiss. Harry stepped back and looked at the flagstone beneath his feet. "Harry?"

"I…" Harry suddenly couldn't come up with the right words. He licked his dry lips and chanced to look up. The look of concern on his ex-boyfriend to be's face made the tears well up. "I'm sorry Patrick but I can't go out with you any longer." He said in a soft voice.

"What? Why…Harry what's wrong?"

"You deserve better than me." Harry said rubbing his eyes to stop the tears. "Last night, last night when we…before I told you to stop. The reason I told you to stop is because I'm a horrible person. You're not my first boyfriend and it ended badly. But it had been over a year since I'd been with him and I thought I was over him. But last night it wasn't your name I heard myself saying." Harry took a shaky breath. "I really do like you a lot. You're brilliant and sweet. You'll make someone very happy. But I don't want to hurt you. I know if we continued I'd just hurt you because I'm horrible and can't let go. And that's not fair to you." Harry met Patrick's eyes and saw the pain there. "I'm so sorry I thought it was working. I wanted it too because we got on so well. I haven't been so happy in a long time. But I can't hurt you just so I can be happy. I'm so so sorry." There was a long pause of silence that made Harry nervous.

"You can't help who you love." Patrick said finally looking away from Harry. "I'm glad and sad that it has to be like this. I mean I'm glad you're honest with me but I don't like it. I'd hate to have found this out while we were you know doing something intimate and hear another guys name." He smiled but it wasn't quite big enough. "Things will be a little bit rough but I don't see why we can't still be on good terms." He reached down and took Harry's hand in his. "You're hands are freezing you should get back inside." He brought the hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. "I'm sorry it couldn't work out."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "I…I'm…I'll see you in class then." Patrick nodded and let Harry's hand go. Harry took a step back and opened his mouth to say sorry again but thought better of it. "Don't stay out to long. You're colder then I am I'm sure. And Nate will never forgive me if I just let you stay out here." Harry smiled and retreated. He didn't run until he was out of sight. He just wanted to get distance between them wanted to be back n his rooms safe from what could happen.

Hermione was reading to Alexander when he came back Ron was reading out of their charms book for homework. "How'd it go?" Ron asked.

"Easy. Well I mean he didn't start yelling at me or make a scene. He actually thanked me for being honest with him." Harry frowned and hung up his cloak. "Too easy."

"Harry don't do that. You'll start looking for some kind of retaliation from him and it won't come. Then you'll just ruin your friendship if it holds. You went out for three and a half weeks most relationships don't last that long." Hermione said. Harry sighed and nodded then noticed the book Hermione was reading out of. It wasn't one of Alexander's books.

"'Mione what on earth are you reading to my son?" He asked quite amused.

"Hogwarts a History." Ron supplied with a eye roll.

"No seriously?" Harry asked.

"Ron's just being a prat of course not. I'm reading him a book Molly sent you one of the wizarding fairy tales." Harry then remembered that Molly had sent him a collection of stories for wizarding children. Truthfully he'd started off reading it to Alex then stopped to read them himself.

"Oh yeah I remember. I haven't read him much of those. He likes the pop ups that move. I was saving it till he was older." He said leaning over the back of the couch. Alexander hadn't even looked up from the book. It must have been one of the moving pictures.

"So now that you've settled some things was _It _perfect?" Hermione asked. Ron sputtered from his spot on the couch and glared at her.

"Hermione that's none of our business!" He scolded, or tried to it sounded more desperate plea not to know.

"It wasn't romantics and slow or anything like that. But yeah I think It was perfect. I got him back." Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. "It fine Ron. And I promised you no more details. I think I'm way past over that." Harry smiled at them and sat on the other side of the couch. They fell into companionable silence as Hermione continued to read.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

"So talking." Harry said bouncing Alexander on his hip a little making the baby gurgle.

"It would seem the best course of action seeing as we have no audience." Severus said from his position on the couch. Harry had come back from the library to find just Severus and Alexander in the rooms. "I saw you have been rereading." He commented gesturing to the book on the coffee table.

"Yeah Hermione brought it for me and we kind of left it here. I read it a bit more If I had read it all the first time maybe we wouldn't have been such a mess." Harry resettled Alexander on his hip and looked at him. "But then again we wouldn't have Tante so there's your silver lining to what had to be." Alexander just bounded a bit.

"I am so sorry Harry. I had convinced myself you would be better off without me. I had not the slightest clue you were a Bearer. Those tests are suppose to be run at the beginning of first year for all muggle raised students. It seems you have fallen through the cracks on one to many aspects."

"Yeah." Harry sat next to Severus putting Alex in his own lap and leaning against the older wizard. "So can you sum up what the book might tell me. It is rather thin."

"Well Bearers are males who can become pregnant. It's a magic left over from the past when we need a solution to our dying population. Far worse then it is now. We still number highly compared to the handful that gave us this ability. There is a potion that if administered to males above the age of five indicates whether they are a Bearer or not. It doesn't matter their sexual orientation they are all informed what it means whether by their parents or by a qualified Healer. For purebloods it's an excuse to turn even their sons into producing offspring even if they are not inclined that way."

"You mean they force them?" Harry asked aghast.

"More or less. By the time they are forced most have accepted the fact for their own sanity. I think this is where the bond was formed. It forces the pair to develop a sense of family propriety where the man will protect both Bearer and child. Only a few have lost their first lover and been able to move on to new lovers. But that doesn't make life easy for the pureblooded ones. " Severus gave the toy Alexander was slobbering on a little tug gaining his son's attention.

"How long did you know you were a Bearer?" Harry asked watching with a soft smile as they played tug.

"My mother was very good at potions so she secretly tested me on her own when my father was out. It was one of the few things she managed to brew without him finding out." Severus sighed and seemed to go off into himself till Alexander voiced his displeasure of losing his playmate. "Sorry." He mumbled taking him from Harry and placing the child in his own lap. "I have known since I was six she was worried that someone would accost me and I would be forced into a relationship not of my choosing. I have known contraceptive spells and potions since then."

"Wow that's a long time."

"Mhm." Severus bounced Alexander on his knee. "The night I turned you away you seemed …extremely happy."

"Because I had just confirmed that I was pregnant." Harry said sadly feeling tears prick at his eyes. "I was completely crushed and afraid of what I would do without you."

"Harry I…"

"You're sorry I know. I know you are and I do forgive you it just….It's still an open wound." Severus put an arm around Harry and hugged him close. They were still till Alex decided he wanted to be included in the hug to. Harry laughed and put his arm around both of them. "This can make up for all of it. Stay with us Severus." They met each other's gazes and shared a kiss.

"Do you want to know why?" Severus asked carefully.

"I am pretty sure I have a decent idea why. You in your own blundering way wanted to protect me. You forget I've shared your bed. You talk in your sleep. But I never thought you'd act on your fears in waking. Maybe at a later time I can bear to listen but right now it would hurt to much."

"I suppose so." Severus kissed him again and stood.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"He's wet." Severus said patting Alexander's leg.

"Ah alright. Want me to make us lunch?"

"That sounds good." Harry smiled and got up as Severus went to Harry's room to change Alex. Seeing he had left overs Harry decided to make something out of that. He was idly aware Severus joining him in the kitchen and a bubble Alexander. "So I assume you have told your friends."

"Yeah. I couldn't keep it from them. Besides it's not wrong for us to be together we just have to keep it from the wrong people. " Harry said mixing and warming this and that up. "He hasn't called you recently."

"No he has not gladly he only needs me when he feels like beating me up or needs a potion of his. Ironically he will trust no one else to brew his potions. But I am not arrogant enough to think he would not replace me if he knew he could." Severus spoke calmly his words interrupted now and then by Alexander. He had charmed a napkin into a monkey that was climbing all over the both of them. Though the squirming worried him a bit he also cast a sticking charm to help keep his son on his lap.

"I hate when he's quiet it means he's up to something." Harry said stirring the contents of a pot. "We need to think of godparents."

"Harry."

"No Sev. If something happens to the both of us I want to make absolutely sure Alexander goes to someone we trust. I don't want him to grow up like us. I want him to be as happy as I can leave him. No orphanage and I will make sure he never even hears of my relatives." Harry turned and looked at Severus beseechingly.

"There is only one person I can think to leave him to that if, _if,_ we lose he will be safe. I have one relative on my mother's side. A cousin who lives in the States. I keep in contact but very sparingly and carefully. She is a witch but she lives as a muggle. If something were to happen to both of us and your chosen godparent." Harry walked up to him and carefully threw his arms around his lover. Severus looked shocked but put his free arm around Harry.

"You're absolutely brilliant." He said lingering till something boiled over. "Bollocks." He swore rushing to pull the pot of the stove. Severus chuckled and watched Alexander pull the napkin monkey apart breaking the spell.

"Well now you done it. If you are going t just pull them apart I won't make them for you." Alexander looked up at him and stuck the napkin in his mouth. Severus just smiled at his son.

Nervously Harry got ready for classes. He was dreading it since he'd practically hid in his rooms the whole weekend after the dance. But Monday was inevitable and he walked right into the Great Hall and took his seat between Ron and Dean. "Where's Hermione?" He asked. "She's never late to breakfast."

"Dunno she's been acting kind of funny." Ron grumped around his fork.

"Since when?"

"Since she got whisked away from Ron by an angel of a nymph." Seamus answered with a grin. "You didn't see 'im 'Arry. The man was absolutely stunning. But of course your eyes were only on lover boy."

"Don't say things like that Seamus." Ron glowered across the table.

"Why it's true you two were all over each other and about bloody time."

"We broke up." Harry said pushing his eggs around. The section of friends went silent for a grand total of five seconds. Before all chaos broke lose.

"Did he try to force you?"

"I hex 'im if he did mate."

"Did you to have a fight?"

"Oh but you made such a lovely couple."

"Oh stop it the lot of you!" Hermione shouted over them taking her seat. "Harry's business is Harry's business it's bad enough it'll spread around like wild fire. He doesn't need the lot of you running off with the wrong idea. They broke up end of story." The group looked at her and Harry gave her a thankful smile.

"Just answer us one question." Dean requested Harry didn't see a problem.

"Wasn't because he tried to force you or the like, was it?" Ginny asked

"No Patrick is a great guy. We just discovered it wasn't right. So no going and hexing alright."

"Sure 'nough 'Arry" Seamus said. "I guess if he had done something wrong Ron would have already gone off."

"Damn strait I would have. So no worries." Ron said for once his mouth empty.

"So who was this angelic god of a nymph I missed?" Harry asked Hermione to get the attention to shift. "You didn't say anything this weekend."

"That's because Ron was over reacting." She looked to her redheaded boyfriend. "Again. It's not like he knew who I was we were all dressed up and he was a gentleman. I danced with Neville, Collin, Dean, Patrick, and two other guys and you didn't throw a fit over that." She sighed apparently this wasn't the first time she's made this point. "But we talked about it and we are almost in agreement."

"Yeah but the first four knew it was you and knew you are with me. Those other two were trolls even under their costumes." Ron huffed turning a bit red.

"Come on Ron it was a dance and you know Hermione she likes to dance and she's totally smitten with you. Don't start a fight Ron over nothing." Harry tried being his friends voice of reason. His only reply was Ron ignoring all of them for his food. The other two of the golden trio shared an eye roll. Ron would be Ron and sometimes it was best to let him sulk instead of goading him into a rage.

So when he left them behind heading off to Potions Harry and Hermione just walked together. "I wish he wouldn't be so bull headed." She sighed.

"Give him till he can't figure out something in his homework."

"Oh yes and that's just how I want him to come an apologize. Only because he needs help with his homework." Hermione was the most level headed person Harry knew, after Remus Lupin, but she was prone to get fed up with Ron when him and Harry weren't at it. Since they'd become a couple she seemed to get more miffed at the sillier things Ron did.

"Want I should talk to him? I'm sure I can get him sorted out by the end of lunch. He's not really upset he's just worried someone will come along and snatch you away from him." He gave her a little shoulder bump at the bottom of the stairs. "He's to much in love with you to give you up without a fight. Even an imaginary one."

"Thanks. I guess he's been alright besides this. I guess it's the teasing that made him act like that." She mused as they walked down the corridor to the Potions class room.

"Yep might not even need my help." Harry smiled at her as they entered the classroom. They separated and took their seats. Harry fidgeted a little as the rest of the class filtered in. Patrick took a the seat next to him but didn't say anything. Severus walked in and flicked his wand at the door.

"Individual work I want a bottled sample by the end of the class. This potion takes an hour and a half to brew so get to work." With that he sat down and began marking scrolls from other classes.

It had seemed like a good idea giving them individual assignments. Something to give Harry and Patrick a chance to work next to each other with their reversion back to just friends. But he found the glancing looks Patrick kept giving Harry annoying. Of course his Harry was completely oblivious to it.

To his complete and utter shock Harry deliberately landed himself in detention. If anyone knew how to mess up a potion without disaster it was Harry. They'd have to come up with another way to meet Harry had remained out of trouble for the majority of the term and he shouldn't be getting detentions just to get together. He'd done this a few times the beginning of his sixth year. Harry had even smirked at him before leaving. Oh if the snotty little brat thought he'd get off without punishment he was wrong.

There was a knock on his office door at seven pm sharp. "Enter." He said not looking up. "You think you are smart don't you mister Potter."

"Sometimes I find myself to be above the curve yes." Harry replied shutting the door and walking toward him. "We didn't exactly discuss if we'd only see each other on the weekends or try a few times in the week too." This time Severus looked up.

"Getting yourself into detentions is out of the question. You could have blown up your potion if you weren't careful." He replied in a tone that clearly showed he was not amused. "You will write one foot on why it was a bad idea to sabotage your potion."

"But Sev.."

"Harry I am still your teacher. And while I let you get away with it in the past I will not this time. I even feel guilty for not making you scrub cauldrons or something. Pouting will get you nowhere." Harry sighed and walked around the desk. "Harry."

"Let me sit in your lap while I write. Please Sev I just want to be close. And we can discuss meeting up." With a heavey sigh Severus gave into those pleading emerald eyes and cleared the desk infront of him. "Thank you." Harry beamed and kissed him before settling in his lap and began scribbling away.

"I think since our fire places are linked we can use them twice a week during school and on the weekends when I stay over." Severus said stroking Harry's hair.

"Won't Dumbledore get suspicious?" Harry asked still scribbling away.

"He knows already and since you evoked that school statue he really cannot do much about it unless your education comes into question. I still have a lot of work and you have end of term coming up which means you need to be studying." Harry leaned back and rest against him already half way done. Putting his arms around his young lover he held him. "So does that sound good?"

"Yeah I think that would be good. How about Tuesdays and Thursdays?" He asked leaning his head against Severus'.

"That will work and the weekends to see Alexander." He kissed Harry's cheek. "Now finish writing that before you get to comfortable." Harry sighed and sat back up.

"I think that I'd like to keep Sundays just for me and Alexander for that afternoon." Severus put out there. He wasn't to sure how Harry would react.

"That's fine. I'll need time to study when it really comes down to the wire." Harry's quill paused before continuing. "I won't get detentions on purpose again."

"Good because you were doing so well staying out of trouble for once." This comment earned him a dirty look. "I did not mean it as an insult love." He smiled and Harry turned back around. "So after I send you back on your happy way to your rooms what will you do?" Severus asked pulling Harry back to him."

"Oi Sev I'm not done!" Harry protested.

"You can finish apologizing by kissing me." He purred pulling his younger lover into a passionate and long kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

Harry woke to a soft kiss to his forehead large sleepy green eyes blinked open. "I believe you and your friends had homework to do in the library." Severus said from over the couch. Harry blinked a moment then stretched.

"Yeah. Damn I didn't mean to fall asleep." Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"They are waiting for you. Get your things I have come to spend time with our son." Harry smiled at that and leaned up to kiss Severus.

"I'll be gone for an hour or two." Harry said sliding off the couch and gathering his bag and books. A quick kiss to his son and another to his lover he followed his friends out. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you guys."

"Don't worry Harry. We like babysitting Alexander. It's good practice for Hermione even if she refuses to change a nappy." Ron replied with a superior smirk.

"I didn't refuse I just couldn't do it." She huffed.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione it's not an easy task. Tante had to force me at first. I couldn't believe that breast milk would come out like that." He made a face and the three of them laughed dropping the conversation in the populated halls. The library was predictably full of students studying. They went to their usual table and Hermione ran off to get the books they would need. Studying was not his favorite of past times but he had to keep his grades up. Midterms were only two weeks away and Harry was struggling a little in his transfiguration class. With the books they needed they quickly dove into study.

Harry was about to slam his head down on his transfiguration homework when there was a loud pop followed closely by a terrified wailing Harry knew all too well. There on the table lay Alexander. "Alexander." Harry gasped instantly grabbing him and hugging the child to him.

"What is with all this noise!" Madam Pince screeched only making Alexander cry harder. Hermione and Ron were instantly on their feet wands drawn and a protective spell cast around them as they guarded Harry and his son. "What is the meaning of this, this infant being here?" Harry ignored her doing his best to shush his son.

"Alexander shhhh what in the world happened? Shhh I have you now. Shhh my little one." Harry rubbed the infant's back and closed his eyes in fear. Something had happened to Severus or Alexander wouldn't have popped up.

"Alright you lot sod off haven't you seen a baby before." A cool and snooty tone commanded behind him. Alexander was still crying but it wasn't the terrified wails of earlier. Suddenly Harry reached out and grasped Hermione's arm.

"Take him." He said as his breath shortened.

"Harry?"

"Fuck Hermione take him!" Harry shouted as his scar began to bleed. The witch dropped her wand on the table and took the infant. Holding him securely to her chest.

"Madam you need to contact the Headmaster." Hermione said backing away from Harry who stood still breathing heavy. Blood trickled from his nose as he crumbled to the ground.

"And the mediwitch!" Draco shouted dropping down to Harry's side as he began to convulse. "Ronald get down here and help me hold him still." Draco ordered. When Ron just stared dumbly at him Draco gave him a glare. "NOW RON!" He shouted and Ron was instantly on the floor helping Draco hold Harry still. It wasn't long till Poppy and Albus came rushing into the mostly cleared library.

"What happened?" The mediwitch asked hurrying to the three boys on the floor.

"I think it was a seizure but I'm not sure." Draco replied.

"Miss Granger you and Alexander will accompany me to my office and Misters Weasley and Malfoy will accompany Madam Pomfrey to assist with Mister Potter. Poppy where is Tante?"

"She needed to go for a swim so I let her go." The mediwitch said conjuring a stretcher and strapped Harry to it. He was scary still besides the soft rise and fall of his chest. Hermione was holding Alex close as Dumbledore flicked his wand and their things were packed and hovering along.

"Let's go Miss Granger." He said leading her out of the library.

Harry opened his eyes blearily before jerking upright. That had been a bad move as he was instantly retching over the side of his hospital bed. He hung there after panting. "Honestly Potter you'd think you'd learn to lay still when waking up in a hospital bed." The bile on the floor was gone and so was the smell. "Slowly now." Someone was helping him lay back down. "Here." His glasses were put on and he found himself looking up at Draco Malfoy.

"What happened?" He asked then moved to sit up again as worry flared for his son. A pale hand held him down. "Let me go Malfoy I have to find my son."

"Hermione has him in Dumbledore's office. Now lay the fuck still before I call for Madam Pomfrey." Harry closed his eyes and lay back taking deep breaths. "Here this is supposed to help." Draco helped Harry sit up a bit as he swallowed the potion. "Tante and Madam Pomfrey are taking care of Severus. Ron went to go get you something to eat. The house elves are busy with dinner."

"So that's why you're here." Harry said Draco nodded. "I want my son." Harry said sitting up and leaning back against the pillows. His hands were shaking a little but otherwise he didn't feel to off. He was worried about Severus.

"I'll go call the headmaster." Draco said after Harry settled. Harry stared blankly at the screens around his bed and sighed.

"Confound it you crazy women leave me be!" Harry jumped hearing Severus then looked up when he walked past the privacy screens buttoning up his white shirt which had light pink stains on it. Harry looked him over gasping as the dark bruise still forming on the side of the man's face. "With a flick of his wand he blocked both women from passing though Harry heard clearly the mediwitche's threats. Harry started laughing despite the serious look of his lover's injuries. Severus looked at him a moment before walking to the bed. Harry lifted his arms and let Severus pull him into a tight hug. "Merlin Harry I'm so sorry he never summons me on Sundays because of the school day following but some buffoon dropped his potion and….I searched as long as I could for Alex before the pain became too much to ignore. I guess he got tired of just using the crutacious he got more pleasure out of my physical abuse."

"Alexander popped into the library and I was so scared something had happened. Then old snake face tried to get in and I decided to retaliate. I must have worsened his mood I'm sorry." He hugged Severus as tight as he dared. "Sev I'm so scared." Severus hugged him tighter. A throat was cleared and they separated looking up at Albus and Hermione. Severus walked to the edge of the bed retrieving his son. He smiled at the baby who started babbling. Returning to the head of the bed he sat on the bed next to Harry. "I just don't understand how he apperated all the way up to the library."

"It was not Alexander it was the school I'm afraid." Dumbledore said from the foot of the bed. "Along with your protection and accommodations the school removes all young children from danger to a safe place. And the safest place to be was with you."

"He started screaming only seconds before my mark flared up." Severus said.

"Then he can feel Tom's magic." Harry said taking Alexander and cuddling him close with a sniff. "What are we going to do?" He said tears coming and falling. "How are we supposed to keep him safe? It won't be long till word get back to him about Alexander. And I can't do anything." Harry let out a sob hugging his son to his chest hand holding the back of his head. Severus bit his lower lip and looked to Dumbledore who nodded and escorted Draco and Hermione back out and put up a silencing charm. Once they were gone Severus put both arms around Harry and his son.

"Harry I promise we will find a way to protect our son. I will do everything in my power to see that you both survive this war." Harry sobbed and reached up pulling Severus closer clinging to the injured man desperately as he sobbed into the small shoulder of his son. Severus sighed and nuzzled his head next to them. "We will find a way." He promised both of them.

"I know that is has spread quickly that Mister Potter has a child. And that the infant appeared in the school library yesterday afternoon. It would be my hope that no matter you opinions of Harry Potter or you personal alliance in this war that you would all have the heart to leave both father and son alone. And that you will keep this news to yourselves. Those who do not SHAME on you! Shame and a curse on those who would endanger the life of a defenseless infant for this stupid war!" The entire hall was silent as the elder wizard's angry words echoed over the hall. "Under the laws of this school any one found causing trouble or intending harm on the family will be expelled and no amount of your parents money will get you back into this or any other school." The tension in the air almost visible even as Dumbledore let breakfast begin. Harry sat between Ron and Neville with Hermione, Dean, and Seamus across from them. Harry had caught his friends and former dorm mates before breakfast and confirmed the rumors. He also explained that he was technically the mother. They had all taken it in stride. Ginny seemed a little distant but she still hadn't quite gotten over the fact that Harry liked men.

Surprisingly it was the Ravenclaws that were looking at him with distain. He was very sure that it was because of his break up with Patrick and of course Patrick hadn't known about Alexander either. Harry felt on edge since he left the bed that morning even the shared shower between him and Severus that hadn't calmed him down. He ate a little but not as much as he usually did since he was so nervous. Ron and Hermione walked with him down to Potions after breakfast. Harry took his seat and began reading up on the potion they would be making. The rest of the class came in some of them staring at Harry and he just ignored them. Patrick sat down next to him just as Snape sauntered in. "I will only tell you all this once. The announcement of the young Mister Potter will not change anything in my class and I will not listen to your teenage drivel about it. Nothing has changed." He said before pointing his wand at the board. "I've decided to test your individual talents today in a sort of pop quiz. We will be doing the same potions so be grateful for some leniency now get to it." There was a rustling of paper and robes as they all got ready for class. Harry found making the potion calming and sighed when he had a moment to let the potion simmer. Severus was walking around the room checking on his student's progress. "Mister Malfoy this is not a partner project." Snape snapped.

"Well if you would rather Weasley accidently create a noxious poisonous gas I could have let him put in the newt spleens." Draco replied.

"Spleens?" Ron squeaked looking at the jar before blushing bright red.

"Five points from Gryffindor for lack of care of potion ingredients. You are lucky it is not entirely your fault Mister Weasley or I would have failed you." He snarled taking the jar with a frown. "I will have a talk with mister Williams and his workers about this. Next time check your ingredients not just the labels."

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Ron replied still bright red. Snape nodded and set the jar on his desk. Harry watched as Draco slid the salamander spleens over to Ron from his own supplies and got a quiet thank you before he continued his potion. Otherwise the class went smoothly. Harry turned in his potion and homework near the end of class and went back to his seat to clean up. He sat and read further in his text till the bell rang and class was over.

Harry slipped his book into his bag and walked out with Hermione and Ron. "I can't believe they mislabeled them. I can't believe I didn't realize that." Ron said.

"Well lucky for us Draco did." Harry said.

"Yeah I guess." Ron pouted. "Wait when did he become Draco?"

"When he kept me from jerking around like a fish out of water and he's changed a lot." Harry replied shouldering his book bag as it began to slip. And I think he's the reason the Slytherins are behaving about all this. I was expecting them to start problems and they haven't." Harry shrugged. "As long as I don't see my son's name in the prophet I'll be the happiest father on earth for a while." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Come on we'll be late for charms and today is something I actually want to learn." Harry said with a grin.

"Oh he's out to get him isn't he?" Ron asked.

"Well he's sort of getting back at him for the break up." Hermione said with a shrug. "Let's just hope Harry doesn't take it too far." She said as they caught up to their green eyed friend.

All of Severus' clothes were spelled pink. Along with a note tat read 'Now we're even. The spell will last for two days. Love Harry and Alexander.'


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 20**

Harry and Ron jumped upsetting the milk pitcher when Hermione squealed across the breakfast table the second third Thursday morning of November. "Jezze Hermione what the hell?" Dean snapped as his magazine was soaked.

"My mom had the baby." She said excitedly holding out the picture of her baby sister. Harry reached out and took it.

"She's adorable 'Mione." Harry said with a smile. "Wow she's so much bigger then Alex was." Ron looked at the picture too.

"She kinda looks like Ginny when she was born. All pink." Ron stated Harry just grinned and handed the picture back.

"Well we know what Hermione's doing this weekend. If your mum needs any newborn sized sleepers I still have plenty good one's when Alex was that old. He grew out of them so fast." Hermione beamed at him and Harry smiled back. Others crowded around to see giving Hermione their congratulations. "Don't forget to tell Dumbledore or McGonagall so they can make arrangements." He advised collecting his stuff. "Come on we've got Herbology and I have to go get my midterm project."

"I'll go with you. We'll see you in class 'Mione." Ron said getting up with Harry. Harry collected his plant from the windowsill and they both hurried to the green house with a warming charm around the plant to keep it alive in the cold between the castle and the green house. It was his day to turn in his project. When they walked in Harry saw Draco talking to Hermione. The blond beat a hasty retreat once he spotted Ron and Harry. Harry frowned but shrugged it off before turning in both his plant and his work. Ron hadn't seemed to see and walked right over to Hermione with a grin. Harry smiled. In little over a month Ron would be proposing to Hermione. He was so glad they were finally getting on with their attraction. They'd danced circles around each other since they'd become friends. Harry took his seat and glanced at Draco sitting with Basil. Something was going on and Harry couldn't help but wonder what.

"If he keeps growing like this I'm going to have to ask Molly for more clothes." Harry sighed, digging out a bigger onesy for Alexander. "Halos are still two weeks away."

"Well I'm sure he'll keep growing quickly until he's a little bit older. That's what babies do." Severus said handing Harry a pair of overalls. "If the dark lord is happy with the potion I made for him I might be able to go into the muggle world and get some baby clothes for him on the holiday." Harry was about to make a comment about just that before they were interrupted.

"_Speaker Harry your friend Ron is here."_

"_Let him in please." _ The serpent faded back into the wall and a moment latter Ron was rushing in.

"Harry, Harry oh Merlin you won't believe what just happened to me." Ron came up to the bedroom door. He was bright read and out of breath. He looked at Severus. "It's kinda well…."

"Well I know when I'm needed to disappear." Severus said picking up Alexander.

"Hey where are you going with my son?" Harry asked.

"I'm taking _our_ son with me since you will be busy with your friend."

"Greedy git."

"Well Alexander maybe I should just take you down to the dungeons to teach your daddy to be nicer to me. I'd give him two hours before he came screaming and hollering." He said to the infant who giggled. "Oh such confidence you give him the rest of the day."

"Oh ha ha Sev. You wouldn't dare." Harry said already climbing out of their bed. With a swish and a flick of Sev's wand the door was shut and a silencing charm shimmered on the door and walls. "Bloody arse." Harry swore.

"Harry!"

"What's the matter Ron you look like you blew up something you weren't supposed to?"

"Harry I…he…awe fuck Malfoy kissed me!" Ron shouted. Harry blinked at him not understanding why Ron was so frantic.

"Well did you hit him and almost kill him?" Harry asked sitting on the bed.

"Wha…no he kissed me!" He was shouting again and looking at Harry as if he was daft.

"Why are you so frantic? Dean's kissed you before and you weren't this upset." Harry was still worried Ron had killed Malfoy or something.

"No it was different! He kissed me and I…I kinda kissed back!" Harry blinked at him in shock.

"And?"

"And it was bloody great and I liked it." He flopped back on the bed and groaned. "Hermione's going to kill me."

"Because Draco kissed you?" Harry asked looking down at the redhead. He was thinking Ron was being a little over dramatic.

"No because we practically had sex against a wall. I couldn't stop myself until…well I felt it and I was….and oh Merlin I cheated on Hermione." Ron covered his face and groaned.

"Well you could not tell her. I mean you didn't start it." Harry said judging his friends reaction to that.

"No I can't do that to her. Fuck and she'll be back tomorrow all happy and I'm going to have to tell her. She can't even trust me over a weekend. If she finds out on her own…fuck she'll never want anything to do with me."

"Well that's good then, that you're willing to tell her. It was probably just a little hiccup in your relationship. I'm sure Hermione will understand."

"I liked it. What does that say about me?" He asked as if he hadn't heard Harry.

"Ron." Harry rolled his eyes. "Liking it and loving the person behind it are different. Trust me. I liked kissing Patrick but I didn't love him." He looked at his friend. "Just tell Hermione and just wait and see how she reacts. It can't be the end of the world."

"Yeah I'll tell her and if she yells at me I'll just wait it out till she calms down." Ron said with a sigh. Harry smiled at him.

"Now if you've calmed down I have to rescue my son from the dungeons. It's far too cold for him without his socks and a jacket." Harry said. "I'm sure she'll get over it. I mean it's not like she told him to do it."

"YOU WHAT!" Ron shouted.

"Well I told him if he got his ass kicked for it that was all on him. But I told him to give it a try." Hermione said. Harry was trying hard not to laugh at Ron's expression. "Oh honestly Ron it's not that bad."

"Not that….not that bad do you even realize what you encouraged! What the two of you put me through between then!" Ron glared at both Hermione and Draco. Harry was playing moderator sitting with Alexander in his lap. A little silencing bubble around him just in case. They were in Hermione's room just off Gryffindor tower.

"Well I never expected it to go that far. I just meant to kiss you." Draco said cheeks a soft pink. "I'm….I don't like being aggressive like that but I let it get out of hand." Draco said worrying the hem of his robes. Harry had never seen Draco show any other emotion then contempt or pride. "We didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you obviously didn't see fit to be straightforward with me either. I'm not a stupid as the pair of you think!"Ron began pacing and Hermione and Draco looked perfectly cowed. Harry watched his best friend turn all shades of red and even back to just normal tanned and freckled skin.

"Ron we didn't mean to hurt you. And looking at it we did do this the wrong way." Hermione said.

"You think!" Ron snapped. Harry knew why Ron was beyond angry. A month from the day Ron was hoping to propose to Hermione.

"Ron yelling isn't going to make this better." Draco said looking up at him shoulders squared.

"Shut up Malfoy." Ron hissed. "You want him fine." Ron snapped at Hermione. "I should have known better then to get my hopes up." Ron stormed out of the room slamming the door to make both Draco and Hermione wince.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Draco whispered.

"Ron's right." Harry said making to other two look up. "You should have gone to him together and talked to him. By conspiring behind his back you both shot a blow to his pride. One would think you would both know better. Seeing as you are both in the top five in our class." Harry got up removing the spell and balanced Alexander on his hip as he picked up his bag. "My suggestion to you both is to kiss up and kiss up hard. And keep it simple. Ron's got pride and if you use your wealth to try to woo him you'll only hurt yourself Draco. First write him an apology note. Hermione knows what Ron likes so go with that till he comes to talk to you." Harry opened the door. "I'll go talk him down so he's not terrorizing younger years." He left with that. He walked up the hall stopping in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Good afternoon madam. Did Ron happen to come in a moment ago?" Harry asked.

"Yes he did. Poor dear looked so upset I let him in even though he had the old password."

"Thank you. Missive Misfits." The portrait swung open and Harry climbed through. Waving a little hello to his house mates fending some of the girls off who wanted to coo at Alex. He made his way up to the boy's dorm. Outside the door Dean, Seamus, and Neville were standing across from the door. There was a crash on the other side of the door.

"What the bloody hell happened to 'im. He just came in there and tossed me and Dean out." Seamus said. "Then he sealed the door."

"I came up to tend my plants. I hope he hasn't hurt any of them." Neville said. Harry sighed and held Alexander out to Neville who took him. Seamus took the bag when it was held out. "Wait you're not going in there are you?"

"Just keep those crazy girls away from Alexander. If I'm not out in…ten minutes go get McGonagall." Harry walked up to the door and put a hand on it. The locking spell fizzled and the door opened. Harry stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Ron was pacing and fuming. Harry looked around and saw the only things that were damaged were Hermione related. Harry stood there quietly.

"How could she?" Ron said after a while. "How could she …and Draco of all people?" Harry smirked hearing Ron use Draco's first name. "Like I wouldn't have understood if they just came up and talked to me. I mean how hard is it to come up and say? 'Hey Ron I know this sounds kind of odd but hear us out. Draco's got this crush on you and me and I kind of like Draco too. We talked a few times and decided to come and talk to you together.'" Ron stopped midstep and sighed his shoulders slumping. "Why'd they have to do it that way?" He walked over to his bed and flopped down. "Fuck Harry I was going to propose to her." Harry sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Now mind you I agree with you and they should have come and talked to you. But don't you kind of wonder about it too?" Harry asked. There was silence. "I mean it's not unheard of and triads that are in harmony are very strong." Harry watched Ron for a moment. "I told them to wait for you to come to them. And for them to coax you into it."

"Great and I'm sure Malfoy with use his money to try. How am I supposed to stand up against that?"

"Nope I told them to keep it simple. That you have pride and they need to realize that. And Ron I don't think this is at all about money or status. Draco's done his best to put off the dark mark. He doesn't want it but he's not willing to die quite yet. He's different Ron."

"I've noticed. I've noticed a lot but I never let myself notice too much. He smells like apples." Ron smiled.

"And you say Hermione smells like cinnamon. Could you imagine?" Ron groaned. "You dirty dog you have imagined haven't you." Harry said jumping to his knees.

"Yes alright. It's not the idea that upset me but the way they did it." Ron grinned. "They'd be perfect." The grin turned goofy.

"Now will you let the guys back in?" Harry asked already waving his wand to repair the damaged items. Ron sat up and helped and soon the room was put back to rights. Harry opened the door to their relieved class mates. "All better now just don't pry." Harry said taking the bag then Alexander who looked like he was going to be fussy soon. "Time for this little guy to get fed and go to bed. Thanks for watching him."

"Thanks for getting us the dorm back." Dean said walking in.

"No problem." Harry said starting back down the stairs. He left the tower and made his way down stairs. Peeves started following after the fourth floor but Harry knew the poltergeist couldn't and wouldn't do a thing. When he reached his room he looked up with a smile. "Thanks for the escort Peeves." The poltergeist looked stunned but recovered quickly.

"No problem Potty." He said before zipping off.

"_Sanctuary."_ The wall opened and Harry went in. He was grinning to himself as he got Alexander ready for a nap. He had a feeling Ron would come around and that Hermione would be searching and researching on triad bonds before the end of school. Harry was already looking into bonds for him and Severus. A bonding in the spring sounded perfect. Harry was still looking over the different types of bonds. Of course he would have Severus's input but he wanted to show the man he was serious by how much he knew. He wasn't to sure when he was going to ask him but it would be before spring. Harry wanted them bonded before the war really got started. Tom wasn't going to wait much longer. He turned the page to the next bond and started reading. The quill he had been twirling between his fingers dropped as he read over it. Harry quickly marked it and set the book aside. There was no questioning it that would be their bond.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus winced hearing yet another clatter from the kitchen. "Oh come on!" He sighed as once again it was evident Draco had been the one to drop something. When he got here an hour ago Granger and Draco had been trying to follow a cooking recipe. Harry was standing by the door watching over them with an amused look on his face at the time. "This is ridiculous!" Draco was nearing the end of his patience.

"Please Draco this is important." Hermione tried to soothe the blond. "Ron will appreciate it that we made it by hand." Severus dared to look into the kitchen. "I told you to use the oven-mitts. Now here let me have a look." Harry came from his room where he'd been putting Alexander to bed.

"What did he drop this time?" He asked softly sitting right next to him.

"Hot pan. You might want to go check on him." Severus replied earning a groan from Harry. The young wizard leaned against him.

"Harry can you come look at Draco's hand?" Hermione called.

"Yeah." He got up and walked past Severus who couldn't resist reaching out and pinching the sweatpants covered bum. "Sev!" He squeaked and danced away turning to face him. Severus put on his best. 'I'm completely innocent' look. "Like bloody hell you are." Harry grumbled continuing onto the kitchen. "Let me see." Draco hissed and whined. "Jezze I can't take my eyes off the two of you for a minute." A little wand waving and muttered spells and Draco's hand was bandaged. "Now don't get that wet and come see me tomorrow."

"Thanks Po…Harry." Severus watched the three young adults clean up the mess Draco had made. "Are you both sure he'll appreciate this."

"Of course…"

"The quickest way…"

"To Ron's heart…

"Is through his stomach." They finished together. Severus shivered at the very twin like moment.

"Oh Merlin never do that again that was scary." Draco bemoaned. "Well I only dropped a few on the floor." He said.

"It's alright I'll finish putting them in the box you go ahead and sit." Hermione said rubbing Draco's shoulder.

"Thank's Hermione." He sighed. Harry came back with a sappy grin on his face and sat himself in Severus's lap. In answer to the questioning raised eyebrow Harry just smiled and kissed him. "Oh grose." Draco gagged.

"Shut up Draco." Severus replied shooting his godson a glare after breaking off the kiss.

"Hey now be nice." Harry said settling into a comfortable position.

"Thanks for letting us use your kitchen again Harry." The blond said sitting on the other couch.

"No problem. It was kind of amusing at first." Harry chuckled. "Ron will come around eventually. It may not seem like it but he did like the letter you both wrote him."

"I hope so I feel awful." Draco mumbled. Severus sighed heavily and earned him an elbow to the ribs.

"Nghh. Why must I suffer such abuse from you?" He asked with a bit of a warning tone.

"Because you earned it." Harry replied. "I'm just trying to help them. Ron's still freaking out about this whole thing. And Draco and Hermione are just as miserable. Don't be heartless." Well that had hurt and so he pouted. The green eyes softened and Harry kissed him. "Sorry that was a bit far. They're almost done then it's us time promise."

"It better be or I am hexing both of them." Severus grumped.

"We didn't know you'd be here Uncle Sev. And we didn't know where else we could go to cook. The house elves all nearly had a fit when we asked them." Draco looked at his burned hand.

"There all done and kitchens clean. Sorry for bothering you Harry. It was kind of a spur of the moment thought. I left you some as a thank you." Hermione said coming into the common room. "Did Alexander go to sleep?"

"Yeah he had fun playing in the flour. And I learned not to let him. He had it everywhere when I gave him a bath."

"Did you get pictures?" Severus asked.

"Yep wasn't going to miss that." Harry replied with a big smile. "So are you two going now?"

"Yeah we've imposed on you enough. I think we'll leave all cooking to Ron." Hermione said tucking her hair back. So much for the pony tail she'd pulled it back in. "Thank you so much again Harry."

"No problem I don't mind helping you two a little." Harry got up to see them both out. "Don't give up he'll cave sooner then later." He hugged Hermione and even caught Draco be surprise.

"Do not forget anything you are not being let back in." Severus called from the kitchen.

"Severus!" Harry scolded.

"Don't worry if we did we'll wait till tomorrow. He's in a mood. Try to fix it before potions tomorrow. Maybe serve yourself for lunch." Draco teased.

"Draco you're making Harry turn all red." Hermione giggled as they left.

"Thank Merlin they are gone." Severus sighed loosening the buttons on the top half of his shirt. He'd felt uncomfortable enough without his teaching robes on. He would have to eventually get use to Harry's friends. Speaking of his little minx Harry prowled right up to him and pulled him down into a slow deep kiss. "I have been waiting for that for an hour."

"They needed my help." Harry said undoing the rest of the buttons. "And Alex needed a bath and to be settled for a nap." He added as he kissed the revealed skin while sliding his hands over Severus's abdomen. "Tante will be gone till dinner." He informed his lover before licking the older mans left nipple in a slow catlike manner. Severus shivered and reached up to gently pull Harry's head back by his hair.

"And am I to assume that is and offer?" He asked watching bright greens darken with want.

"More like a subtle and polite demand to take the opportunity to ravish me." Harry replied running his hands up to continue the teasing of Sev's nipples. This earned him a warning growl and a firm dominating kiss. They broke apart when it seemed best. "Sev please it's been two weeks. As much as I enjoy any time we spend together and anything we do I want you inside me."

"And where my little minx, do you suggest we connect. I told you I do not like the idea of Alexander being in the same room."

"You didn't seem to mind this morning when I sucked you off." Harry purred. Well he had him there but _he_ could be quiet And they'd kept mostly under the covers. "Couch?" Harry asked tilting his head a little.

"It would not be the first time her drawled waving his wand satisfied with the gasp from his younger lover.

"That was low, we don't have to rush with spells." Harry protested though didn't seem an single bit phased by his complete nudity.

"Were you not just all needy for me a moment ago?" Severus teased running his long potion stained fingers down Harry's back.

"You're making me sound like a wanton whore." Harry protested though his eyelids fluttered at the delicate touches.

"Only if you want me to." He teased sliding his hands all the way down just under Harry's thighs before lifting him. Harry's legs instantly went around Severus's waist and arms around his shoulders.

"Prat." He grumbled.

"You love me anyway."

"Of course I do." Harry replied moving his legs so he could straddle Sev's hips. "The doors open so you can summon the lube." He said already devastating his lover of his shirt and working on his trousers. "Lift your hips."

"Harry slow down."

"Says the man who striped me with magic." Severus growled and pinned Harry to the cushions.

"What is this about?" Severus asked holding the emerald gaze.

"I just want you. Is that so odd? The last time we had intercourse it was great but it was just some weird make up sex and since then noting but hand jobs in the shower or a blow job in bed." Harry answered taking a deep breath right after. Severus leaned down and took possession of Harry's lips in a slow sensual kiss that left Harry panting below him.

"Now since you told me we have the time and you seem to need more reassurances of us." He gave another kiss this one shorter. "We will not rush through this like a pair of horney and fumbling teenagers." Harry snickered at that. "Brat I know what you are thinking." He gave Harry's hip a little swat.

"Sorry it's just funny when I think about it. I guess


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Don't Go!**

"How many times must I tell you this does not concern you?" Severus hissed in a low tone. Alexander had finally fallen asleep. Of all the times for Harry to bring this up, when he couldn't yell.

"Of course it concerns me. You go to him every damn time Severus. And Every damn time you never know if you'll be coming back to us alive." Harry spit right back. Alexander fussed and Harry cast a mild silencing charm around the basket. So still no yelling. This was not how he wanted to spend his Thursday with his family. The last Thursday before end of term exams the next week there would be no Tuesdays and Thursdays. Then after that Harry would be going to the Weasley's and they would be apart the whole break.

"No I have been doing this long before you and Alexander became such a big part of my life. So this does not have anything to do with either of you."

"Oh really isn't that why you cast me aside in the first place." Oh that was a low blow something they'd unspokenly promised not to use as ammo.

"That was a low blow Potter even for you. You know I regret that do not bring it up again." He turned away and paced in front of the fireplace to calm himself.

"Every time you go I wonder if you will come back Severus. Together or apart it makes my chest tight and my heart stops." Harry took a shaky breath. "I know why, you've told me why and I understand Sev I do but is it even worth it anymore? Is it worth not knowing if you will come back to us? I know you think I'm being selfish in asking you to quit spying Severus but don't I have the right to?" Severus looked up to see Harry desperately fighting tears. But he just couldn't stop as easily as they all made it sound. Timidly he returned to Harry's side and pulled him into a hug. There hidden against his chest Harry let go of his tears and Severus held him. No he wouldn't stop. He couldn't until they could figure out how to remove the mark. Otherwise he would just be tortured through it. Just a little longer and then they would see what happened next.

"I'm sorry for bringing up our break up." Harry sniffed. "That was uncalled for. I went to far."

"You are upset so I'll forgive you this time." He kissed the top of Harry's head. "I love you Harry. Please just…just a little longer. Just understand a little longer."

Harry was sitting on a thick blanket with Ron out on the grounds. Alexander was bundled up and looked like a puffy blue marshmallow. There was a warming charm but Harry wasn't taking chances and Alexander was having fun exploring the snow when he could get away. "This morning I got a scarf from both of them. It's so horrible I'm half tempted to tell them never to knit again."

"Malfoy? Knit!" Harry asked in shock reaching out to pull Alexander back to him earning a frustrated grunt from the five month old.

"Yeah I think his was the better half though. I know Hermione's kitting." Ron replied making a snow ball small enough for Alexander to play with. Alexander smiled at the cold to and began to prod it apart.

"So how much longer are you going to make them sweat? It's been a week and midterms are this next week." Harry asked watching his son decimate the snow ball then proceed to try and eat it. "Oi none of that." Alexander blinked up at him in surprise with cold fingers in his mouth. He made and face and a unhappy noise. "Well I guess you have to learn the hard way." He said brushing the snow away.

"I think I'll send them a note and tell them that I'll talk to them the night before the train leaves. And that they don't have to send any more gifts. I'm ready to talk to them." He sighed and flopped back. "Harry is Voldie poking around in your mind?"

"What, no why?"

"Cause it looks like Snape was summoned." Ron said. Harry looked up and sure enough Severus was hurrying across the snow packed grounds.

"Let's go back inside." Harry said picking Alexander up and rising to his feet. Ron got up with him and picked up their blanket. They headed back inside and back to Harry's rooms. Harry took off the layers of clothes on Alexander to distract himself. "I hate him." Harry said summoning a bottle. "He's so intent on getting his way and he's ruining so many lives." Harry warmed the bottle with a spell and checked it a few times before he got up with Alex, Harry held him as he sucked at the bottle. "I wish I could get in his head and make him suffer. Steal his secrets." Harry closed his eyes hoping Severus came back unharmed this time. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stepped away. He didn't see the concerned look on Ron's face. Harry had told him about the fight the night before.

"Hey Harry I'm going to go grab my charms essay to work on. Don't worry I'm sure the old bat will be back in time to torture us for potions exam Monday." Ron tried to joke but got no reaction so he left. Harry sighed and closed his eyes. Severus being summoned still made his heart want to stop beating. Harry was tempted to spy on Tom but he wouldn't risk Alexander. Harry got up and walked to his room. He put the napping infant in his bassinet covering him lightly with a blanket. A moment later his scar burned and he felt like his head was going to burst. Harry collapsed to the floor hitting the post of his foot board and blacked out.

The world slowly swam back into focus and he choked on the potion someone was feeding him. He sat up and coughed up most of it holding his aching chest. "Wasting potions as always." A deep growl sounded beside him. "Damn boy, more trouble then you are worth." Harry glared at the blurry form of Severus Snape. When his mind caught up with him he went wide eyed.

"Alex." He made to scramble out of bed but strong arms held him.

"Potter stop at once." A voice commanded but Harry didn't want to he had to get to his son. "Harry for Merlin's sake Tante has him. Now Stop!" Harry found himself pinned to the bed chest heaving from the effort of trying to escape. "Now that I have your attention. Alexander is fine, a little shaken I would guess as much as any five month old could be but he is fine. You on the other hand will stay in this bed and take every potion I decide to give you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Harry replied in a small voice. He lay completely lax and didn't even move when Snape released him. He lay staring up at the canopy before another thought came to him. He sat up and latched onto Severus. "He knows Sev. He's planning on killing you soon." Tears filled Harry's eyes as the vision came back to him. "Don't go back. Merlin please Sev don't go back to Tom he's going to make an example of you and at the end of the holos. Oh god." Harry sobbed clutching the man's arm tighter. A vial was pressed to his lips and he drank it on pure reaction. Then suddenly he felt more at ease and sighed. "Calming drought. " He let go of Severus and dried his eyes with his hands. "May I have my glasses please?" There was movement and Harry took the familiar looking blur and slipped his glasses on. "Alex is alright?"

"Yes Harry our son as I said is with his nursemaid in her room. It took us twenty minutes to get in here you know. That damnable statue told us it only accepted passwords from you and Tante. Even after it told us you were passed out on the floor. Stupid boy did you not think to allow at least one other person access just in case something happened? You're floo is also one sided. If you hadn't of put Alexander away before you had a vision he could have been badly hurt and worse off for us having took so long." Harry looked away ashamed at his short sightedness he was just trying to protect his son. The only person in the world he felt would always love him. Severus was upset with him and had been frightened. Harry knew the man too well to think otherwise. "Do you ever think first you stupid boy?"

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "Don't you think feel bad enough? I was just trying to protect my son! He's all I have and I can't even keep Voldemort out of my fucking head. My shields were up and he still got in. He probably knows about Alex now." Harry fought his tears but they still came. "I have enough guilt I don't need yours Severus Snape." He said in a defeated tone. There was silence broken only by the clinking of potion vials. Snape handed him another potion. Harry took it. "Merlin that's the worst of the lot." He said making a face. "Is it bad?"

"No you have a bump on the head but other than that just a few scratches that were easily healed." There was another silence. "He stopped crying when I picked him up. He was in here just screaming bloody murder and I picked him up and he just stopped and looked up at me. He fussed a little when I gave him over to Tante." Harry smiled.

"He knows you are his other parent, of course he stopped." Harry rolled the vial in is palms. "How long was I out?"

"You missed dinner." Snape replied.

"Wonderful. I had my shields up. I know I did I always do. He must have pushed hard just for me to see him torturing someone. He must know if he pushed hard enough he could get in." Harry sighed and rubbed his scar.

"He will torture me through the mark if I do not go."

"He'll kill you if you do. One of us has to survive this and you have a better chance if you don't go. I couldn't rest knowing Alex was an orphan. I know it horrible for me to want him to go to you without your say, but you are his father. You could always arrange for him to…"

"Harry shut up." Harry flinched. Severus captured his lips in a fierce kiss. "Our son is not going to be an orphan." He said pulling away. "We will figure out how to block the summons. I'll talk with Dumbledore…"

"Bond with me." Harry sprung out of the blue. Severus stared at him and Harry stared right back.

"Harry…" He began.

"No this isn't something I just came up with it's something I've been thinking about. And I was looking through a book on different bonds and there's one that removes other previous bonds that aren't family related. I didn't read all of it but from what I did it will get rid of the dark mark." Harry took a breath. "At least look into it Sev. I can't lose you again. You promised we'd be together. You promised to protect us." Tears filled Harry's eyes. Severus sighed and pulled Harry into his arms. "I was in his mind and I saw so many things. He was going to summon you and torture you all break then send your severed head back to the school as a warning to Dumbledore. Don't go back." He sobbed into the man's shoulder. Harry hated Tom for doing this, for hurting his lover.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Sometimes Traditions Suck.**

Harry was sitting in his Herbology class taking his last midterm. After the incident they had informed Dumbledore of what had happened and the threat to Severus's life. His spying days were over. Harry was distracted every single day. Severus hadn't answered him and they hadn't had a chance to talk all week. It was Friday again and the train would be leaving in the morning. Harry and Alexander were going to portkey to the burrow for safety. "Five more minutes." Professor Sprout said making Harry jump a little. He looked down at his test and sighed heavily. He did his best to answer the rest of the questions in the short time. Severus was going to have a fit if he got low marks. "Times up." With a flick of her wand Professor Sprout summoned their parchments to her desk. "I hope you all have a pleasant break." She said then dismissed them. Ron and Harry left together.

"So how do you think you did?" Ron asked.

"Bad. I've had a hell of a time concentrating. I think I failed all the written parts. I couldn't concentrate." Harry sighed he just wanted to soak in a warm tub. "I'm dead." Harry complained as they walked into the front doors.

"It can't be that bad. Maybe you're just exaggerating." Ron tried to comfort his friend.

"Yeah I guess. Sooo are you meeting with Hermione and Draco?" A subject change was always good.

"Yeah we're going to go to his room and talk and have dinner down there."

"Hmm and a little dessert?" Harry teased earning him a hit to the shoulder. Harry laughed and shrugged it off. "Oh I know a Gryffindor sandwich.i _Sanctuary./i" _The wall opened. "With a Slytherin center." Harry laughed as Ron swatted at him again.

"I would appreciate you not bruising my bondmate to be Ronald." Severus drolled when the wall closed. Harry choked on a laugh and just stared at Severus for a moment.

"Bondmate?" Harry squeaked. Severus huffed as if annoyed and nodded. Harry gave a very unmanly squeal and launched himself into Severus's arms. Severus smiled and chuckled at Harry's antics.

"Molly's already insisted we use their back yard. And I have looked over the bonds I think will suit us both. We'll be bonding Saturday." Severus explained.

"Tomorrow!" Harry grinned. "Oh, but what about Ron and 'Mione?" Harry asked looking back at his grinning friend.

"They will be using the floo early in the morning to go. Draco will be standing as my family witness. I was thinking of asking Lupin as my non-family." There was a hesitancy there but Harry just smiled and nodded. "You will have to decide who will stand as your family witness, and as a non related witness." Harry hugged Severus tight and kissed him.

"I've been worrying about this all week. I was hoping for one in the spring but I like winter too it'll be perfect." Harry snuggled up to Severus.

"Yes well time is of the essence. I know for a fact he is going to summon me on Monday. Or he will try." Harry sighed and nodded. The wall opening and closing drew his attention and he saw Ron was gone. "Tante has Alexander in her possession and has informed me that she is keeping him until dinner because she hasn't spent enough time with him."

"Has she now?" Harry smirked turning back. "Well I do believe we are entirely alone for the rest of the afternoon. Ron, Hermione and Draco are going to be down in his room discussing the possibility of forming a triad." At this Severus raised his brow. "One of Ron's favorite smells is cinnamon and apple."

"Alright, way too much information." Severus swept Harry up in his arms and carried him toward the bedroom. "The only things I want to hear out of your mouth are moans and screams."

"Only moans and screams? What about 'harder' and 'faster Sev'?" He moaned earning a growl from Severus. Harry bounced on the bed with a laugh which was turned to a gasp as his clothes suddenly disappeared. He looked up at his lover with a sly smile. "Well?"

"Yes those two are acceptable along with any variations but nothing more." Severus waved his wand and all the annoying buttons were undone. Harry hated the buttons on Severus's robes they were so tiny and hard to undo. Severus shed his outer robes before joining Harry on the bed.

"Hey no fair you're still dressed." Harry pouted.

"I suggest less whining then and use your hands." Harry rolled his eyes and reached for the white shirt. But before he started on the buttons a wave of his hand and Severus was just as naked at he was. "You are such a show off."

"Mmm but I still used my hands." Harry replied running his hands over Sev's chest. "It took me forever to get that one." He added looking up into his lover's eye. i _Soon to be bondmate./i _Harry smiled brightly and pulled Severus down to him. "I love you." He said tears filling his eyes. Severus maneuvered them to lie on their sides and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Harry what's wrong?" Severus asked his lover.

"Just a bit overwhelmed. I'm sorry." He said leaning back looking into deep black eyes. Severus's eyes had always intrigued him. And to find they were really black and not a dark blue or brown had been cool. Severus kissed him and Harry moaned softly when he nibbled his lower lip. Harry stopped worrying after that. The kiss slowly progressed as did their arousal.

Harry sucked on Severus' tongue making the man moan and roll Harry onto his back to hover over him. Tanned flesh trembled under potion stained fingers. Harry couldn't even believe his luck a year ago he was heartbroken and pregnant with Severus' child and now they were happy and going to be bonded the next day. i_"Speaker someone is here to ssee you."/I_ At the same moment Harry groaned and Severus growled. "Tell them to sod off." Severus growled knowing the only reason the snake was intruding was visitors.

"No don't. Sev don't tell him to be rude. Who is it?" Harry asked stroking his lover's back to calm him down.

_i"Molly Weasley and a tawny grey man."_ /I Harry groaned dropping his head back.

"Thank you tell them I will be right there." Harry sighed. "You didn't even bother to hint that you might be occupying my time."

"I did not expect her to show up after she agreed to do everything. Well more like demanded I let her take care of it." Harry kissed him and started getting dressed. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Remus is out there too. You know he's got fine senses. And I can't leave them standing out there. Severus I promise I'm all yours tonight once we turn in." He said putting on his shirt. "Get dressed please." He returned to the bed and kissed his lover. "You do realize the Weasley's will be your family after tomorrow." Severus stared at him a moment then flopped back on the bed with a groan. "And Remus too." Harry laughed when his lover dramatically covered his eyes. "Get dressed." He said before hurrying into the front room. "Sorry for the wait." He said when the entrance opened. "When did you get back Remmy?" Harry asked hugging the older wizard as tight as he ever dared.

"This morning. Oh I've missed you so much cub." He replied hugging Harry tight. "I told you we should have waited Molly." Harry blushed bright red.

"Remus!" Harry scolded looking shyly up at the Weasley family matron.

"Oh don't look like that Harry dear. And I do apologize for interrupting you two but we need to discuss something about your bonding." She said maneuvering them inside.

"I was under the impression when you insisted you take over the set up I was no longer needed. You just brushed me off." Severus said coming into the common room. With a snap of his fingers he summoned his personal elf now also allowed in. "Tea for four please." The elf nodded and popped out.

"Well that was until I realized just where you would be heading after our talk. You may have a rush on this Severus Snape but I would think you and Harry would have kept some traditions." She huffed sitting down.

"Oh you cannot be serious. You expect me to be apart from my son and my husband to be for a full twenty four hours?" Harry looked shocked at his lover's words.

"A whole day?" He asked looking completely shocked. "But there's still dinner to attend and Severus has to be there." Harry barely acknowledged the tea cup pressed into his hands.

"Harry it's tradition for the intendeds to go a whole twenty-four hours apart before the ceremony. It's believed to let the bond create its strongest connection between the pair. Absence making the heart grow fonder." Remus explained over his cup. "And I assure you neither of you will be in any danger both watched like hawks so neither of you sneak off to meet the other." The werewolf teased. "I will stay here with Severus and make sure Hermione, Ron, and Draco are ready to go in the morning. And you will go with Molly with Tante and Alexander." Harry looked down at his tea.

"A whole day." He said again not looking up from his tea. "I knew that. I mean I've been reading up on bondings since after Halloween. But I just forgot with all the rush." He drank from his tea.

"Do you want this Harry?" Severus asked him putting a hand on his knee.

"The stronger the bond the better chance it works." Harry said looking up with a smile. "It's only a day. I've gone much longer than that." Harry instantly regretted his light words when he saw the pain in Severus' eyes. "I'll keep myself busy with Alex and I'm sure I can get Molly to let me help with my own bonding. I'm sure we have to finish inviting people. And Hedwig has been needing some exercise other then hunting for the owlets. And waiting will just make the night of all that more intense." He relaxed when Severus smiled at him and nodded.

"But for the love of Merlin stay out of trouble. If I have to come hunt you down just to bond with you I will work in a way you must always be by my side."

"Ah but I would get on your nerves." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Touché. Now go and pack your things for you and Alexander. I'm sure I'll be allowed to say goodbye to you." Harry set his cup down and got up. He kissed Severus before he passed completely and went into his room. Harry could easily hear their conversation. "What is it Lupin?" Severus growled.

"Nothing I'm just guessing it's a bit too late for all the threats and hex warnings." Remus replied sounding cheerful.

"If it will make you feel better you could. I am quite aware how important Harry is to you. And how quickly you will bond with Alexander. I am well aware I am the one intruding into the family."

"Severus Snape I will not hear you say that ever again. You are not much older than my Bill so don't you think I won't treat you like a child if you act like one. You are not 'intruding' you are joining the family. I will make you understand that in any way I must. Do I make myself clear?" Molly scolded

"As crystal Madam." Severus replied. Harry peeked out to see a half hidden look of surprise on his loves face with a livid looking Molly across from him. Harry smiled and finished packing for him and Alexander for the holiday break. He levitated the trunk into the living room and set it down. "You have everything?" Severus asked looking up.

"Yes I do. Most of it's your son's things. I do believe he has more than both of us combined. Yet I keep running out of clothes that fit." Harry replied taking a seat on Severus' lap. He knew he was pushing Severus' comfort zone but strong arms wrapped around him anyway. "The sooner I leave the sooner tomorrow we can get back together." Harry said leaning into his lover's broad chest.

"I agree. But I am still loath to let you go." The elder replied leaning their heads together. "I will see you tomorrow evening for our bonding." Harry sighed and clung to him. They were allowed to remain like that for a few more minutes before Molly cleared her throat.

"We should be going. So the ceremony's not to late in the evening." She and Remus stood. Molly shrunk Harry's trunk and put it in her jacket pocket. Harry and Severus got up as well and the three of them walked up to Dumbledore's office as if they were escorting him. But the halls were mostly empty as most students were getting ready to leave in the morning. Tante was there with Alex who was all bundled up and ready for a portkey trip. Severus took his son and gave him a kiss goodbye before helping apply a good sticking charm to him and Harry.

"There now I won't have to worry. You be good for your daddy young man." He kissed them both once more before letting them go. Harry smiled up at him and held on to Alexander firmly with one arm.

"Ready to go Harry?" Remus asked holding out a scarf.

"Yep." He said taking hold. Molly took the other end.

"See you tomorrow Harry. Remember no sneaking out to see Severus now. And no floo calls." Dumbledore warned with a grin. Harry chuckled and nodded. Green eyes turned to black just before Remus and Molly both put and arm around Harry and Tante took up in front of him. Remus activated the spell and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel.


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't speak French, and I have no idea how all English words sound from a French speaker. So no beating me up for Fleur. I also know little about Japanese customs for greetings so yeah please don't hate me now. **

**Chapter 24: The Burrow.**

They landed just outside the wards surrounding the Burrow. Alexander was loudly voicing his displeasure at the trip. "Oh hey now. Shhh it's alright. I know it's not a very nice feeling is it." Harry cooed and soothed as they walked toward the house. The front door was opened by a blond haired woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Oh ze poor zing 'aving to go by portkey." Harry instantly recognized her voice.

"Fleur?" Harry asked even as he worked to soothe Alexander.

"Oui Arry it 'as been a long time no? I got married to Bill zis summer." She showed the wedding ring as Harry undid the sticking charm. Alex had reduced his cries to sniffles and was looking around.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile as he removed Alexander's jackets and hat. Leaving the baby in just a jumper and overalls.

"Oh he is so adorable." Fleur gushed gaining Alex's undivided attention. "Such dark blue eyez."

"Would you like to hold him?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Fleur took Alex allowing Harry to remove his own cloak and other winter wear. Molly was busy introducing Tante to Bill and Arthur. Fleur was cooing at Alexander in French. Harry was watching with a grin when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"So little Harry's already made mum a grandma. You do realize that she's been dropping hints to all of us older boys to catch up with our littlest brother." Bill said with a grin. Harry went to say something but Bill laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's just little hints and she's still thrilled one of us is already married. So she's also been asking why Charlie and the twins haven't settled down yet like all her other boys."

"Look darling izent he jus precious." Fleur cooed at Alexander turning so Bill could take him.

"Well hello there little man. I'm your uncle Bill and this is your aunty Fleur. And since you're the first Weasley from our generation you get to get all the attention first." Alexander was quick to grasp hold of handfuls of Bill's lose hair. "Ouch now don't pull."

"I told you to pull ur 'air back." Flue admonished and she and Harry helped to free him from Alexander's clutches.

"Now don't hog him son." Arthur said joining them. Bill handed the little one over. "Ah there now your grandma Molly can't say she's been the only one to hold her grandson." Arthur said tickling Alexander.

"Oh Harry dear what's the matter?" Molly asked drawing Harry's attention he didn't get what she meant. "Harry you're crying." Molly explained.

"I am?" Harry rubbed one of his eyes. "I didn't even realize. I'm not sad or anything."

"I do believe you are happy Harry." Tante said hugging him from behind. "You finally get to share Alex with your entire family. I think you are just over whelmed with emotion." Tante hugged him tight. "I am so glad you are happy my little one." Harry brought his hands up and clasped onto her arms lowering his head.

"Now let's get you settled in a room Harry. Hopefully the lads won't mind sharing so you and Severus can have a room to yourselves with Alexander." Arthur said making Harry blush. He'd over looked that bit. They'd be staying at the Burrow all break.

"Don't worry Harry's it's only strange the first time…owe." Bill was holding his shoulder where Fleur had cast a stinging hex. "Alright alright I'm sorry." He put his arm around Fleur's small frame and kissed her. "I was just trying to make him feel better." Molly resized Harry's trunk and Harry levitated it as he followed Arthur out of the kitchen.

"We won't be imposing will we? I mean with the whole family being here and all." Harry started as they walked up stairs.

"Nonsense. The girls will sleep in Ginny's room and Ron can share his room with Draco. Bill and Fleur are in his old room , Charlie and his guest will tke his and we have extra rooms now remember." Of course the twins stayed at their flat over the shop and Harry had forgotten about Percy . It was always best not to mention him. Molly still got all teary. "We're using the twins room for other guest I believe Tante is going to occupy it." Arthur opened the door to a bed room that looked rather sparse. Harry figured it had been Percy's room. "Here we are." Arthur said. Harry set down the trunk and opened it to pull out and resize Alexander's bassinet.

"Thank you Arthur this all means a lot to me, to us." Harry said watching Arthur set the dozing child in the basinet.

"Harry how many times will we have to tell you you're family?" Arthur asked turning to the younger man. "You should have heard Molly all day. She's absolutely excited to be planning a bonding. The last time Fleur's mother did it and Molly was besides herself since Ginny's still so young." The older wizard put a hand on either of Harry's shoulders. "You are just as much our son as any of the other boys Harry. And all of them see you as a little brother. We are very happy for you and as with all of our children very proud that they can find ways to stand on their own. If not always with the right choices. Severus is a good man though he tries to hide it. I think you will both heal each other's old wounds and make sure both of you are loved." Harry felt the tears this time and hugged Arthur Weasley tightly. Arthur's arms wrapped around him and held him tight.

"Thanks dad." Harry said once he'd calmed down earning him another squeeze. Harry didn't feel comfortable calling them mum and dad but every now and then he couldn't help it. Arthur gave him a final pat on the back before they let each other go. Alexander was happily asleep with Doll and Evi curled up next to him.

"Well at least I know he's well guarded. Snakes Harry?"

"Well you know me I'm always surrounded by extraordinary circumstances." The young father cast a few spells over the sleeping child before they left him to sleep. Harry didn't feel as much anxiety leaving Alexander so far from him alone. He'd put a light warming charm on the bassinet along with his usual monitoring charm. And so many babies had already been through the Burrow he was sure it would all be fine. In the kitchen Molly and Tante were busy cooking while Bill and Fleur were talking to Charlie and a young man.

"Ah Charlie you're early. Good good." Arthur greeted his second oldest son with a strong hug shared between them. Charlie's muscular frame almost dwarfing his father's slighter one.

"Yes mum sent a fire message to the reserve telling me about Harry getting bonded tomorrow. Said she hoped we wouldn't mind coming a few days earlier. Are you and mum going to have enough room?"

"Yes yes. We'll make every one fit comfortably. And this must be your apprentice. Ah don't tell me now….Hitomi?"

"Yes." The young man stood and bowed. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home Weasley-sama." He also took Arthur's hand when the older man offered his.

"No problem no problem at all. We always love a full house during the holidays. I see you met my oldest. This is Harry our youngest son." Harry smiled and shook Hitomi's hand. The man was, for lack of a better word elegant. The man looked delicate yet he had a very strong grip androgynous was the right word he believed. Neither too masculine or feminine

"Harry where's your little one? Mum has talked of almost nothing else." Charlie asked.

"He's sleeping right now. Had a busy day and he didn't like the portkey ride. I'm sure once he's rested a bit he'll be hungry. "

"You know we all lost five gallons a piece to Ron. He's the only one who actually believed you were pregnant. We'd just been joking about it."

"Well he won fair and square I didn't tell anyone." They had settled at the table with tea as Molly finished up. Tante had engaged Hitomi in conversation. Charlie smiled seeing Hitomi wasn't being left out.

"So have you decided who's going to stand for you?" Charlie asked.

"Umm well I've been thinking about it and I'll ask Hermione for my non family member." Harry hesitated. "And I was going to ask Remus for family but Severus is going to for non family. So I'm going to sleep on it and make a decision tomorrow. I'm glad he told me before. I think it's good he's willing to mend old bridges."

"I think so too. Letting go of old grudges. This is a very good way for them to reconcile." Arthur nodded.

"Alright dinner's served." With a few swishes of her wand the table was set with dinner.

"This looks great mum it's been a long time since I've had your cooking." Charlie said as he began filling his plate. The beginning of dinner was mostly filled with the platting of food and passing but it soon broke into the usual table conversations. Harry ended up in conversation with Hitomi who was only three years older then Harry and from Japan. Towards the end of the meal his monitoring charm went off and he excused himself to tend to Alexander. When he got up there Alex had almost managed to escape his bassinet. Doll and Evi hissing trying to get Alexander back into the bassinet completely.

"You definitely need a crib. You're getting too explorative and going to pull yourself right out." Harry said his heart beating a mile a minute. A quick change and feed and Harry went back down stairs with both snakes draped over his shoulder and a squirmy baby in his arms. "He almost escaped his bassinet." He said when Tante reached up to give him a little tickle.

"Well he's very good at making your heart rush." Tante replied. "Rather advanced for his age though. He'll only be six months next week."

"Well bring him here Harry let me have a look." Charlie said from the other end of the table. Harry walked down the table. Charlie wiped his hands clean and took the infant. "Well at least he doesn't have Snape's honker."

"Charlie!" Molly snapped at him.

"Sorry Harry." The man apologized. "Didn't mean any harm by it." He held Alexander up. "I remember this jumper use to be Billy's. Between you and me Alex, looks better on you." He said the last in a loud whisper.

"Oh sod off you great wanker." Bill answered tossing a pea at his brother when the women weren't looking. Charlie laughed loud and hard making Alexander squeal and laugh too.

"Well he's sure got some lungs on him. Oh wait till Fred and George get ahold of you they'll turn you into a right little terror."

"I don't think so. I'll prank those two so hard they'll never know what hit them." Harry said nonchalantly. "I don't think I can take a life full of him making my heart race like mad. He does just fine on his own when he gets to exploring. Those twins better think twice." Harry popped a piece of roll in his mouth and watched and Charlie played with Alexander. When dinner was over Harry got up to help clean up while the others, besides Molly and Fleur, left to the sitting room with Alexander. Harry liked helping and Molly had long given up on trying to convince him he didn't have to. Helping made him feel like he was giving back for all she'd done for him. Once the kitchen was cleaned up Molly made tea and had them all in the sitting room. Bill and Charlie were having fun with Alexander both trying to out do each other in entertaining the infant. Harry was happy to let them try. Alexander was easily impressed so it really didn't matter. Molly, Fleur and Tante cornered Harry and started talking about the coming day and all the things he would need and a few rituals he would have to do.

It was a little late when Harry went upstairs with Alexander, Evi, and Doll to get some well needed sleep. Changing Alexander for bed he put the sleepy babe back in his bassinet and pulled on his pajamas before climbing into bed. He was excited and thought he wouldn't be able to sleep but he was sound asleep before he knew it.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

**Chapter 25: Two Plus One Equals a Good Time**

Ron left Harry and Snape to…whatever it was they were going to do he didn't want to know. Besides he had to get down to the dungeons to talk with Hermione and Draco. He'd been thinking about it. A Triad didn't sound bad at all. Especially if they all really wanted it. Ron wasn't short sighted enough to see this as a quick tryst between them. Draco, as much as a prat as he'd always been, was someone Ron could easily fall in love with right alongside Hermione. They were both beautiful is a bit snooty when it came to their intelligence. One with long curly brown hair the other with strait platinum blond. He stood outside the portrait Draco had told him to but he hesitated. In two weeks he had planned on proposing to Hermione. No one else had ever crossed his mind. He took a breath and admitted to himself that there was something right about how their scents combined were perfect for him. Taking another breath he knocked on the portrait and it swung open with a bit of force. "Sorry." Draco apologized realizing he'd opened the portrait a little too eagerly. "Umm please come in." The blond stepped back to allow Ron to enter. Hermione was sitting on the couch a tea cup in her hand. She looked up at him with a smile. Ron smiled back and noticed Draco's hesitancy spike. He turned and reached up putting his hand on the back of Draco's neck.

"Don't look so horrified." He soothed giving the slender neck a gentle squeeze. "I came to hear you both out and see what we might become." Draco relaxed and gave him a hesitant smile. They all settled and Hermione fixed Ron a cup. "Well let's hear it."

"Ron I know I've…been a total prat and completely horrible. There's really no excuse. At first I was just being a child after that I was so afraid that my father would disown me for changing my views or that the dark lord would find out and hurt my parents. But they want to mark me and I don't want to. I'm tired of acting like a total prat and I know you and Hermione are already together and I have no right butting in but it's something that's pulling at me. It's not just you I have feelings for Hermione too. If you say no I'll leave you both alone I swear." Ron waited a few breaths to make sure Draco was done.

"You know my favorite smell is cinnamon apples." He said with a smirk as he took a sip of tea. This made them both look at him with confused looks. Surprisingly Draco was first to get it.

"Does that mean that you'll give it a try." The blond asked hopefully. Ron took another sip and saw Hermione take Draco's hand in hers. Setting down his cup he settled back and opened his arms for both of them. They both got up and joined him as quickly as they could without leaping into his lap. He wrapped an arm around each of them and they sat there for a long moment. The proposal could wait. Besides he might need another ring he was sure he could win a few bets with his brothers again. Their two scents together were perfect. Draco's sweet apple smell and Hermione's soft but earthy cinnamon smell were perfect. Being this close to both of them he couldn't help but have a physical reaction.

"Ron?" Hermione asked when he shifted a bit. "Are we getting heavy?"

"I don't think that's it." Draco snickered then boldly reached down and cupped Ron's awakening hardness. "I think our scent has had an effect on him." He gave a firm squeeze making Ron give a heavy breath.

"Do we really have that much of an effect on you Ron?" Hermione asked softly and Ron knew he was screwed. Maybe in a good way but they were ganging up on him. His hips jerked when Hermione's hand joined Draco's.

"Fuck." He huffed as they rubbed him to full hardness.

"That's the idea Ron." Draco purred nuzzling the side of his neck. "We want you Ron. Want you to touch us, kiss us, fill us up with your thick mmh." Ron had had enough of Draco's words and had silenced him with a firm kiss. Dominating their lip lock by exploring Draco's mouth with his own tongue. Hermione never talked like that and it called to a part of him who secretly craved such blunt words. Even though they'd slept together a few times Hermione was still shy at the beginning. Ron pulled back leaving Draco panting for breath as he turned to Hermione. Her cheeks were flush and her eyes were shimmering with familiar arousal. He kissed her as well till she was breathless as Draco had been.

"Now either you both stop now or we continue this on a much wider surface." He said closing his eyes as they continued to rub him. The two looked at each other and shared some silent conversation before they climbed out of his lap and pulled him to his feet. Together they pulled him into Draco's bedroom.

"I don't want to stop." Hermione said.

"Nor do I. Ron will you take me tonight?" Draco looked a bit shy as he said it.

"Draco are you…?"

"Yes. I was waiting for the right person, or in this case persons." Hermione hugged him from behind and undid the buttons on his shirt.

"I'll be right here to Draco. You don't have to be afraid. Ron's very gentle and we'll stop if it gets too much." Hermione's smooth and calm voice calmed Draco a lot and he didn't look a bit fazed when she slid his shirt off his shoulders. Draco was all creamy white skin with rose pink nipples. Ron wanted to see all of him.

"You first please." Draco said softly his silver orbs looking at Ron with timid lust. Ron smiled and pulled his jumper over his head along with the undershirt.

"Built like a Greek god I think." Hermione said over Draco's shoulder. Her hands here roaming over Draco's chest with light touches. "He also goes commando." Draco looked confused at the term till Ron unbuttoned his trousers and let them slide down his legs. Both made appreciative noises as he removed his shoes and stepped out of his pants.

"Your turns." He said giving his full erection a few light strokes. Draco's white skin blushed a light pink all over as Hermione undid his buttons before pushing them and his boxers down. Draco fidgeted and went to cover himself but Ron walked up to him and captured his hand. "Don't hide my dragon. You are beautiful." He pulled Draco towards the bed and smirked. "'Mione he's blushing all over his front."

"Not just the front." Draco looked over his shoulder and felt his cock twitch at the sight of Hermione completely naked. Her breasts weren't huge but they definitely weren't small. Her pubic hair was neatly trimmed and looked soft. Her skin was light but not as white as Draco's.

"I think this is going to take a little getting used to. I want you both to understand that this is an equal triad. There should be no jealousy if a pair are together if the third is absent and though it will be a little awkward at first when we are all together we will share our pleasures." Ron looked to both of them smiling when they nodded.

"But tonight this is about you Draco." Hermione said coming up behind him and pressing against his back. He bare skin pressed against him making him shiver with anticipation. "Don't worry about me. I think I'd like to watch." She whispered making Draco shiver again. Ron kissed her over Draco's shoulder. He was very glad he had her. Hopefully with her Draco would be more relaxed and enjoy it more. They managed to get onto the bed without much hassle and without letting go. Ron decided he wasn't going to start with a spell to loosen and lube Draco. Harry had once described it as useful but impartial. Laying on his back and pulling Draco to settle on top of him he smiled up at him.

"Any time you want to stop dragon. We can take this slow. This is a little fast but I don't want to stop as long as you're both willing." He said pulling the blonds body flush against his. The full body contact making them both moan. Draco's hips gave a small rolling push then again stronger. "You feel good against me dragon." He purred one hand on the blonds hip the other feeling over his bottom. Though they both played Quiditch their natural muscles were different. Combined with their different tasks left Draco lithe but firm with hardly an ounce of fat. Ron was all muscles but he still carried some fat in certain areas due to his impressive appetite. Ron looked up when Hermione rejoined them with a vial in hand. Ron smiled at her and held out one hand. She kissed his fingers before coating them with oil. "Have you ever used your fingers Draco?"

"Just one. I tried two but…" Draco looked up at them and jumped a little feeling cool oiled fingers seek hidden flesh.

"Is it too cold?" Hermione asked.

"No just surprised." He answered taking a breath. "Go slow okay."

"Of course dragon." Ron replied as Hermione leaned over to kiss Draco. Hermione settled and Draco moved partially off of Ron to her now laying on each of them. They shared a kiss each exploring the others body with roaming hands. Ron watched them for a moment as Hermione's tanned hands slid over Draco's lighter back. When Draco seemed distracted enough he pushed against the relaxed ring till the tip of his finger entered. Draco gasped into the kiss but Hermione didn't let him go. Slowly Ron pressed his finger deeper till he couldn't press closer. "Feeling alright?" He asked when they finally parted.

"Yeah." Draco panted eyes closed and lips kiss swollen. To Ron the both of them were perfect. Ron pressed and stroked the warm flesh hugging his finger tightly. As he worked the muscle lose he wondered if Draco would really be able to take him. Ron was well hung. Or so he thought. Little above average in length and certainly thick. Hermione had needed some stretching as well to be sure she wouldn't tear. It seemed Draco and Hermione were content distracting Draco with Draco exploring Hermione's body. She gasped under his attentions guiding and complimenting him. Ron smiled and turned his head to kiss her thigh. She smiled at him while running her fingers through Draco's hair. It was at this point Ron attempted a second finger Draco tensed at first with a distressed sound as Ron worked a second slick finger in.

"Don't move till he relaxes some." Hermione said stroking Draco's as he rest his head on her chest eyes closed in pain. "Just relax Draco. I promise it feels brilliant after the first few minutes. He just fills you up." Draco's muscles eased their grip and Draco shifted his hips moaning softly as their manhood's rubbed together. Ron felt a stab of pride that Draco was still hard. The rest of the stretching process went slower then with just one and Ron waited till Draco was whimpering for more to add the third finger. And somehow they ended up parted enough that Hermione's hand was wrapped around both of them as far as she could reach. The way Draco moved his hips was cock throbbing.

"More. Please Ron I need you." Ron leaned up kissing Draco and sliding his fingers out. With Hermione's help they got rearranged and Draco's hips up. Ron held himself at Draco's entrance and was about to suggest some more stretching when Draco's body gave up and allowed him entrance. He moaned and felt warmth splash onto his abdomen. Looking up he saw Draco hiding his face in his hands. "I'm sorry." Could be heard behind them.

"No no don't do that." Ron said rubbing Draco's hips. "I'm glad you came it means you're enjoying this. This is your first time so I expected you'd have gone soft by now." He stroked up Draco's sides. "Feels good yeah?"

"So far yeah." Draco replied lowering his hands. Hermione kissed him and nuzzled his neck. They only had to stop twice before Draco sat trembling and fill up with every inch of Ron's cock. Draco's entire body was flush and his eyes were glazed over with lust. "So full." He panted out in breathy tones. Ron sat up and pulled Draco to him for a kiss.

"You're beautiful Draco." He said kissing the blond neck and shoulders. The blonds inner walls were gripping him tightly and writhing. He could tell what was just a muscle spasm and what was Draco feeling him. "Think you can move?" The blond trembled and shook his head biting kiss swollen lips. "Alright hold onto me." He said pushing Draco's arms up. Once his arms were around Ron's shoulders Ron rolled them over making Draco gasp and moan. Ron kissed him before lifting up a bit, looking up he watched Hermione at the foot of the bed fingers already slick with her own juices. "Oh yeah this is going to be a brilliant idea." He said making Hermione blush. Ron didn't look down till Draco made another noise. He was watching her too. "Quite a turn on watching her watch us right dragon." Ron purred licking the length of Draco's exposed neck. "I'm going to move dragon." He warned before pulling back slowly. Half way he pushed back in making Draco moan. It didn't take long for Draco's body to open up and fully accept his intrusion. The lithe muscular body below his writhed and arched below his. Pale hips moving to meet him on every entry. For a virgin Draco was very wanton his first time.

"Ron..ah I'm I can't…." Ron reached between them and started fisting Draco's pulsing rod. With a keening moan Draco's body became taunt and the slick velvety inner walls clamped down wound him. Hermione's voice joined Draco's with soft cries of 'Oh' her hips lifted from the bed which was then end of Ron. Slamming into Draco's willing body he emptied himself deep into his newest lover. For the longest all that filled the room were their satisfied panting. Ron felt himself slip from Draco's body as he softened making the blond shiver.

"You alright Draco?" He asked moving to lay at the blonds side. Draco looked very well shagged and smiled at Ron. "I'll take that as a yes." Ron leaned over and kissed him then leaned over and kissed Hermione who was settling in on Draco's other side.

"You two looked good together." She said snuggling up to Draco and laying an arm over his chest to rest a hand on Ron's.

"I'm really glad both of you are here. That I get to be with you." Draco closed his eyes. "Thank you."

"We are happy to have you Draco." Hermione said with a smile. "I think Ron's right this is going to work out just perfect." She lay her head on Draco's shoulder. "I have a pain potion if you start hurting."

"Thanks 'Mione." Draco answered slipping an arm around her. They both jumped a bit at the tingle of a cleaning charm being cast on them. Ron settled next to Draco pulling a blanket over them.

"Let's catch a few winks it's been a long day. And we have to get up early tomorrow." Ron said settling with and arm over the both of them. Draco had never felt so safe and warm going to bed and it took no time for him to fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**

**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 26: Reversal of Roles<span>

Draco woke to an empty bed. He sat up quickly and regretted it with the same swiftness as his lower body protested violently to his sudden move. "Oh Draco you shouldn't have moved so quickly." Draco opened his eyes looking up to see Hermione redressed and pulling a vial out of her robe pocket. "Here." Hermione helped him back into a sitting position so he could take the pain potion. Draco sighed when the potion started taking affect. "You thought we had left you." Draco blushed bright red and nodded. "I'm sorry but you were sleeping so peacefully Ron said not to wake you. I was just getting dressed. We aren't just going to leave you dragon." The nick name was soothing from both of them. Draco sighed and sat up properly pulling her into a hug.

"What time is it?" He asked kissing her cheek.

"Actually it's about four we have to be ready to leave in two hours." She answered.

"It's that early. Oh we slept all night." Draco said with surprise.

"Yeah. Ron went to get us some breakfast." Hermione said getting up. Draco watched her for a moment before sliding out of bed. "Oh that's not fair he left a hickey." Draco jumped when Hermione was suddenly in his direct space inspecting the mark on his neck.

"Oh you don't think anyone will see it at the bonding do you? I mean…." Draco worried his lip.

"No he was smart enough to leave it where your clothes will cover it. But he did it right over mine." Draco stared at her. When had either of them marked him? He walked to the mirror and examined the marks. He saw Hermione in the mirror smiling at him. "As lovely a view Draco I think you should get dressed." She giggled as Draco blushed and busied himself with getting dressed. By the time he was done Ron had returned with a tray.

"How did you sneak that down here?" He asked.

"Harry let me borrow his invisibility cloak. Sometimes it's like he knows." Ron said laying the cloak over the back of the couch. They were back in the common room. "Was almost caught though. You'd think Snape would sleep what with a big day and all."

"Severus is out roaming the halls?" Draco asked looking to the portrait hole. "I'm going to go check on him."

"What? Why? I'm sure it's pre-bonding jitters or…" Ron stopped at the look Draco was giving him

"Severus doesn't get jitters." Draco slipped on his shoes. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"We should head up to the tower then and finish packing." Hermione said picking up the cloak.

"But breakfast." Ron said eyeing the tray.

"Oh for the…Ronald do you always think with your stomach." The woman sighed. "Dobby." There was a pause and Dobby popped in.

"Dobby is busy Harry's Ginger what does she need." Dobby asked.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to. That's why Ron went up to the kitchens. Would you pop this tray up to my room? Draco's going to see to professor Snape so we're going to head up and finish getting ready. You are coming too?"

"That is why Dobby is so busy he is trying to gets things done. Get them all done so he can be going to Harry Potters bonding but not leave work for the others." The elf said. "Tray will be there." With a snap the tray and Dobby were gone.

"Draco we'll be heading…" Ron stopped mid sentence. "Well I see were not that important this morning." He sniffed.

"Oh Ron shut up. Professor Snape is the only family Draco probably has now. You should have seen him when he woke up. He panicked at first." Hermione picked up the cloak and walked up to Ron. "You can spend time with him at the burrow. I'm sure he'll be sharing a room with you."

"Sorry I just kind of wanted more time after since we all kind of just fell asleep. Midterms were brutal." They left Draco's rooms and covered themselves with the cloak which was silly because both of them didn't fit under it like they use to. They started down the hall stopping when they heard voices.

"Uncle Sev please let's just go to your rooms. I'll fix us some tea and you can talk about it." Draco said gently giving the older man his best 'I am completely innocent trust me' look. "You listen to me all the time about stuff. It's the least I can do." The dark man sighed and nodded once.

"I guess I could use a distraction." Severus said turning and walking back towards his own portrait door. "You can tell me why Mister Weasley and Miss Granger are sneaking out of your hall way."

"Uncle Sev I think the lack of sleep has gotten to your brain."

"Draco Ignatious Malfoy I have walked these halls longer then any of you have been alive. I am also a teacher at this school as well as a head of household. I always know when you are sneaking about. I just chose whom I feel like tormenting and who I do not. Now I believe you owe me a listening ear since you insist I no longer roam the halls." Draco followed the older wizard down the hall and turned the corner. After which Ron couldn't hold back his giggles.

"I will remind you Ronald that you have a very silly middle name as well."

"It's not that 'Mione. Percy has the same middle name." Ron snickered.

"Oh honestly Ron." Hermione said smiling as she dragged him back upstairs.

Severus Snape would admit he was a proud man. He would also agree that he could keep his cool in the presence of the wizarding worlds most dangerous wizard. But when it came to anything involving Harry Potter he found himself at a complete loss. And he hated to admit even to his godson that he was nervous. Draco had insisted he take a seat and was puttering about his kitchen making them tea. Severus stared at the clock on his mantel really he needed to add more to the damn thing right now Harry's hand was swinging lazily over Home. So did that mean Harry considered the Burrow home too? "You really should add the other markers on that clock. It can only tell you so much with just those four. And you should add Alexander to it." Draco set the tray down and held out the cup to Severus. "Just how you like it." Draco settled on the chair opposite him and took a sip from his cup. "That's a little better. I haven't properly gotten ready yet. Now why are you up and pacing the halls?"

"Isn't it obvious I couldn't sleep." He sighed and took a few sips from his cup. "This is all going to smoothly."

"Oh honestly is that all. Uncle Sev tonight you'll be bonded to Harry and live on in a happy little family. You'll both be free from HIM." Draco watched as Severus turned to the low fire and took another sip. He really was worried out of his senses.

"What if he suddenly changes his mind. I mean he went through his entire pregnancy alone because of me." Severus rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I'm old enough to be…"

"Don't even go there. Severus Snape for whatever reason Harry bloody Potter. The boy who gets into way to much trouble to be normal loves you. Merlin knows why since you had turned him away so harshly. But he loves you. It's gross how you two make eyes at each other when you think we aren't looking." He watched as dark eyes drooped heavily. Draco smirked. "And now it's time for you to sleep for a few hours. Harry will never forgive me if I let you go on without sleep. I'm going to need him on my side when Ron tells his family that I'm joining him and Hermione." For a moment Severus fought the sleeping draught. "I'm sorry to misuse your trust Uncle Sev but you need to sleep." And after that Severus lost the fight and was under the affect of the sleeping draught. Draco flicked his wand and transfigured the couch into a day bed. He covered Severus up with the blanket that had been on the back of the couch.

Draco looked up when he heard scratching at the owl entrance. He got up and let the creature in recognizing the snowy white owl. "Well it looks like Harry decided to let you stretch your wings." Draco held out his arm and let her land. Stroking her white feathers he walked into the kitchen to get her a proper treat. "Leaving Rigi to watch your owlets are we." Hedwig hooted and bobbed her head once. "Smart girl." Draco offered her chunk of ham and took the letter from her. "I guess your Harry's just as worried. Well Sev is sleeping would you mind if I opened it?" Hedwidg hooted and flew to perch on the mantle. "Very well." Draco opened the letter.

_Sev,_

_Sorry to disturb you at such and early hour. And if you don't get this till latter I'm glad you're actually sleeping instead of pacing the halls. Or maybe that's what you're doing and not sleeping. Oh I hope you're sleeping. I was until Alex woke up. He was only hungry so he went right back to bed but I couldn't fall back to sleep as easily. Ummm any way I really hope you were sleeping and I didn't wake you up. I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

_Love Harry._

Draco smiled and shook his head. He got a fresh piece of parchment and wrote a reply to Harry. Telling him that he had caught Sev pacing the halls but had laced his tea with a sleeping draught and he would get a few decent hours of sleep. That Harry should get back to sleep as well and they should stop worrying. After signing it he coaxed Hedwig off her cozy perch and tied the letter to her leg. "There shouldn't be a reply and don't worry about waking him. I'll bring you a treat tomorrow fit for you instead of cold ham." He stroked her feathers and let her out the owl entrance.

Draco turned and watch Severus snore softly on the transfigured bed. "Well I bet you haven't packed at all." Draco said before heading toward the bedroom. He entered Severus room and started packing him a trunk for the holiday. Trying his best to pick out the clothing that wasn't black. Draco made a note to get him better looking clothes. Had his godfather ever hear of primary colors.

When Hedwig returned to the Burrow Harry had fallen back to sleep Alexander tucked safely in his arms. She landed on the desk untying the letter from her leg she left it there and flew to the perch next to her nest where Rigi was sitting with their hatchlings. He hooted softly welcoming her back as she settled next to him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.**

**Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Bonding day Jitters pt 1.<strong>

Harry woke up this time without Alexander being the one to wake him. In fact he was still sleeping snuggled up to his birthing parent. Harry smiled and lay there deciding against disturbing the moment. It was rare to get such a quiet moment. With school Harry felt like he was lacking in time spent with his son. It had been even worse when studying for midterms and the second half could only get more busy. Harry sighed and kissed his son on the forehead. "I'll make time for you even if I have to cut some studying. I don't want you to feel left alone. And your father will be with us more often I think." The baby opened his eyes and blinked up at him sleepily. "I guess daddy woke you up. Well let's get you changed and we'll go see what Grandma Molly is making for breakfast." He said smiling at the infant and getting a sleepy smile back.

Getting out of bed he moved the pillows so Alexander couldn't roll off the bed. Rummaging through their trunk he pulled out an outfit for Alexander and pulled out some clean clothes for himself. Alexander had already dozed back off so Harry got dressed first laying his pajamas on the end of the bed. He paused seeing a letter resting on the desk and picked it up. He snorted his laughter at Draco's note, glad the other had been there for Severus. Setting the letter aside he picked up his son's clothes. Alexander did fuss a little as Harry got him ready to go down stairs but a quick breakfast seemed to satisfy as a fair trade for being woken up.

Heading down stairs he could already smell breakfast being prepared. Entering it was just Molly bustling around the kitchen. "Good morning Molly."

"Oh good morning Harry dear. Breakfast will be ready in a bit. Arthur and Bill were up so I sent them along to collect Ron and Hermione. Severus won't be arriving till later." She said.

"You know that almost sounds like your rubbing it in." Harry said with a half grin.

"Oh don't worry dear the day will just fly by and before you know it you'll be bonded." She said pausing to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'll take your word for it. I just hope he does show up."

"Oh don't start that now Harry dear. Or you'll worry yourself sick before noon." She hugged him from behind. "Besides do you think we'd let him run off cause of cold feet. You're a Weasley just as much as any of us Harry. We'd bring him right back to you." This made Harry laugh and eased his worries. Alexander laughed too making Molly laugh. "And who could abandon such a sweet little one. No Harry Severus Snape has been many things, but he has never been a true coward." She gave him a last squeeze before returning to making breakfast. Harry occupied himself with entertaining Alexander. Tante came in dressed for the day but still looking a little sleep tousled.

"Oh good I wanted to talk to you." She said accepting the mug of coffee Molly offered her. "Thank you Molly dear." She said taking a sip. "Harry I think it's time that I went home."

"Now? But Tante there's still..." Tante touched a finger to his lips.

"Harry my darling there is nothing more for me to do but give you my support. And you don't need me here for that. You will have the support of your family now too. I need to get back home." Tante smiled softly at him when tears filled his eyes.

"I understand. It's just you've been there since Alexander was born. You helped me so much and you're the only expert I know." Harry sniffed and blinked the tears away.

"This isn't going to be goodbye forever I'll keep in touch." She patted his leg. "You'll be just fine alright have some faith in yourself." Harry nodded and leaned forward to hug her. Alexander made complaint being squished a bit making Tante chuckle and take him. "Oh my little sprite I will miss you so much. You have to be a good boy for your fathers for me, most of the time." She cuddled him and Harry let her have her time with him and got up to help Molly set the table as the late risers came straggling down for breakfast. The floo in the living room sounded and soon after Ron and Hermione came in. Both looked much more at ease then they had been so he assumed everything had worked out well. Ron sat next to him and Hemione sat to his other side.

"Morning mate how'd you sleep?" Ron asked already filling his plate.

"Well enough got up at one point with Alex but alright I guess. Did you get that problem solved?"

"Yeah." Ron got a dreamy look for a moment before Hermione elbowed him. "Oh um yeah less work to do over the break."

"Well look what the hippogriff dragged in it's Ronnikins the bean pole." Charlie said ruffling Ron's ginger hair.

"Oi Charlie stop it! It's too bloody early for you to mess with me!" Charlie released him with a laugh and went around the table. "Wanker."

"Ronald!" Molly scolded as she served Arthur a spoonful of eggs. "We have guests."

"Sorry mum." Ron mumbled.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry said nudging him. "I've got dirt on him and Bill." He said in a whisper.

"Really?" Ron's mood perked.

"Yeah I'll show you latter." They shared a grin before eating breakfast. Harry was loving the wizarding camera he'd gotten for his birthday.

Preparing the burrow was a lot more work then Harry thought it was going to be. Molly had banned him from the backyard, even blacking out the windows, but had set him and Ron to cleaning. Alexander was on Harry's back in a sling which meant his hair was pulled, a lot. But he couldn't just put him down so he endured as he and Ron cast cleaning spells around. "So you asked 'Mione yet?" Ron asked spelling a bookshelf clean.

"I guess I should soon. Maybe at lunch." He replied. "So when are you going to tell everyone about…?" He left the question open.

"Ah well we didn't get to discus that. Soon though. I'm a little worried how everyone will take it. It can't be all bad." Ron stood behind Harry and entertained Alexander a bit. "I think the house is clean now. Want me to take him for a bit?"

"Thanks Ron he's gotten a bit heavy." Harry said letting Ron take Alexander from the sling. "Ahh I'm up for a juice break and I'm sure he's getting hungry again." Ron was good with Alexander and didn't flinch a bit when he threw up or needed a change.

"You're going to be a great dad." Harry said pouring them each a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I'd hope so. Not anytime soon though. They're both so career oriented but that's fine what with the war still going an all." He lifted Alexander up over his head making Alexander giggle. "Well it's a good thing he's not afraid of heights." Harry smiled and set Ron's glass down.

"He'll be on a broom before you know it." Hemione said coming in from outside. "Oh it's snowing again something warm please." She said talking off her coat and scarf.

"Alright I'll put a whole pot on for other cold people." Ron said handing Alexander back to Harry.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione sighed standing in front of the hearth to warm up a bit.

"Hey Hermione I want to ask you something." Harry said pushing his glass back when Alexander tried to pull it.

"What do you need to know?" She asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well actually I wanted to know if you'd stand next to me as my non-family member?" There was a pause of silence and Harry was worried she say no.

"I'd be honored to Harry." She leaned over and hugged him kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you said yes. I've been worrying about it a bit." He answered hugging her back. "Now I have both."

"Who'd you ask for family, Ron?" Hermione asked accepting the cup.

"No because were too close in age. The family had to be a different age." Ron said handing her a cup. "Yeah I've been reading." He said with a bit of pride.

"Now if only I could get you to pay as much attention to your homework." Hermione teased giggling into their kiss.

"So why didn't Draco come too?" Harry asked.

"He's taking care of Snape. Seems he didn't sleep well and Draco went to make him sleep."

"He didn't sleep. Draco sent me a letter in reply to one I sent to Sev." Harry's brow furrowed and he started to worry. What if Severus really didn't want to marry him. Or if he'd spent the whole night wondering the same about Harry.

"No don't worry everything's fine he's just worried earlier then you. Trust me you'll be the one to freak out right before." Ron said stepping out of Hermione's hitting range. "We'd drag him back if he took off."

"Your mum said the same thing." Harry took a sip of juice and looked down as Alexander who frowned up at him. "What?" The child make a smacking sound with his lips. Harry laughed and set down his glass. "Hungry are we? Well let's raid Grandma Molly's fridge." He go up and started making Alexander a bottle. Ron and Hermione just grinned at each other watching him Harry always seemed to lose the rest of the world when focusing on Alex. It was cute.

"Oh good there you two are I hope you're done mum's on her way in to check then Harry needs to be fitted for his robe." Charlie said coming in. "It's looking good out there just hope it stops snowing."

"Fitted?" Harry asked coming back to the world. "For what?"

"For your bonding robes. You didn't think it would be alright to just wear any old thing." Molly answered entering and brushing off the snow. " I've already set up an appointment with Madam Malkin. "After lunch Severus will arrive so you'll have to stay in your room as you get ready. Don't worry dear it will pass by before you know it."

"Come on 'Arry let us see." Fleur said from the bed bouncing Alexander on her knee and earning giggles.

"I look silly." Harry called back stubbornly hiding behind the dressing screen. He was in a room alone with all the women. Ron hadn't even been allowed, actually the jerk had made up some excuse to he could meet Draco, but when he tried to come in they'd sent him out. Hermione had left as soon as he'd arrived but had come back to coax Harry into actually trying on his new robes. Madam Malkin was always a flake but this had been to much. Muggle raised Harry was use to lose fitting school robes.

"Harry you can either come out or we can vanish the screen." Hermione said from her position. Harry sighed and walked around the screen. The robe was white with emerald green Runes on the edges. That wasn't the bad part it was the fact that they hugged his body. Leaving little to the imagination. Harry had never worn such well fitting clothes and he felt uncomfortable.

" Harry you look just fine. What's all the fuss about?" Tante said.

"It's….I've never wore such tight fitting clothes." He fidgeted as they looked him over. "It's only that I guess. And can I really wear white I mean, I'm not you know." He blushed.

"Harry it's not like that for wizards white does not signify virginity." Hermione said taking Alexander from Fleur who excused herself. "White is more to represent the one who will bear and raise the children. Natural or adopted. And sometimes that's not always the case but majority it is. The green runes just bring out your eyes but they are traditional runes." Harry turned to the full length mirror and studied himself for a moment. He did look pretty good and it wasn't like the robes were skin tight or effeminate. He smoothed his hand over the front and wondered what Sever us was wearing. "Probably black." He mumbled.

"Oh Fleur dear you don't look so well was it something you ate?" Molly said guiding her daughter-in-law to take a seat. She really did look rather pale. Harry walked over and the French half vela smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said. "Jus a little stomach bug probably."

"Well I can cast a diagnostic if you'd like. Poppy's taught me a few all purpose ones already. I don't want you to stay if you're feeling really sick Fleur you could get worse and then I'd feel bad." Harry said cutting off her protests and holding up his wand. She nodded. "Alright everyone back up a bit so we don't get a mixed result." He instructed then cast some basic diagnostic charms. They'd generalize if something was wrong but not be specific. When Harry cast the one for the torso he got a funny result so he cast it again with the same. "One last one." He said having an idea at what might be giving him such an odd result. He cast again then smiled as his wand tip shot out pink and blue sparks.

"What does zat mean?" Fleur asked leaning away from the sparks.

"I means congratulations are in order." Harry said with a big grin. For a moment there was silence then Fleur jumped up with a cry of joy and threw her arms around Harry thanking him in mixed English and French. "Okay okay calm down Fleur he chuckled passing her off to Molly who was just as excited. Alexander didn't think the squealing was all that great and started crying. "Oh hey now it's alright." Harry said as Hermione bounced him a little. "I think it's time for you to have a nap." He said patting his back. "Can't have you cranky for the ceremony. Give him here 'Mione. Could you go get me a bottle from the cold box?" Hermione handed him over and Harry soothed Alexander.

"Sorry 'Arry is jus Bill and I 'ave been trying for months." Fleur apologized after her and Molly had calmed down.

"It's alright. Judging by the sparks you're about half a month maybe a little more. I learned that one when I was researching on my own. It's how I found out I was pregnant with Alex." Alexander started crying again and Harry sighed. "I should give you to your father you're always quiet for him." He said patting his back.

"Hery everything alright in here?" Ron came in bottle in hand. "'Mione had to do something." He said taking Alexander and giving him the bottle. Alex fussed and turned his head. "Hey now your daddy has to finish getting ready so be a good boy ah there see now." Alexander sucked angrily at the bottle teary eyes glaring up at Ron. "You know I'm right little guy."

"Thanks Ron." Harry said sitting down and letting Fleur try to do something with his hair.

"No problem. Mum dad's looking for you said it's important." He sat on the bed and looked up from Alexander.

"Oh my what now?" She sighed bustling out of the room.

"So figure out who you're gonna get to watch Alexander?"

"No I didn't I'm surprised I can even think strait I'm so nervous." Harry said wincing when he absently lowered his head and Fleur accidently pulled some hair. "I wonder if Sev's this nervous."

"Trust me 'Arry both of you are nervous in your own way. Bill fainted at least once."

"No way." Harry snickered and felt a bit better.

"Oh yeah the twins gave him hell for it all day." Ron chuckled.

"Are they going to be able to make it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but it will be a close call. They couldn't afford to close up the shop." Ron answered. "Everyone's on strict orders to behave themselves to their fullest or they'll regret it. She did the same for Bill but he can defend himself." Harry chuckled and winced again with another accidental pull.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

**Authors note: there is obviously an overlap to Harry's jitters.**

**Chapter 28: Bonding day Jitters pt2**

Severus had woken up peacefully at first until he remembered Draco had slipped him a sleeping draught. Meddlesome boy. But he did feel better after a nights rest. He looked around his sitting room and saw Draco dozed off in a chair two trunks next to him. Then to an actual time keeping piece it was already past noon. "Draco, Draco get up. It is already noon." Severus got up from the couch and stretched with a groan.

"Whsa?" Draco slurred opening his eyes.

"Draco it is after noon. We were suppose to arrive at one." Severus said rushing around.

"Uncle Sev it's fine I told Ron to tell his family you might over sleep. You needed it. So go take a shower, shave and I laid out your clothes. We do need to get there before two so you can be fitted for your robes." Severus paused and sighed.

"The bonding really is today." He sighed and smiled a little.

"Well it will be if you get your arse in the shower." Draco said earning a glare. "Sorry but you should get a move on I've already packed for you so just hurry. Mister Lupin will be here soon and we'll be flooing to the Weasley's." Draco seemed to light up with that.

"I see so things have gone well with the two of them." He commented as he entered his bedroom to the adjoining bathroom. He started the water and brushed his teeth as he waited for the water to warm. Even decided to shave first, grading and staying up all night were some kind of beard tonics. The shower helped ease all the sore spots from sleeping on his couch and he lingered a little longer then just for cleaning. But he was eager to see this day come to an end. His stomach was full of fluttering things and he just wanted to be bonded to Harry. Standing in his bedroom he realized he hadn't set up another room for Alexander. Or even child proofed his rooms. All motion stopped and he looked around.

"Getting cold feet?" Draco asked setting out tea for three with sandwiches.

"No." He answered going to his desk and pulling out parchment and starting on a list of things that needed to be done. There was a knock on his door. "Enter!" He shouted not caring who it was, just his list.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. Mister Malfoy what is he doing?"

"Good after noon sir. I think he's writing his I'm running away letter. Sandwich?" Draco offered.

"I am not!" Severus snapped.

"Snape what are you doing then?" Remus asked taking a seat and accepting a sandwich and tea from Draco.

"Are both of you blind?" Severus demanded turning around. "This place is far from child safe. Let alone have space for Alex to safely move around. I forgot to make this place ready for them. I have known for a week they would be moving in with me and I have done nothing." He continued to furiously scratch out what needed to be moved, added, warded to keep Alexander out of. Oh there was so much to do and so little time he barely heard Lupin start talking.

"Severus is was exam time there is hardly ever time to do other things but grade and prepare." Remus tried to soothe. "Please come sit and have something to eat. When I came by earlier Mister Malfoy had informed me he had to give you a sleeping potion. You really should eat something or you'll just make yourself ill." Severus stared at the mousy man and sighed.

"I do not think I can eat anything right now." He admitted coming to the couches, which Draco had changed back to normal, and sat down. Draco handed him a cup and he eyed it.

"I didn't do anything to it. I'll even sip out of it first." Draco reached to his cup back with a huff. Severus leaned out of his reach and took a sip.

"I would think not. Having your germs in my tea would be worse then any potion you could slip me." Just to be on the safe side he checked it with a spell making Draco roll his eyes and Remus smirk.

"So now that you are well rested have your worries abated uncle Sev?" Draco asked.

"No I…he's going to realize what a bad idea this is." He said looking to the clock on his mantle with three hands and far more positions. He frowned.

"I fixed it for you. Honestly you should keep it updated and more precise then you had it. I got bored after Ron and Hermione left." He took a bite of his sandwich as if it had been nothing.

"Snape I'm sure he'll be just as worried as you right about now. You two love each other a lot. And it's not just because of his bearer status."

"Severus."

"Excuse me?"

"If we are to be family you should call me Severus. Besides it will be Potter-Snape soon." He smiled a little at that.

"Well only if you'll call me Remus." He replied both men shared a look and Severus nodded.

"Well now that that's all settled we really should be going." Draco stated rolling his eyes.

"Are you certain you are not simply eager to get to a certain two thirds of the golden trio?" Draco blushed at that and Remus chuckled. He had apparently forgotten about Lupin's werewolf status and sensitive nose.

"We really should get going before Molly starts wondering where we are. We will never hear the end of it if we miss your fitting." Remus said standing and setting his empty cup down. "Shall we head up to the headmasters office?" Severus shrunk his and Draco's trunks and the three men went up to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah there you are I was just going to send you a note. You have everything? Good, good let's go." Albus practically shoved them through the fireplace before following.

"Albus good you've got them here on time. Ron bring them to the twins old room so they can start getting ready. Albus I need you to come see the back yard make sure everything that is needed is in place." Arthur said hurrying in from the kitchen. "Ah Remus could you do me a huge favor and go tell the twins if they aren't here in an hour Molly will be coming after them. And no pranks."

"Sure Arthur no problem. I'll see you in a moment then. Don't worry Severus I'll pat them down if I have to." He said seeing Severus's deep frown.

"Mum would go ballistic if they tried anything. They behaved well enough at Bill's wedding. Come on before that woman finishes with Harry and complains about time." Ron said waving for Draco and Severus to follow him up the stairs.

"Ah perfect the groom hurry, hurry now I have another appointment to get to. " Madam Malkin swept into the room swiping her wand to and fro to set up. "Behind the screen deary and down to your under garments." Severus grumbled a bit but knew the faster he complied the faster he'd get out. Behind the screen he stripped down and let the tailoring witch do her task. The cloth was light weight and reminded him of silk but it was tick. Though he would have preferred his black the deep royal blue was to his liking and the gold runes were acceptable. What he wouldn't give for a pair of trousers underneath though. "Now let's have a look to make sure the stitches are good." Severus obliged the woman as she came around the screen. "Ah even better then Mister Potter's. Poor dear wouldn't quit fidgeting I had to do so many fixes." She conjured a full length mirror and Severus took in his image. "Well?"

"It is perfect Madam thank you."

"My pleasure my dear bonding robes have always been my specialty. Well I have to get going any emergency repairs just send me and owl I won't be too far but they should be just fine. Cleaning charms won't damage them so just in case." With a swish the items disappeared and she let with a smile.

"Well you clean up nice enough." Draco said looking him over. "You'd think they'd have changed the style after so long. You should tie your hair back."

"I guess." He said with a slight frown. He enlarged their trunks and opened his. "You are never packing my things again." He said going through the different sections.

"Well it's not like it was fun your wardrobe is so monochromatic." Draco yawned. "Who is it?"

"It's me got a minute to spare Draco?" Hermione asked peeking around the door. Draco looked to his godfather.

"Go but be back here soon to change. And stay out of trouble." He said as Draco rushed out of the room. He chuckled and shook his head reaching up to pull his hair back in a leather thong. He resisted the urge to pace but standing still was going to drive him mad. Then he wondered if he had to stay in the room. Or if they'd let him see Alexander at least. He was just going to open the door when Ron opened the door.

"Sorry Sir um Harry's worried it'll be to noisy for him to sleep in the room and he figured you'd want to see him even if he was sleeping. In Ron's arms Alexander was dozing off. Severus offered his student a small smile and took his son.

"He is doing alright?" Severus asked watching Ron set up Alexander's bassinet.

"Nervous as hell but he's coping. He was relieved when he heard you showed up. No matter how many times mum tells him we wouldn't let you get away." Severus chuckled and sat down on one of the beds. Alexander snuggled up to him and sighed.

"Draco'll be in, in a minute to get changed Mum's running around making sure everyone is changed and dressed properly. We're going to watch Alexander for you and Harry."

"Thank you Ronald."

"No problem you've got two hours to go so enjoy them while they last." Ron smiled and left him to his own devices. About five minutes latter Draco came in looking a little ruffled. Severus smirked over his book at his god son who hastily got undressed and then meticulously got dressed.

"I would use a glamour spell on that hickey, or hickies I guess would be more accurate. You know just in case." Draco blushed bright red and muttered a glamour spell before finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Teasing aside Draco they are going to take proper care of you?"

"I haven't told them yet but I'm sure they'll be fine. We're still working things out but Ron made it clear he wants it to be an even triad. It's what Hermione and I want too." He smiled. "I think it will work out just fine even if his family doesn't approve."

"Draco do not worry about that just yet enjoy your growing relationship." Severus said offering a reassuring smile.

"You know it should be me comforting you today." Draco pouted.

"That does not matter and you already did enough getting me to sleep. Draco you should fix your hair. And you three do try to maintain some decorum while we are here. The last thing I want is Missus Weasley screaming about finding the three of you together. I am sure Ronald knows how best to sneak around and at least you will be rooming with him." Draco blushed again then turned to a mirror and began working on his hair. "Draco."

"Yes?"

"I am happy for you." Draco smiled and nodded. Remus came back in looking a little ruffled even though he'd changed into dress robes as well.

"Those twins are getting bold. They tried to kidnap Harry for one last hurrah." Remus sighed and sat down. Severus didn't even realize he'd dropped his book. "Oh no Severus he's fine. Luckily he told them off before Molly came back in then she gave them a lecture, still is I think." Severus relaxed the last thing he needed was to find Harry gone just hours before. He'd hex the twins just for thinking about it. An hour later Alexander had woken up and was a very welcome distraction even though his hands shook to much for him to feel comfortable picking him up. His nerves made him less attentive and Alexander voiced his displeasure hitting his father and kicking at him. Draco came to the rescue as Severus began to pace. The last two hours had rushed by with Molly rushing her family about to greet and seat the guests and often telling them to stay out of the food. Severus had managed to get a stiff drink into his tea with help from Bill Weasley who recognized his jitters easily once he was allowed out of the room. When the time came he was usurer out into the back yard that was simply breath taking for a days work.


	30. Chapter 30

The back yard was covered in a fresh blanket of snow which sparkled under the fairy lights that were arranged around the parameter of their seating area. There were a small number of seats on either side of the aisle for the guests petals of red, pinks and whites lay scattered along it. There must have been a warming charm or a few just above the snow leaving the feet slightly chilled but otherwise everyone was pretty warm. The seats were filled with guests important to both Harry and Severus. It looked a wonderful winter land right out of a muggle fairy tale. Severus looked over the yard as he stood at the front with Albus and Draco at his side. Remus would be the one 'giving away' Harry. Molly had volunteered to 'give away' Severus. It was a rather amusing jumble of traditions and people. "Excuse me I'm so sorry." A woman entered the yard tried to be discreet about her late coming. Severus sucked in a breath when he recognized her. Long black hair pulled back in a thick cascade of ringlets. Dark blue eyes like a night sky. She had definitely been getting sun her skin was a deep tan.

"Think of it as a personal wedding present Severus." Albus said from his position to Severus's right. The woman smiled and walked up the side.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. It's a bit rude of me but I had to wait for a floo connection to be cleaned." Still in shock Severus didn't move or speak till the woman was hugging him.

"I am so happy you could come." He said hugging her tight. "This means so much to me."

"Don't worry about it Severus. When Mister Dumbledore contacted me saying he'd help me get here for the wedding I was so excited my husband thought I'd lost my mind." She let him go and looked at him. "Oh dear you look so handsome but you've aged so much."

"War does that. Will you be staying long?"

"Yes I have a room in a local in I'll be here for a day or two."

"Good I need you to do something for me. But it will have to wait till the day after tomorrow."

"No problem cousin. Oh I better take my seat it should be starting soon." She pulled him into a quick hug and left to take a seat.

"Thank you so much Albus." Severus said turning to the older wizard.

"It was nothing my dear boy. I just imagined that you would like to have all your family here. Ah I do believe it's time." He inclined his head to the house and Severus turned around to see Harry walking with Remus. Harry looked to have a death grip on the lyanthrocope's hand and Remus was talking to him very softly half way up until Harry lifted his brilliant green eyes to meet his own black ones. He wasn't wearing his glasses which made his eyes seem all the more large and expressive. Arthur and Hermione stood and took their places on Harry's side once they stopped. Molly stood next to Severus. "Welcome friends and family. It is always a glorious day when two enter into a union of one. Even in such daunting times we are reminded that we can still find love and companionship in another person. Who stands and gives Harry Potter into this union?"

"I Remus Lupin stand to give Harry Potter."

"And do you swear that he enters this union of his own free will?"

"I swear this."

"And whom stands for Severus Snape and give him to this union?"

"I Molly Weasley stand to give Severus Snape."

"And do you swear that he enters this union of his own free will?"

"I swear this."

"Will Harry and Severus please step forward and face me and everyone take their places." There was a moment of silence as Remus let go of Harry and moved to Severus's side next to Draco. Molly sat back down and took up a handkerchief. They both stood there waiting for Albus to continue. "The bond you both have agreed on is a bond that will overcome all unwanted bonds before. For these bonds to be erased you must trust in each other's love and strength to create a new one. Turn and face each other and lay your arms in union." Severus and Harry faced each other and lifted their arms bent at the elbow Severus's left was palm up covered by Harry's right palm down and Harry's left was palm up to Severus right palm down. Harry was trembling a little but he looked happy. "I ask you all for silence as I speak the spells." He took a breath and closed his eyes. "If you must, hold onto each other." He said in a low voice before a stream of Latin started. The only thing on Severus's mind was Harry and Alexander his family and how much he wanted to remain beside them and to see them grow and learn. To share no other bond then with his lover for the rest of his days. To be forgive of his sins enough to erase the mark on his arm. Half way through his left arm started to burn the a fire shot through the mark and he felt Harry take hold of him and he did the same. The fire turned instantly to biting ice and Harry made a small whimper of pain. They eyes met and he could see the pain in his lovers emerald eyes and became concerned.

There was a wash of magic as Albus finished and Harry's eyes rolled back. Only many years as a spy and dullest allowed him to catch Harry. "No don't move don't touch them." Albus ordered sounding a bit out of breath. Harry groaned and opened his eyes blinking up at Severus.

"Can anything be normal with you?" Severus asked softly.

"If it was you wouldn't love me as much." Harry replied with a grin standing with Severus's help. "I'm fine." He said louder looking up at Albus.

"Good back into position then gentlemen." They arranged themselves again and Albus cleared his throat. "Will the witnesses step forward?" The four of them did. "Family and friends are the greatest support any one can have and they are more so when a couple is in need of help. Each has asked a family member to witness and bless this bonding would these two please state their names."

"I Draco Malfoy godson of Severus Snape stand as his family member and give testimony of witnessing this bonding and give my blessing to this union. May you both have someone to turn to when it seems to world may end." Silver sparks shot out of his wand.

"I Arthur Weasley adoptive father of Harry Potter stand up as his family member in place of his parents who could not join us this day. I will give testimony witnessing this bonding and give my blessing to this union. May both of you live your lives with as much joy as you can." Gold sparks came from his wand.

"The blessing of family and well wished futures are important as you two become the connection between them. Will the non-family step forward." Hermione and Remus stepped forward. "Would you two please state your names?"

"I Remus Lupin classmate to Severus Snape stand as his non family member and give testimony of witnessing this bonding and give my blessing to this union. May you overcome whatever troubles are between you in the past and start anew." Blue sparks came from his wand.

"I Hermione Granger friend of Harry Potter stand as his non family member and give testimony of witnessing this bonding and give my blessing to this union. May you both always have a friend in each other someone to confide in when you need a listening ear." Purple sparks came from her wand.

"A bonding is not only a joining of two people but of their magic." Albus stated. "I am proud and honored to bond these two together and wish them nothing but the best in the endless days to come." White sparks came from his wand. The five colors swirled around them then it was all done. Every one cheered and clapped as Severus pulled Harry into their first kiss as a bonded pair. White petals fell like snow down on them. When they pulled apart Harry was crying. Severus reached up and wiped away the tears.

"I love you Harry Potter-Snape."

"I love you too Severus Potter-Snape." Harry replied with a big smile. They both turned to Albus who was conjuring a podium and a quill for all seven of them to sign the bonding documents. "Tank you so much Professor." Harry said still teary.

"You and Severus are like son's to me Harry I was happy to do this for both of you. Now sign right above your names. The sooner it's signed the sooner they can all congratulate you and eat Molly's specially prepared dinner." They all laughed at that and soon all seven names were on the parchment and it vanished. The four witnesses had the privilege of congratulating them first with hugs and pats on the back.

It seemed like the mass of well wishers would never end till Ron passed Alexander to Harry. He was looking around at all the people until then. Severus brushed some baby's breath out of his son's hair earning him a squeal from his son.

"So are you a happy boy now?" Harry asked hugging his son close. Severus chuckled and kissed Harry's cheek earning him pats to his own from a tiny hand.

"Oh Severus they're both darling." Harry looked up. "Good evening I'm Severus's cousin from the states."

"It's nice to meet you Severus has told me quite a bit about you." Harry shook her hand. "I'm glad you could come."

"I almost didn't make it on time. It was such a lovely bonding. Are you two alright or have you gotten the chance to look?"

"We are just going in to do that change into something a little less formal so we do not accidently ruin them." Severus replied. "Then we will have more time to mingle."

"I'll take him Harry." Draco said and Harry handed Alexander over. "Hello I'm your uncle Draco yeah you remember me. Let's go find Ron and Hemione." Harry smiled and watched him wander off sure that Alexander would be just fine.

"Well go change you two don't keep everyone waiting for dinner. I remember Bill and Charlie always bragging about their mom's cooking. In fact I see Charlie so I'm going to go say hello." Said kissing them both on the cheek before wandering off. Harry and Severus went into the house and into the room they were sharing. On the bed were two boxes with a note.

_Your fashion senses are appalling wear these for now. Love Draco._

"Meddlesome brat." Severus huffed opening the box. The wizarding robes were in the same dark blue. "Well at least he's not pushing bright colors on me." Harry just chuckled and pulled off his bonding robe folding it and laying it on the bed. He felt eyes on him and looked up.

"What?" He asked.

"You did not wear anything underneath?" Severus asked a hungry look in his eye.

"Um no I…well I thought they'd show through the fabric. I've never worn something so fitting…. No Sev we don't have time." He said as he was pulled into his bonded's arms. A kiss silenced him easily they kissed for a while holding onto each other before Severus pulled away.

"Think we can get away with just blowing off the reception?"

"Not in a million years Sev. Come on it's only a few more hours then you can ravish me all night."

"I am holding you to that." Severus let him go and pulled off his own robe. He fought the urge to look directly at his left forearm as he folded it. "There's still something there." He said looking at the wall. Harry gently took his arm and looked for him.

"It's not what was there. I think I like it. Look Severus it's our mark. I'm sorry there's still one there." Severus looked down and years of tension seemed to instantly drain from him Harry was afraid he was going to faint. Where once a black blotch reminding him of his sins sat was now a black and gold phoenix. The wings flexed when Harry ran his fingers over it.

"I have never been so happy to see a mark on my arm." He said touching it himself. Tears threatened to fall and Harry kissed him softly. "Thank you so much Harry."

"I love you Sev. There's no need to thank me. But you are welcome. Did your head feel like it was on fire then suddenly turn to ice?"

"No my arm. Harry maybe we should have Poppy take a look at you. I thought I was going to have a heart attack when you fainted." Harry just smiled up at him.

"I'm fine promise. But if you're still worried tomorrow I'll ask alright?" Severus nodded and let him go so they both could get dressed. Sev had to help Harry a little bit since he's only worn the school robe which were more old fashion then the ones they had on. Harry looked good in the forest green modern robe with dark brown trousers. "I think I am going to make an appointment for more clothes that actually fit you. This suits you better then the clothes you wear."

"Yeah well for once in my life I was happy to have Dudley's over sized clothes when I was pregnant. But I do prefer these. You look good in that color blue." Harry said smoothing his hands over the front.

"Then maybe I'll look into more casual clothes besides my teaching robes. I won't part with those they are spelled and charmed specifically for potions." He said slipping his shoes back on.

"I wouldn't ask you to." Harry said. "I feel kind of bad leaving Alexander with Ron and them."

"Well it does not have to be all night. There will be a bit of dancing I am sure. Having Alexander would be the perfect excuse not to." Harry beamed at him at the suggestion.

"You're bloody brilliant." Harry said throwing his arms around Sev's shoulders.

"I would hope so or I would not be teaching you hellions each year." Harry snickered and gave him another kiss before letting him go.

"Harry, Severus if you two are done we'd all like to eat." Tante said on the other side of the door. "I adore Molly but she's such a stickler for tradition."

"We're on our way out." Harry replied walking to the door.

"Well don't you both dress up nice. I overheard Mister Malfoy telling his companions what he'd left for the both of you." She smiled and pulled Harry into a hug. "You two alright?" She asked noticing the difference obviously.

"I think we will be just fine. I will admit I am worried about Harry having fainted even for a moment." They started back down Severus holding Harry's hand.

"Well I'm sure the bond wouldn't have done something bad but I understand your concern. You'll find that non-humans will take a moment to study both of you at first. You feel different even to me." Tante said. "But it's a good different."

"Good." Harry said with a firm nod. "Now let's go start dinner I barely ate anything all day and I'm starved." Harry lead his husband back outside. The back yard looked slightly different there looked to be a floor over the snow now but you could still see through it. Tables were set up filled with food and at the front was their table. Neither of them would know how Molly, Tante, and Fleur had done it all in just one day but they would always be grateful. And they'd never forget with the million pictures everyone was taking.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30:

"Oh thank Merlin it's all over." Severus groaned flopping down on the bed. Harry just looked at his husband and bondmate with an amused look. Apparently having a child was not a two person job and there were plenty of uncles who were all too happy to watch little Alexander. Which meant that after their initial couple dance, no one said no when all your guest were staring at you and the women of the family and yes some of the men were giving you thei "eye"/i, they were almost always out. Harry had actually enjoyed himself Severus was a fantastic dancer and it was so much easier to dance without having to lead.

Harry knew Molly could cook the best food he'd ever eaten. But when she allowed the others to help everything was beyond perfect. Harry had started crying seeing all the effort put into this. He'd have to figure out how to pay them back without hurting their pride because even for the small wedding it had to have cost a lot. Harry felt a little nervous leaving Alexander with Ron, Hermione, and Draco but Ron was really good and to the mortification of his lovers, Draco should have remembered glamour for his hickeys, volunteered his own bits as collateral.

"I think I could fall asleep right here." Severus mumbled. Oh now that wouldn't do. Harry twirled his wand in his fingers and smirked.

"So I guess you're not going to take advantage of our one night alone since I came back?" Harry asked with a pout. He flicked his wand undoing all the buttons on his own clothing. "To bad I was really looking forward to our bonding night." His tone became breathy and wanting and he smirked as Sev flew to his feet.

"Teasing little minx." He growled crossing the small room in a few long strides.

"Not so tired anymore?" Harry asked looking up and pressing against Severus' body as the elder man took hold of him.

"No not tired at all." The potions master purred and leaned down capturing Harry's lips. "In fact we have a standing invitation. Earlier I believe we had to put a halt to our activities." Lips trailed over Harry's exposed neck and collar bone. "Silencing charms on walls, floors and ceilings."

"Cast them already we can hear in but we can't be heard." Harry replied. "They can only come in if it's about Alex. Nhh." Harry hadn't expected to be bitten. "The bed, let's move to the bed." Severus pulled away with a sweet kiss and brought Harry to the bed by their joined hands. Harry flicked his wand and undid all of Severus' buttons as well before setting his own wand aside. "Better, I hate buttons."

Severus chuckled and slid his hands under Harry's unbuttoned robes. "I prefer modern robes honestly. Don't know how Albus walks around in full robes."

"Severus this is not the time for rants." Harry warned reaching up and pushing Severus' robes and shirt off. He wanted no other names coming from his lover's lips then his own. "I only want to hear only my name from you tonight."

"Oh? What about you are beautiful, or how tight you are?" Severus asked making Harry snort in laughter.

"Yes and any variation will also be acceptable." Harry managed in his best impersonation. Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"Silly little minx." Severus kissed him and the rest of their clothing fell to the floor. Harry crawled back onto the bed watching Severus watch him. Long fingers caressed up his legs curving and smoothing over his smaller frame. He let Severus continue with his slow touched touching back only when most of him had been caressed. Both of them lay on the bed touching and kissing, their most intimate moments were moments like these. They were also more arousing then a short time of foreplay and a thorough buggering. Harry decided when it was time to take their night to the next level pressing a heated kiss to Severus' lips and deliberately running his hand down to cup his bondmate's erection. Severus got the hint and deepened the kiss.

The touches became firmer more sure and seeking win their movements. A dry finger slipped between his cheeks and directly caressed his puckered ring. Harry gasped into the kiss and spread his legs the best he could on his side. Severus would never enter anything dry. They had learned that the hard way, well Harry had at least. Severus reached to the side table and blinked feeling a bottle he hadn't remembered setting there. He broke their kiss and sat up a bit. "What?"

"When did you set this here?" Severus asked picking up the bottle.

"I didn't there's a note under it." Harry snuck under his lover and retrieved the note. He reached up to adjust the glasses he didn't need till tomorrow. Maybe he'd make it a permanent fix. The note was a very familiar purple and green. "It's from the twins."

"No."

"Sev they know better than to pull anything funny."

"Do you want to risk it?" Severus asked honestly. Harry just bit his lip and read the note aloud.

"Dear Harry and Severus, we thought we'd give you a little night of present. It's the newest product of the recently opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Adult collection. We've tested this lube thoroughly and there are no ill side effects unless you're allergic to one of the ingredients. It turns blue when you test it on your skin if you are." Severus made a noise but Harry continued. "This particular one is supposed to enhance the scent of the ones it touches. The deliciously musky scent of your lover that drives you wild. Trust us we tested it out ourselves. Well Charlie tested it." Harry looked at Severus.

"It's rude to reject a honest gift." The elder said opening the bottle it was scentless he stuck a finger in and pulled out a little dabbing a spot on Harry's inner thigh. They waited and no color change at all. "Very clever."

"Yes bloody brilliant and you can get all potions master latter but now let's skip the intellectual part and go right for the user part." Harry was not going to waits such a moment. Not when school would only get more hectic in the last half of his seventh year. He tossed the note on the table grabbed his wand to cast the charm and looked expectantly at his lover.

Harry was a beautifully handsome man. Severus had fought him in the beginning but Harry had come back with an answer to every one of his excuses. Their age meant nothing in their community, their professional relationship well that had been a hard one but Harry's willingness to wait till he was of age of consent was touching. Sex hadn't been the goal but a relationship was and Harry made it clear he would even wait till he had graduated.

On the twentieth of December of 1997 Severus Snape had never been a happier man. Harry was gasping and moaning while clinging to his shoulders. Severus leaned against the head board supporting his husband with one arm and caressed his body with his free hand. It had been a night sex between them anything from just touching and cuddling to intercourse. Harry had started their current bout of lovemaking and Severus was all too happy to let him do most of the moving. He wouldn't gripe on his age but his body didn't have the stamina his young husband and bond mate had.

There was a sharp bite to his shoulder and Severus realized he had drifted off. "Sorry I didn't mean to." He apologized kissing his panting lover.

"Am I pushing too far?" Harry asked twitching as his body slowed Severus sighed and stroked his back.

"No I did not mean to go away. But I think this will be our last. You are trembling and I am close too." He kissed Harry again feeling guilty for having gone away even for a tiny moment. Harry rocked his hips making Severus groan.

"I think we now know our limit. I think there was something more in that lube." Harry lifted his hips and started a more sedate rhythm. "The first person who decides to wake us up is going to get hexed. Something just short of an unforgiveable if I can, ohh Sev yes do that again." Harry arched and Severus held him as he bit and tugged as Harry's nipples. Severus continued his attention to his lover's nipples and reached between them to stroke Harry's weeping erection. "Yes, ahn." Harry was always so receptive to touch. Severus knew why but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Harry craved his touch responded to his touch. With a possessive growl Severus tipped them both and took over their moments. His lover's response was to cry out and lock his legs around Severus waist.

With a united cry they both met orgasm and sagged onto the bed. Lying next to each other they looked at the wall or ceiling. "I don't think I can move." Severus mumbled truly exhausted.

"You used the word don't." Harry giggled. It wasn't unless Severus was tired or wounded that he ever let his English slip to common slang. "Have to move, covers are the other way and the pillows." Harry shifted and with a groan from Severus they moved into place. The room was quiet after they settled and Harry cast a wandless nox.

"I love you Harry." Severus said quietly in the dark.

"I love you too Severus. Forever and no matter what." In the night they clung to each other.

A mass of black cloaked figures knelt in their places many had come to see the punishment of a traitor others, the newer generation were there to learn a valuable lesson. "Luciuss." Voldemort hissed to his most trusted. "When he comess I want you to devisstate him of his clothing. And bind him where all can ssee."

"Yes my lord." The blond aristocrat answered standing at the ready only when Voldemort turned around and placed his want to the dark mark on Peters arm.

"Severussss." He hissed with a frightening gleam to his ruby eyes. They all waited the usual amount of time but Severus never came. With an angry hiss Voldemort increased his summons in a steady increase. He grew angrier and angrier when Severus did not appear. "WHO!" He shouted. "Who warned him?" He shoved Petter away and stormed toward his ranks none dared to flinch. "WHO!" His voice ran out over the room. One poor fool who dared to sneeze was Avada Kedavra'd. "Damn him. Damn them all." He hissed. "My circle stay the rest of you leave. NOW!" He screeched. With a thunderous rush of feet and cracks of disapperation the room was cleared in less than two minutes. "I want him found!" He shouted. "I want him brought here so I can dismember him slowly myself. "There is another spy in our ranks and I want them to suffer the same slow fate. I want Dumbledore to know I am on to his games."

"Yes my Lord." The inner circle chorused. "Bella my pet come with me I have something to discuss with you. The rest of you may leave."

"I am at your bidding my Lord. Shall I aid in your relaxation?" She asked as the left through a pair of doors.

"I noticed your son did not join us Lucius. " Rudolphus commented.

"Draco is a strong willed man. He will come to us before the final battle. I'll bring him in when Severus is to be killed. Scare him into it if I must. It is a good thing your wife is infertile Rudolphus. I certainly wouldn't want to be the care taker of a bastard child. Even if it is our Lords." With that last scathing comment he disapperated smirking at the look of outrage on his distant brother –in-laws face. Lucius Malfoy was many things but above all he was a pureblood wizard. He was also a rather intelligent man and he knew that Severus escaping from his Dark Lord's clutches had something to do with a certain green eyed, lightning bolt scarred, young man. But how had he avoided the summons? Even now he had to be in great agony there was nothing that could negate the pain of ignoring a summons.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Authors reminders: Completely ignores HPB and DH so slight AU but. Harry is seventeen in this fic which in potter verse is legal age. But yes he was with Snape much younger. I kind of mix British and American phrases and words. Betaless right now so I'm doing my best to catch my mistakes.

Chapter 31: Back to Square one

Severus opened his eyes to the dim room. Something had woken him and his paranoid nature got the better of his tired body. He sat up with a groan and looked around. There was a gurgling sound to his left. How on earth had they snuck Alexander back into the room? Reaching for his wand and casting a tempus charm he was shocked to find it was already three in the afternoon. Alexander made another sound and Severus automatically got up and walked to the bassinet. "Well I guess they got tired of you. I cannot blame them to much since we slept all day." He picked Alexander up and proceeded to change him. "Well it seems they survived you so there is some hope for their future children."

"Ron's gonna make a good dad. He's always good with Alexander." Harry spoke softly from the bed. He looked completely disheveled but at the same time peaceful. "Bring him here Sev." Severus walked back to the bed and climbed in laying their son between them. Harry smiled at Alexander who rolled over to pat his cheek. "Hey there I hope you gave those three some hell."

"Harry how do you feel?" Severus asked leaning on his elbow and watching them.

"Sore, really sore. I think we over did it." The youth admitted looking sheepishly up at Severus.

"I have a pain potion you can take. I did not even hear them bring him in."

"That's cause Molly did." Harry replied turning back to Alexander with a grin.

"Molly?" Severus's voice hadn't broken like that since his voice changed. The thought of the Weasley matriarch seeing him in such a state of dress, or lack thereof unnerved him. Harry snickered and reached up to caress a cheek.

"It's fine. I bet you'd rather it her then the others." Severus relaxed Harry did have quite the point. "I'm starving though so we should get up shower and make our way down."

"Sounds good I am guessing a bath is a no?"

"Nope it's only a shower to many people for a bath." Harry smiled up at him Alexander tucked next to his chin. Severus' heart gave a flutter. This was his family by blood and by bond. It had just hit him. "What?"

"Nothing just everything sinking in." He replied leaning over and kissing his bondmate. Alexander gave his hair a tug and only let go when he got his own kiss. They all laughed in their own way cuddled together in the bed. Severus got up and summoned clean clothes for both himself and Harry before the pain potion. He handed that to Harry before pulling on a dressing robe. He picked Alexander up. "I will watch him first so you can take a shower."

"That won't be necessary." Harry said sliding from the bed and pulling his own bathrobe on. "Come on before someone decides they need the loo." Harry gathered their clothes and toiletries and led the way up to the bathroom. Alexander was content to play on the floor with a few of his toys as Harry and Severus showered. Both sets of eyes watched him at one point or another just in case. Showered and freshly dressed the pair made their way down stairs. They entered the kitchen to see Draco and Hermione share a deep kiss. Severus cleared his throat as Harry walked to the table and set Alexander in his highchair. The pair pulled apart blushing. "Where is everyone?" Harry asked testing a bottle and letting Alex have a go a holding it himself.

"Christmas shopping." Hermione replied. "We stayed behind to go tomorrow."

"There's plenty of leftovers." Draco said shaking off his embarrassment. "I can fix you both a plate." Harry looked gave Draco an incredulous look. Severus decided to stay out of the exchange. "What?"

"Nothing just well…you're not good in the kitchen so it's just kind of odd to have you offer. I mean it's kind of domestic for you." Harry answered.

"It's not like I'm doing a complicated task." The blond huffed. "I know this is all new to everyone but at least some are trying to make this change easy before we have to tell everyone. And we're family now so you could give me more of the benefit of the doubt and just accept I'm not some useless snot." Draco brushed Hermione off when she tried to comfort him and left the room.

"Well that went nicely." Hermione huffed looking pointedly at Harry. "You were both doing so well and a good portion of his irritation is because of this morning but you should apologize anyway."

"Fine." Harry got up and followed after Draco. He found him in the little home office on the third floor. It was mostly full of packed up things from the old days. Harry assumed this was where Molly had gotten the clothes because there were smudges of dust. Draco was sitting in a cramped window seat looking out at the orchard. "Draco I'm sorry about acting like you're incompetent about every day things." Harry stood close by.

"I over reacted." Draco said in a defeated tone. Harry frowned and moved closer moving a few boxes so he could take a set.

"What happened this morning?" Harry asked earning him a quick look.

"I overheard Ron's brothers talking. They were talking about how Ron wasn't throwing a fit because I was around. Wondering why they had to put up with a spoiled git like me. Charlie was the only one to stand up for me and even then I think it was because his lover saw me in the hall. I haven't told Ron he'd just get mad and go off on them." Draco looked out the dusty window. "It's my own fault for playing the part so long. But I was just afraid that something would happen to me."

"I guess this is harder for the three of you then it looks." Harry said sympathetically.

"Yeah we spent most of last night talking. Getting past the stupid rubbish and basically starting all over. Which is kind of weird since we've already…" Draco blushed and ducked his head.

"Yeah Ron get's the same look on his face every time he sleeps with Hermione so I kind of already knew something happened. So how about we start over too. Seeing as you're now related to me in some way."

"Yeah sounds like that's the best way to go." Draco turned toward Harry and held out his hand. Tis time Harry took it with a firm grip. "Clean slate."

"Yeah clean slate. So do you want to get out of this dusty old room and head back down?"

"As long as I don't have to face the whole family at once quite yet I think I'll be up to avoiding a hiding spot." They both got up and started toward the door. "So did you two have a good night?" Draco asked with a smirk. Harry blushed and nodded. "I guess you're lucky the twins had to work today that two less you have to deal with. Though I'm sure uncle Sev would hex them if they bothered you too much." Both of them laughed at that.

"There you two are. 'Mione said you had a tiff." Ron stated meeting them on the second floor.

"We're fine now. We decided to start over." Harry said putting his arm around Draco's shoulders, which was awkward because of the older teens height." Ron gave them a long look before smiling at them.

"Well come down and eat something before mum get's home. Oh and I brought you catalogues to shop from."

"Thanks Ron it sucks being unable to go out and do my shopping. But it's better this way." The three made their way back down stairs Ron snuck a kiss before they reached the ground floor. Severus was eating as Hermione was in a quick conversation with Daichi at the other end of the table. Harry let in an owl that landed next to Severus. Harry tensed as Severus causally reached for the letter. "Sev?" He asked worried his bondmate would disappear.

"Relax Harry I know this owl. Otherwise I would not have touched the letter." He didn't look up from the letter as he also fed the owl a pastry. "It is from my cousin she will only be here for two more days before she has to go home. We need her here to sign the birth certificate as a godmother. She's been visiting friends today so it will have to be tomorrow. It needs to be done soon."

Harry sat down in front of a plate made for him and started picking at it. He'd eaten so much the night before he wasn't all that hungry. The youths appetite had always been small even when he'd been eating for two and often forced more food down because he knew he wasn't getting enough. Alexander was having fun playing his throwing game. The child enjoyed making people fetch his toys. Severus was the only one who refused to play the game and Alexander had learned crying didn't help him get his way with his father. Charlie was his patsy for the moment though the dragon tamer had charmed the plush dragon to flutter back to the highchair. Harry hadn't thought of that.

"Ron use to drive mum nuts throwing his toys so dad learned that if he just charmed the toys to return both of them were happier. It's a mix of a cleanup and return spell I think they still have that old parenting spells book in the storage room."

"Maybe we should invest in one I've just been picking them up when I get the chance. He won't do it to Severus."

"Because he learned early I wasn't going to play those kinds of games with him." Severus drawled banishing his plate to the skink where it washed and dried by magic. "Though that spell would be acceptable better then him pulling apart the napkin animals."

"Ah you know the locomotive origami spell." Daichi said joining them as the trio wandered into the back yard. "That was one of the first spells I learned."

"Yes my mother taught it to me so I could have something to play with when I was a child. When a muggle is present the spell ends before they can see it. It came in very handy."

"Interesting I've never heard of that variation. Western magic needs to be more careful I guess." The young dragon tamer stated.

"Yes. While studying for my mastery I spent a year in the eastern cultures China, Japan, Korea. Actually that is where I thought of the wolfsbane potion."

"Daichi is our resident potions man. I think he's wasting his talent brewing burn potions and pepperups for us." Charlie chimed in.

"I enjoy it because I can be close to the dragons. I have plenty of time to work on other things as well." Harry studied Daichi a moment and recognized the look in his eyes, it was very similar to Draco's.

"People change their minds all the time as we grow up. We never ihave/i to be what our family or society demands of us. If they don't like it tough everyone has a free will." Harry commented offhandedly before taking a bite of his meal. There was a moment of silence save for Alex tossing his dragon on the floor.

"Thank you Harry not everyone seems to understand."

"No problem. But don't avoid doing something you love because you want to rebel. I'm sure you're a natural like Severus and it's better for the preserve to have a potions master or whatever on hand then having to order all their supplies. Probably cheaper to."

"I didn't think about that. I don't meant to be disrespectful to the craft but I wanted to work with dragons more."

"And I'm glad you did or I wouldn't have you now." Charlie said bringing Daichi's hand up to his lips.

"So when will you be coming out as a couple officially?" Severus asked quietly.

"Maybe during halos. Depends on how we both feel about it. But with you and Harry a bunch of our fears are gone. I mean I doubt mum and dad would have not accepted us but the lads and all." Charlie replied. There was a loud silence

"Such a dreary trip." Molly said coming in from the sitting room. "Oh the alley's looking so deserted even at this time of year."

"Only further proof this war is coming to it's climax." Arthur said taking his wife's coat and hanging it up for her. "Oh Harry Tante said she was coming back for dinner but mentioned she was leaving?"

"Yeah she told me yesterday. She does have her own life and I was going to have to let her go at some point. Tante was the first person I ran into when I went into labor. But I have Severus and my family to help. If no one minds of course." Harry felt Severus take his hand.

"Oh I'd love to watch him while you're both in classes. The house is so quiet with all the kids gone and Arthur working."

"Awe mum you make it sound like we all abandoned you." Charlie piped in distracting her from Alexander.

"Well not abandoned but this house seems so big all school year. And soon even my Ron will be gone."

"Oh mum don't get all upset. I'll still be around for a while I plan on going to a wizarding university." Ginny said patting her on the shoulder. "Let's go into the sitting room Bill and the twins brought in the decorations and they need organizing before we all go get the tree." Ginny led her mother out of the kitchen.

"Sorry she's got a touch of empty nest syndrome." Arthur apologized to Severus and Daichi. The rest of them were use to it.

"No need to apologize Arthur. It's a natural occurrence for parents. I'm sure a few of us will come running to you two when it happens to us." Severus replied. Harry smiled and leaned his head on his bonded shoulder. Who knew that Serverus Snape grizzly snarky potions master would fit in so easily and quickly to the Weasley family. Now if everyone could have such luck.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and I guess the WB if they still exist….yeah not mine except for the random original character or spell.

Chapter 32: Bloody mistletoe.

Christmas seemed to sweep up upon them in the quiet after their bonding. Harry had thought long and hard over whom would be Alexander's godfather. As much as he would like to leave Alexander to Ron he didn't want to place such a burden on his friend so he had turned to Charlie. If something did happen Charlie could take Alexander out of wizarding Britain. Win or lose Alexander would not suffer from the limelight Harry had been thrust into as soon as he stepped on to Platform 9 ¾'s. The Weasleys would always be Alexander's next of kin.

On the twenty-second Alexander's birth certificate was signed and his godparents added. Harry was so glad to see Severus' name on the document. It brought more finality to their partnership. That afternoon Tante had announced to Harry and Severus she was returning to the castle, packing her things, and then returning to her village. Severus hadn't seen Harry cry so much since he'd cast him away. Tante had held him and shushed him like a mother doting on a child. And despite his trials and his age Harry was really still just a child in many aspects. After an hour of saying good bye to Harry and Alexander Tante released them and hugged Severus tightly reminding him to take care of his family with a teasing firmness. If they ever had another child they were to call her immediately. Harry had moped the rest of the day as he thumbed through catalogs.

Ordering from the catalogs was harder then Harry thought. Since he wouldn't accept deliveries from any owl but Hedwig and Rigi that made delivers quite a problem. Severus teased him that he was being paranoid but one sour look from his bonded and half of Christmas Eve day silent treatment he apologized.

Severus wanted to bring back and kill whoever dictated mistletoe was a reason for people to kiss. He also wanted to do nasty things to the wizard who invented the spell that didn't allow two people to move out from under the blasted sprig until they kissed. The only saving grace was not having to kiss on the lips but any exchange was acceptable. In only two days he'd had to kiss Molly three times, Arthur once, Draco four times, and Ginny twice. Everyone else seemed far more wary of the door way between kitchen and living room. Severus was sure most incidents between couples were done on purpose but not once had he caught Harry under it since Alexander was always with him and three people negated the spell. Of course Draco, Ron, and Hermione seemed to be secretly taking advantage of it pretending to be offended at the idea. The Weasleys seemed to accept some unspoken treaty with the Malfoy heir since the golden trio was making the effort. Molly often complained that Draco was far to thin and pale for a young man his age. Fleur seemed to be his only ally in distracting Molly from filling his plate to over flowing. Severus suspected the half vela could sense what little vela blood was in his godson and had created some sort of bond with him. That and Draco was the only other person in the house fluent in her native tongue.

Whatever the eldest two Weasley boys were up to no one knew but the pair of them. They had turned the third floor office/storage room into a warded and sound proofed area. Even on Christmas Eve they worked till dinner and added extra wards to keep the twins out. Apparently their combined wit was enough to outsmart the twins as was apparent to the two coming down stairs bright red and green, so much for their supposed trip to the bathroom that no one had really believed. The kitchen was so full of people Severus wondered if it wasn't a good idea to move outside with the right charms. But once everyone was seated the room seemed to open up. Severus was so use to quick Christmas dinners that he had to remind himself to eat at a normal pace and not worry about leaving hungry. Severus didn't celebrate holidays much exchanging gifts with Albums and Minerva was the only personal exchange. Though he did supply the staff with potions suited to their needs every Christmas. Harry had had to help him with gifts for his new and larger family. He felt unease that he'd only managed small gifts but Harry had assured him that what he'd gotten was fine.

Christmas morning Alexander had woken both of them up rather early. They'd slept with the child between them in the still chilled room. The weather had turned very cold and it was just a good idea to cast a heating charm and share it. Harry was fully awake first talking softly and rubbing Alexander's stomach. "It's too early Al." He mumbled. Severus watched through slatted eye lids as Alexander's eyes drooped closed. But that didn't last long it was apparently time to get up. Dressing casually around others was still uncomfortable for Severus. While Harry just threw a robe over his pajamas Severus dressed for the day. No one else was up as they went down which was rare for the house hold. So Harry started both coffee and tea before he began making breakfast. "Are you sure Molly won't throw a fit?"

"No I do this sometimes. She makes it seem like she has to run the kitchen but she does enjoy when we cook for her now and then. Since I'm up I might as well do the cooking. Ginny should be up next and then the twins trying to charm the presents or the tree." Harry moved about the kitchen as Severus held a dozing Alexander.

"Now how come he is allowed to go back to sleep?" Severus grumbled accepting the coffee from Harry.

"Because he's only six months old. You could go back up if you're still tired Sev." Harry answered returning to the stove.

"No I will stay. I am up so I might as well stay up." He said taking a drink. Harry had been right Giny was the first down the stairs long auburn hair pulled back in a messy braid. She walked up to Harry and whispered something to him.

"Gin watch this for me I'll be right back." Harry said earning a relived smile and nod. Harry kissed Severus temple as he passed. Heading as quietly as he could all the way upstairs he broke all of the spells on Ron's door and entered. On Ron's bed lay Ron Hermione and Draco. Hermione sandwiched between both men. Harry shut the door recast the silencing charm and went over to the bed. "Hey, hey you three wake up." He reached out and shook Ron's shoulder. "Ron wake up."

"What?" Ron grumbled lifting his head to glare at Harry.

"Don't fucking look at me like that. Ginny came down to the kitchen and told me Hermione wasn't in her room when she woke up. "

"Oh we fell asleep." Hermione was blushing and pulling the covers further up. "Who else is up?"

"Just me and Sev you need to hurry before Molly and Arthur wake up. You should have been more careful." He scolded.

"Well get out so we can get dressed." Draco grumbled.

"I'll wait on the landing for Hermione if anyone's up I'll tell them Hermione went to wake Ron up so they'd have more time to spend before she goes home after breakfast." Harry left them to get dressed and sort themselves out. He was a bit annoyed at the three of them but he couldn't blame them . Hermione was going back home for the rest of the break to spend it with her family. Harry worried hearing movement from below. Hermione slipped out casting simple charms to fix her appearance. "Ron and Draco getting up?"

"Yeah. Thanks Harry I don't want to cause a fuss."

" No prob you should thank Ginny she's the one who came and got me as soon as she got up." They headed down quietly hearing a thump from the twins old room. Harry snickered and continued on. Charlie and Daichi were certainly enjoying the empty room. The twins were seated at the table still a bit red and green from the night before. "Morning guys. I think the rest will come down soon." He joined Ginny in setting the table. Slowly the rest of the Burrow's occupants trickled down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Presents were a bit awkward between the new family members but with Harry and Ron's help they managed to smooth the more awkward moments over. Though Severus accepted his Weasley jumper gracefully and slipped it on before any teasing could begin. Draco was looking forlorn in his partially hidden seat Weasley jumper spread on his lap. Harry got up from where Alexander was playing with the wrapping paper and sat next to him. "What's the matter Draco?"

"I couldn't get everyone a present. Since I haven't been in contact father hasn't sent me an allowance. I saved up but Ron told me not to touch that. I don't belong here Harry." He said quietly tracing the D on his knitted jumper. "Not good enough for him." Harry patted his shoulder.

"Don't think that. You're just not use to being well…. not rich. What did you get?"

"Um well…"

"Oh Draco it's lovely!" Molly exclaimed making them both look up. A new knit shawl was in her hands. "Did you knit this yourself?"

"Um yes. I well Ron told me to save my money for when I'm disinherited. And I noticed yours was getting past patching." He admitted softly.

"Disinherited?" Molly asked settling the shawl around her shoulders.

"I will be when I refuse the mark once I'm back at Hogwarts. I wanted to do more. I'm not that good yet."

"Nonsense your stitches are lovely. And Ron is right you shouldn't have spent what money you have saved. I'll teach you some new stitches if you'd like." Harry relinquished his seat to her and went back to his family. Ron looked relived from where he was opening another gift. Harry had a feeling that even with Draco making amends between the Malfoy and Weasley names their sudden relationship would not easily be accepted.

"Alright now for our present." Bill announced as Charlie went up the stairs. "This is kind of for all three of you." He said turning to Harry and Severus. "So humor us and cover your eyes."

"Cover our eyes?" Severus asked incredulously.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Harry moved into his lap and covered his bonded's eyes for him. Severus snorted in withheld laughter and lifted his hands carefully to slip them under Harry's glasses. Their actions earned them mild chuckled from the room's occupants. Molly commented on how sweet they were together.

"Alright you can both look now." Charlie said from their left. Severus let Harry go first so he could adjust his glasses.

"Oh it's perfect." Harry gasped seeing the crib he carefully got out of Severus lap and walked over to it. "Is this what you were both working on?" The eldest son's nodded. Harry threw his arms around both of them in a hug.

"Easy there Harry. Almost knocked our heads together. "

"Yeah wouldn't want to crack…."

".…their empty craniums open." The twins joked

"And who are the brainless pair who got dyed red and green for trying to get into our wards." Bill retorted.

"We figured Alexander was getting too big for his bassinet and you and Severus can't really go out and mum and dad can't go out buying baby things. Or well they couldn't before Bill told us he finally knocked up Fleur owe!" Charlie rubbed his shoulder where both Draco and Fleur had cast stinging hexes.

"No need to be so crass about it you make her sound like a common street whore." Draco said in his old uppity tone. Harry was too enamored with the crib. It was handmade with beautiful scrolling.

"Thank you both so much." Harry said again looking up at them.

"No problem Harry you've helped us time and again. Besides we're family." Bill said. "Well go on put him in Severus see how he likes it."

Severus came up behind Harry and set Alexander in the crib. Alex looked around and grabbed at the bars then looked up at them. His hand went up instantly. "He'll get use to it real quick. He did sort of the same thing when I had to put him in the bassinet. "

"Thank you both. It has been…It is difficult when we cannot even go out to buy him bigger clothes." Severus said. "You have all been a lot of help to us."

"These are hard times and we want to keep Harry and Alex safe. You too of course." Arthur spoke up. "Remembering the last war…family is all we have." This made Molly break into tears and the ones in the know knew it was about Percy. Draco retreated and Arthur took his place.

"We'll let's get the place cleaned up and start Lunch. Mister Lupin is coming with a guest and a few of the order members are as well. 'Ermione, Ginny come 'elp me please. The boys can clean up in 'ere."

"Well that was a rather eventful Christmas." Draco sighed as he sat next to Ron in front of the fire.

"I think it's the best I've ever had." Harry said leaning against Severus.

"Best ever?" Severus asked.

"Yeah because I have you and Alex. I have my family with me." Harry kissed Severus' cheek and got up. "I'll get us some more coco."

"I will help you." Severus said following his lover. He was going to catch him under the blasted mistletoe if he had to drag him there. Harry snickered and stopped right under and pulled Severus into a passionate kiss they didn't pull apart for a while.

"Satisfied now?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Yes since I have kissed everyone in this house under this blasted spell except you. If I must endure it I should be able to enjoy it." Harry laughed and continued into the kitchen followed by his bondmate. This was also the best Christmas of his adult life.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does and I guess the WB if they still exist….yeah not mine except for the random original character or spell.

Chapter 33: The Burrow Burns

There was a commotion out in the hall and Severus reached for his wand instantly at the ready. It hadn't even been three hours since they'd finally gone to bed. Draco entered and looked relived to see he was awake. "Pack everything quickly." He said flicking his wand to open their trunks.

"Draco what's going on?" Severus growled.

"No time just hurry so you can help us." Draco replied leaving with the door wide open.

"Severus?" Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked around.

"I don't know but put your glasses on and get dressed. Dress Alexander warmly. I will shrink our things." Severus got up throwing on some clothes and shrinking and sending their things into their trunks. Harry got himself and Alex ready still yawning as Severus shrank the crib and then their trunks once it was inside.

"Oh good you're up. " Ron said dressed hastily in pajama bottoms and his Christmas jumper. "We have to go by floo Dumbledore opened a safe connection for us to Harry's rooms. Hurry up."

"Ron what's going on?" Harry asked following his friend.

"Don't worry about it we have to go." Ron said leading the way down the steps. "Watch out were coming through!" He shouted and the stairs were cleared. Harry felt a panic rise in him and held Alexander tighter. The infant voiced his displeasure.

"Here you go Harry dear put his over his face and hold tight to him. Bill's on the other side waiting for you." Molly pressed a cloth to Harry who did as she said before he was pushed through the floo. He stumbled out but was caught and balanced.

"Steady now Harry go have a sit and spell yourselves clean. Fleur come give Harry a hand sweetheart." Harry was in a bit of a daze and completely lost and just let himself be led around to his bedroom and out of the way. Alexander needed his attention so he focused on the infant trying to calm him down and get him back to sleep. So he lay with his son on the bed touching and wiping away tears as he drank from his bottle.

An hour latter there was a strange silence. Harry lay quietly listening intently. Setting pillows around Alex so he wouldn't roll off he got up and went into the common room. "Charlie Arthur what happened?" He asked noting the singed clothes.

"Death Eaters attacked the Burrow Harry." Arthur said in a dull tone. "We were bringing the last things through when they sprung attack. Where's Molly?"

"Fleur has mum in the other bedroom. Where's Ron?" Bill asked. The other two looked at the floor.

"Ron, Ginny, Draco, and Severus were bringing the last of the boxes down." Charlie said and Harry felt the world fall out from beneath him. Someone sat him up and he couldn't stop the panic that ran through him. Severus was still out there. Tears came unbidden and he stood. "Harry?"

"I need to lie down." He forced out feeling ill. The Weasley's had just lost their home and possibly their youngest two but he felt like he'd been blind sighted. He shut the door behind himself and walked to the bed. Alexander was still sleeping. "He's alright." He said softly even as tears fell. "Oh please let him be alright." He sobbed sinking to his knees next to the bed.

Severus cast another stunning cruse over his shoulder bringing up the rear as they left the Weaseley's wards. The only escape had been into the back yard and the orchard. "Ron!" Ginny screamed and Severus saw a form fall in front of him. Ginny had fallen tripping over a root in the dark snowy ground. He stopped and scooped her up hissing as a slicing hex cut over his shoulder. There was the sound of disapparition and a second just before he felt both the boundary of the wards and a spell hit him in the back. Pain ripped through him as did the squeeze of apparation.

"Do you see them?"

"No not yet. I sent a patronus to the castle. I can't believe they over shot that much."

"I hope they didn't splinch themselves."

Hoof beats. No he had to get up had to protect his students. But moving was not an option even breathing hurt. Closer closer closer in the dark the sound of hooves he couldn't identify. No he had to protect his students had to get them to the castle. "Hold up lads don't get to close." Hagrid of thank Merlin but why wasn't he coming up? Silver shimmered in his sight and suddenly he could feel the cold of snow. He sucked in a deep breath and felt his body relax.

"Professor don't move." The soft whispered voice of Ginny just below his chin. What more could he do but heed her. Something snuffled at his shoulder and more silver came into his sight but it soon left and the sound of hoofs slowly faded. A sigh of relief and hurried steps.

"You alright there professor Snape?" Hagrid asked helping him to his feet in what was meant to be a gentle way. "Saw Ron's patronus shoot outa the woods I did. Come runnin to get you all out."

"Thank you Hagrid we need to get to the castle. Miss Weasley is not properly dressed for the snow and I believe she might have twisted her ankle." He took a breath and looked at the gate. As close as they could get to the wards without being repelled.

"I was so worried I'd splinched us. " Ginny said from her brothers arms. "Hagrid what was that animal?"

"Can't say I know." The half giant said as they started out of the edge of the forest. Coming down from the castle were four figures. Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Shakelbolt.

"Oh I'm so glad you all made it." Minerva sighed.

"What are you doing here Shakelbolt we just escaped Death Eaters." Severus growled.

"Now Severus, the order was called and many Aurors were dispatched." Albus spoke in a calm tone. "But we should get you all inside. Your families are very worried. And it looks like Poppy needs to do some healing."

Harry had crawled up into the bed and curled around Alex trying to quell his tears so he wouldn't wake him. No one had come to bother him so it was strange for someone to come in after two hours. Harry sat up and turned only to have his heart drop out of his chest. Hurrying out of the bed he flung himself at Severus and clung to him. "I thought I had lost you!" He shouted into his bonded's chest.

"I'm sorry they came earlier then we were told. The chimney went as soon as Arthur stepped through. Bloody anti-apparation wards all the way out past the orchard." Harry laughed and sniffled. "We're all just fine Harry a little singed or bruised but fine. Have you slept?"

"No I couldn't." Harry said pulling away slightly.

"Well I am under strict orders to rest. Poppy and Minerva are taking care of every one." He flicked his wand and transfigured their clothes to pajamas. "Come on to bed with all of us we'll sort ourselves out in the morning." They both climbed into bed Alexander between them and held each other even after falling asleep.

Ron shut the door with a sigh leaning his head against it. It had taken another hour to calm his mother down and to get her to take a dreamless sleep. Bill had also slipped their dad the same and got them both tucked away so everyone else could do the same. The burrow was gone. His home had to be in ashes by then. How long till luck ran out? They had barely escaped and when Ginny had screamed for him. "Ron come to bed." Soft words but strong arms, the scent of apples so faint under the lingering stench of singed yarn.

"Need a shower." He mumbled.

"No you need sleep." Draco pulled him from the door and turned him. Silver orbs looked at him with lingering fear. But it was hidden behind bravery and determination. Draco was trying to be Ron's rock. He smiled at him and kissed the petal pink lips. "Is everyone alright?"

"No but we'll sort it all out tomorrow." Ron sighed and rubbed his neck.

"Strip and I'll rub your back. You took a pretty hard hit." Draco walked to his bed and waited.

"Had worse from a bludger, probably my brothers too." Ron pulled off his jumper and lay in on a stuffed chair. "Gin knows I'm down here she'll cover for us."

"I hate that you're lying to them." Draco said as Ron took his pants off too. Ron lay on the bed and reached for Draco. The blond sighed and crawled in next to him.

"You have too many clothes." He said tugging on Draco's pajama bottoms.

"Wasn't before bed enough for you?" Draco asked with a raised brow.

"No just want to feel you next to me." Ron nuzzled close. "Please dragon humor me." He whined. Draco laughed and pushed.

"Can't say no when you beg." Draco chuckled and kicked off his bottoms. Ron looked at him and decided he was very glad that he had Draco. "No funny business?"

"Sorry luv to tired. I'll shag you proper when we wake up." Draco rolled his eyes and covered them up laying right next to him.

"You better not make a habit of this. We can't always sleep naked together."

"We can if we want but I guess we'd get in some sort of trouble." Ron pulled him close and buried his nose in the silver blond locks. Safe and sound, away from his family, and with someone he trusted not to laugh Ron let go of his tears. Draco didn't move at first then slid a thin arm around his waist. They had escaped but just barely looking at the wounds Snape had received. Ron never knew anyone could apparate so close to the grounds on the forest side. Of course there were few who would. The Burrow was gone, years and years of family memories and history destroyed by Death Eaters. Fury burned along with the overwhelming sorrow and sense of loss. If they had not had other spies would any of them even be alive now? It was a chest tightening thought. Ron pulled back and pressed a salty kiss to Draco's lips. Draco accepted and kissed back but Ron was seeking more from his new lover.

Rolling Draco to his back he moved over the blond and deepened the kiss. Draco tried to turn his head away but Ron couldn't let him. He wanted to taste and touch every inch of skin just to make sure. Soon Draco gave in either to Ron's need or his own at the moment and Ron hadn't cared which. Clothes weren't a problem as they had none so Ron skipped right to running kisses from Draco's lips to his chin and down his throat. "Ron?" Draco's voice was questioning but soft. Ron answered only with increasing his touches and his kisses. Draco's hands caressed and soothed before entangling in ginger hair. Draco had taken a bath, Ron could taste the lingering soap. The underlying musk that was Draco was what he was seeking as he encouraged him to full hardness with long licks and sucks. "Ron." This time his name was a gasp of delight as he lapped at the head peeking out from Draco's foreskin. Draco's heat eased his scattered worries but his mind still felt frantic.

Within a blink he was on his back with Draco hovering over him the blonde's wand in his hand. Ron looked up and watched as Draco straddled him. "You don't have to…"

"Shut up Ron." Draco ordered reaching behind and holding Ron steady. "Just let me take care of you for once. You're not gonna hear much of' lay there and enjoy it' from me." Ron nodded and moaned as he entered Draco's body. Draco had his eyes closed as he lowered himself he still had to be a bit sore from their earlier round. Even for wizards the male body just wasn't made for repeated penetration. Draco's body seemed to welcome him easier then Ron expected it would which only passed as a puzzlement in his mind each time before Draco's moans gained his full attention. Freckled hands steadied pale hips as Draco began his own rhythm.

Ron wished Hermione was here with them for a moment and Draco looked down at him with a soft smile. "Yeah I miss her too." He said rocking his hips. "I liked the other night it was like you were taking us together at the same time." Ron couldn't help the thrust of his hips. It had been Hermione's idea and it had been brilliant.

"It scares me how well you read me." Ron said rubbing Draco's hipbones.

"Well this has been a trying night for you. But I'm glad she wasn't there."

"Yeah. 'Nough talk you look tired up there." Ron answered Draco laughed a little and leaned down to kiss him. Their completion wasn't far off and both felt more relaxed after a quick cleaning charm.

"Bright and early?"

"Before noon and I'll never shag you again." Ron grumbled hugging Draco to him. Gentle fingers combed through ginger curls probably after he fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does along with the publishers and movie makers I guess. So no suing the college student who's now in debt.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: Sharing<p>

The late morning after Harry was abuzz with fixing a meal. Of course he'd enlisted the help of a few elves, those that wouldn't find him in the way of course. He wanted his family to have a refreshing meal to ready them for the day ahead. The floo chimed and Harry rushed to answer it. "Harry may we come through?"

"Of course Professor please come on through." Harry stepped out of the way and Dumbledore stepped out followed by Hermione who threw her arms around him. "Oh Harry it's all such a mess."

"I thought you were with your parents?" Harry asked with shock hugging his bushy haired friend back.

"They were in danger we had to send them away. This was my last Christmas with them." She sniffled.

"Oh no Hermione probably not the last. It'll be alright." Harry hugged her tight and held her till she had calmed down. "Alright for now?"

"Yeah it's just been a bad night. They don't even remember who I am." She dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "But it was for the best. iHE/i is targeting our families."

"Yes and we will finish discussing this when everyone comes in to eat." Severus said standing next to Dumbledore. "Miss Granger why don't you go and wake Draco up. He will want to hear some of this too. You're the only one who can get in besides the staff." Hermione nodded and left. Harry smiled at his bonded and took Alex from him.

"The elves can finish. In fact I think they're tired of me." The three of them shared a laugh.

"Oh it's good to hear laughter after such a night." Arthur said coming into the room. "I'm sure the others will be getting around soon. Thank you so much Albus."

"I only wish I could have saved your home."

"Bah don't think that. We'll miss it but it's the people that make a home not the place."

"Truest words ever spoken old friend. We'll get everyone set up in the castle. No use in just sending you off. The castle is the safest place right now."

"Thank you Albus."

"How's Molly doing?" Harry asked.

"Still a bit in shock and sad but glad everyone's safe." He answered Harry nodded and bounced Alexander a little bit on his hip. Entered just next to him announcing the arrival of many ginger headed men, one ebony haired, and one blond lady. Harry chuckled and told him to let them in. The only Weasley missing was Ron as Ginny snuck in right after her brothers.

"Hey dad where's mum?" Gorge asked.

"She'll be out in a moment. Sit so we can all move about comfortably. Looks like Harry and the elves have been hard at work to feed the lot of us."

"Where's Ron." Fred asked.

"He'll be up in a moment." Harry replied not noticing his slip and none made comment though a few did share looks. There was muted chaos as the family took comfort in each other Molly being coddled by her boys until Ron, Hermione, and Draco came in and everyone took their seats to eat. The meal was eerily quiet for a Weasley affair but no one seemed to mind except Alex who made sounds and giggled as his napkin animals entertained him so his fathers' could eat. Once every one had their feel Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I am sorry for your losses. But I am also very glad you are all hale and whole. I did my best to get the information to everyone quickly. I am calling an order meeting in two days once everyone is settled again."

"What was the cause for the attack Albus?" Molly asked looking serious.

"I'm afraid my dear he was looking for Severus." Harry looked to his bonded who suddenly looked very upset and guilty. Harry reached out and took his hand tightly in his.

"If it wasn't you it would have been me he was after. Please don't." Severus merely closed his eyes against the outside world.

"This is war Severus we all knew this would happen if it didn't end soon. We're seen as blood traitors nothing would have saved us from that. I'm sorry that it seems you were the main target but it was inevitable. I assume we weren't the only targets." Arthur said.

"No there were others and we got to most of them in time. Remus and Tonks are staying at the manor for now and others are holed up safely. I fear it will not be much longer till the end."

"What if they come looking here?" Draco asked looking a little ill as he sat between Ron and Hermione.

"The wards will be strengthened and reinforced. I want you all to look out for each other. It would not put it past your father to try any means to get to you Mister Malfoy. I think emergency portkeys wouldn't be out of the question I hope no one will need them." There was a silence.

"I hate to even say this but we have to head back at the end of halos." Charlie said.

"We understand and you're trying to get us help." Molly soothed.

"Yeah but the Romanians are more concerned with their creatures. It's rather hard to convince them this will only spread." Charlie rubbed his neck. "Damn."

"So what is going to 'appen to Molly and Arthur?" Fleur asked.

"They can either remain here or at the manor. The only issue remaining is Missus Black. Not even Diagon Ally is safe. "Albus said looking to the twins.

"We are prepared for any attack…"

"..and they will find a nasty surprise."

"I can't stay in that house for too long it's so dreary." Molly spoke up.

"You can stay here then." Albus said. "I have a feeling you will not be the first."

"They can have my rooms since I'm moving into Severus'." Harry offered with a bit of a challenging look.

"A yes thank you Harry that saves me a bit of time from arranging more rooms. "

"But I don't have the room yet. I didn't have time with midterms."

"Oh yes I forgot to mention the house elves seemed to have gotten your list you left behind. Dobby was most eager to make the changed you noted." Albus said with an amused twinkle.

"I'm starting to think they'd do anything for Harry." Severus added.

"Well it wasn't just for Harry you've been here and you've always been one of their favorite snakes." At this comment Severus blushed a little. "We'll now I think I'll leave everyone to get settled and such. I closed off the floos to the outside so no one could sneak in."

"Thank you again Albus." Arthur said seeing the man out.

"No problem I'll see most of you at the meeting on Saturday." Albus left through the floo and the elves cleaned up any empty plates. The day was spent discussing what would happen and helping Harry pack his needed items. The rest he would leave for them he wouldn't need any of the larger furniture.

After dinner with the Weasleys Harry and Severus walked down to the dungeons Alexander balanced on Harry's hip. "Finally I get to see."

"Well I wanted to arrange a few things that we moved down." Severus replied and took down the wards on his door opening it for his family. Harry walked in and looked around. While the elves hadn't changed much of the rooms they had placed all dangerous objects safely out of place and even put up a boundary in front of all the doors. The infant couldn't get into any room without being held. It would become an invaluable spell when he started toddling. Crawling wasn't much a problem for the few inches he managed.

Harry walked in and explored much as he had when Severus first allowed him admittance to his rooms. Harry had explained he always observed his surroundings after the Twriwizard tournament. Severus had felt ill hearing such a young man say that.

Severus followed Harry to the newest room down the short hall off their common room. Alexander's room was carpeted with a thick and warm carpet with magical creatures that moved across the walls when someone was in the room with the lights on. Harry pointed out the moving animals to Alexander who watched then giggled waving his hands. "I believe he likes it."

"Well that's good." Severus took one of Alexander's hands in his earning another giggle. "We'll have to thank the elves somehow. They have done so much"

"We'll figure out something I'm sure Dobby will know." Harry smiled at him. "Let's get you a bath and to bed. Daddy has something for your father and needs you to be sleeping." Harry said kissing Alex's cheek and heading to the bathroom. Severus smiled and watched them a moment before gathering a fresh nappy and sleep clothes. When he joined them Alexander was already splashing water. Harry laughed and poured some baby wash into the water stirring it a bit with his hand. Alexander tried to catch his daddy's hand giggling. Severus smiled and sat on the toilet setting the clothes in his lap. Alex looked up at him quietly a moment then tried to splash him. "Oh no let's not splash that far." Harry said stopping the splashing hand while washing the moving arm.

"I'll cast drying charms." Severus said watching as Alexander took the rag and mimicked Harry's earlier on his arm. Harry smiled at him.

"You washing daddy now?" Harry asked Alex paused before giving a shout and thrusting the rag back to him. "Well thank you." He said and finished washing him. "Towel please." Harry held out his hand. Severus handed him a fluffy towel and harry waited for the little bit of water to drain before picking Alexander up in the towel. They laughed and made their own sounds as Harry dried him on the floor. It was such an endearing sight. "Nappy please." Severus handed it over and Harry put it on their squirming son. "There mostly done. Want to put his jammys on Sev?" Harry asked looking up his glasses speckled with water but still showing bright green. Severus nodded and took Alex getting him into a light blue footy pajama. "There all ready." Harry got up and cast a drying charm on his clothes and glasses. Severus stood Alex in his arms.

"What's in that wash he's already yawning?"

"It's just lavender." Harry answered. "He'll also fall asleep if it's infused with lilac."

"There is still much I need to learn." Severus said looking hurt and lost.

"Don't worry we're here to teach you." Harry said with a loving smile. "Come let's put him to bed I have something for you." Harry caressed the dark hair on his son's head who was already dozing in his father's arms. Harry was not ready for Alexander to sleep in his own room but Severus did not mind the room was there if they needed it and soon they would Alex could not always remain in their room. There were just some things Severus would have to put his foot down. Hopefully he'd have the help of more experienced parents to back him up. After ten minutes Alexander was steadily asleep and they left him in their room.

On his desk sat a pensive, his own and he wondered when Harry had set it up. "Harry?"

"I wanted to give you a bonding gift. Something that no one else could ever give you."

"My pensive is for?"

"My memories of what I want to share. I…I want to share Alexander with you, the parts that you missed. I'm not trying to shove it in your face Sev I'm really not. But I wanted to share some moments with you. I know it's not the same but..." Severus leaned down and stopped Harry's frantic explanation with a kiss.

"I do not deserve to see these things but I will graciously accept your gift. Harry this is one of the greatest gifts you could give me only topped by you and our son." He kissed Harry again. "So what memories have you picked for me?"

"Umm…well when I first found out, I think when I first found out he was a boy, birth, a few of his first time things." Harry still looked very hesitant and unsure.

"Will you be coming with me or is this a dip I will take alone?" Severus asked stroking Harry's cheek.

"I don't know."

"Come with me then. There are plenty of alarms on Alexander's crib and the doors and your snakes are with him." Harry nodded and let Severus lead them to the pensive. He pulled a silvery bottle from his pocket and dumped them into the pensive. "You should not carry them like that."

"I didn't want them to accidently spill." Harry replied blushing. The silvery tendrils eased in their swirling and Severus put an arm around Harry's middle.

"Ready?" Harry nodded and the both leaned in.

_iLate at night in the library sat Harry pouring over any medical book he could find outside the restricted section. He rubbed his stomach with a light frown. "Damn it this is so frustrating I should just go to Poppy." Harry leaned back and kicked the table. A tower of books wobbled and Harry rushed to stop it but he was put off balance and the books came down. "Shit!" Harry stood still listening hard when no other noise was made he slumped down in his chair. "I bet it's something like cancer." He frowned. "Can wizards even get cancer?" /i_

"Actually very few wizards do and most of them are practically squibs." Severus commented. Harry just glanced at him with an amused look.

i_Harry looked at the mess of books and sighed. "I give up might as well send these back." With a flick of his wand most of the books flew back to the shelves. "Stubborn book." He grumbled picking up a newer book. "Abnormal Normality's." Memory Harry frowned and opened the book to its contents. He perused it for a while before his frown deepened. Suddenly there was noise and a meow. "Damn cat." Harry hissed shoving everything in his bags and casting nox over the candles he'd been using. Even in the sudden dark he saw the invisibility cloak shimmer._

_The scene changed to a cozy looking room that certainly was not part of Gryffindor tower./i_

"It's the room of requirement. I go there when I need me time." Harry clarified as memory Harry mimicked a move out of the book in his lap with his wand. Severus moved closer to peer over his shoulder. It was a diagnostic charm he could tell by the fist word of the enchantment.

i _"Alright now just say _ and..." The sparks shot out of Harry wand tip and he stared at him dumbly. It took a moment but when it sunk in Harry let out a choked sob. /i_

"You were…upset?" Severus asked looking concerned and moving around to see better.

"Relived. I was just so happy it wasn't something bad that I was relived." Harry closed his eyes as the scene changed it was obviously a later date. Severus felt bad knowing how that night had ended.

i_Harry was on his bed practicing complex concealing charms something a fifth year wouldn't normally know. Only half his belly was flat. "Damn it!" He ended the charm and flopped back looking a little ill for having done so. "Sorry baby daddy's just…frustrated." Harry took a deep breath and rubbed his protruding belly. /i _Severus was entranced by the sight and moved closer to look._ i"This wouldn't be so hard if I had help." Harry took another deep breath. "But then they'll ask a whole bunch of questions I can't answer." Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped them away with anger sitting back up and pulling the book back to him. "Alright baby let's try something else." He turned a few pages. "Oh this looks simple enough. I think I'm far enough along." Harry twirled his wand as he read over the passage and the spell. Harry always twirled his wand when he was studying. " _" His wand tip flickered for a moment before turning a bluish purple. Harry sat in silence for a moment looking thoughtful then rubbed his belly. "I've always liked the name Alexander. What do you think?" Harry was looking down as the stomach when his hand moved to the lower right side. "Glad you think it's a good name too."/i_

The memory went dark and Severus felt Harry grip his hand. When light came back Harry was in a forest. "When was this?"

"The day Alex was born. I…I panicked when I realized I was in labor. I didn't have anywhere to go so I just went off."

"Then how did you get to Tante?"

"Because I wished I was somewhere safe where someone could deliver my baby. Somewhere far away from the wizarding world and the muggle world." Harry leaned against Severus just as memory harry vanished. In a single blink they were next to a large lake. Not ten feet away was the beginning of a village.

_I Harry collapsed to his knees one hand on his tightening stomach the other holding him up. "God, Merlin, shit whoever, please." Harry pleaded. "If nothing else you owe me." Harry was in tears as people approached. _

"_Someone go tell Tante!" Someone shouted. Harry jerked his head up trembling with relief and fear. A young man smiled at him and knelt down. "It's alright little wizard we'll take good care of you. Can you stand?"_

"_No." Harry gasped wincing in pain._

"_Alright then I'm going to carry you." Harry visibly stiffened when the larger male picked him up but what else could he have done but give in. There was a flurry of activity in the little village all the way up to a centralized hut. Harry gasped and blushed bright red._

"_I….I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry little one we'd be worried if your water didn't break." The male assured quietly. "We're coming in." The door opened and revealed a clean and Spartan room. _

"_Lay him on the bed and help him undress." Tante said pulling out an assortment of items. "Tikal shut that door! You think they've never seen someone give birth." He muttered Harry snickered before blushing at her look. "Good then I won't have too much to worry about you." Harry was undressed and settled in a soft looking bed. "What's your name little one?"_

"_Harry ma'am." He replied before clenching his jaw and gripping the sheets._

"_Harry it's alright for you to make noise. It's better you don't strain to keep it in." Harry let out a breath and looked up. "Not use to shouting?"_

"_No ma'am." Harry answered._

"_Call me Tante. Now I'm assuming you're a bearer." Harry shrugged and nodded. "I see well to sum it up you're about to give birth and I'm going to deliver so I'll be seeing more then you might be comfortable with."_

"_I'll be fine I just want Alexander to be alright."_

"_So you know it's a boy."_

"_Yeah." Harry smiled then made a tiny sound of pain followed by a louder moan. _

"_Alright well let's see how long till baby Alex joins us. Tikal make sure that water is warm. Yig you be his support." /I_

Severus watched as Harry's tiny sounds turned to pain filled moans and a few shouts at the end. The tree spoke soothingly and encouraged him when he looked like he was faltering. The memory was dimming as Harry began to lose consciousness and Severus wondered if he would hear his son's first cries. The memory went nearly black when a plaintive wail filled the memory and darkness filled their vision. Coming out of the pensive both stood silent for a moment. Severus turned to Harry and swept him into a tight hug. "Thank you. I do not deserve such a gift as to see those fists. I'm sorry I missed it all." Tears came unbidden as Harry hugged him back. Harry had given him the next best thing to having been with him and he didn't deserve it. It was a sign that Harry truly forgave him.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does along with the publisher and the company that made the movies.

AN: I have no beta but I try my best to edit out the worst of my errors

Thank you to all my readers and reviwers.

sorry this is late family is in an summer semesters are short.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Baby Blues.<p>

It seemed Harry spent more time in the dungeons then anywhere else. But it wasn't a bad thing really it gave a sense of security with it's fortress like feel. The rooms he shared with Severus and Alex were perfect. Harry had given Dobby his favorite articles of clothing and had asked him to help with thanking the other house elves properly without upsetting them. Severus had brewed them all fresh potions especially for house elves.

Draco kept up appearances for the Slytherin's sake but he was always worried something would happen. Harry and Severus had made it clear he was welcome to come at any time he thought he needed help. They were a family, no matter how mismatched, as Harry pointed out, and families stuck together. The Weasleys had settled in to life stashed away in the castle. Of course they went to and from Grimmalaud for meetings and maintenance but they had all agreed that Arthur could not go back to work for his own safety. He was thoroughly distracted by helping Molly sit Alexander while Harry attended all of his classes. Harry didn't mind at all it gave them something to focus on.

Harry was coming down after his lesson with Pomfrey and he wanted to take a shower before dinner. Draco was waiting in front of their entry looking pale and rather ill. Slender arms were over his abdomen. "Draco you look awful."

"I know that. Problem is I feel awful too." Draco replied with a halfhearted sneer.

"Well why didn't you come up to the infirmary? Come on." He reached for Draco who shook his head and pressed closer to the door. "Draco."

"I don't want everyone to know if I'm right." He said looking queasy. Harry sighed and opened the door letting them in. Alexander was safely upstairs with his Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione giving Molly and Arthur their own time. Harry figured Draco had snuck away from them.

"Have a seat." Harry said. "Tea?"

"No I came to see you because I need you to cast a diagnostic." Draco said not looking up.

"Poppy's better at casting I still only know the basics."

"But you told Fleur that she was carrying. " There was a long silence and then it clicked in Harry's mind. But Harry hadn't even thought Draco was a bearer he had seemed to be engaged to Pansy.

"My parents don't know." Draco responded to the confused look his own eyes looking to the growing flames. There were tears in his eyes. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the spell once Draco moved his arms. It was faint but the sparks came. This seemed to signal the damn to break and Draco broke into sobs. Harry was shocked and stood there for a moment before kneeling and pulling Draco into a hug. This seemed to make it worse.

"Shh Draco you'll be alright. There's no reason to cry Ron and Hermione won't force you into anything." Harry attempted to soothe.

"You barmy idiot!" Draco shoved Harry away and stood. "Are you always this stupid? When my parents find out they'll have every right to pull me out of school! They'll turn me into a bloody broodmare!" Draco was trembling and sobbing.

"What is going on in here?" Both teens looked up to see Severus enter from his potions lab. "Draco what happened?"

"I'm pregnant." Draco admitted, defeat written all over his face. A disappointed look came to Severus' face. "We were being careful I swear." Draco rushed looking even more afraid. Severus sighed and crossed the room. He enveloped Draco in a hug making the younger sob into his chest.

"Harry would you please bring me a calming draught and then go get Alexander from his Uncle." Harry nodded and retrieved the vial and left as soon as it was handed over. It wasn't until he was half way up to Gryffindor tower that he remembered just why Draco was so upset. But Draco was already seventeen could they really do that to him legally? Harry knocked on Hermione's portrait door by the time he'd come up with a solution.

"Heya Harry." Ron greeted. "He's just woken up from his nap."

"He wasn't too much trouble?" Harry asked following Ron and taking Alex from Hermione. The infant clung to him instantly and snuggled close with a yawn. "Hey there little man." He cooed rubbing his back. "Were you a good boy?"

"He slept most of the time really." Hermione said.

"Thanks for watching him." Harry replied taking Alexander's bag.

"Harry have you seen Draco?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry answered thinking Draco wouldn't want company just then.

"Alright then. He did say he might turn in early. His stomach's been acting funny. I think he's not taking well to the idea of telling my family."

"Yeah probably just worries. I'll see you guys tomorrow at breakfast yeah?"

"Sure Harry. Sleep well."

"Yeah you two too. If I see Draco I'll tell him you two were looking for him." Harry told them as he left feeling a little guilty for lying to them but he'd feel even worse if he'd told them Draco's business. He took his time down the moving staircase which all seemed tamer when he walked up and down them. He was sure that had something to do with the spell he had invoked of the school. At the bottom of the stairs he looked back as the one he'd been on moved. He grinned and whispered a thank you as he continued down to the dungeons. He'd learned all the back passages from Severus so not to get caught.

When he entered neither were present but Severus did come from Alexander's room looking rather haggard. Harry set Alexander down in his play pen with his favorite toys to tend to his bonded. Severus gravitated toward his touch and followed him to the common room from the short hall. "I got him calmed and to bed while you were gone. He will be sleeping in Alex's room tonight I want to be near if he needs me." Harry sat Severus down and kissed him.

"He's very lucky to have a godfather as good as you. He's just upset now I understand that." Harry caressed the side of his face. "Let me make some tea and you can talk to me or we can just sit. Alright."

"Thank you Harry." He sighed letting him go. Harry smiled and went to the little kitchen and busied himself making tea. He was giving his lover time to collect himself. Harry figured they'd be dinning in and would call for Dobby latter. With the tea down he brought it to the common room. Severus had Alexander in his lap. Harry set down the tray and poured them both a cup before joining him on the couch. "I have never seen him cry like that." Severus said.

"He's scared."

"And he has every right to be. Bearers have few rights among pure bloods." Severus shifted Alex so he could also pick up his tea. "When they find out there is nothing we can do."

"What would happen to the baby?"

"If they let him have it they will probably kill it to break the bond between him and Ron." Harry's blood ran hot then cold and the smaller items in the room shook a little. "Harry, Harry control yourself." Harry took a deep breath and pulled his wild magic back. It didn't happen often but when he was upset to a point.

"But what about the protection of the school?"

"It ends when you graduate." Severus said. "Unless you live at the school." He leaned back letting Alexander play with his fingers.

"But with Voldemort he has no home to go to. His parents will mark him and …do horrible things. This isn't right."

"No one says it is. Draco my give up all hope." Severus said closing his eyes tightly.

"You mean?" Severus nodded. "No I won't let that happen. Ron and Hermione would never let that happen."

"What you fail to realize is there is nothing that any of you can do. Ron would not even be able to claim the child."

"There has to be an answer something to save him."

"There probably is." Severus said leaning his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry sighed and reached up to stroke his hair. "I think it's a bit of a shock to him. I want him to calm down before we start thinking of solutions for him. Otherwise he will just reject everything we say."

"He said his parents didn't know." Harry said smiling as Alexander over his father's head.

"No I deceived them." Severus sighed. "Draco was always so happy to see me. No child had ever been that happy to see me. He was dear to me." Severus lifted his head. "So I brewed a potion that would give them a false negative. Lucius trusted me so he never questioned it and Narssica was to relived to have wanted it to be different. But I tested Draco with the real potion on my own. Then I sat him down and explained everything to him. I did not want him to become an object."

"He won't, we'll think of something Severus." Harry kissed him. "Let me get us some dinner. They'll understand you not showing up."

Ron cornered Harry one week latter right after his healer lessons. "Harry tell me where he is." He demanded following Harry down the stairs.

"Where who is Ron?" Harry replied sounding calm but inside he was worried.

"Don't play stupid with me Harry." Ron growled going silent as they passed a group of students. The only good thing about the long walk down is it would be full of students and Ron couldn't start shouting. Harry even stopped off to pick up Alexander from Molly. Ron was relentless in following him and what was worse Hermione joined him. Harry stopped in one of the secluded halls and turned to them.

"Look I don't know where he is. Same as yesterday. If he's avoiding you I can't help you." Harry turned back around hoping that had made them give up. He reached his door when Ron spoke up again.

"Harry we need to talk to him. This makes no sense it's been over two months of being together then he just disappears on us. "Harry pulled open his door with a sigh unfortunately breaking the silencing charm on said door.

"….me being pregnant!" There was sudden silence and Harry felt awful for a second. But really who put of a silencing charm and not a locking one?

"Draco." Ron sounded so relived but Draco didn't look happy to see them.

"I told you I didn't want to see them." Draco hissed at Harry.

"We followed him. Draco why are you avoiding us?" Hermione asked gently.

"Are you really?" Ron asked walking around Harry. Draco looked up his eyes were red from tears but shined a brilliant silver. "Draco?" Ron stopped when Draco took a step away.

"Yes." He answered in a quiet voice. Ron looked both elated and crushed at the same time. It was such a funny look Draco couldn't help the teary laugh. "I didn't want you to know."

"Why?" Hermione asked frowning.

"Because I won't be able to keep it." Draco said in a defeated tone. "My parents will force me to give it up."

"But you're an adult. Draco you're not…" Ron silenced her with a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing we can do?" Ron asked. Draco shook his head and tears fell.

"Bond with us." Hermione shot out surprising all of them. Draco let out a dark laugh.

"It's not that easy." He said.

"Yes it is. Bond with us and they can't touch you." Hermione stepped forward. "Draco why are you doing this alone?"

"Because I didn't want either of you to know! Because there is nothing we can do." Draco looked ready to just give up Ron swept him up in his arms. The blond struggled a moment before giving up and clinging desperately to him with renewed desperate sobs. "I'm sorry." He sobbed. Ron waited a few moments before capturing Draco in a fierce kiss.

"Draco Ignacious Malfoy will you bond yourself to me?" Ron asked formally. Draco hiccupped looking to Hermione when she joined them.

"Draco Ignacious Malfoy will you bond yourself to me as well and complete our triad?" Draco sniffed and nodded.

"Yes." He sniffed and pulled her close. "But what does this do?" He asked leaning against them.

"Because if you give up your family ties they can't do anything. A triad bond has only one name." Severus said with a sudden realization. Draco looked thoughtful then suddenly let out a hysterical relived laugh.

"Shhh dragon we have you. I told you when we started this we'd be taking care of each other." Ron soothed and eventually Draco calmed down. Harry took this chance to take a dozing Alexander to his room to have a nap. When he returned it was the sweetest yet silliest sight. Ron was on his knees talking to Draco's stomach. He couldn't help the amused snort of suppressed laughter.

"Now that this drama has played itself out would you two kindly take your bondmate to be out of our quarters. I would like to spend some alone time with my family." Severus drawled.

"Sorry uncle Sev." Draco apologized softly turning to look at the darker man. Severus gave him a half smiled which seemed to be all Draco needed. "Come on Ron you can talk more to the baby in my room. But you know it's only about two months along."

"But I have to make up for all the time before and the week you skipped out on us." Ron rose to his feet looking petulant.

"Alright Ron but let's go. I'm sure Draco could use a nap after all the stress." Hermione said putting her arm around Draco's shoulders. "You have another eight months give or take to talk to the baby and years upon years after that." Draco looked relived to have Hermione on his side though Harry had a feeling that once alone she'd be just as enthusiastic about the whole thing. "Oh Harry do you still have that bonding book?" She asked quickly as they left.

"Yeah hold on a second." Harry rushed to his school trunk and dug out the book and his invisibility cloak. He handed both to her. "Happy reading."

"Thank you Harry." She said and followed her male counter parts out the door. Once it was closed Severus cast his usual wards and locking charms. Harry looked up and received and expectant look. "What?"

"You had to wait a whole week?"

"Well I was waiting for Draco to calm down."

"Draco was never going to calm down on his own Harry. I guess I should have told you but since Draco has been haunting our rooms I thought it better not to tip him off and have him hide from us as well." Severus walked over to Harry and kissed him. "Now that we have our rooms back and Alexander is taking a nap." Severus snaked an arm around Harry and pulled him close.

"Now?"

"Yes now." Severus growled and pulled him into their bedroom. They once again skipped a Friday night dinner in the Hall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling and large publishing and productions companies do.**

**AN: Um the middle is a bit awkward in it's reading and jumps about the reason is purely to give the feel of the conversation. You'll see why.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Family.<p>

"Do we have to tell them?" Draco asked again worrying his hands.

"Dragon you're going to rub your hands raw." Ron said taking Draco's hands in his own. "When do you want to tell them?"

"After the baby?" Draco ventured earning a snort of amusement from Severus and Harry. "What?"

"Draco they are not going to eat you or hex you. Harry and I will be there as moral support." Severus said pulling Alexander's pants back up. "There now keep clean at least until dinner." Alex just laughed.

"I think he has it out for you today." Harry said taking the infant who went to pull on Severu's shirt. He'd already popped the buttons off of one, threw up on another, and had nearly peed on the one he had on. Severus had taken it all in stride but Harry new that his bonded was getting near the end of his patience.

"I don't think I can do this. We just figured out how I can keep the baby. What if they oppose a bonding?" Draco worried.

"Then I'll do it without their blessing. Damnit Draco don't make me force feed you a calming drought. You're going to make yourself sick again." Ron said making Draco stay still. "Everyone's out at Hogsmeade and it's just mum and dad and Bill and Fleur. So that's a for sure on one right."

"Yeah." Draco sighed and leaned against him. "Sorry."

"As long as you let us talk you back down. You're worse then Hermione before exams…owe!" Harry grabbed his shoulder where the woman in question had cast a stinging hex.

"I am still not sure I like all three of them having admittance to my common room." Severus said.

"We aren't going to abuse it or nothing. Just for emergencies and when we know we can come in." Ron turned to Draco. "And I mean you're bleeding, dying, or on fire love." Draco huffed and left Ron's embrace to stand with Hermione.

"Well let's get going the sooner we get this done the sooner Draco will quit throwing up." Harry said standing up with Alexander. "Alright we'll head up first then the rest of you." Harry kissed Severus and walked out with Hermione and Ron leaving Draco with Severus. Half way up Ron stated to look nervous. "Well at least you held it in around Draco." Harry said.

"Well it's a stressful thing. I mean I don't know how they're going to react. I mean it won't be the fact Draco is male but because he's a Malfoy. They haven't gotten to know him like we have. And I don't even know if they'll be for a triad."

"Hermione do something." Harry said sensing a meltdown in his friend. Well his confidence had a limit.

"Ron you've spent all that time bolstering Draco up. Will it really make a difference?"

"No I'm still going to do whatever it takes to keep Draco and our baby safe. I mean it's earlier then I thought we'd get bonded and I didn't think he was a bearer since he came to us." Ron sighed and leaned on Hermione who looked a bit surprised. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Not on me you aren't!" Hermione squeaked making Ron laugh. Harry just shook his head with a smile. Hermione looked just as worried as Ron or Draco but she did seeme more collected. It was probably because she really was outside the immediate problem. Molly liked her and since he wasn't pureblooded she didn't have the same teaching, thusly not the same hang ups they might. And she was hell bet of protecting both young men and bonding with them. Harry now knew way to much private information about their sex life even if it was only one or two things she'd let slip.

"Alright you two we're here." Harry knocked on the entry way that was answered by Fleur.

"Come in." She said stepping out of the way. The three entered and Harry found himself handing Alexander off to the prospective mother to hold and cuddle. Which was just fine with Harry he wanted Alexander to be held and spoken to as much as was healthy for him. The fear he wasn't giving his son enough attention always worried him. "Oh he's gotten so big in just one month. " Fleur brought Alex over to Bill who was sitting on the couch across from the twins.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked.

"Mum asked us…."

"…to have a home cooked meal"

"Dumbledore knows we're here." They replied and Ron turned a bit green. Well he had told Draco it would only be four of his family members. Molly entered from the kitchen.

"Just you three?" She asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"No Draco and Severus are coming up soon. We're not taking too many chances." Harry replied accepting the cup of tea she offered him. "Alexander has been after Severus all day today. I don't know what's gotten into him but I know he's been doing things on purpose."

"They all do it Harry no worries." Arthur said. "I remember when Bill decide to give me a hair cut. He was about three. Percy would scratch sometimes or worry buttons off my shirts and robes. Little rebellions seeing how far they can push us."

"I'm just worried how Severus is really taking it. He still feels bad about not being there. But most days Alex is an angel if he's not a bit sick." Harry stated.

"I told you he's just sick of seeing Severus in those staunchy and stiff white shirts." Ron stated. Harry gave him the same look he had earlier when he'd made the comment.

"We're more interested in the ferret." Fred said.

"Yes and why all of a sudden you're all buddy buddy." George added.

"Don't call him a ferret again or I'll hex you both." Ron growled glaring at the twins.

"Ohh Ronnikins is hissing."

"Must have learned it from his….owe!" Ron cast a nasty boil hex on Fred a very angry look on his face.

"Just shut up. You don't know anything and don't talk bad about Draco!" There was another knock, finally Severus and Draco arrived. Draco still looked a bit nervous but he was trying to look calm. He refused to look up from the floor. Harry had a feeling Ron's shouting had been loud enough to hear. "You two aren't even suppose to be here. I only wanted to tell mum and dad first but I figured since Bill and Fleur were here we'd have at least one supportive person in this."

"Ron calm down." Hermione said taking his arm. "No need to get everyone all riled up. It's better if we tell everyone when they're calm." Hermione looked up at him pleadingly. Ron sighed and flopped down into his seat. Alex started to fuss so Harry took him to calm him down. Severus sat next to him reaching out to rub Alexander's back. Harry decided a little silencing bubble would be best because it was going to get loud. After a moment Ron stood and retrieved Draco from his hovering spot. Hermione looked up at the pair who were standing behind her chair. With a minute nod from both Ron stood straighter.

"I wanted to tell all of you that we're going to bond at the end of the month. Hermione, Draco and I." There was a dead silence for a long time.

"You mean a triad bond?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." Hermione replied.

"At the end of the month?" Molly asked looking a bit upset.

"Yes." Ron answered tightening his hold on Draco who looked like he would escape if he wasn't restrained.

"That's rather soon." Bill said before his eyes turned to Hermione for a moment. "I told you this school needs a health program like it did when we all went here. And no offence to muggle borns but they never get to learn the contraceptive charms that wizarding families teach their children. And why is Draco even involved…"

"It's not Hermione." Draco said in a clear and obviously defensive tone. " Hermione may be Muggle born but she's smart enough to know a contraceptive charm. It's me. It's my fault this is happening and I wasn't going to tell them but if we don't do this…." Draco's voice faltered and he covered his face.

"His…" Draco stopped Ron and took a deep breath.

"If my parents find out they will take me out of school and they will kill the baby. This is the only way and I know it's soon but we've talked about this. Ron was going to ask us at graduation anyway." Draco was trembling but he was also refusing help. There was another silence. Fleur got up and swept right up to Draco engulfing him in a hug.

"I support you." She said looking at Ron and Hermione over Draco's shoulder.

"Fleur this is not a time to side with them just because Draco has vela blood too." Bill said. The blond quarter vela released Draco and turned on her husband with a very angry look. Harry did not expect her to start shouting in French or for Bill to reply. Fleur broke into tears after a while and left the room.

"I told you we shouldn't have told them." Draco whispered.

"Look whether you approve or not we're going to do this. This isn't just because Draco is pregnant. I love both of them and I want both of them by my side. They are willing to take my name but I'm not so sure I want to give it to them if you're going to even just look at us like that."

"Ronald you have to give us a moment. There is a reason triad bonds are rare. They are not looked highly upon. Some families see it as a betrayal when only one family name is kept. I just don't want to see you suffer because you decided to do this." Arthur said.

"All I care about is the opinion of my family. To a degree. I'm not stupid we discussed the risks but nothing is as bad as what will happen to Draco this is our only solution and I'm not going to lose him because of some old pureblood rules." Ron looked directly at his parents.

"Ron that is the way things are." Molly replied shocking quite a few people. "It is the way things always have been. You're going to cast your life away just for one person. If this was just a triad I wouldn't be as opposed but there are laws for bearers. You're going to cast your life away just for one person"

"No for three people! For Draco, for Hermione, and for our child. Dad understands why can't you?"

"Now don't go getting upset Ron." Bill chimed in.

"Shut up it's apparent you don't approve. Of course I'm going to be upset. "

"This is something all three of us want. " Hermione added. "Look we could have done this in secret and not bothered to tell you. But Draco and I respect Ron too much to overrule him just because we didn't want to. Honestly Mrs. Weasley I'm surprised at how this is turning out. I guess I was wrong in thinking that just because you are seen as blood traitors that you turned you back on all pureblood traditions." Hermione stood and turned to the twins who had been silent. "If the two of you disapprove and I catch even a hint that you are even thinking of doing something nasty to my bondmates you will wish it was Ron hexing you." She turned to Ron. "Can we go?"

"Yeah you both don't look to good. Let's go up to the tower and relax."

"Ronald we aren't done here." Molly stated standing up.

"Yes mum we are. You have upset both of them and me. I don't want to say anything or do anything I'll regret. See you in potions Harry." Ron let Hermione and Draco go before him as they left.

"How long have you known?" Molly asked turning to Harry and Severus.

"Before they officially got together." Harry asked. "I only stepped in when they told Ron that Draco had wanted to join them. Why are you so against this Molly?"

"Because I do not want the Malfoy's in my family." Molly replied matter of factly. "Ron was going to marry Hermione."

"He still is, just adding on Draco. They are bonding in a triad to take Draco out of the Malfoy family. You don't understand how scared Draco was. How scared he still is. This isn't how he's going to have his baby it's how is he going to keep his baby alive and keep from being forced to have sex with someone he doesn't love to produce more." Harry stood feeling angry. "It's scary enough being pregnant and he's grasping desperately at this answer. He's been terrified you would all reject him." Harry looked at Bill. "And you're horrible too just because they have vela blood doesn't mean they're any less important in their opinions."

"Harry?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to go see Poppy for our check up." Harry replied leaving as well.

Severus sighed and looked to Arthur. "Draco is not his father. He never was and he has done all he can to survive. I know this is sudden and I would rather it not have happened at all. As his professor I can do nothing. As his god father I can give him my blessing and hope to all deities that Lucius does not find out before they are bonded. Not even Dumbledore can protect them. Draco is carrying your direct grandchild. Lucius will never let Draco give birth to a bastard child. He will offer my god son up to the dark lord as another one of his whores." Severus took a deep breath. "Please I ask that all of you think carefully on this. I am looking the other way for their sake not my own." He stood. "I know old beliefs are hard to let go but if this world is to change I would think it would be up to them to do all the work. But we need to be their support. I am sorry that things had to come to this. Please excuse me." Severus excused himself. Harry was waiting right outside looking at Alexander.

"That didn't go well for them."

"No it did not go well. But that is all we can do for now. Now it is up to Ron's family to accept them or not to. Triads are not a bad thing but they are not well looked upon." Severus sighed. "Do you really have to go see Poppy?"

"Yeah but not till tomorrow. She wants to give both of us a checkup. Draco should start seeing her to. After they bond and do the whole school safe thing. " Harry started down the hall.

"Harry about what you said about…"

"Severus I was upset with them. Even if I had you I would have been terrified of having a baby. I'm still scared I'll mess him up because I don't know how to be a good parent. But I look at him and I feel all that stress leave when he smiles and reaches for me. If I was doing something wrong he would not reach for me like that." Harry looked up at Severus.

"You are a good parent Harry. You give him so much love I bet he will get tired of you hugging him all the time and bemoan you smothering him when he is older. Then he will hug you back." Harry smiled.

"Thank's I need that. Promise me that no matter who he falls in love with we will let him."

"We will do our best to let him do as he wants." Severus replied putting his arm around Harry's shoulders. Do not worry they will have support from some if not all his family."

"Well we support them all the way. I'm soo glad I have a camera. " Harry grinned evilly.

"To bad you did not have it on you. I do not believe I have ever seen the Weasley twins at a loss for words. I think they are still sitting there with their mouths open. Since they are both bearers I think their mothers reaction has surprised them."

"Both of them?" Harry asked with a bit of shock.

"Yes. I tested them myself when they entered school. Rather rare and remarkable. I think after they think on it for a while Ron will find more allies in his family." Severus explained.

"Well let's hope. How about I cook us dinner?"

"Actually I would like to cook."

"Afraid he'll destroy your shirt?"

"Among other things my patience is wearing thin with his antics."

"Arthur said it's a phase that will probably repeat. But I'd like your to cook you don't do it often."

"Wonderful." Severus sighed Harry just laughed echoed by their son who beamed up at them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling and large publishing and productions companies do.**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. love yas  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Precious moment, and nap times.<p>

At the end of February Hermione, Draco, and Ron were bonded. It was a very small ceremony that held only the bonding three, Ginny, Harry, Severus and Arthur. Molly still refused to accept them but they hadn't let that stop them. Severus preformed the bonding as the other three stood as witnesses. The bonding took a lot of magic from all of them and left them feeling drained. But it had all been worth it.

The very next day they went to Dumbledore for accommodations. Of course the old wizard had a knowing twinkle in his eyes as he pretended to know nothing. Right after the meeting Draco was dragged right to the infirmary for a checkup. Of course the one who got a scolding first was Severus once she found out how exactly this all ended up happening. Though Ron, Hermione and Draco also got a talking to from the mediwitch. Both Draco and baby were pronounced in good health, if not stressed and magically drained, and ordered to spend the weekend in bed. The trio didn't argue and after a month of planning and spell discussions Harry and Severus had personal family time without a single interruption. Of course they were tired themselves so they lazed in bed with Alexander between them just talking. "Over all it was a success."

"Yeah Ron was really happy to have his dad there." Harry said rubbing Alexander's back as the child dozed. "Draco seemed really happy to have you bond them too."

"Well he did have Hermione ask me." He replied from his resting spot. "Honestly I thought those boys had more courage than that."

"That's what Hermione's for and she did make Ron ask his dad to be his witness. Besides she's the more rational out of the three of them. Brains, Beauty and Brawn." Severus couldn't help laughing at that disturbing the infant. "Oh honestly it's not that funny." Harry sighed, picking Alex up and laying him on top of his chest. "There there father's just being silly. If you cry he'll stop laughing and daddy will be sad."

"No I wouldn't he is just fussy because he has been with Fleur for the past week. We really need to do something for her. I am sure she has her own issues to deal with." Severus joined Harry and rubbing little circles on Alexander's back. "I would never stop laughing. Not as long as I have the both of you." He leaned in and kissed Harry then the top of Alexander's head. Alexander yawned and snuggled against Harry's chest. "I guess it is nap time. Which sounds wonderful at the moment."

"Yeah that was a lot of magic you used up. Then Poppy getting on your case again."

"She has it out for me. I mean it too, next thing you'll know she'll blame me if any of you get a cold."

"Now you're exaggerating and that means you're grumpy and need a nap." Severus harrumphed but settled with his arm over both of them and lay his head back down on the pillows. "Night Sev. I'll wake you when dinners ready."

"Think I will sleep that long?"

"You need the rest." Harry said using his wand to summon the sheets up and cover them all. "So rest because it's only going to get busier as the term goes on. "

Draco watched Harry perform the concealing charm once and attempted it. "Well you did better then I did." Harry said trying not to laugh as the distorted look of Draco's stomach. Draco glared at him and ended the spell.

"I hate charms." He mumbled looking at his protruding stomach. At three months Draco already had a baby bump. It was tiny but Draco insisted on learning early.

"I don't want you to hide it." Ron said from the floor where Alexander was crawling all over him.

"I'm going to have to Ron bonded or not I don't want to take chances. " Draco replied trying again and the bump was gone. "See I told you, it wouldn't take me that long to learn it." Draco suddenly had a lapfull of redhead. Ron was leaning on his thighs inspecting Draco's not flat belly.

"I don't like it." He pouted reaching to touch. "Hey I can still feel it."

"Well yeah it's just a concealing charm to fool sight. It's not like the baby just vanishes. Trust me I kept bumping into things because I couldn't judge." Harry flipped through his book. "You're kind of big for only three months though."

"Madam Pomfrey says I'm just fine." Draco retorted laying a hand on Ron's head. Ron was the silliest out of all of them always talking to Draco's midsection or touching. They all just assumed it was first time daddy behavior. Ron was not a bearer so he was the only one out of their little rag tag group who could never give birth.

"Ron you're being silly." Ginny said from the coffee table where Hermione was helping her with her transfiguration work. Ron of course ignored her. Harry smiled at him watching Alexander crawl over to the girls who were close to his level. "Hey there Alex. You're just in time for a break."

"Ginny you asked me to help you." Hermione scolded.

"Well you should go rescue Draco from my brother." Ginny said. Hermione looked at the pair and smiled.

"I think it's better just to leave him. He hasn't been sleeping well." Hermione replied. Ginny craned her neck to see that Ron was indeed sound asleep kneeling at Draco's feet and lying on his lap.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked obviously very concerned for her older brother's apparent lack of sleep.

"He's been studying hard." Draco said brushing back some red curls. "He wants to get the best he absolutely can on his Newts. I'm worried he'll burn out."

"I'm shocked he's even studying." Harry said leaning back in his chair.

"Maybe you should follow his example Harry." Hermione chided.

"I do study. Just not when I'm with you all the time. Severus will even take Alexander from me until I finish my homework." Harry pouted for a moment. "Draco what are you going to do about your Newts in Potions?"

"Severus is going to apprentice me. That way I have a place to stay that's safe until I have the baby. Dumbledore is fine with it too." Draco leaned back on the couch. "Maybe we should levitate him onto the couch or something. He'll be sore when he wakes up."

"Alright Harry help me levitate him." Hermione requested wand at the ready. Harry pulled out his own wand and together they levitated Ron to the couch. The redhead mumbled but remained sleeping with his head on Draco's lap. "Awe he's so cute."

"Yeah well wait till you're pregnant and he's always clinging to your midsection. Fleur wanted to bite him for touching her stomach constantly." Draco pouted.

"Well he wanted to feel his niece or nephew kick. Ron's come from a big family and he was only one when Ginny was born." Hermione said.

"That doesn't explain it or Ginny would be all over me too."

"Just wait till we can feel the baby kick too. I'll bother you when there is a reason to bother you." The redhead said dogging Alexander's hand as he tried to pull on her earrings. "No you don't pull on earrings." She said setting him down and giving him one of his toys. "Fleur's going back to France." Ginny said looking a little sad. "Bill and she are still fighting about the whole vela deal."

"Great look what a mess I made." Draco whispered. "If it wasn't for me they wouldn't be fighting."

"Draco we don't know that. If Bill said it he had to have thought about it before." Hermione said.

"But he never would have said it. What if they divorce? They were so happy when Harry told them Fleur was finally pregnant. "Draco sniffed.

"Look don't blame yourself dragon." Hermione got up and sat on his other side. "They will calm down once Bill is willing to apologize. All the Weasley men have a stubborn streak in them. " She ran her fingers through his hair. "We're bonded nothing will change that Ron and I love you above anything else. What other people do is not for use to decide of feel guilty over. They chose to either support us or not to." She pulled him to her and kissed his temple. "Alright."

"Alright, I need to get up though." Draco looked down at Ron's head resting on his lap.

"I'll switch you." Hermione said and with quite a bit of jostling Hermione had taken Draco's spot and Draco rushed off to the restroom. Harry smirked and turned his full attention back to Alexander and Ginny. Ginny was getting him to stand supporting him as he wobbled. It would still be a while till he stood on his own or walked but it was still good to see him use his legs. He laughed and bounced flexing his knees.

"There you go. You'll be running around the dungeons in no time." Ginny praised her nephew. "Then both your daddies will be running after you."

"Don't encourage him Gin he already get's around just fine with crawling. I'm so glad the elves put up those spells on the door ways." Harry smiled at Alexander who looked up at him. "I'm sure your father will be happy to see you running around for all of five seconds." Alex broke into a big grin and laughed. "Shh Uncle Ron's trying to sleep." Harry got up and walked over to them. Ginny held Alex up and Harry took him making him giggle all the more. "Well you're just full of laughs today. If I didn't know better I'd think your uncles Frege slipped you one of their jokes."

"Oh maybe it's twins." Ginny piped in.

"What are twins?" Hermione asked.

"Draco. You said he looked a little big for three months." The three looked at each other.

"Never in a million years. Malfoy's and Blacks don't have twins." Draco said joining them.

"Ah but Weasley's do." Ginny pointed out.

"She has a point Draco you're a Weasley now." Harry said.

"It's not twins. I'm just thin. Pomfrey threatened to have the elves watch me eat." Draco argued. "I can't handle twins."

"Trust me you'll need all the nutrition you can get. They still have me on nutrient potions once a week." Harry shifted Alex who was getting fussy just being held still. "It's about his nap time. I have an essay to finish for Transfiguration. Poppy also gave me a book to read."

"Alright Harry we'll see you in the Hall for dinner." Hermione said from her spot between her two bondmates. They really did look good all together.

"Hold on Harry I'll walk with you." Ginny gathered her things and walked out of Hermione's rooms with him. They headed toward the Fat Lady. "I'm worried about them."

"I know but they're all supporting each other. I think you mum will come around Arthur said just give her some time."

"Yeah but what if Ron decides she took too long?" Ginny asked looking really worried.

"Look Ginny things will work themselves out. I'm not saying it will all be good but I have a feeling after our world settles down things will work themselves out for the better."

"Thanks Harry I just hate seeing them like this." Harry nodded and watched Ginny disappear into the Gryffindor common room. Harry sighed and started down stairs. "Well at least she's a bit at ease." Alexander yawned widely. "Right nap time." Harry said turning the corner. He bumped into someone and fought to keep his footing as Alexander stated to cry.

"Alright there Harry?" Harry took a moment to settle himself on both feet his heart racing with the thought that he'd almost fallen.

"I told you to watch where you were going Pat." Another voice scolded. Harry looked up nearly face to face with Patrick who had an arm around him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Harry replied before turning his attention to Alex. "Hey shh now we're alright." Harry coaxed rubbing his son's back. "See Daddy's got you." He said against his soft black hair. Patrick let him go and stepped back.

"Sorry about that nose in a book and all." Patrick bent down to pick up his book. "Don't get to talk to you much anymore since Snape moved us all around for the semester."

"Yeah, been busy lately. Seems the bigger he gets the more I have to do." Harry kept rubbing the infants back. They shared an uncomfortable smile.

"Patrick we have a study session to start with the third years." The girl who had scolded him reminded already heading past them.

"Ah yeah right. See ya Harry." Patrick sidestepped and hurried after the other Ravenclaw. Harry sighed and made sure Alex was calm before continuing down. That had been one of the most awkward moments. Luckily they made it to the dungeons without incident and Harry went straight to setting Alexander to bed. Their near fall had shaken Harry quite a bit. He would have to be more careful and maybe think of something to keep it from happening again. Sitting at their coffee table he began on his homework.

About half an hour through Severus came in. Harry rose to greet him with a kiss and hug. Severus pulled him close with a firm embrace and proceeded to ravish his mouth. Harry didn't protest of course until Severus started undoing his buttons. "Severus." He gasped pulling away. "Now?"

"You have other plans?" He bonded asked moving to his neck. Harry moaned as his lover latched onto one of his more sensitive spots.

"No." Harry replied reaching and beginning on the many buttons of Severus teaching robes. Of course Harry's clothes had way fewer buttons so he was stripped before he could relieve Severus of his robes. "Severus wait…." But his word went unheeded and he was pushed to the floor even the thick rug couldn't cut out the full chill of the dungeon floor. "Severus." Harry tried for his attention again as his bonded hovered over him kissing and nipping exposed skin. It was better just to give in and ask questions later. Long potion stained fingers caressed his skin igniting little sparks where ever they touched. Severus seemed to like Harry's complacency and moved his lips to one of Harry's nipples. Harry squirmed under his lovers touch as the sucked at the bud of flesh. Once satisfied the bud was hard enough he moved to the other as one long boned hand moved to his swelling member.

Harry moaned and pressed into the warm hand. No matter the reason for the sudden sexual encounter it was a welcome surprise to a boring afternoon. While Severus seemed rushed in the beginning he took his time to bring Harry to full arousal till the young wizard was practically begging. With three spells Harry was prepared, protected and Severus was completely bare. Not wanting to wait any longer Harry put his legs around Severus' hips and tightened them. "Please Sev." He begged body aflame with want for his bonded. Severus smiled and kissed him.

"Anything for you." He purred and shifted into position. It never took him long to make Harry moan. Severus thrust into him holding the tanned hips filling Harry over and over with the length. Harry clung to him accompanying Severus' grunts and moans with moans of his own. Harry's moans intensified as Severus found the angle that was just right. His body tightened and the fiery coil of pleasure in his gut burned brighter with each pass of Severus' swollen head over his prostrate. The older wizard's thrusts grew quicker and harder as they both approached climax. Once again Severus' long fingers were wrapped around his dripping length and with a few strokes the hot coil snapped and Harry came between them with a keening moan. Severus continued to thrust into him as Harry clung and shook with the aftermath of his orgasm. With a shuddering moan Severus filled him with his hot essence and sank down as his arms faltered in their support.

Harry held him as they regained their breath caressing his bonded's scarred back. Severus rarely attacked him with such passion. He waited till Severus stirred atop him to move himself. With care Severus pulled out but Harry still made a sound causing a look of worry in deep black eyes. "M'fine." HE said with a lazy smile. He sat up a little stiff from having just been fucked against the floor. "Are you alright?" Harry asked leaning forward to gently kiss his lovers shoulder. Severus blushed and looked at the empty fire place. "Sev?"

"I uh…I was cutting up ingredients for the love potion I use for the antidote test. I got distracted and….rubbed my nose." Harry just stared at him a moment before breaking into laughter. Severus scowled which only made Harry laugh harder. Severus huffed and made to get up.

"No, no Sev wait." Harry took a few breaths as he held onto his lover. "No I'm sorry. But you've been a potions master for how many years? And you torture us every class with your hard words and scathing remarks aimed to make us careful." He smiled. "I'm just glad it was something harmless. Please Severus be more careful. I'd die if I lost you." Severus pulled Harry into a heavy hug.

"I apologize." He apologized.

"Mmn as long as you be more careful. But that must have been some strong stuff for you to just come in here and fuck me against the floor."

"Your vulgarity is not amusing." Severus stated nose scrunched up a bit.

"Oh but you love it when I'm begging you to fuck me harder. " Harry purred pressing closer. "Or beg to be shagged right through our mattress. " The youth smirked as Severus reacted to his words. "The contraceptive and lube spell are still good and Alexander will sleep for at least another hour." Harry stood brushing his body against his lovers. "Let's not waste any lingering side effects. I'll even let you tie me up a little." He stopped in their door way and cast a sultry look over his shoulder. "But this time on the bed the floor's too hard." Severus seemed to come into his senses and rose quickly banging his knee on the table. "Awe come here and I'll kiss it better." Harry offered holding out his hand. Severus didn't hesitate.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling and large publishing and productions companies do.**

**Hi guys sorry for the late continueing. to make up it's a mass update starting here.**

Chapter 38: No matter what, I am your mother.

The school year progressed as normal students getting more and more frantic as end of term drew closer. None more then the seventh years who's N.E.W.T. scores would determine their possible futures. Possibly out of all the Seventh years no one was studying as hard as Ron Weasley. Every spare moment, even some that weren't, were spent studying, enough to put any Ravenclaw to shame. Harry knew Ron was desperate to score at the very least all E's on his Newts. Since Draco could no longer safely take potions he tutored Ron in the subject knowing it was because of their situation that Ron was working so hard. Draco had stopped blaming himself for the split in Ron's family for the most part. Charlie had written them with congratulations sending them a decent amount of Galleons as a wedding/baby congratulation present. Ron had wanted to send it back at first and it wasn't till a howler arrived in private that he'd relented. Hermione respected Ron's pride but there were times when it would be better for him to yield. So she'd written Charlie who'd told his youngest brother to accept the gift or the next time he saw him he's beat the tar out of him. That had seemed to do the trick and the money was deposited in Draco's account safely tucked away in Gringotts.

Late April saw Draco at his fifth month and none too happy at his protruding belly or the constant touching. Harry couldn't sympathize because he had near constantly kept at least one hand on his belly even when the baby was not kicking. Though Draco was extremely happy that Harry knew the best cream to keep the stretch marks at bay. Harry couldn't call Draco vain but there was certainly a lot of prim and proper that was not natural. Alexander found and interest in Draco's baby belly laying his hands and head against it and looking as if he was listening intently. Of course they left him be as long as Draco allowed it. There was nothing wrong with it, just odd. Of course his first full word had been Da and Harry suspected a certain Irish classmate had taught him that when Harry had brought Alex to the tower for a group study. That accent attached to it was to telling. Alex picked up simple words rather quickly so Harry made sure no one swore too much around him. That last thing he needed was an argument over Alex learning swears.

The tot's first steps had been on Severus' watch, during Harry's healer lessons one late March Friday night. They had been shaky and Alex had succumbed to gravity but that didn't stop Severus from being so proud of his son. It wasn't long till he'd gotten Alexander shakily wandering around their common room with enough baby bumper spells to give them trouble if they didn't remove the one in front of the fire place before trying to put another log on.

Of course with toddling came the constant worry he'd get into something or begin climbing. So both parents were a bit jumpy if Alex wandered out of sight. Of course when he was found clinging to one of his toys hiding behind the couch he'd just smile and chatter at them with his baby talk mixed in with the words he'd learned. Alexander was growing so quickly and both of them hated missing a moment as they worked or studied.

Harry had kept in contact with Tante sending out a letter once a week. It hadn't been till Draco's fourth month that he had asked permission to tell her since it would be good for Draco to have an experienced midwife for the birth. Tante had a new addition of her own one of her sons was expecting his third child. She also wrote Draco for more private matters both letters delivered by Rigi both ways.

Harry and Draco were sitting in Draco's rooms one weekend during an order meeting. It wasn't that they were not invited but that neither of them could take the floo. It wasn't good for either baby with all the soot involved. So Draco was taking a break from studying and the constant touching. Well except from Alexander who had seemed to have a calming effect on the active baby when he decided to nap with Draco on the couch. "Do you think you will ever have another?" Draco asked.

"Maybe. I know the likely hood of me conceiving again is less then the first time. But I think I want to finish my Healer training before we try again." Harry answered truthfully. "And I hope it's a girl."

"That was going to be my next question."

"I figured it would come up so I thought I'd just get right to it." Harry said refilling his tea cup.

"Did you...?" Draco hesitated. "Where there times when you wished that you hadn't been pregnant." The guilty look gave away Draco's reasoning for asking the question.

"I did quite a few times. Mostly when I got so frustrated with school work or hiding it. When I missed Severus so much and wanted to take out the reason separating us." Harry looked at Alexander. "But then he'd move a little or press his feet or hands out. It's not easy but some people make it seem harder then it is."

"And you had to do it alone."

"Yes but that was my choice. It's alright Draco as long as you can find reminders of why it's a good thing." Harry looked at the clock. "Hungry?"

"Always." Draco answered.

"Anything you want in particular?" Harry asked.

"Sheppard's pie, pumpkin juice, mashed potatoes."

"One of those days huh?"

"Yep ad I've learned to take advantage." Draco said with a grin. Harry snapped his fingers and Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry Potter is needing something? Is Master Harry's weazzy's dragon needing the mediwitch?" Dobby turned his big eyes to Draco.

"No but I was hoping you wouldn't mind bringing us dinner. I don't want to go to the great Hall without someone there to help keep an eye out."

"Oh yes Dobby understands all the watchers be gone not safe for babies. Dobby be bringing what you want." Harry thanked him and told him what they would like and Dobby disappeared with a muted crack.

"We have to do something about his name for me."

"Yeah I think he's not too sure what to call you." Harry replied. "It would be bad if you were in trouble and he used such a long name." Harry looked thoughtful. Dobby popped back in and set the tray down.

"Dobby I have a small request." Draco said.

"Is Dobby forgetting anything?" Dobby asked looking franticly at the food.

"No, no but…well I don't mean to be rude but the name you have for me is rather long."

"We were just concerned that if he ever needed anything it would take too long to say it." Harry added. Dobby looked between them a small frown on his brow. "Maybe if you could shorten it."

"Dobby be calling him weazzeys dragon?" He asked looking to Draco.

"That would be perfect. Saves you time don't it?"

"Yes it does. Saves Dobby time, lots of time. If nothing else Dobby is on kitchen duty."

"Thanks Dobby sorry for bothering you when you're busy." Harry apologized.

"Dobby is always happy to help Master Harry Potter and his family." With that said he popped out. Harry smiled and got up picking Alex up so Draco could also get up. Alex made noise but settled when Harry lay him back down again. Both serpents lazily flopping over him.

"Sometimes I wonder if they are getting to tame." Harry said setting up the coffee table for a meal spelling the legs taller so Draco didn't have to sit on the floor. Draco smiled a little in his gratitude and even waited for Harry to take at seat before he started eating. The food as always was good and Draco had picked one of his favorites so it was even better. They got half way through the meal before there was a tapping on Draco's owl entry. "I'll get it for you." Harry said wiping his hands clean and getting up. When he opened the door a large eagle owl flew in looking regal without a feather out of place. When Harry turned to ask Draco if he knew the owl the older teen had already gone white. "Draco what's wrong?"

"That's my mother's owl." He said setting his fork down. The owl landed on a perch and hooted sticking out her leg. "What if….Harry the school protection wouldn't allow portkeys in would it?"

"I don't know." Harry said walking to the couch. But I think it's best we don't find out. Look let's wait for the others to get back to cast some revealing spells and make sure. With a wave Harry banished their unfinished meal back to the kitchen. "Come on lets go to my rooms until they get back." Harry coaxed Draco to his feet. "Go put your shoes on. I'll give her some water and treats so she's not completely peeved that we left her." Harry gathered Alex in his arms waking the infant who started to fuss. "Oh yes I know daddy keeps moving you come on we'll put you in your own crib." Harry usurer Draco out of his common room and down the halls to his and Severus' rooms. Draco sat on their couch in front of the fire place and stared into it while Harry changed Alexander and got him settled back to sleep once more. Hopefully he'd sleep for a few more hours.

"Harry what if they know?" Draco asked when the darker wizard came into the room.

"Well what can they do but kidnap you? Draco we aren't going to let anything happen to you. When everyone comes back from the meeting we'll have them look at the letter and see if it's safe. The letter is from your mother right."

"Yeah. Sivil won't let father touch her even for a good pat."

"See so the letter must be from your mother and Severus told me she was relieved that you weren't a bearer so maybe she never wanted to follow tradition."

"I don't know. There's no way to know without talking to her directly. It's not just the bearer bit it's also the Dark lord and Death Eaters. Bad things will happen once he finds out I abandoned my family. Fuck this is all such a bloody mess." Draco placed his hand over his swollen abdomen and leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah but if you only look at the dark side of things then you won't have and hope left and just give up." Harry said nudging his legs with his feet playfully. "You're part of the family actually since Severus is your god father and I bonded with him that kind of makes me your stepdad or something." Silver eyes flicked to him and Draco had an odd look on his face.

"Preposterous you're younger then I am." Draco huffed.

"Nope still bonded to Sev. Definitely makes me a parental figure. So I can do things like order you to clean your room, oh maybe I can ground you for smarting off in class." Draco stared at him a moment before bursting out into laughter. Harry joined him soon after glad that his silly antics had done some good. They kept making little jokes about the situation laughing hard even as Severus, Ron and Hermione came through the floo.

"What are you both doing here?" Severus asked looking at the two giggling young men. Harry sobered up a bit and leapt off the couch to embrace his bonded. Severus hugged him and kissed the top of his head. "Now will you answer me?" Draco's bonded joined him on the couch both looking worried.

"My mother sent an owl." Draco said looking up at his godfather. "I….I was afraid it might be a port key." He admitted.

"So we left her in Draco's rooms and came here to wait for you. Since you know all sorts of revealing charms. We weren't sure if the wards would work against an owl sent threat."

"Hmm I see well let us relive her of the letter and see what we are dealing with." Severus released Harry. "You and Draco remain here if the letter is safe we will bring it back. "Hermione would you mind remaining and keeping an eye on them. No need for Harry's heroics." This made Harry huff and leave to the kitchen noisily making tea.

"Be careful."

"No worries." Ron kissed them both and followed Severus out.

"Draco you're looking pale." Hermione said gently tilting his head.

"You would too if you had the same worries I do. " Draco replied. "I have nightmares about such situations you know." Hermione nodded and carded her fingers through his hair. "And I was having the best dinner to." Draco sniffled, Harry set down the tea tray, and began making tea as Hermione soothed Draco's hormone and stress induced tears.

"Any new news?" Harry asked Hermione handing her first Draco's cup then her own.

"Who ever our spy is they must be in his inner circle. Even closer then Severus was because we're getting detailed plans and maps out of them. But they are remaining anonymous even to Dumbledore. So everyone's weary to trust them." Hermione sighed after a sip. "But so far it's all been accurate and we've been able to arrest some Death Eaters and freeze the assets of others all legally. His plans on alliances with magical creatures have been the most helpful if we can get to them all first then we'll have the advantage at least on getting them to refuse both sides."

"Well whoever it is I hope they really are on our side or we'd be screwed." Harry said. "Are they still glaring at each other?"

"No, no glaring though they still sit on whole different sides of the table."

"Now I'm kind of glad the twins are keeping their side a secret. It seems it's just Bill and Molly."

"Bill's supposed to be in France right now." Ron said entering. "Dad said he yelled at him and reminded him she'd due in three months."

"Well?" Draco asked setting his cup down.

"Thoroughly searched and checked by both of us. Not a single spell that isn't usually on the bird. You mother spoils her Draco." Severus held out the letter. Draco looked at it apprehensively before taking it. Nothing happened but Draco didn't relax. In fact he jumped when a key landed in his lap.

"Dear Draco this is a key that unlocks a safety deposit box and Gringotts which contains two keys and a listing of all Black properties and items that belong to myself. The larger key is to my personal vault in my maiden name, this may not be as much as your father's vaults but you will not have a hard life if you are wise. The smaller key is to a brand new Hogwarts vault set up for my grandchild." Draco stopped rereading the sentence he was completely dumbfounded at this. Realizing he'd stopped he cleared his throat and continued. "This war will separate us. I will get little amnesty despite my part in everything. I am tired of families being torn apart by old laws that strip a man of his pride and dignity. I have always known you were a bearer, Severus is not as clever as he thinks though he did outsmart your father." Severus made a discontented sound at that but Draco continued. "I believe that you are safe as you are but do not let your guard down. If I survive this war please let me see my grandchild at least once before they sentence me off to Azkaban. No matter what happens I will always first and foremost be your mother." Draco stared at the parchment for a long time before the tears came. Hermione was first to hug him close and let him cry against her shoulder. It took her and Ron a while to calm him and by then he'd fallen asleep.

"Well at least he's sleeping now." Hermione sighed. "Professor would Draco's mother trick him?" Hermione asked with a firm look to the Potions Master.

"Narcissa has done many things and has betrayed many people. But above herself is only Draco as he is the only child she was able to bear. It is a weakness of the Black women due to inbreeding which explains the high number of bearers born into that line. Draco is her everything the only reason she would betray the dark lord. Draco is safe…as long as he remains here."

"Kind of Ironic how his mum's alright with it and mine's against." Ron lifted Draco from the couch supporting him so he was comfortable.

"Ron." Hermione said in her placating tone. One reserved only for when Ron was upset.

"Let's get him in bed and get there ourselves. Want to finish homework before it gets late tomorrow." Ron smiled at Harry. "Thanks for keeping him company mate. We rely on you a lot when you probably have other things to do."

"It's fine gives us a chance to talk about being pregnant issues that he might not feel comfortable sharing." Harry grinned. "Sides he's family like a son really."

"Is that what you two were giggling like Yquips about?" Severus asked having heard such pondering from his bondmate before. Harry snickered and nodded.

"I guess we'll find out later." Good night Harry, Professor." Ron inclined his head and followed Hermione out.

"Draco's lucky they're so devoted to him." Harry said with a soft smile.

"It goes three ways with them. Thank you for taking care of him. You thought quickly."

"Well you know no more Gryffindor heroics. I think you've just brought out the Slytherin in me." Severus grinned and shook his head. "Take a bath with me?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me. Let me cast monitoring charms and I'll join you." Harry kissed Severus before going into Alexander's room and casting his usual charms.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. And the WB to I guess. But I do not. So no suing the poor college student.

Chapter 39: Uncertainty

Harry was giddy with excitement as he left Poppies office with a certificate stating his completion of healer basics. It was three weeks before N.E.W.T.S. and this had been a complete surprise. Poppy had none to subtly suggest that he take the summer off to be with his husband and son before applying for healer schools. That was just fine as Alexander's first birthday would be right after graduation. And even though they couldn't go anywhere he still wanted it to be a great first birthday. Harry wanted to celebrate with his bonded before he had to study again.

"Harry!" He looked up seeing Hermione running his way. "So glad I caught you." She ran up to him and stopped to catch her breath.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"It's Draco. He says he's hurting but he won't let us bring him to Poppy." There was fear behind her concern. Harry smiled and pulled her into a half hug. "It'll be alright. I'll take a look at him and we'll see what should be done." Hermione sniffed and nodded. "Don't cry."

"Just scared something bad's going to happen." She took a deep breath then stepped back. "Come one." Harry followed her at a quick pace down to Draco's rooms where the three had settled. The stairs didn't move and with two months left in Draco's pregnancy the shorter distance was easier on him. Harry set his bag down and followed Hermione into Draco's bed room. The blond looked both in pain and bothered. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

"Heya Draco. Let's have a look." Harry sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine they worry too much."

"Draco you shouldn't be hurting." Harry said calmly. Draco looked away hands clinching on the bedclothes. "Hermione go find Ron."

"What but Draco…"

"I'm here now. Go find Ron before he does something stupid." Hermione looked between them but left without another argument. "Who?"

"Crabe." Draco replied releasing the blankets. Harry pulled them back and lifted Draco's robes gently. There were dark bruises on Draco's swollen abdomen. "It was a hex I let my guard down." Draco worried his bottom lip till it looked like it would bleed. "Ron was so angry."

"Well he has every right to be. Though you'll all be happy to know that you are both just fine. You're hurting because your magic erected a shield in haste. That's probably most of the bruising. It's nothing serious but you can't take a pain potion." Harry summoned a jar of salve and gingerly covered the bruises. "This is the best I can do. But you should have gone to Poppy first. She's a fully trained mediwitch and if this had been serious you could have caused more damage." Draco hung his head and sniffled. Harry covered him back up and banished the jar. "I know it's embarrassing to go to her but you really shouldn't avoid her because you were attacked. The magic protecting you only goes so far and Ron could be the one getting expelled instead of Crabbe. Now when they come back I am going to get Severus and you will make a formal complaint with him."

"But then they'll know. My secret will get out and somehow my father will hear. Apparently he's already furious about my bonding. That's why Crabbe attacked me. If it wasn't for peeves and the castle I'm afraid they would have done more."

"I don't care! Ill hex that bastards cock right off and make him eat it while I beat him to a bloody pulp!" Draco winced hearing Ron's angry shouting.

"Ronald Billius Weasley you will watch that mouth of yours or I will cast a soap charm your grand children will taste." Both youths were shocked to hear Molly's voice. "Now you will lie on that couch till you calm down."

"What do you care you wanted his parents to have him. They would have done worse. "

"Ronald." Hermione gasped.

There was a long pregnant pause and Draco slid, or more accurately wallowed out of the bed with Harry's help. With the dark haired man's support he walked into his common room.

"Ron that is no way to talk to your mother. Not when she's raised you." Draco said. "When she's given you all she could." Tears gathered in his eyes both from physical and emotional pains.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Harry told him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for bringing him back Molly. I….I foolishly told him who hurt me when I got fed up with him." Draco sniffed and added the door framed to his support.

"Draco get back into bed this instant." Ron ordered from his bound position on the couch.

"Apologize to your mother first." Draco retorted. "No matter what she's said or done she's still your mother."

"I'm sorry mum."

"It's alright." Molly replied waving her wand and releasing Ron. Once he was free he went straight for Draco.

"Bring me to the couch. We'll have some tea and chat. Harry's going to go get uncle Sev so I can tell him what happened." Draco reached for Ron who lifted him bridal style. Draco winced but didn't make a noise. "Please have tea with us. I'm sure we'll need someone to restrain Severus too." Draco offered leaning against Hermione with a relived sigh.

"So nothing serious?" She asked brushing back his bangs.

"Harry says I'm sore from my magic making a shield around the baby. But that I'm also an idiot for not going to the infirmary." Draco gave a watery smile. "I'm just glad the baby's alright. That hex hit pretty hard."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to Poppy dear?" Molly asked taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

"I guess I probably still should. I'm sure that's where I'll be heading real soon. "Draco sighed and closed his eyes a moment. "Sorry I can't serve the tea."

"Oh no Draco don't think about it." Molly said raising her hands.

"Molly I….I know you still don't approve. But I love Ron and Hermione very much. This child has an unknown future. But it is turns out for the best we're already short a pair of grandparents. And I know how important family is to you. If we could at least go back to new friends I would be very happy." Molly sat flabbergasted. After a moment she smiled and nodded.

"I would like that as well. And I still have to teach you knitting. You'll have a little one to take care of. Now I will make some tea I'm sure something to ease your discomfort will be fine. "

"Thank you Molly." Draco said watching her get up and move to the kitchen. Harry knocked before entering with Severus and Alexander close behind. "Hello." He greeted.

"You should have come straight to me or to Poppy." Severus said sweeping to the couch. Alexander looked at Draco quietly.

"'Aco." The babe said reaching for him with a plaintive whine.

"Sorry Alex Uncle Draco doesn't feel up to holding you right now. You wouldn't mean to but you might bump into my bruises." He reached out a hand taking the toddlers making him calm. "You're getting better at empathy." He praised.

"Okay." Alex said and returned to clinging to Severus watching Molly over his shoulder. Harry had not denied any of the Weasleys access to Alexander but he never left him alone with them either.

"Well I need an official report that I will bring up with the headmaster. We will do our best to keep your pregnancy a secret Draco but to get any real punishment out of this it may need to be. Not that Crabbe would need his N.E.W.T.S. anyway he has recently been marked."

"I figured as much. I guess I have no choice but I don't want to endanger my family. This will get out and they will be hunted down while they demand I am handed over." Draco rubbed his eyes that were watering again. "But I can't finish school cooped up in this room."

"Harry take Alexander so I can write out Draco's statement." Harry got up and took his son who clung a moment before Harry promised him a cookie. Bribery was not his favorite tactic but it worked for quick fixes. Severus of course opposed it completely but found it useful despite all arguments. So as Draco gave his statement Harry let Molly fawn over Alexander. Ron looked perturbed but said nothing as he brooded facing the fireplace. "Thank you Draco I will bring this to the Headmaster tonight. Rest this weekend but expect Poppy to come down to check you out herself." He took Draco's hand in his own. "We will figure something out Draco and we will keep you informed. I am elated you were not harmed." Draco smiled.

"Got lucky this time. Thankfully Peeves was around and the castles magic. Maybe he should be allowed some unpunished mischief."

"Hmm he does deserve a reward for being your watch poltergeist. I will see what we can do for our resident prankster." Severus stood parchment in hand. "I will recommend bed rest and lots of it until your N.E.W.T.S. your grades are well enough you can skip a class or two and since you can no longer attend potions I suggest you do not wander around unescorted."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere by myself anymore. I doubt Ron and Hermione would let me anyway." Draco leaned against Hermione and smiled at Ron who looked up. "I'll rest in bed as long as Molly can spare some time to come finish teaching me to knit. I'll go batty studying too much."

"I'll be happy to keep you company dear. With Arthur doing Order work it get's lonely."

"Well if it gets out he's a Weasley now you'll have a full house again. Because Lucius will stop at nothing to get Draco back." Severus went to Harry and Alex kissing them both on the head. "I might be late don't wait up and be careful walking back."

"Alright I'll be careful but you to. If they're after Draco they might start after you too. I'm sure he's extra pissed because you're just out of reach of his clutches." Harry replied.

"Alright." Severus kissed Harry before bidding the others good night and leaving to deliver the statement to Albus. He would try to get it done quickly so he could walk with Harry back to their rooms. Something was up if Crabbe was attacking Draco. He made his way up the stairs and spoke the password to the gargoyle not stopping to wait for it to move aside. The door of course opened for him.

"Severus this is a surprise. What brings you all the way up to my office?" Albus summoned a chair. "Tea, lemon drop?"

"Sadly Headmaster I am here on strictly business. " He laid the parchment on the man's desk. "Draco was attacked by another student. It would probably have been more than one if that blessed damned poltergeist had not intervened. He has busies on his abdomen and Madam Pomfrey will be taking an official look at him." Severus sank down into the chair. "I am worried for the safety of Draco and his child and have instructed him to not travel alone. But he wishes to keep this a secret still." Once he finished speaking Dumbledore read over the statement a frown forming deep furrows on his ancient brow.

"This is a vexing event. If I am to do more then give them a detention every night for the rest of the school year, then his pregnancy will be made public." The old wizard looked thoughtful and Severus knew he was no done speaking. "The hex used could have done damage to him pregnancy or not. If there had been no shield I would gather and unprotected attack with intent would have potentially killed Draco." Albus stood and walked around his desk stopping to pet Fawkes. "That was borderline dark and unless they ask for another medical exam Draco's pregnancy does not have to be made public. After Poppy has made her own report I will submit a copy and a request for expulsion. The auroras will be here within the hour so would you please escort Mister Crabbe to my office. After dinner."

"Of course Headmaster." Severus stood. "Anything else Headmaster."

"Tell Mister Weasley I am glad he and his child are alright and remind his husband that he should keep his temper." Albus returned to his chair and began penning a letter. "Do not miss Dinner Severus it is best we do not draw unwanted attention. Unless Poppy says otherwise everyone should be in the Hall. I'll send Fawkes with notes if anything changes."

"Thank you Albus. I appreciate the effort and I'm sure the Young Weasley family will too." He started out. "We will see you at dinner I will advise Draco remain in his rooms. I don't want him sitting at the Slytherin table without us knowing what is planned."

"You wish to do an investigation into your own house?" Albus asked glancing over his half moon spectacles.

"If they are posing a danger to my young students then yes. This is not just a personal matter and I suggest the other heads of house look into their own. He doesn't just recruit Slytherins." He sighed and reached out to stroke Fawkes' long feathers. "I'm worried this is not an order from the dark lord but from Lucius." He rubbed just under Fawkes' beak. "If your kind was ever lucky my friend we shall need it soon." The Phoenix looked up at Severus and chirped. "No pressure." Fawkes squawked and gently nipped the man's fingers before he left.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 40: Weeding out the garden.

Harry had escaped a Weasley reunion taking all the back routes to his and Sev's rooms. He set Alexander down in his play pen with his stuffed animals that would interact with each other if Alex touched them. Harry sat down and pulled his certificate out of his bag. HE held the rolled up parchment for a moment before laying it on the coffee table. He had this odd need to show Severus the certificate. The make him look at it if he had to. It was an odd feeling and made him uneasy. Harry had never wanted to show his accomplishments to anyone. The young wizard knew better then to draw any attention to himself. Accomplishing anything in school had quickly been made wrong in the Druesly house so Harry had destroyed or thrown away any and all papers or reward or happy note before walking home.

Harry sighed and decided to distract himself with his homework. It was turning into heavy amounts of review but that seemed helpful. Harry hadn't realized how much he had forgotten and how much he actually remembered. Potions wasn't that hard after spending a year studying it on his own though it still left his head spinning when he didn't find the potion involved interesting. Harry got so engrossed in his work he didn't hear Severus come in to their common room.

Usually he left Harry to studying but Dinner would start soon and Severus didn't want to be the only one up there. He was sure Harry's friends and former house mates would be wonderful protection. "Harry." He reached down and gave his bonded a little shake. The youth jumped a bit as he looked up. "I would have left you but Dinner will be soon.

"Oh?" Harry looked to the clock on the wall that told time. "I got so into it I just blocked everything out." Harry's eyes widened and he looked over to the playpen where Alex was cuddled up with his stuffed animals sound asleep.

"What's this?" Severus picked up the scroll.

"Oh that nothing." Harry said reaching for it but the height difference was to his disadvantage. The youth flinched when it was unrolled.

"Harry this is not 'nothing'. You've completed a first years worth of your healer training. This is something you should be proud about." Severus sat down. "Why did you say this was nothing?"

Harry looked away for a moment. "I've never had someone to show good things to. I got punished." Harry worried his bottom lip. "But when I got that the first thing I wanted to do was find you and show you and that's trying for attention and that's bad."

"If I ever happen upon those muggles I will slowly disembowel them and make them watch. There is nothing wrong with wanting this kind of attention. You have achieved something many do not in their first year on top of still being a seventh year and being a father." Severus stroked Harry;s head. "I am proud of you Harry. You have accomplished so much." Harry looked up at him a felt as if a heavy lock had been removed. "I remember having to hide good things from my father and it got to a point where all my mother got was my words saying I had."

"A little. Harry when you graduate I want you to brag and gloat and when you get your N.E.W.T.S too."

"I guess I can." Harry looked hesitant still. "Small steps?"

"Small steps." Severus agreed. "I am proud of you, congratulations." The elder wizard leaned down and kissed his young husband slowly. "As much as I would like to continue since Alexander is accttualy sleeping we much make appearances in the great hall. Albus is taking care of the matter involving Draco right now and hopefully it will be attended right after. Please do not walk on your own."

"I know it's not safe. I won't and if something happens I learned a lot of defensive charms that are handy and I got the hand of disillusionment." Harry marked his spot and cleaned up his quill and ink then joined Sev on the couch. "I hope it all works out. Ron still looked upset but Draco and Molly were talking."

"I would not get my hopes up Harry. If it took her this long and a near tragedy for her to even speak to him it my falter." Severus replied. "Time will tell if she had truly come around. Now we should head up to the hall for dinner. You will be just in time to meet up with your friends." Harry nodded and got up rousing Alexander from his nap. Of course the infant voiced his displeasure and started crying and waving his small fists.

"Alexander stop please." Harry said patting his back and avoiding a hit to the face. "If you don't wake up then no dinner and you'll be even more cranky." He reasoned with the infant who continued to fuss. "Alex stop it." Harry sighed in exasperation. He held the child and headed for the door. "I hope you attitude fixes before we get to the hall." Harry grumbled asking a silencing charm so he could sneak out of the dungeons. Alex had gone to sniffling and babbling as they reached the main landing.

"Hey Harry." Neville greeted as he and others came around the corner from the towers.

"Hey Neville. How you doing?" Harry removed the silencing charm and Alex started talking.

"Alright you look a bit frazzled mate."

"I had to wake him up from a nap and he fussed the whole way here. I think the end of school stress is getting to me." Harry looked around the hall as they walked to their table. Ron and Hermione were already sitting there.

"Ron looks mad."

"Bad day I guess. Sure he'll be fine when the food appears." Harry said as they moved to take a seat opposite. A highchair appeared as usual and Harry got Alex settled. "There." Harry sighed taking a seat next to him. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Ron replied.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked looking at Hermione.

"Yeah. He's just mad he can't go out and get revenge. But we convinced him to let The staff handle it."

"It's too important a year to get kicked out now." Ron said as the hall got a little quieter for dinner announcements. He was also the first to fill his plate.

"Hey Ron is Draco not feeling well?" Ginny asked from Harry's side of the table.

"Poppy has him resting. Mum's in with him to keep him company." Ron answered his sister between mouthfuls.

"Wait when did Mum make up with you three?" Ginny asked looking shocked.

"She hasn't. Draco got hurt and she and Hermione dragged me back to the room when I went to go hex those bastards to a vegetable state."

"Ron don't you're going to work yourself up again." Hermione soothed. "This really isn't the best place to discuss this." Ron looked at her then back to his food. Harry sighed and took a bite of his own food letting Alex play with the empty spoon. Dinner went on a little tense but it wasn't long till Harry was filled in on the latest gossips about the tower. Alexander seemed to enjoy the attention mimicking as much as he could as they tried to teach him new words. Toward the end of dinner a note appeared in a flash of flame between Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked at the note then to Ron. He waved it off for her to read. So she picked it up and quickly read over it. Once finished she folded the note and placed it in her pocket. "Come on Ron." Ron got up with her and bid his housemates goodnight. Harry gave them a concerned look but Hermione just smiled at him before leaving.

"It's probably about Draco." Ginny said softly.

"If it were anything else it had to be big." Harry replied. "The heads of house have already left and Dumbledore only stayed for a quick bite. I hope they take all of them out of school. Draco was lucky."

"Attacked by his own. Shows you how loyal a Slytherin is." Dean commented.

"To them Draco is the one doing the betraying. The whole school knows he's with Ron and Hermione they just can't speak of it outside the walls. But if Draco's mother knew we are worried his father knows to." Harry said in a low voice. "Draco's not delicate flower but he's not a beater either. I've been told to be careful so who knows what may be going on."

"With an attack like this they might launch an investigation." Neville added. "There are a lot of students staying over the summer. Gram's been telling me that they aren't taking any chances with any children. The entire staff is staying here as well."

"It's coming to the end." Harry said using a damp napkin to wash Alexander's face clear of mashed peas. "It won't be much longer."

"Visions?" Seamus asked in a worried whisper.

"No I can just feel it. We're nearing the midnight hour." All but Seamus looked confused. "I'm heading down Alex needs a bath and I'd like to get him settled and finish my homework before the weekend."

Draco sat in Dumbledore's office Ron and Hermione on either side a comforting hand on each shoulder as he answered the Aurors questions. Severus had assure him to trust Tonks and Shaklebolt and he had seen them at Harry's bonding. They had thankfully kept the questions as impersonal as possible. Dragging him all the way up here after he had finally faller asleep was formality. "Now Draco if you wouldn't mind if we could see the bruising ourselves no one should be able to come bother you."

Draco clutched at his robes and glanced to Severus nervously. "But Madam Pomfrey already made a statement I'll tell you the same thing?" Hermione said after her odd silence.

"Missus Weasley while Madam Pomfrey is one of the best and most reliable of mediwitches of our time the chances that another healer be brought in will be next to nothing if we give our own word. All we are looking for is to confirm the bruising. Anything else is not related." The tall dark Auror looked Draco right in the eyes as he said that. Draco worried his lip before casting ifinate/i and lifting his shirt. There were gasps and Draco did his best to ignore them. Ron's grip tightened on his shoulder but didn't hurt. "Thank you Mister Weasley I am sorry for the inconvenience."

"No it's alright if it means no one else will come. No one's supposed to know." Draco said while lowering his shirt and recasting the charm.

"No worries we're only confirming the bruising." Tonks chirped in though it was clear she was upset as well. Draco glanced to her and gave his estranged cousin a small smile. "Are we done?"

"Yes Mister Ma…Forgive me old man old habbits. Mister Weasley Professor Snape will escort the three of you down to the dungeons. It's just dessert time so there shouldn't be to much trouble." Dumbledore said from behind his desk. "Please get plenty of rest and rest assured we are taking care of this."

"Thank you sir. I know you have to go around a lot of rules to do this for us." Draco said rising.

"Well we'll get this processed and get back to you as soon as we can. I would suggest an investigation be ran before the board of governs get's involved." Kingley advised as Tonks went through the floo.

"I assure you we will." Severus replied glancing to his fellow heads of house. "Goodnight." He followed behind the trio as they left the Headmasters office.

"Are we really going to have to look at all the student's Albus." Minerva asked.

"I am afraid my dear professors there is no other choice. For the safety of all the students any who may be connected to Voldemort must be found."

"I guess it's time to weed out the garden." Professor Sprout sighed.

"How could this have happened?" Minerva sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose. "We are suppose to watch them, protect them."

"Sadly our attentions have been divided thinly. And I may have over looked a few signs myself in hopes they would chose a different path then their parents." Albus sighed looking his age. "It is this oversight that has made this attack possible."

"Oh Albus you can't blame yourself." Pomona attempted to soothe. "We are just as much to blame they are our students too."

"We won't get anything done playing the blame game." Flitwick squeaked. "Once Severus has Mister Weasly and his family settled we will wait till the students are in bed and have a staff meeting."

"I couldn't have made a better call dear friend. Please until then would you make up house lists. We will need to check every student." Albus stated getting three nods in return.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Ms. Rowling does again not me!

A/N:Another horribly edited but other wise awesome chapter installment of Baby Lion.

Chapter 41: Tempers Flare

As if the last month of the school term wasn't stressful enough for everyone at Hogwarts, the thorough scans each child and teen were run through saw the number of older years decrease by a whole ten. Four from Slytherin sixth, year three from its seventh, two from Ravenclaw, and one from Hufflepuff were removed from their seventh years. Three from Ravenclaws fifth year and even a Gryffindor second year were also removed. A good thirty students from varying years were set to be monitored closely by the staff, who were also trying to prepare for exams. The only student found in association of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters unwillingly was Blaise Zabini who had begged for sanctuary even offering up his magic in his fear of being sent home. He was to be marked right after graduation and didn't want it. Draco had spoken for him and the teen submitted to a series of more complicated scans and counter curses just to be sure.

Draco seemed thrilled to have one of his best friends back though he still refused to be left alone with any of his housemates. But he had someone to talk to at the table which seemed to have a good effect on Ron and Hermione. The tension they showed every time Draco stat at his own houses table was far less though they still sat facing the table keeping an eye on their pregnant bonded. Draco had admitted he quite enjoyed the attention from his bonded though he hardly sought it out if they seemed busy. Though it was different when Molly stayed with Draco as Ron was still miffed about the whole tradition incident. Draco kept up a pleasant atmosphere despite Ron's moping even getting Hermione in on learning to knit with magic.

All the Weasley's checked in periodically and were fine. Bill was staying with Fleur and her family in the last months of her pregnancy, they had made up for the most part. Charley used three pages of parchment to brag about jus one clutch of a rare American Swamp dragon they had on trade with a South American ranch. This news threw Hermione into millions of questions about transporting such large dangerous creatures over such a vast amount of water. So the eight pages of questions she sent him just made the boys smile and feel justified after the three page description of eggs. Everyone was worried about the Weasley's but only a mad man would attack a dragon preserve, a maniac a Veela roost, and an idiot the infamous twins. Of course one Lord Voldemort was all of these things.

Harry was sitting with Evi around his shoulders stroking her scales as she napped one May afternoon when he heard the soft hisses of Parsletounge. They were nestling words Harry recognized from when he'd first brought Doll and her mother into the house. Harry ignored it till he remembered Doll had stopped nestling talk months ago and wasn't even in the dungeons at the moment. Frowning Harry looked around wondering if some snakes had dared come so close to the potions master's quarters let alone the nest of a Diamond Cobra. Alexander toddled up to him with his toy snake in hand and stated the nestling talk. Dumbfounded Harry stared at his son earning him frustrated hits on his knee. i"Yess yess Sssidewinder."/i He confirmed the breed of the fake snake. Alexander laughed and bounced a bit trying to scramble into Harry's lap. The possibility had existed but they had not put much faith in Harry passing on a talent that wasn't even his to begin with. Alexander pet Evi's back and hissed her name. The Cobra lifted her head and hissed back making Alexander clap his hands as Harry held onto him.

i"It seemsss he has learned our tongue fasster. /i She hissed. iIt is good to have another sspeker. Then we will be heard."/i

i"You think I would not sspeak for you?"/i Harry asked.

i"That is not your task Harry."i She said simply. Harry shrugged that was fine with him he was tired of being meant for something already. All he wanted now was to settle down in peace with his family. Maybe if they were lucky there would be a second child it wasn't common for a bearer but less rare then any more then that. They had talked about it once or twice debating over how long to wait between children. Health wise two years was the usual for women and three for bearers as their bodies underwent more strain. Though Harry would debate that it mattered more on the person. He was glad that Severus wanted another child worried that after Alexander that would be it. Of course first came the removal of a very deep thorn in Harry's as well as the whole wizarding world's side. Harry was startled out of his thoughts when Alexander cried.

"Oh hey now. What happened?" Harry inspected Alex finding nothing wrong.

i"You were upset."/i. Evi commented slithering from his shoulders and to the floor. i "It is almosst time for your class. I will remain with Alex with the female"/i Harry looked at the time and stood with Alexander in his arms looking for his books while balancing the babbling infant on his hip correcting misspoken words in both languages. There was a knock one they had set up right after the problems with the others students. Harry checked before letting Hermione in.

"Harry is he speaking Parsletounge?" No hello and no how are you today either. "What?"

"You would notice that right off. Yeah he's using nestling speak so it's not full snake but he's been picking it up unnoticed to me." Harry handed the child over who instantly started babbling happily in English. "It seems he's aware who can speak it too. Well at least now he can talk with Doll. He's had a little for lunch so he might get fussy for a little more."

"Same routine different day."

"Sorry just a bit lost in thoughts today. Got scolded by Ron in creatures this morning. I'll see you two latter." Harry kissed Alexander's cheek earning a few hissed words.

They were all at breakfast when word came that Fleur and Bill's baby had been born early. It wasn't until lunch that Ron, Hermione and Harry received the news. Draco with, Alexander's help, had spent the morning soothing and distracting the Weasley matron who was waiting for another owl from Bill. Both had been reported as fine and under observation. The claim of good health for both mother and child hadn't left the Grandmother at ease. Lunch was eaten in the dungeon Alexander trying to feed himself around Molly feeding him holding onto her hand and moving it. Molly let him but made sure he didn't try to make a mess. "So that's what he's been trying to do." Harry mused watching Alexander who looked at him mouth wide open for the spoon of mashed potatoes.

"Oh they all go through it. The twins were the worst changing who wanted what constantly." Molly answered. "Then when they start testing their magic they tend to levitate food they want. "Or in Ron's case make it fall to the floor."

Draco and Hermione laughed at this. "What?" Ron asked wondering what was so funny.

"Nothing Ron just the thought of you rejecting food is so outlandish it's funny." Draco replied giving his husband a winning smile.

"From picky eater to eats it all." Harry said earning a round of snickers. After lunch they set to studying as Hermione and Draco left to Ancient Ruins. Ron had lost a bit of hostility but he still put a good amount of distance between his mother and himself. If Molly was upset by this she didn't show it instead playing with Alexander and talking with him. Just before Harry and Ron would be leaving and Draco would be returning to study Bills owl showed up. Molly took the letter a little too roughly upsetting the avian that Harry placated with a few owl treats.

"Oh bother Bill didn't write much else new just the same placations Draco gave me after his own. Seems that early birth runs on her father's side of the family so it's not uncommon." Molly didn't look up when Draco came back in looking a little flushed. "Draco darling are you alright?" She asked abandoning the letter.

"Just a little winded. Your grandchild has decided to rest against my bladder so I had to stop twice on the way down. So I rushed down a little." Draco sat down casting a finate. "Oh thank Merlin you moved." He sighed rubbing his swollen abdomen. Alexander toddled over and put his hands on Draco's abdomen.

"Baybay." He said rubbing a bit. Draco smiled at him.

"Think you can convince the Baby to take a nap for Uncle Draco." He asked the toddler reaching out to pet dark hair. "Actually you should come take a nap with both of us."

"Nap?" The child asked with a questioning tone and emphasizing the p.

"Hate to leave him to you two again but we have two more classes." Harry said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"Go on. We're going to take a nap anyway. This way Molly can get some of her own things done. I'm glad it's almost over I can't run around the castle much longer."

"Up side Poppy says you're in perfect fitness for pregnancy. Alright we'll see you before dinner Thanks for watching him. I doubt Severus will be done early today." Harry picked Alex up. "Be good and help Uncle Draco with the baby. And Granma with both of them."

"Hey." Draco huffed indignantly rising from the chair.

"Oh go on you three before you're late." Molly said taking Alex. "I'll put them to bed and write William back once more. I have some darning I can do while they sleep." She usurer them out of the room having Alexander wave bye at the door for a few seconds before closing the door.

The trio was on their way to Herbology, another class Draco had to miss due to the dangerous plants they were working on. Baisle was waiting outside and looked a bit annoyed. "Weasley where's Draco?" He asked looking at Ron.

"Didn't he tell you why he's missing classes?" Ron asked looking down at the shorter wizard.

"He said it was a medical condition, but that's it. If I pry he gets upset and leaves. I know you have some relationship with him." Zabini stood his ground looking like he'd do whatever to get an answer. Ron shrugged.

"Look if he tells you he tells you if he doesn't he doesn't. I'm not his secret keeper but I'm not going to go blabbing all of them to you. Draco's in good hands, he's not going to die, and that's all I'm going to tell you." Ron stepped around him and joined the rest of the class. Harry and Hermione followed Zabini following Professor Sprout in just before class began.

Draco was not in a good mood the following afternoon. While they didn't outright avoid the blond they did keep to themselves as the pregnant man violently flipped through one of his books. They waited for the book to slam shut as a sign he was going to start ranting. "What did you tell Baisle?"

"That your secrets were yours to tell. I told him you were also well taken care of." Ron replied with a surprisingly cool tone though if the tips of his ears were any tell that wouldn't last long.

"He's been hounding me all day to tell him what's wrong. He thinks you've got me spelled or something. "

"Well what do you want _me_ to do about it Draco?" Ron asked in exasperation. "He's your friend and he's just concerned with you. If your upset tell him off not me!" Ron slammed his own book shut.

"Ron where are you…?" Hermione tried to inquire

"Out of here!" He shouted storming out the door.

"Don't worry I'll follow him." Harry sighed marking his spot and chasing after Ron. Ron hadn't gone far hiding in a dark hall looking mopey. "And you complain about Draco's mood swings." The comment didn't get a reaction. "He's just frustrated he can't tell his friends what's going on."

"Never said he had to keep it a secret. " Ron mumbled. "Hell wish he would tell him that guy is an expert in sneaking around. I would have hexed him bad if he hadn't known a good protection spell."

"So he's spying."

"It's driving me nut's too got enough people who probably want me dead I don't need Zabini stalking me and my bonded around. " Ron leaned his head back against the mossy wall with a heavy sigh. "Why can't this month be over already?"

"Cause to grow stronger we must suffer." Harry replied with a grin. Ron laughed and pushed away from the wall.

"Thanks Harry. Tell them I went for a bit of a walk. It's better if we both cool our heads. We'll have a chat latter." Ron turned down the hall heading up.

"Right no problem. I'm sure one of them's locked up in the bedroom any way. I guess studying is out for a few hours." Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Let's meet back up at lunch."

"Sounds like a good amount of time to me." Ron clapped him on the shoulder and headed up. Harry turned back around. He'd take his N.E.W.T.S. that very moment just to relive the stress.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer I have no legal rights to these characters but J.K. Rowling does so props to her for allowing people like me to manipulate them.

AN: I have a beta.(Insert fanfare and confetti) Thank you to Sway who edited this chapter and will hopefully have the patience to do the whole story.

Chapter 42: Nearly nasty catastrophe.

Tensions ran high towards the end of term. Few were more stressed than the fifth and seventh years that were facing the upcoming O.W.L.s and N.E.. The library was always full of students and the sixth years tried to help their younger housemates and keep them from disturbing the major test takers. Severus was almost always in Professor mode; staying late in his office making tests and handling students who came in for help. Harry couldn't remember being so stressed out; even the last few weekends were full of studying. Apparently, this made Alexander fussy and caused him to act out. He seemed even more upset with the absence of his father and it took all of Harry's remaining will power not to yell. Thankfully a lavender bath usually did the trick and settled both their nerves.

Between term finals and Alexander, Harry was going batty. Harry loved his son with all he had, but with Severus busy with his work it meant Harry really had to juggle between his studies and caring for his son. The only solution was to take his son to every study session his friends set up. Molly had gone to see her newest grandchild so Harry didn't even have that option. To say his nerves were frazzled was an understatement. So, he relied on his friends and occasionally Dobby to help watch the toddler. Even on the weekends, when Severus wasn't busy with work, Harry took the time to study. So, he didn't realize what was to come till it was too late. Harry came in late one Sunday evening exhausted from a grueling day of practical practice. Setting his book bag in its usual place Harry heaved a tired sigh. "Where the hell have you been?" Severus demanded making Harry jump.

"Studying. I've got N.E. in three weeks." Harry replied fighting the urge to shy away from his husband.

"So you find that as a valid excuse to push your son off on me all weekend?" Harry was taken aback by his words.

"I did not push OUR son off on you Severus. I told you this morning we'd be doing practicals and that Dobby wouldn't be able to watch him." Harry argued. "If you had something planed you should have told me."

"So you could abandon Alexander off on some other house elf and run off to spend time with your friends." The accusations held in that tone were hurtful. Taking a breath Harry pushed back his tears of anger.

"I would never abandon Alex!" Well, he had tried to suppress his anger. "If I compare your track record to mine, you have no room to talk. I don't bother you during the week and you only see him on the weekends. I spend more time figuring out how I'm going to study, and have someone to watch Alexander, than I spend actually studying and that's on top of classes!" Harry was shaking fists clinched. He'd never been this angry with Severus. Why was the man attacking him anyway? Alexander wasn't that much of a handful so long as he had a toy or two to play with and occasionally received a person's undivided attention.

"Of course Harry the martyr." Severus hissed in his old fashion of insulting him. Harry felt as if someone had hit him in the gut. "No arguments then?" Severus sneered drawing Harry back from where ever he had gone.

"Fuck you Severus. Just fuck you!" Harry pushed past him and rushed to Alexander's room. The slamming door woke him up of course, but Harry ignored him casting every locking and warding spell he knew and finally a silencing spell. Hot tears ran down his own face and he angrily rubbed them away to attend his crying son. "Shh I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Alexander." Harry choked on his own sob. "I'm sorry I can't give you a good family." He sniffed and rubbed Alexander's belly. "I'm trying so hard, can't he see that? Trying so hard to become strong enough and smart enough." After a while Alex calmed and went back to sleep. Harry transfigured the rocking chair into a bed and expanded one of his blankets to sleep under. Sleep evaded him and soon dinner time came and went. Harry was used to skipping meals, so it didn't take him long to suppress his hunger. Briefly, he felt his wards waver but then it stopped. With a sniff Harry faced the wall with motionless magical creatures and cried himself to sleep for the first time in months.

Harry skipped breakfast and his potions class. He couldn't bear to face Severus, not after last night. The stubborn part of him wanted Severus to apologize, to beg his forgiveness before he even bothered to look at the man. Classes were hard enough but worrying about Alexander through them made them all the harder. If Harry could have handled it he would have asked for a time turner. This idea earned him a twenty minute lecture from both Hermione and Draco.

Harry spent any and all of his free time with Alexander near; he would study either in the tower, Draco's rooms, or the library. He managed to avoid Severus the entire week, though he slept in his own bed not willing to hide in his son's room. The bed was a nightmare to sleep on even with magic. The fact that Severus was gone before he woke up caused Harry to feel even worse as the week progressed.

"Harry."

"No."

"You are being unreasonable."

"Don't care."

"So you're just going to let this go on?"

"He's the one who attacked me."

"You sound like he beat you."

"Might as well have."

"Draco just let it go."

"But they're just hurting themselves."

"I know, Dragon."

"You're not going to do anything are you?"

"Telling Harry to go apologize for nothing is not going to make him go."

"I'm not telling him to apologize!"

"Shh Draco. Honey, just drop it. I know you want to help but it's not worth starting another argument."

Harry opened his eyes and peeked out from under his book. Alexander was napping in the shade next to him. Hermione was rubbing Draco's back and Ron was the only one actually studying. Hogsmead visits were a must for the over taxed students. But that also meant that more of the staff were playing chaperone to the students. Harry's heart still ached with worry that Severus was off the castle grounds. The quick dry note telling him that Severus was not available made Harry feel awful. He couldn't even bring himself to share a quiet breakfast with Alexander; opting to bring him to the Hall for breakfast instead.

After that the quartet decided to study outside since the day was so nice. Alexander had tired himself out chasing whatever he could spot. Tethering charms were a god send to someone who felt so drained.

Draco looked at him with a frown then his face softened. Harry gave a weak smile. There would be no more talk on the subject. The note that morning had also given him a little hope. Severus was concerned enough to tell him he was going to Hogsmead. Tear well up in his eyes and it wasn't long till he was crying in Hermione's lap; his glasses removed and set aside. If Severus died they would have parted on bad terms. The thought had just been too much for him. He hated putting this on his friends but aside from confronting Severus, which he didn't have the confidence to do, there would be no fix between them. The answers were so simple, the simplest he'd probably ever had but seemed so hard to actually do.

Once he calmed down Draco conjured a slightly damp handkerchief and handed it to Harry. "Thanks Dray." Harry mumbled before wiping his face. Hermione returned his glasses with a small smile.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Probably start sobbing again." Harry replied looking to check on Alex still napping between Ron and Draco under a charmed umbrella to keep him in the shade.

"He'll be fine Harry. It's not like he's some wet behind the ears first year. Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have sent him if he had any doubts." Draco stated mater-of-factly while putting his books into his satchel. "You're both too stubborn for your own good. You're bonded. You know it's not like marriage; it takes a lot of magic and will to break or alter a bond."

"I…I don't think it will go that far." Harry replied. Merlin he hoped not.

Harry was restless the night before the N.E. and even a bath with Alexander didn't help. Harry was still worried about his fight with Severus. The man didn't come to bed until hours after Harry had gone to sleep and rose early. A week and a half was just too much for his worries. "Dobby." Harry called.

"Yes, Master Harry is needing Dobby?" The large eyed elf asked.

"Dobby are you busy at the moment?" Harry asked.

"Nope Dobby is done with his chores for the night. What is Master Harry Potter needing?"

"Would you watch Alexander for me? Just for a short while and he's asleep so it won't be much of a task. I just…I need to take a walk and Severus will probably have a long night… again."

"Dobby will be happy to watch Master Harry Potter's son. Dobby is good with him."

"Thanks Dobby I shouldn't be gone for long just a quick walk." Harry fetched is invisibility cloak and map before heading out. It had been a long time since he'd wandered the halls. In fact, the last time had been while he was sixth month, when Alexander had been unwilling to lay still and let him sleep.

The halls were empty of students and really, who had the energy to wander around when there were exams all week. Feeling the need to check on his husband, he looked over the map. There were two dots on the map; one was Severus and the other was Remus. Remus hadn't told him he'd be back at all and the werewolf had been out of the country since Christmas. His natural curiosity getting the better of him, he walked through the damp dungeon halls to Severus' office. The door was half cracked so he could easily hear them talking. "I'm sure it can't be all that bad Severus."

"It is. I can't really expect him to wait up for a chance to talk to him. And tomorrow he's going to be in exams all day."

"Well, I don't see why you can't have the Weasley's babysit Alex after the exams and…" Remus paused and sniffed.

"What is it?"

"Student in the halls." Remus replied.

"I wouldn't have thought any would roam the halls during end of term; much less after curfew."

"No, no, you've got your hands full of ingredients. I'll shoo them back to their rooms." Harry took quiet steps back to avoid being caught. Unfortunately Remus seemed to know it was him and just followed around the corner with an amused smile. "Wandering the halls again Harry?"

"Dobby's watching Alex for me. I…I needed a break." Harry sniffed under the cloak. "Why didn't you write me you were coming in?"

"Harry it's hard talking to you when I can only smell you." Harry removed the cloak draping it behind himself. "Thank you. We didn't tell you because it was going to be a surprise for graduation."

"Oh." Harry looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I'm worried about you, you look a lot more tired than last time. I know studying is tough but not this bad."

"I'm sure Severus told you but we got into a fight over a week ago. And I've been trying to study and take care of Alexander at the same time." Harry took a deep breath. "Molly's been busy so I don't have a babysitter anymore. And Severus has been so busy I haven't done more than a quick kiss or two, and maybe a few words, the whole month." Remus reached out and pulled Harry to him and Harry clung to his worn robes.

"I'm sure everything will turn out just right Harry. Once you graduate you'll feel a bit better and the summer won't be as eventful." Remus gave him a final squeeze. "Your mum discovered that when lavender didn't work, then some tea could be soothing. Your dad was frequently out with Auror work."

"That might be better then wondering the halls. Don't tell Sev it was me. I…I couldn't handle him yelling at me again."

"No problem. Go on I'll see you in a few days." Harry nodded and pulled the cloak back over himself. Remus sighed and ran a hand through his graying hair. Harry dealt well with stress for a seventeen year old but leaving Alexander to wander the halls was not a good sign. The werewolf walked back to Severus's office.

"Took you a while." Severus commented jarring the salamander parts.

"Harry was wandering the halls. He told me not to tell you but he seems a bit stressed." Remus replied.

"Where's Alex?" Severus asked sharply.

"Dobby is watching him. I'm sure he's asleep. Harry smelled like Lavender. Severus he's worried about you. He thinks you're still mad about the fight."

"Shit." Severus growled stopping up the jar of eyes roughly.

"Severus clean up and go see him." Remus stated walking to the table. "I'll finish this and you go take care of your husband. Dora knows I'll be home tomorrow so it won't matter if I get to bed a little late." The darker wizard paused in thought. For a moment Remus thought he'd have to be more direct.

"Thank you Remus. I owe you." Severus said removing his apron and washing his hands in a sink. Those words alone could shock any one.

"Just take care of my godson. Moony get's antsy when Harry's upset and even with the potion he's restless." Remus said taking up the position at the bench to finish sorting the parts. "He might take Harry's words the wrong way."

"Still you've listened to me…."

"Severus go." Remus ordered sternly. Severus nodded and rushed out spelling his work robes as clean as they could get with magic. Remus chuckled and turned to his task. He'd worked in an apothecary in his younger years so it was nothing to bat an eye at.

Severus rushed down the halls, his stride long and quick. While he was eager he wasn't going to run. He felt like such a fool; letting it get this bad, but along with the regular end of term tests he also had to help with the O. and N.E. by setting up the spaces and times for each proctor. On top of that, Dumbledore had asked all heads of house to monitor their houses; especially the ones on watch. No more of his little snakes were knowingly involved with Voldemort.

Harry was sitting on their couch in front of the fireplace with a tea service to his side. The young wizard was mumbling something before a solid curse escaped him and the book was tossed off to the right. Severus frowned. Harry had always had a short temper; at least when he could get away with it. It had seemed that after Alex, Harry's temper lessened to really needing his buttons pushed. Severus removed his outer robes banishing them to the hamper. "You shouldn't abuse your text books Harry." The youth jumped and whipped his head around. Severus gave him a tiny smile and levitated the book to a side table.

"Remus told." Harry said softly.

"For his own sanity, as well as ours." Severus walked around the couch large emerald eyes following him. Harry looked stressed and drawn. "I have been a stubborn fool and I am sorry it took so long to address this." Severus sat down with a sigh. "My anger was uncalled for. I took my frustrations out on you. While it is important that we both attend to our respective duties for this end of term, I began to feel as if we had little time to ourselves. I took my frustration of this out on you like a child." Harry was silent. "I found myself even more upset when I would come to our rooms and you were already asleep."

"Not always." Harry said softly. Severus looked at him in shock. "I wasn't sure what I had done wrong but I got to thinking that you were coming in so late to avoid us. I left him with Dobby today, and two days ago I left Alex just crying because I felt overwhelmed." Harry's eyes shimmered with tears. "I kept wondering what I did wrong."

"Oh Merlin Harry, you did nothing wrong. I never should have said those things. I have no excuses, though I could make plenty on my mannerisms alone." Severus took Harry's hands in his and brought each to his lips to kiss them. "You are not a martyr. I know I hurt you the most by saying that. There's nobody who could care for Alexander better." Harry let out a choked sob and practically jumped on top of Severus. The younger man clung to him tightly, and Severus couldn't help but wrap him up tightly in his arms. They remained like that for a long time, just holding onto each other for dear life. Harry pulled back and looked up at Severus, his emerald eyes glassy and clouded, as if there really was a storm in his eyes.

"Severus, make love to me."

"Harry."

"No! I'm serious I…I need to feel you against me, inside of me. I've missed you so much and I never want us to fight like this again. Next time I won't run I'll… I'll." Severus shushed him with a kiss. He understood. Harry needed more than just being held. Severus was sure Harry's friends had done that. Harry needed something only Severus could give him.

"Alright but not more than once, you have N.E. tomorrow." Severus loosened his hold. "Let's go to the bed room." He picked Harry up as he rose and headed right to their room. For over a week the atmosphere had been dismal. Now, with both men back on speaking terms, it seemed so much lighter. Harry attacked him with a hunger that Severus didn't know could come from his body. Severus let Harry take control, laying back on the bed, as Harry undid all the buttons on his shirt and trousers by hand. Severus touched back as Harry touched and tasted him. Their first kiss was needy and heavy with lust. Harry moaned against him as Severus's skilled fingers removed his clothes. Severus was never happier for the muggle invention called the zipper.

Once completely bare there wasn't room for air between their bodies. Any air breathed in was also quickly released in panting breaths as the fever of their passions played out. Even before the fight they hadn't had the time or energy for more than a kiss or two. Harry reached into their bedside and hurriedly drew out the lube jar. Their mouths reconnected as Harry quickly prepared himself as long boned fingers touched all the places that elicited a sound. Dark green eyes looked down into black as Harry slicked Severus's throbbing shaft then lowered himself.

Both men moaned as their bodies connected in the most primal way. The physical connection eased their tormented minds of worries and doubt. Tears formed in Harry's eyes and Severus stroked them away with his thumbs. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Harry panted as he waited for his body to adjust. "It'll get better." He added nuzzling into Severus's hand. Harry closed his eyes and sank down the final inches with a breathy moan. A rhythm, their rhythm, flowed as they moved. They let themselves get lost in each other and the pleasure that came. Drowning in the overwhelming good, after over a week of bad feelings, made their coupling intense and desperate as they reached climax.

Harry woke feeling the tingle of a cleaning spell. Sleepily he snuggled closer and sighed. "Missed you."

"I went nowhere." Severus commented pulling the covers over them.

"Not physically, no, but mentally. After tomorrow it won't be so bad, right? I can wait till Alex is older for healer training."

"No Harry. You do not have to wait. We will set up a schedule and I am sure we will have a few sitters if we really get in a bind. Do not push your goals aside because of my harsh words."

"Alright." Harry yawned.

"Sleep now. You need the rest. I will watch Alex tomorrow so just focus on your exams."

"Alright, Sev. Goodnight." Severus kissed him once more before they settled off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

ANs: Thank you so much again to Sway my beta who hasn't given up on my punctuation mistake making self.

Also thank you to all my reviewers and readers who keep me inspired to see this through to the end which is coming up soon. I am determined to fit it all in to 50 chapters.

Chapter 43: N.E. and The Walk.

"Severus you're going to wear a line in the rug." The brooding Potions Master gave Minerva a sharp look but her eyes were already back on Alexander, who was happily playing on the floor. "I know you're worried about them but don't our seventh years surprise us every time?"

"I guess. But it is just so much more to worry about this time. Family is involved for me and I am worrying more about all of them, rather than just my little snakes." Severus looked to the fireplace with a deep frown. Harry had seemed tired but far less stressed than he had all week. Severus had wished him luck as he went up to eat. Since Severus had Alexander for the day he had opted out of eating in the great hall. The officials were buzzing around the school waiting for the younger students to be locked away for the day. They had complained non-stop about regulations and reasons why younger students went home. "The hoops Albus and I had to jump through for Draco alone."

"Yes, well, with the word of Britain's two most talented wizards, you'd have thought they would have taken heed." The clock on the mantle chimed. "Oh, dear me, is that the time? I have a group of students to see to now. Lucky you, free for the whole day."

"Well, they are using my potions class room. I also have Alexander to watch today while Harry takes his N.E.." He drawled offering the woman a hand up. "I guess I should venture back down and get him fed. Harry will have a fit if I slack off even an ounce. Draco should be released to my custody soon as well."

"Oh, I'm sure you're over reacting to the tiff. Every couple fights my dear. My husband and I did every now and then. One of those little things you miss." The Head of Gryffindor looked distant for a moment and Severus felt for her. He'd met Mister McGonagall in his younger years before the war. A good match for the bull headed transfiguration professor in his opinion. Severus flicked his wand packing up Alexander's things in the diaper bag. Well, a makeshift one; he refused to carry around the one with happy little animals and pastel colors. "I'll walk part way with you."

"Stealing the words from my mouth again, madam."

"Ah, I'm getting to know you too well, young man." Minerva chuckled. With a half grin, Severus picked up his son settling him on one hip. "Let me get the door Severus." Minerva opened the door for him with a bit of a flourish making them both laugh at her antics. Severus was glad he had Alexander to keep him occupied on an empty day. Albus thought it best not to terrorize the children, who were staying in his presence, too often. Due to the N.E. he was basically banned from his own potions classroom. Though, he now had the perfect excuse to spend the day with his son. Either the students knew about Harry and him or they were still in the dark. No use hiding it anymore; their bonding papers and Alex's birth certificate would soon become public. Well, maybe not the birth certificate, that would remain hidden for a while yet.

"Oh, there you are Severus." Molly Weasley walked quickly toward them she must have just returned. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized how far they had walked. "You don't mind if I steel him away Minerva?"

"I'll leave him to you. I have a group of young ones to keep occupied." She said waving a little goodbye to Alex.

"You don't mind helping me convince the elves to cook for the kids do you?" Molly asked as Severus fell into step with her.

"Actually, that should be relatively easy, though I am sure they will want to celebrate with their housemates." This gave Molly pause.

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that." Molly frowned. "Maybe not tonight then."

"It would be better to give the elves advanced warning; less of a fit." Severus commented hoping to perk her up over the oversight.

"Oh yes, yes, the little dears deserve such courtesy they've done so much and with the children staying. " They came to the entrance to her rooms.

"How is your granddaughter doing?" Severus asked entering after her.

"Right as rain and tough as nails. You wouldn't think she was born early. Unfortunately they'll miss Ron's graduation." Molly began making them tea Severus sat at the table Alex in his lap and fished a toy out from his bag.

"It is probably in their best interest not to."

"Yes you are quite right. So, how has everyone been?" Molly took a seat just across from them. Alex looked at her a moment before he started to fuss and reach for her. "Oh, well now I guess my mind has been elsewhere."

"He seems to still be upset with me and has been clinging to others." Severus stated handing his son over to be cuddled by his grandmother. "Molly if parents fight do the children know?"

"You and Harry fought?" Molly looked alarmed.

"I." Severus paused thinking of the right words. "Under stress of the end of term I took my frustrations out on him. We didn't speak for a week. Remus had to tell me to go really. I did not know what to say to apologize and probably hurt him more with my dalliance. "

"And have you two reconciled?" Molly asked floating the tea service to the table.

"Yes. I think. I mean he was smiling this morning and he spoke to me. I am not a young man and I am immovable in my way. I am…afraid I will harm him again with my words. Minerva says I am overreacting." Severus looked at the cup set before him.

"You are." The simple statement caused him to look up. "Severus every couple fights and every couple says things hurtful that they do not mean to their lover. It's the ability to get back together and forgive each other that makes a couple stronger." Severus leaned back in the chair with a sigh.

"Minerva stated just about the same thing. But how many times can Harry forgive my old temper? Where will we end up if I cannot learn to subdue it?"

"Always on the negative side. Severus please, if you are still worried then talk to Harry. He may be younger but he is also older beyond his years. He's grown up even more in just this past year. Now drink your tea and help me plan this little dinner. Albus told me that Arthur will be coming home the day after tomorrow; so we'll make it into a family dinner."

"That sounds like a good idea. Draco could use the cooking. House elves are wonderful cooks but they are also indulgent." This made Molly smile knowingly. "Speaking of, I have to escort him from the testing since he cannot take certain tests anymore, except the written parts." Severus stood. "You do not mind watching Alexander a moment?"

"Of course not dear. I've been gone a month and I've missed my grandson." Molly smiled.

"I will return shortly and we'll have the elves send up some lunch. I'm sure Draco is ravenous though he is…." Severus scrunched up his bulbous nose.

"Strange food cravings?"

"Strange enough to put your Ronald off his meal." Molly snickered and Severus excused himself. Just three more months and Draco would be a father. One more week and Alexander would be a year old. The thought overwhelmed him a moment.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as Albus spoke up at the podium. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Alright, he took that back. His bonding day had been the most nervous. Severus was seated with the other heads of house eyes scanning the sea of students and parents. Molly had Alexander in her care and Harry was glad he wasn't crying. Of course, the mass of people must be keeping him entertained. Ron had told him that the whole thing was rather boring but the redhead had looked just as excited that morning while they were getting organized. Draco and Hermione took the podium next and shared a speech as co-valedictorians. There were mummers of it not being a Ravenclaw, and even more scandalous, a Gryffindor and Slyterin sharing the same space. After their speech about the future, with a very clear message on the stupidity of such strong house rivalries, Minerva took up position at the podium. Ron was right, it was a pain to sit through these speeches and handing out of honors.

Finally, they were slowly making their way up one side of the stage and across to accept their diploma. They had to shake each of the head of houses hands and Albus's. Of course the press was there but had been very limited because of the obvious disruption. As Harry approached the stage he really had wished he had opted out of walking, but Severus had talked him into it.

~~Three nights before~~~

Harry let Alexander guide the spoon to his mouth and grinned as he ate on his own. "You are getting good at that."

"Well, I've had a bit of advice and practice." Harry replied looking at his husband across the table. "Um, Sev I've been thinking about something."

"What is that Harry?" Severus asked lowering his morning copy of the Prophet to look directly at him.

"Um, I was thinking that I shouldn't walk at the graduation." Harry said watching Severus for his reaction. The older wizard lay his paper down and gave him a calculating look. "Um… well, it's like this see, it's every ones day and all. If I walk across that stage then it'll be a media fest." Severus was silent which made Harry nervous.

"So you think that, just because the wizarding media cannot leave you alone to save their own skins, you should give up a very important moment in your life?" Harry fed Alex another spoonful. "The media is regulated for these events Harry. Only those publishing's associated with the school will be welcome. Did you think you are the only celebrity to grace the halls of Hogwarts?" The amusement in his tone kept Harry from getting offended.

"No it's just…I've finally had a year without my name and face posted all over the news…well except when I was dating Patrick." Severus made a soft sound of contempt and Harry ignored it. "Just, it's not my day and I worry about these things."

"It is ultimately your decision, but do you want to spend the rest of your life regretting that you did not graduate with your classmates?" Severus asked. "This is one of those events that, missing it, will have made a dark place in your memories."

"I guess. And every one's coming. Even Moony and Tante are gonna be there." Harry frowned in thought, frustrating the infant in the highchair next to him, food just out of reach. So Alexander simply spelled the spoon to feed him instead, though, once he had his mouthful the spoon clattered to the table. Both fathers looked at their son and the subject was forgotten.

~~~~Graduation~~~~

"Harry James Potter." Harry blinked out of his memory and walked up to McGonagall to accept his scroll. His heart was pounding as he shook her hand. "Congratulations mister Potter-Snape." She said in a low voice making Harry stare at her a moment. "Well, it is your last name." Harry grinned and nodded his head. He shook the other's hands getting the same congratulations, the best was the one from Severus. Harry made his way down the steps not minding the flashes from cameras at all as he made his way back to his seat. It wasn't until he was seated did he notice that Ron, Draco, and Hermione were standing in line together. Well that was a surprise to him. To say the audience was shocked was an understatement, as they walked across the stage all with the same last name. Harry envied them a little but his own bonding had to remain a secret for just one more night. That didn't keep his last name off his scroll he noticed.

Albus came back up to the podium and congratulated them all again. "It does this old man's heart good to see so many young wizards and witches graduate from these hallow halls. That, even in these dark times, new lives that were budding, have begun to flower. Hogwarts has been, and always will be, a sanctuary for wizards and witches. As most of you know, many of you will be staying here, and many will be joining us. We will rely on you to help out. So, all our Seventh years know that they are always welcome back. And once more, as a whole, I congratulate you class of 1998 for graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A sea of pointy colored hats flew up and burst into steamer and confetti followed by cheering and clapping. Once things calmed down a bit Sprout spoke up. "The elves have prepared plenty of food and drink so please, everyone, make your way to the Hall for refreshments."

Harry was hugged out by the time he took refuge in his own quarters. Severus grinned at him as he lay back on the couch. "Are you glad I talked you into it?"

"Yeah, that was fun. The funniest part was watching Blasie when he found out Draco was, not only bonded in a triad, but pregnant." Severus chuckled at the memory. Hermione was very quick with silencing bubbles. Ron had never looked so passively intimidating standing behind Draco as the blond explained. One of the best moments had been Remus struggling not to be tearful as he congratulated Harry, and brokenly told him how happy his parents and Sirius would have been. Harry had hugged him tightly as Tonks rubbed Remus's back. They were getting married that summer. Harry couldn't be happier for them.

"Now, Alexander has been put to bed exhausted from being passed around the Weasley's, Tante, and Remus. I have barely gotten to spend time with you, teacher's duties and all."

"Yes, well, after tonight anyone who cares to know, will know that I belong to you." Harry sat up and made room for his husband on the couch. Severus sat beside him and kissed his sweetly.

"I am very proud of you Harry. I need you to know that." Severus caressed his cheek. "I know we cannot really travel anywhere but I would like to actually vacation this summer."

"I think we can figure something out. " Harry leaned against him and sighed. "How about we set a monitoring spell on Alex and take a nice bath."

"As long as it is not lavender." Severus agreed.

"Alright, you go get it started; I'll set the charm, and get fresh towels."

"That is fine with me." Severus kissed him again and got up helping Harry to his feet. They were both pretty knackered and a long soak in the bath before bed sounded wonderful. Severus ran the bath picking a sandalwood/cinnamon scent to add in. While the scent was a bit stronger then lavender, it was still soothing enough. Removing his shirt and pants he put them in the hamper before removing his boxers bending over a bit to remove them.

"Nice." Severus jumped and turned around, looking at his bonded. Harry just grinned at him and set the towels on top of the toilet next to the bath. "I like this angle as well." There was a deviant spark in those emerald eyes.

"You would fall asleep half way through." Severus sniffed, tossing his boxers in the hamper. "Are you going to partake in your bath fully clothed?" He added, making Harry snicker.

"Nope, but I'm tired." Harry held up his arms listlessly. Severus both rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Too tired to undress yourself, but still energetic enough to seduce your husband." Severus pulled off the dress shirt and dropped it into the hamper on top of his own.

"Sounds about right." Harry teased bringing his arms down to rest along Severus's upper arms and shoulders. Harry may have grown four inches in the past year, but it was still not enough for him to match Severus's nearly six foot frame. Harry's pants were allowed to simply drop to the floor. Severus's arched a brow at the lack of underwear. "What? I ran out. The elves have been busy and those graduation robes are so warm." Harry leaned closer and lifted up on the balls of his feet to get a kiss. Severus met him for a soft sweet kiss.

"Come on, let us get in before the water gets cold." Severus said, holding one of Harry's hands as they got into the tub. Water sloshed as they settled, some washing over the sides to the floor where a drying spell took quick care of it. "I love you, Harry Potter-Snape."

"I love you, too, Severus Potter-Snape." They shared another kiss before Harry settled against Severus's scared chest with a sigh. "I've never been this happy." Harry mumbled after a while. "Graduated, family of my own." Harry sniffed and lifted a hand from the water to rub away tears. Smearing his glasses with moisture. Severus removed them and set them in the empty soap dish, just above his head. "Severus."

"I know my love. I never believed, least of all thought, I could ever have so much joy in my life." Severus hugged Harry to him. "I will do all in my power to keep you happy Harry. You deserve to be happy for the rest of your life." Harry turned in the water and clung to Severus though he was not longer crying. They reclined in the water until it cooled and went to bed after drying each other off.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry snickered as Alexander opened another present; that which exploded into brightly colored confetti. The one year old lifted his hands and grasped at the paper bits and streamers with wonder in his eyes. Harry had been surprised taken aback when he to walked in to a the 'surprise' party for his son., the The real surprise being that it the party was in the his and Severus'sPotter-Snape family common room. Alexander was certainly enjoying himself with all the new toys and the exploding gift wrap. Tante had brought books that would become more complicated as Alexander grew;. i It was rather ingenious, and would build on the story, letting Alexander hold onto the book for longer than his toddling years.

Molly and Draco had worked together to knit a blanket. Harry wondered how they made it so soft; he was sure some kind of magic was involved. Ron and Hermione had gotten him Alexander a pair of wolf plush toys that would stalk each other, playing a game that looked like tag. Remus and Dora had gifted clothes which Harry was always thankful for. Despite his own short stature he had a feeling that Alexander would outgrow him; he was already growing like a weed. Dobby with quite a few of the elves made the food. It was something they refused to give in on. They always celebrated the student's birthday's in their own ways, helping school term birthdays feel less lonely. They had more food then than they needed but that was fine since they all had skipped lunch. "Alright you, cake time." Harry picked Alexander up and settled him in his highchair. Alex fussed until Severus set a small slice in front of him. Harry was never more thankful for cleaning charms as Alexander proceeded to get more on him then in him. Tante settled next to Harry and pulled him into a hug.

"You are looking so much better Harry." She said kissing his temple.

"Severus takes good care of me even when he might not have the time. Dobby kind of slipped out that Severus ordered him to make sure I get my nutrient potions still." From the table he heard Sev mumble about incompetent blabber mouths as he attempted to help Alex actually eat some cake. "How's your newest grandchild?" He asked. They hadn't had the chance to talk with all the graduation preparations and the water elf getting settled in. Of course, to snub the mere-folk would be a tragic blunder so she had spent a whole day with them as well.

"The last one I'm getting out of him. Three were his limit;. bBut they are both doing well. He'll be moving out of the village, though. His husband wants to open a practice in London."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry wasn't sure that had been the right thing to say.

"Thank you, my dear. I will miss them, though they won't be hard to find. I'm proud of you, you did very well on your scores I heard that three healer schools are fighting to have you." Harry looked over the couch at his bonded with a glare. Severus was not phasedfazed and simply smirked at him.

"Yeah, but I told them that I need a break between schooling." Harry replied turning back to her. "I want some time to just be a family. Though, with all the people here I did tell Poppy to ask for my help any time." Harry smiled and got one in return.

"It's hard to believe one year ago you were standing in my village so tiny and frail looking." Tante cupped his face. "You are one of my special ones." Harry smiled even brighter at her.

"We wouldn't be here if not for you." Harry replied softly. Tante gave a sad smile for a moment and pulled him into a hug.

"Now, enough of this. I also have some books for you and Draco. Much better than the ones in your library; I'll get them to you tomorrow. "

"We've been doing our best, along with your help. I'm glad you could come for the last couple of months. Poppy and I don't want to be caught off guard. Draco's worked up a trust in you as well."

"You damndable pair!" Severus snapped drawing attention. Remus, Alexander and he were all doused in a gooey liquid. Harry held back his laughter the best he could. Alex started crying as Severus drew his wand at the escaping twins. The green eyed father got up to sooth both his husband and son. Dora was giggling as Remus's side; neither dared tried to use their magic to remove the goop.

"Severus please calm down you're upsetting Alexander." Harry spoke calmly picking up a napkin and dabbing at the goo. While Harry trusted the twins they had also involved and upset his son. "Shh now, your uncles didn't mean to frighten you little man. Daddy will take care of them."

"Those dam.."

"Severus language." Harry reminded him doing his best to clean Alex up. "Froge Gred, if this is harmful in any way to them so help me, a dragon will look like a kitten in comparison."

"It's harmless. We just couldn't help ourselves testing our new product. "

"Tough, you might want to get them washed off before it hardens." Severus picked Alexander up from his chair and left the room with grumbling growls. "We didn't expect Remus to go over there." Fred sighed.

"Come on Remus I'll take you to the Slytherin perfect bathroom, before you dry." Draco said rising with a little help from Hermione. "Baby's sitting on my bladder."

"I'll walk with you and we can get Remus a change of clothes. They'll be a bit long on you, but they should do till the twins can get that stuff out of your clothes." Ron put his arm around Draco and left with them. Harry turned on the twins.

"You two are cleaning this mess up." They pulled out their wands. "By hand." Harry summoned their wands and pocketed them. The redheaded duo groaned but a sharp look from their mother and father got them going.

"Didn't mean any harm."

"Honestly Harry."

"All it does is turn to cement after three minutes."

"Unless you wash it off before then water nullifies it."

Harry stood and watched as they cleaned. Tonks looked thoughtful. "So does it dissolve after it hardens?" She asked watching some beginning to on the floor.

"Nope, we had to invent a solvent." George answered. "Why?" They asked in unison.

"It could serve a very useful purpose." Tonks got a serious look in her eyes which meant she was scheming.

"Harry." The blacknett green eyed man looked up from the cleaning duo and went to the bathroom. He slipped in and took the wet one year old from Severus. "Give him a look over to make sure he's clean." Harry nodded and looked his son over while he dried him off.

"Not a drop on him."

"I made sure I got it all before I worried about myself. Those foolish twins. Will they never grow up.?"

"Awe, come on Sev, they never wereweren't after you; they were after Remus. Though, I'm making them clean up by every last bit by hand every last bit. You got have to admit, it's inventions like that, that could come in handy." Harry spelled Alexander completely dry and wrapped him in the towel. "I'm going to get him dressed then I'll bring you some clothes."

"Thank you, luv." Severus said washing out his hair. Harry grinned and left.

"All clean Harry."

"And we'll apologize to Severus. Owe!" George rubbed his shoulder where Tonks had shot a stinging hex.

"And Remus, too. We thought one of the marauders would appreciate the prank." Fred said looking at the Metamorphmagus.

"You'd better." She said, walking over to sit with Tante and Molly. Harry chuckled and went to Alexander's room.

"Well, it has certainly been a very interesting first birthday, hasn't it little man." Alex looked up as him and babbled in parsletounge. "Very good." He replied; slipping into parsletounge himself, as he talked with Alexander. Doll and Evi had been teaching Alex snake speak almost as much as they had been teaching him English.

"This is so embarrassing." Draco said sitting on the exam table in a private room. Harry was with him only because he knew exactly how Draco felt. Well, maybe not felt, but he knew what was going on.

"Yeah, you read about it and it doesn't hit you till, all of a sudden, you have an extra orifice." Harry patted his shoulder. "It does all go back to normal. Just think of the alternatives." Draco winced and rubbed his swollen abdomen. "I'll be right here. It's not like Tante hasn't seen it before."

"Thanks Harry. I can't even get undressed in front of Ron or Hermione anymore." " Draco fidgeted, jumping when the door opened.

"It's just me little one." Tante said soothingly. "It's not going to take long and I barely have to touch you. Just get it out of the way first, before I run the other scans."

"How come you have to actually look.? Why won't scans do?"

"Not everything can be done with magic alone , Draco." She soothed. "Lay back and I'll get right to work. If you want, I can tell you the gender too. I'll have to teach it to Harry."

"What? why Why me?"

"It's Just something nice for a young healer to know." Tante replied getting Draco situated.

"I guess, Fluer was really happy I knew the test spell." Harry mused.

"So was I." Draco said cheeks pink with embarrassment. "How come bearers don't just start life as hermaphrodites?" He asked.

"Because Hermaphrodites are often sterile and those who aren't, favor one gender anyway." Tante answered. Draco jumped and blushed brighter. "You're doing fine Draco. "Any sharp pains near this area?"

"Just when it first opened." Draco replied looking at the ceiling. "The book didn't say much."

"I know but each bearer is different. The birth canal is forming; you might feel discomfort,, maybe pain but unless you hemorrhage then you're fine."

"Hemorrhage?"

"Ah, start bleeding a lot." Harry answered. Draco nodded and looked very relieved when Tante eased his legs down.

"See, quick and not as mortifying as you thought." Tante smiled at him as Harry covered his lower half, leaving Draco's abdomen exposed. "Now for the long diagnostics."

"Yippee." Draco cheered with fake enthusiasm. "Um, Tante, can you…can you know without telling me. I want to discuss it with Ron and Hermione."

"Yep, I can just have it added to your paper work and you can come ask me. Now, most babies from bearers are tiny compared to babies carried by women. But by the looks of you I think we have a full side size little one. Not unheard of, but that does increase the risk to both of you." Tante explained as she swished her wand this way and flicked it that way. "I'll make a note in your records about it, incasein case you have another one, that way you are well taken care of. "

"If the baby is bigger…" Draco worried his lip.

"I'll be there. iIf you can't give birth naturally we will have to cut you open. Not a method I prefer but will save both your lives. Poppy will be assisting me, so you are in the best hands in Scotland." Draco seemed to relax. "Harry, go get Ron and Hermione for me. I want to explain this all in more detail with all three of them so they'll be more prepared. Also, we can listen to the heartbeat and maybe get a look."

"You mean see the baby?" Draco asked with an excited rasp.

"Yep, if your magic will allow it. Heartbeat's the easy part."

"They'll be in, in a moment. I'll see you at dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks for sitting with me. I feel kind of silly now, since it didn't take all that long."

"No problem, what are godfather-in-laws for?" Draco laughed at that and Harry left. Ron and Hermione were waiting just on the other side. "Alright, you can go in now, but first." Harry shut the door. "I don't know how exactly Draco feels but…his body is changed and it takes a while to get comfortable with it."

"So that's why he won't get dressed in the same room and has been wearing sleep pants to bed."

"Too much information. I'll see you lot at dinner." Harry patted them both on the shoulder and left. Not for the first time Harry wondered how much easier it all would have been if he hadn't kept it all to himself. ; iIf he'd gotten help and support. Draco was nervous but he wasn't scared. Harry made his way to Poppy's office to pick up her supply list for Severus. He'd have to get back down to make sure Alexander hadn't worn Remus and Tonks out. Severus brewed during the summer and with the school occupied he had to restock the potions for Ppoppy, as well. Of course, he'd finally been convinced to let his best students help him out. Harry refused to let him spend all day and night brewing. Tonks and Remus were getting married in the next month. July seemed to be a good time to get married in summer because Charlie and Daichi were getting hitched at the end of July, as well. Personally, Harry thought it was too hot but he never voiced that.

When Remus had nervously asked Severus to stand up as family for him, the Potions Master had been struck mute. Harry had just smiled at his bonded. It made him happy to have his family settled. Severus hardly looked uncomfortable amongst the Weasley clan and Draco had definitely forgiven Molly of her words. ; Tthought Ron was still protective of him when his mother was in the same room. Harry believed that it would never be right as rain between them.

"I can't believe she could take a picture of the baby. I didn't know they could do so many things like muggle ultrasounds." Hermione said as Draco watched the picture of their baby go around the coffee table.

"It's really simple, instead of radiation we just use the magic. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't." Tante said with a small smile. "Though, for some reason it works more often on bearers then women. "

"So, are you going to wait till the baby's born to know?" Tonks asked looking at the picture. It was rather odd but she'd seen some that the older Aurors brought into work to brag about.

"We decided we'll wait." Draco answered.

"Well, Fleur had a girl so maybe the Weasley boys only rule doesn't apply anymore. It would be nice to have more girls in the family." Ginny commented.

"Well, yeah, of course you would say that." Ron shrugged. "You're just tired of being out numbered." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Though, a little girl sounds good." Ron's features turned soft in thought. Harry snickered, drawing him out of it.

"Sorry mate. tThe look on your face." Harry dodged the pillow tossed at him. "Are you declaring war. Mister Weasley?"

"I believe the pillow speaks for itself Mister Potter-Snape." Ron replied.

"Oh no, you two don't, take it else whereelsewhere." Hermione scolded with Draco tucked against her side.

"Quiditch pitch?"

"You're reading my mind." Both of them got up.

"Oh boys, honestly." Molly sighed.

"We'll keep score." The twins hollered jumping up.

"No fair. I'm coming, too." Ginny said following them out. The older adults looked at each other and shrugged.

"I'll be fine if you want to go, Hermione." Draco said beginning to sit up.

"No way. I have you to myself for once. I'm glad Ron's going to let you out of his sight."

"I don't know, Harry hasn't been on a broom for almost two years." Severus commented.

"Harry was born ridding a broom." Remus spoke up. "He's a natural, though I 'd hope he wouldn't be to reckless."

"I wish I could get back on a broom." Draco sighed.

"I know, dragon dDragon. dDon't worry, you'll be back in the air in no time." Hermione soothed.

Turned out, born on a broom or not, over two years without practice affected Harry greatly. ; But but they hadn't looked so bright eyed and full of youth in so long, no one said anything. The younger ones needed free times like those or they would lose themselves in the despairs of war.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does.

ANs: Thank you, thank you thank you to Sway my beta.

Chapter 45: Before the Storm Comes the Thunder.

Harry lounged against Severus as they both dozed on the couch. Two bondings were hard to do in one month; the assisting, the organizing, and the working around the other occupants of the school, were challenging. Harry had a much greater appreciation of the Weasley's for taking charge of his own bonding.

Both events were small but none the less enchanting. Tonks had been a bouncing, bumbling mess, and Remus had been so nervous he had begun taking on some of his more wolf like traits. They had timed their bonding just after the full moon so Remus had also been closer to his wolf side then his human one. This, according to the werewolf, would make moony more accepting of their mate. Remus had explained that since he'd never come to terms with his inner wolf, there truly was a part of a different being. Moony was his own persona but hadn't rejected the bouncy witch, rather, the wolf enjoyed her energy. They had left on their honeymoon the day after to somewhere in the Americas.

Charlie and Daichi had two ceremonies; one on the dragon preserve and one at Hogwarts. Traveling wasn't dangerous, but it was easier for two people instead of a large group. Besides, Harry and Draco would have had to remain behind. Bill had been able to attend but Fleur had to remain with her family and their daughter. Charlie had understood, though Bill never heard the end of his being dateless from both the twins, Ron, and Charlie. The curse breaker took it all in stride as none of it was vindictive and took it as sign that they were all on good terms again.

Brewing the Wolfsbane hadn't been as hard since they worked together, taking shifts, and bouncing ideas of each other to improve it. The preparations for the next school term and staff meetings for organizing the families, who were also staying at the school, took long days. There were rules and laws that had to be looked over and copied from the school charter and other texts. The school was meant for sanctuary; who needed a large castle for so few students and staff in modern times? Hogwarts was a large school but it was nearing its limit on open clean spaces. Thankfully, the majority of the new students were already on the grounds so they didn't have to worry about showing them about; the older students took care of that. Harry had helped along with forty or so others to clean out another hall, adjacent to the Great Hall, so the parents and other children not attending Hogwarts would have a place to eat and congregate during term.

The house elves were spread thin, so the adults had decided to ease their burden. Of course, the elves protested claiming they could do all the work, crying to the Headmaster that they had always been good elves and took good care of the castle. After two weeks of negotiations, it was decided that the elves would cook meals and clean the common areas of the castle. The families would take care of their own living spaces and do their own laundry. Though the elves always tried to do more then their share in secret. "When's your next staff meeting?" Harry mumbled.

"After dinner." Severus replied shifting a bit and tightening his hold around Harry. "Draco's doing my lesson plan since he can't help me yet with the ingredients or brewing. Saves me a lot of work." Long boned fingers ran through thick black messy hair. "How's the training going?"

"Do what I can in my free time. It's hard stuff, so it's going slower then I would like, but I need to learn it. It's a nice break from healing lessons, though." Harry yawned and pulled the blanket over them. "I could go for a nap."

"Can't remember the last time I took a nap."

"Then shut up and take one with me." Harry prodded Severus in the side and settled back down.

Draco was taking outlines of Severus's Severus approved syllabi up to Dumbledore. He'd felt the need for a walk and it was the perfect excuse. Though he got winded easier in his last two months, little breaks along the way and a sedate pace helped. On the main floor he had to stop as the halls began to swim. That was something new and quite worrisome. Draco clung to the scrolls in his arm and shut his eyes to try and steady his world. "Mister Weasley are you alright?" Draco opened his eyes to see twin dark eyes and pale complexions looking up at him. Draco let out a breath as they didn't swim before him. "You look paler then usual." The girl said softly.

"You should sit down." The boy added and looked around the hallway. Alex was his name Draco remembered, since his sister had the longer version. Usually first years were the responsibility of sixth years in Slytherin house. Fifth and Seventh years were readily available until tests drew, around a month away, if sixth years were not.

"I'm fine. My vision just swam a bit and I was put off balance." They frowned at him in unison which freaked him out a little.

"But what if it's the baby?" The girl asked quietly. The scrolls fell from Draco's arm in his shock. He looked down but the charm was still there.

"How?" He asked.

"We can see through some spells." Alexandra answered.

"But only where we're touching."

"We never told anyone."

"Nope you were hiding it so we knew it was a secret." Draco opened his mouth to reply, when there was a rumble followed by the castled trembling. Dust and small chips fell down on them for a second. The three of them looked around for a cause but could find none as the stone walls groaned back to stillness.

"That's not suppose to happen." Draco stood up and took his wand out. Shrinking the scrolls he levitated them to his robe pocket. The castle trembled again and the twins grasped onto each other.

"Why is the castle shaking?" Alex asked wide eyed. His sister reached out and took hold of Draco's robes. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"To the Great Hall." Draco said. Voices rose from behind them and footsteps grew louder. "Come on take my hand and stay close." He took each of their hands and led them to the Hall. Others were talking worriedly in the entrance. Most were students so they all looked a bit frightened. Professors Sinestra and Flitwick walked down a set of stairs. The charms teacher cast sonorous on himself.

"Will everyone please go into the Hall and await further instruction." The rumbling came again along with what sounded like the wompping willow as it moved; just ten times louder. "No one panic. Please assist younger children into the hall." Sinestra started herding children and teens into the room. Draco got them inside and near the front so he could watch for the other professors to come in. His stomach cramped and he had to let go of one of the twins to rub his abdomen. He was supposed to head back to Molly and Arthur's suite to eat a family lunch after delivering the papers; but he doubted that would happen anytime soon. The Hall was filling up quickly with younger people and some adults who were stay at home parents. Draco made sure he stayed near the teachers table.

"Mister Weasley you should sit." Alex said tugging at his arm. Draco looked to the tables which were full.

"We found you a chair." Alexandra said regaining his attention. Draco gave them both a smile.

"Thank you. I needed to sit." He said as he did. Draco was wondering where Ron or Hermione were; he really wanted them with him. Something wasn't right with all this.

"Oh, thank goodness I found you. Ron he's up here!" Hermione walked up to him and hugged him. "We were worried when Albus said he hadn't met with you." Draco hugged her back. Ron came up behind her and kissed him. "I need you to be cooperative with us, Dragon."

"Why? Ron what's happening?" Draco asked looking up at both of them. There was a seriousness in their eyes and fear. The baby kicked harshly making him wince.

"Draco?" Hermione knelt in front of him.

"I'm fine baby just kicked hard."

"Draco we want you to go with the children without a fuss."

"Go with….wait where are we going? Tante said I shouldn't be traveling." Both looked about to answer when there was a clamor of whispers and another shuddering rumble of the castle. This one was longer and harder than the rest.

"Attention everyone." Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out over the crowded room. "What I am about to tell you will frighten you and may cause panic, but I want you all to understand that we are working to keep you all safe. " The old wizard took pause before speaking again. "Voldemort has begun his attack on the school. Aurors have been alerted, as well as many other people but I fear the wards will break before then." The whispers rose to fear filled chatter. Draco felt his heart drop as his eyes went to Ron and Hermione. They wanted him to go with the others to hide while they fought. Tears came to his eyes and he could help but start crying.

"This is not going to bloody work." Severus snarled looking out at the frighten group of people. Harry had lost Ron and Hermione in the crowd; he hoped they had found Draco. Harry shifted Alexander on his hip and climbed the rise to stand next to Dumbledore. Casting a sonorous on himself, he cleared his throat. Despite the child on his hip, Harry looked authoritative as he took place next to Albus.

"Please, everyone, calm down. The sooner we get you all to safety, the sooner we can join the others and end this." The murmurs died down with whispers of his name. "I know this is scary but we have a plan. All non-fighting persons will be hidden in a safe area built into the school. Professors Sinestra, Trelawney, and Madam Pomfrey will be taking count and marking each of you as you enter." Harry took a deep breath. He looked so strange, standing before a Hall worth of people, giving directions as Alexander pulled on his robes. "Anyone of age has the right to chose to stay and fight with us or to remain here. If…When this battle is over, Poppy will be tending the wounded. Anyone who wishes to help her will be taught during the wait. Please go through the green doors." Harry gestured to the doors that shimmered into existence with a few complicated wand movements from Dumbledore. "Those of you who will remain out and fight," Harry was interrupted by a loud crack and rattling of the castles thick walls. "Those of you who fight, know that your life cannot be guaranteed, but your efforts will always be remembered. Will you all please wait in the hall until the others are sealed away?" Harry cast finate and took a deep breath.

"Thank you, Harry." The youth nodded and stepped down. Severus took him in his arms and held them. They remained like that for a while as the noise died down.

"What are we going to do?" Severus asked.

"Give him to Draco."

"Harry." Severus pulled back but Harry was already giving him a hard look.

"No. I'm not staying behind. I'm making sure Voldemort dies this time." Harry took a breath. "I can't do this again, Severus. I can't let him win either. Draco can watch Alex until we come back."

"And if we both perish what then Harry?" Severus asked harshly.

"Then we pray Alexander will be well taken care of. They keep telling me it has to be me." Harry argued. "Don't you think this is killing me?" Harry sniffed and hugged Alexander to him.

"No!" They both looked up at the shout. Draco was clinging to both Hermione and Ron. "You can't do this to me, damn it! You can't leave us!" Harry closed his eyes feeling the tears well up. "You can't leave me all alone with our baby!" Draco had reached screeching very quickly but Harry couldn't blame him one bit. If he had been in the same position, Harry wouldn't have been much calmer. Ron and Hermione tried to calm him but it didn't seem to be working. Severus moved from the front and right up to him and slapped Draco across the face. There was shocked silence and quite a few gasps.

"I know this is difficult for you, Draco, but you are acting beyond irrationally. You will be a hindrance to anyone near you if you do not get into that room. I understand you are afraid for you and your child, but this is not helping either of you." Severus's expression softened. "War is never easy, Draco, and you are not making this easy on your bonded. I apologize for slapping you. Now you two, get him to that room quickly. The sooner they are sealed away the sooner we can make our moves."

"Ah, yeah." Ron stuttered. Harry watched Severus return to him with a bit of awe. Draco had drawn a lot of attention from those who had already said their goodbyes. But what good was it to keep secrets. They helped Draco to his feet and lead him to the door.

"Go, before they get in, I will wait for you here." Severus said followed by a lingering kiss to the top of Alexander's head. "Be good Alexander. We will do our best." Harry reluctantly left Severus's side and went to the door. Draco seemed a lot calmer; Harry suspected a calming draught had been slipped to him at the door.

"Take care, dragon." Hermione said hugging him as tight as his protruding belly allowed.

"Be careful." Draco sniffed.

"We will, keep off your feet and listen to Poppy."

"We'll watch him." One of the twins said timidly, next to Poppy.

"Harry." The trio looked up. "Are you coming in, dear?"

"No." Harry answered looking away from his mentor. "I…Draco will you watch him, please?" Harry's voice wavered.

"Sure, Harry, I'll take good care of him." Draco stepped out of his bonded's embrace and took Alexander from Harry, who let the boy go reluctantly. Alex began to cry. "Shh now, it's alright. Daddy will be back soon." Draco soothed Alex, even as tears welled up again in his own eyes. Harry felt his heart break. Hermione pulled him into a hug as Draco, followed by the twins, entered the sanctuary. Harry clung to his friend tightly, probably enough to hurt.

"That's the last of them." Poppy called stepping past the barrier. "You all be careful." She warned before the door way shimmered into a solid wall. Harry choked on a sob.

"It'll be alright mate. Just keep thinking that or none of us will make it." Ron said a hand on each of them. Harry took a deep breath and let go. "Last grand adventure?"

"The last one involving violence, at least." Harry replied with a grin.

"Yeah, we've still got baby number one to get through." Hermione sniffed rubbing the tears from her eyes. "We have to get ready, let's go." She took their hands and walked back to the front. Everyone was waiting for their orders as the wards and the castle groaned and shook violently.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling does. I make nothing off of this fanfiction

AN: Loving my beta Sway. She just pops them back to me at the best times even if I get behind in the posting of them.

Love to all my readers and Reviewers. You guys make this fic possible because I'm inspired by seeing your comments and yes when I hit a plot snag I do look to them to get the juices flowing.

Chapter 46: War

Draco sneezed as more dust was banished. Honestly even for a secret room, meant for hiding students, the elves could have tried to keep it clean. It wasn't really a room; more like a refined small cave. The walls were covered in the same brick that the castle was made of, and there were supportive pillars, here and there, each covered in thick moss. The benches had to be scourgifiedtwice, but at least they weren't rotten wood. The blond placed a calming hand over his belly waiting out the discomfort of tense muscles. He chalked it up to the stress and did his best to ignore it. A lot of kids were helping to clean, the rest were huddled with their friends, whispering about this and that. Some stared at him as he waddled, yes waddled, about. It was too much energy to hide his pregnancy and pointless now that Ron's hysterics had let the secret out. Alexander was being fawned over by the Alex twins and some of the Gryffindors. Draco noted that there were quite a few of the DA's missing out of the sixth year.

"Well that should about do it." Poppy sighed looking around. "It seems they had enough time to bring in food, and such, for us; but not to clean." When they had explored the cavernous room they found enough supplies under stasis charms to last them a few days. Draco was very glad there were cushioning charms because sleeping on the floor, alone, was out of the question. A glass of water was held in front of his face. "You look a bit pale, dear, drink and take a seat. I'm sure I have something on me to transfigure into a cushion, at least." The mediwitch dug through her robe pockets after Draco took the glass. He did feel a bit warm. "Ah ha, here we go." She transformed a cotton ball into a cushion for him.

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I really appreciate it." Draco took the cushion from her. "I'll be fine, go check on the younger students. I've got my nephew to keep me occupied." She smiled at him and with a little pat left. Draco hated being pregnant he either had to pee, sleep, or sit. Draco got settled, with a little difficulty, by the little alcove he and the Alexs' had claimed. The blond closed his eyes with a sigh. The castle above shook; making a little rubble fall. Draco was afraid that if the wards came down they would end up squished, trapped under the casted, in a dim room that smelled like mold and moss even after they had cleaned it.

Draco watched the others start up games to distract the younger students; at least they were thinking of keeping everyone calm. Draco shifted with a bit of discomfort. He hadn't been able to sit still much all day, and the baby kept moving as well. He didn't want to pull attention to himself, the younger students needed the adults to look after them.

Dumbledore had taken over giving orders. It was imperative that the wards remain intact. That meant the fighting had to be done in the Forbidden Forest. There were a round of groans and muttering, but it ended with a hard glare from Severus. "The forest may be dangerous but at least we have that to our advantage. They are in just as much danger as the rest of us, if they end up running around with no care." He cut in.

"Thank you, Severus." Albus said, then returned to his explanations. "These orbs contain a gel that, after three minutes, will harden into a stone like substance. If you get it on yourselves simply use a water spell before it hardens. The Aurors would have set these off, right in the ranks, by now. That might be why the tremors have recently lessened in amount." Everyone was given two. "They break easily, so they have stasis charms, but will break if your throw them. Use them wisely and cautiously." Harry looked at the one handed to him and wondered just how much gel was packed inside. The castle gave a low rumble.

"We should get out there to help. Try not to go anywhere alone so you have someone watch your back. Leave Tom to me." Harry pocketed the gel balls. Severus put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

"Everyone has their orders. Please be careful." Albus dismissed them. They would exit the castle through it's many passages into the forest. Harry and Severus walked down to the Slytherin common room; there was a passage that came out near the lake. Harry felt tense and his stomach rolled with nausea. There was a hard silence between them as they moved through the halls at a quick step. Evi shifted around Harry's shoulder. Doll was with Alexander. Severus opened the portal to the Slyterin common room and continued across the elegant, but cozy room.

Harry stopped watching his bonded's back as he shifted a book case. "Severus." Harry could barely speak his name. The dark eyed man turned toward him with a frown. "I…we." Harry took a breath. The imposing figure of his taller husband, walked back to him, and reach for him. Harry's mind had other ideas. He reached up and pulled Severus into a hard kiss, forcing his tongue past thin lips. Evi slithered down, unnoticed by either man, as an unspoken need grew between them. They didn't have much time. The only clothing removed were one of Harry's shoes and half his pants and underwear. He cast a lubing charm on himself before letting his wand roll a few inches away. Neither needed to speak. They both needed this moment; they needed to confirm that everything was good for one more moment.

Harry cried out as Severus entered him with forceful thrusts. Despite the roughness of their actions, there was no less love than when Severus took him, at a maddeningly slow pace. They didn't have time for soft touches and whispered words. They really didn't have time for their quick coupling, at that moment. "Oh god, Harry, I love you. Never forget."

"I know." Harry sobbed in pleasure as Severus changed his angle. "Love you. Love you so much." The empty room was filled with their panting breaths and the slap of skin against skin. "Se…Severus!" Harry arched under his beloved and spilled himself over their bellies. With a low moan Severus followed him over the edge. The borrowed more time, catching their breath, before pulling apart and correcting their clothing. Severus retrieved Harry's wand and held it out for him. Harry took with a steady hand.

"I will be beside you till the end." Severus spoke as Harry pulled his hand away.

"I know. One way or another he dies today." Severus nodded and went back to opening the pathway. Evi hissed at Harry to wait for her to climb up. The cobra settled under his robes; a secret death sentence.

The pathway was damp and slippery, but they both made it up the dark incline to a stone opening. A levitation charm helped with moving the slab out of their way; the same spell was used to put the slab back. No use leaving the school more open then it was. They slipped into the forest right next to the wave filled Lake. The giant squid splashed angrily out of the water, dousing the shore. Even in broad daylight, the forest got dark very quickly. As they neared the area where the majority of Death Eaters were gathered, they heard the sounds of fighting. Spells flashed in the darkness and voices sounded out. Both men had their wands at the ready and moved as deep into the shadows as they dared. A branch snapped just to their right, in front of them, one cast a shielding charm while the other cast a stunning charm; a figure toppled to the ground. They moved out of sight and waited a moment to see if another would stumble along; but no one came. They cast a binding and stasis charm on the masked figure. Severus also placed a marker on the figure, so they could be found latter. Both men continued on, all Harry needed was a shot at Tom Riddle and this would all be over; or so he prayed, to any higher being that would hear him.

Draco shifted once again with an irritated sigh. He just couldn't sit still and wanted to get up and move around. He managed to sit still for about four minutes before he gave in and stood up. A few people looked at him but he didn't care. "Hey, Alexandra." He said softly. The girl looked up. "Watch Alexander for me; I need to walk around a bit." The girl nodded with a smile. Draco smiled back and started off around the large room. Walking at least made him feel better even if his feet were a bit sore. He made it half way around till he was confronted. "Mister Mal…Weasley are you alright?" A young woman asked him. He didn't recognize her, but that wasn't unheard of, considering how many people were taking refuge over the summer as Voldemort did this and that.

"Ah, I'm fine just, needed a bit of a walk. Feeling restless." He saw he look change from curiosity to knowing.

"I would have the Mediwitch check you over Mister Weasley. Are you due soon?"

"Um, not till August. " Draco was a bit worried now. Was restlessness a bad sign? He didn't need even more stress. "But I'll see her when I go back around. Thanks for the advice…"

"Knightly, Angela, Ravenclaws the lot of us." Draco gave a small grin and excused himself to complete his circuit. The castle shook above them again and he swore as some small rocks pelted his head. He made it back around and settled back into his seat for another glass of water he saw Pomfrey bringing his way.

"Feel a bit better?"

"Yeah, just had to get up and move. It's nice not having my husband as my shadow." The mediwitch giggled at that. "I want him hovering." He added softly.

"I know Draco. This is never easy for anyone." She took a seat next to him. Draco tilted the glass to make the water swirl. "You have to keep the faith that they will come back to us, maybe a little worse for wear, but whole." Draco nodded and took a long deep breath. Muttering a prayer under his breath.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron tackled Hermione to the ground as the tree behind her splintered. He cast a spell as she righted herself. "Damn it, Hermione, be careful." He scolded pulling her to their feet. She looked at the tree and winced.

"Sorry, didn't see that one." There was a clattering of noise behind them as a group covered in a slimy goo chased after them. They ducked behind a rock as another spell was fired off. Ron went to cast around their temporary shelter, only to have the spell die on his lips. "Ron?"

"Bloody brilliant brothers of mine." Hermione peaked around and say their pursuers frozen in different poses. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. "Let's mark them and head in a bit more." Hermione cast the marker, and made an obscene gesture at them, before they hurried off. Neither of them had thought so many were following the dark lord. They came around a corner and bumped into another pair. They all cast blindly before they got a good look. Ron had been bound and Tonks had been petrified. Hermione and Remus set them to rights.

"So glad to see friendly faces. " Tonks sighed, favoring her left arm.

"Are you hurt?"

"Dislocated my shoulder a while back." Ron shook his head.

"Here, let me fix it." Tonks gave him a dubious look. "I'm the second youngest of seven; I'm surprised my arm fits back in." While Remus and Hermione kept a look out, Ron fitted the woman's arm back in place. She meeped in pain but didn't cry out.

"So, any idea how we're doing?" Hermione asked.

"Casualties on both sides when your get near him. He's heavily guarded and we were out numbered." Tonks replied gently rubbing her shoulder. "Still, seems it could go either way. Damn, but to get anything done, we have to go back in."

"You sure you're alright, Dora?"

"Yeah, Fuzzy, I'm fine. Let's go in wands a blazing." Ron frowned and Hemione giggled.

"I'll explain it to you later, Ron." She promised, patting her husband's back. "Let's go make this a safe place for our little one." Ron nodded and they headed toward the major battle.


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does.

AN: Thankies and cookies to Sway my wonderful beta.

Chapter 47: Baby Lion.

They had been down in the dank underground for three hours. Three hours! Draco rubbed his stomach as he paced. He knew it wasn't going to be something easy or quick, but he wanted to be in his room, with his things, and his bed. The silver eyed blond was uncomfortable and antsy. He'd heard Poppy telling the ones around him to just stay out of his way and watch him if she wasn't around. He was not a bloody child to be watched! A gasp escaped him as a wet substance slimed down his leg. The Slytherin stopped, pondering what in Merlin's name that could have been. He was so stunned that when Madam Pomfrey came after being retrieved by an older student he didn't notice her. "Draco look at me." Dimly he did so, meeting her gaze.

"But it's to soon." Pathetically spilled from his lips.

"Oh dear, I was worried you might go into labor." She tisked.

"But I haven't had any signs." Draco replied wide eyed.

"Oh, every one's different. Don't worry you're in good hands." She cast a cleaning charm on his trousers to his embarrassment and gratitude. "Now dear, you take a seat, and we'll do our best to put up something for privacy. Draco sat in his spot wondering if this was going to be it. Harry had described pain and contractions, or something. What if something was wrong? Draco began to shake a little.

"Easy, Mister Weasley, take slow breaths for me." Draco looked at the person in front of him and took a slow breath. It was Angela, the woman from before. "There you go. Now, I know you don't know me but my mums a midwife and I've been to a few births. If it's alright with you I'll keep you company while Madam Pomfrey gets you ready to deliver the baby." Tears filled Draco's eyes.

"Please. I'm afraid something bad's gonna happen." She patted his knee and he took her hand. "Isn't it suppose to hurt?"

"Well, that depends on the pain tolerance. I've heard that those with the strongest thresholds can be reduces to sobbing pain and the other way around." She grinned bringing one hand to Draco's face. The sounds dampened and Draco looked around. Using the blankets left behind they had transfigured a few screens. Draco relaxed a little bit more. "Take it as a blessing you aren't hurting too bad, yet."

"Yet?" Draco squeaked. He wasn't a Malfoy any more so he had every right to squeak a bit.

"Now, Mister Weasley, we're going to take good care of you. Take all the time you need. I'm going to run a few scans alright?" Draco nodded at the Mediwitch.

Harry held his side a moment to cast a fast healing spell, as Severus held the shield. Apparently, Tom hadn't told them not to hurt Harry. Bodies lay strewn about some unconscious, some bound, and some dead; but there was no time to stop and look, they had to move through the ranks. Harry had to get to Voldemort and kill him. Healed, Harry sighed and straightened, pushing forward through the fighting wizards. He knew Severus was getting tired from holding their shield. Someone fell next to them and Harry held in the urge to vomit. "Don't look down Harry, just keep your eyes on the ones who can still attack you." Severus advised as he jogged next to him. Harry took a deep breath and did so. They came face to face with two death eaters but they simply stepped aside. Harry stopped, making Severus bump into him. "I do believe he was expecting us." Harry shivered but took a deep breath and walked onward. He didn't see Severus disable the two wizards in masks.

Suddenly, the sound of fighting was gone and all there was, was chanting and light. "Tisk tisk my dear Potions Master. That was rather rude since they didn't attack you." Both of them looked to the very center where Voldemort sat in a wing back chair, a glass of brandy at his side. There was a book in his lap still held open. Behind him sat Lucius Malfoy and two others chanting. "Oh, and another guest." Those eerie red eyes turned in another direction. "Oh my, Albus you don't look so well. Must be the old age." Albus gave the bald man a hard look. "Come, let's hear it. Tell me I can repent." Albus walked into the clearing his robes in tatters and hat missing. His white beard was tangled with twigs and dirt.

"I'm afraid that redemption has no place for you Tom." Voldermort gave a wailing cry and rose from his chair.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare call me that, you bastard of an old man!" He shouted stalking closer. Harry went to move but Severus held onto his shoulder. "I should have known who you'd send as spies. I suspected the first ones. Oh, you know that don't you. Killed them all, but Severus, I never would have guessed. What, did he come sobbing to you?" Severus's grip grew tighter. Harry already knew this story and placed a hand over his bonded's.

"Are you quite finished Tom? You are acting like a child." Albus heaved a great sigh and moved with a limp across the clearing.

"What are you up to old man?" Albus ignored him and stood before Harry. Harry looked up.

"Sir?"

"You have both been like son's to me. I am sorry I could not do more for you. In the end I was only an old man." Both of them gasped in shock as he collapsed. Severus caught him and eased his decent. "Severus, my boy. I know it is a lot to handle, and you being a new father, but I am naming you Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." A soft shimmer of green passed from Dumbledore's hand to Severus's.

"Wait, why are you doing this?" Harry asked though he knew the truth.

"I ensured your future my dear boy. I ensured all of your futures. Remember the castle protects those who seek it." He patted Harry's arm.

"You didn't." Tom hissed. "You couldn't have found them all!"

"No…Tom I did not, but I think you will find all but one destroyed. Your Nigani was no match for Harry's Evi in the end." Harry reached up and realized the brown diamond cobra was indeed gone. "I am so sorry, my boy. That I let you become this."

"Shut up!" The man hissed/screeched. "You are lucky there is no satisfaction in killing a dying man." He got an evil grin. "Kill the Head Master, the wards go down." He cackled in glee at the horror on their faces. "Oh, don't worry, Severus. You know I hate a swift ending. Crutacius." Severus fell back and writhed on the ground jaws firmly shut. "Oh my, my, such a pain filled expression; you went soft quickly. I wonder if your son will last long." Harry's lungs emptied of air and he saw red. He knew.

"Of course I knew boy." He sneered. "Maybe I'll keep him and raise him as my heir." He ended the curse and Severus gasped for air. Harry stood and walked toward him. "Why Mister Potter- Snape, very brave facing me without your wand."

"I'll kill you." He replied in a blank tone. "I will kill you and you will never touch my son." He assumed the proper stance and bowed to Tom. The older man chuckled with glee.

"Ah, all grown up are we. So much different than in your fourth year." Voldemort bowed back. "Whether I kill Severus or not, it will be only a few more moment before I have taken down the wards; after that, the Ministry. Expelliarmus!"

"Finite Incantatem!" Harry's wand remained in his hand. "Such a low level spell, Tom."

"I hadn't expected you to improve. Now the kid gloves are off."

Draco was cursing himself for worrying about no pain; anything was better than the cramping sensation making his body feel too tight. Angela stayed at his head, talking to him and calming him, if he chose to lay down. If he wanted to move she'd help him up and walk with him. His robes had been removed and shirt transfigured into a hospital gown; thankfully it closed all the way down. Otherwise his pants would not be sitting with his robes. The muffle charm was nice, he didn't feel so alone. Draco hated complete silence; it made him edgy. On the other side, he heard Alexander start crying and moved to get up. "Draco, do you need to move about?"

"No, have to tend to Alexander." He replied as she helped him up. "Promised Harry I'd watch him."

"Draco you can't take care of him in your current condition."

"Well, I refuse to leave him out there so help me." Draco snapped.

"Oh, honestly, you have such a temper. You stay here and I will bring him to this side." Draco eyeballed her a moment then nodded. Leaning against the wall he waited. "There now, shh." Alexander had tears streaming down his face and was screaming. "Oh dear, what's all the fuss about?"

"Something has happened to one of is fathers." Draco replied reaching out to touch his head. Alexander looked at him eyes dark and shiny. "Oh yeah ladies, watch out you got those dark eyes too." He grinned at his nephew, who whimpered and sniffed. "It's gonna be fine." He told the child.

"Well, I see you feel up to watching a one year old." Poppy commented as she came around the patrician.

"Promised I'd take care of him." Draco replied to the mediwitch.

"Back down you go, time for another check. Do you feel any movement?" Poppy helped Draco down as Angela changed Alexander just off to the side.

"I don't know. I did feel the last contraction. I'd rather not feel another." Draco winced and sank to his knees as another one stopped him.

"Breathe, Mister Weasley." The matron soothed rubbing his back.

"Never letting Ron near me again, without that charm." Draco moaned in pain.

"I know dear. Now lie down. There you go. Angela set Alexander down with a toy; I'm sure he'll be a good distraction." Draco chose to ignore the embarrassing position from the start. There was no getting use to these women poking around down there. Draco turned his head to look at Alex who was chewing on a teething ring.

"When uncle Ron get's back, you should bite him for me." Draco said wiggling Alexander's left foot a little. The one year old giggled and patted his hand. "Don't think it'll be too much longer and you'll have a cousin." Draco was talking to Alex, so he didn't notice the worried look on Poppy's face. Angela came back with all the things they would need and read the look on the older witches face. At least, there was some chance he would be fine. "Oh, that's really strange." Draco squirmed and sat up. "About here felt it open up." He touched just above his pubic mound. "You're not gonna have to cut me open are you?"

"We are going to hope and believe not. I think you'll be just fine, luv, just take your time." The castle groaned loudly and Poppy had enough sense to cast a cover charm over them, stopping the derbis from falling on them. "Angela, banish that please." The former Ravenclaw did and looked up her dark hair falling back. "The castles still shaking."

"The wards are faltering." Poppy said making sure the cover remained. "I will be right back." She got up and left.

"What happens if the wards fall?" Draco asked shifting.

"Well, I don't think the castle will come down on us, but it will not be good." Draco worried his lip and tickled Alexander's feet. The infant laughed and kicked. "See, in the end it'll be worth it."

"Yeah." Draco sighed taking the time to relax. "I just want this war to end." A tear slid down Draco's cheek.

Severus had recovered from the spell with a sigh. He had thought he'd built up a tolerance to it, but that had been bad. Of course intent dictated the…What the hell was he doing, going over theory, at a time like this? Righting himself he watched Harry and the Dark Lord cast malicious spells at each other. "Severus." The old man's voice was barely a whisper. A withered hand was tucked to his chest. "You have to take down the wards at the right time."

"What?" Severus asked voice horse.

"If they destroy the wards, the castle will crumble, but if you take them down they will be alright. But you must," Albus coughed and went silent for a while. The side of his robes were stained with blood.

"Albus, you're bleeding."

"I know. Hush now, listen to me. Use what I have given you Severus. Take down the wards when she tells you. You feel her magic it resides just below the surface." Severus waited a moment and searched. Yes, there, he felt the thrum of Hogwarts that he had always felt, just intensified. "She always chooses her favorites. So listen to her."

"I will." Severus croaked feeling tears burn his eyes.

"I am so very happy for you my boy. Don't let them go for anything."

"No Albus, I won't. I couldn't."

"Good listen to the castle. She will tell you. Tired me."

"Rest Albus. You deserve it." Severus winced hearing Harry cry out. A strong wrinkled hand gripped his.

"Help him Severus. You all have to help him. Appearances can be deceiving. So do not despair." Severus gripped the old man's hand he was becoming delirious as he slipped away.

"Enough!" Severus looked up as green light shot out of wand tips. His heart had to have stopped as the words sunk in. As his heart broke the wards around the school fluctuated and vanished.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Tiny lungs wailed in a deafening screech. The most perfect sound in the world was a baby's first cry. Draco slumped against Angela, with a sob of absolute joy. "See, nothing to it." Draco laughed tiredly and tried not to get snot on Angela's robes. "Here, dear." She offered him a handkerchief and he cleaned his face.

"Thank you." He sighed as she helped him get settled. He ached but also felt elated.

"Congratulations, Mister Weasley, a healthy baby girl." Draco held his arms up for her and settled against the wall once he had her safely in his arms.

"Hello, baby girl. I'm so glad you're out here with the rest of us. Don't think my insides will ever be the same." Draco grinned and the two women chuckled. "Hey now, don't start fussing." He cooed as her face scrunched up. He stroked her tiny cheek and watched blue eyes peek out at him. Her head was dusted with a strawberry blond fuzz he was sure would darken with age. "Guess all the born Weasley's have red hair." He said very carefully running a finger over it. "Suits you."

"Did you and your bonded think of names?" Angela asked as Poppy cleaned up.

"Kefira. " He said. "Just in case there is no one after, you should keep the constellations alive. Kefira Black Weasley." She gripped at his finger with her tiny hands, fully capturing his awe.


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter J.K. Rowling and a few book companies and WB do. NOT ME!

Authors note: To those who don't know Kifira's name means young or baby lion in Hebrew. It's the female version of Kifir wich means the same.

Common ending but only because I like it. Come on where else is he gonna end up!

Many thanks to my awesome beta who is Sway and who is awesome because she just IS! One more chapter to go then I will go hard core on the sequel to this.

Chapter 48: Aftermath

Harry awoke in the hospital wing quietly. He hurt in a few places and his head ached when he tried to move it. To his right Severus was snoring in the beside chair. Head lolled back and most likely, those were his spectacles askew on his nose. Harry couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped him at the sight his husband made. Unfortunately, the chuckle became a cough. Severus jerked awake, dropping both his book and glassed, to the floor. "Thank Merlin. Poppy! Poppy you blasted woman get over here." Severus was helping Harry to sit up and rubbed his back. The coughing eased to a wheeze.

"Severus Potter-Snape, you do not yell in my hospital wing." The mediwitch hissed as she hustled to the other side of the bed. "I do have charms on him." She poured some water into a glass and held it out. "Here dear, take a few sips. Severus, help him while I cast some scans." Harry shook as he took on his own weight, but sipped at the water gratefully, his throat was so dry. "Well, looks like he's got a bit of fluid in his lungs, but that's easily fixed. His scans are better than this morning's, so I think a good bit of rest and a few potions and you'll be wreaking havoc in the school again." She set up some pillows so he could sit up a bit till she could give him a potion for the fluid. Harry settled back, still a little shaky, but at least his tongue wasn't sticking to the roof of his mouth.

"How long?" He rasped.

"Two weeks." Severus replied helping him take another drink. "I'm just glad you are alive. Dear god, I almost lost you." Severus took Harry's hand and held it to his cheek. "At first I thought you were but you were barely hanging on."

"And Tom?"

"Disturbingly the rotted corpse of a child." Harry felt ill and was sure he'd turned a bit green. "He's dead. Every last bit of him was sealed away and consumed in fryendfire." Severus kissed his fingers. "I will tell you more once we get out of here. There are bad things and good things waiting for you."

"Alexander?"

"Hermione is watching him. Actually since I fell asleep it is probably past time I pick him up." Severus took out his pocket watch. "Over slept by an hour."

"I want to see him." Harry stated. "Please, Sev."

"Alright, when Poppy comes back, I will go get him." As if on cue, the woman bustled in with a tray.

"Now, you know the routine, down the hatch they go." Harry looked at each before he took them making sure she wasn't trying to put him back to sleep. Severus had slipped out and Harry felt a bit alone. "Now, I think an overnight stay and if you're doing well enough, I'll release you to your own rooms; but you will remain in bed till I say so, or I'll stick you to it." Harry smiled at her innocently. "Why do I have to feeling I will have to."

"Awe, come on Poppy, you'd be lonely without me." With a frustrated sigh she leaned over and kissed his temple.

"One of my favorite patients. Now, I'll have some light soup brought to you. Eat as much as you can."

"Yes, Ma'am. Will you need any help? I could take it easy and help,"

"No, Mister Potter-Snape. Don't make me stick you to the hospital bed, either. Besides you, all the seriously injured are in St. Mungos. There are a few still here waiting to heal. Severus has been very busy fixing the wards."

"He took them down and I felt this rush of power." Harry frowned and felt a headache coming on. "I think it came through our bond. I'm not quite sure what happened." Harry looked at the matronly woman. "Will they put me away Poppy? Even if it was to kill him will they still take me away to Azkaban?" Harry felt his lungs tense and air became hard to intake.

"Harry, breathe. You can't have a panic attack on me you can't take a calming drought." She sat on the bed and made soothing touches to him. "I guess this is something I can tell you. Your wand is long gone Harry. There's no one who could know how you did it, but you and Severus. It seems that Voldermort's curse rebounded and killed one of the men taking down the shield. Mister Malfoy escaped, but the other were captured. You will be remaining with us, for however long you chose." Harry took a shaky breath and leaned against her.

"Thank you."

"No worries, my dear. Now, I must finish my rounds; your glasses were destroyed as well, so you'll be a bit blind I'm afraid."

"Alright, sorry to keep you."

"Think nothing of it. Just relax." Harry leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. His last memories played like a scattered film. Like someone had cut up the strip and pasted it back together, leaving out pieces. He spent the better part of twenty minutes sorting it all out.

"Da!" Harry opened his eyes and watched Severus come to the head of the bed, Alex in his arms. "Da, da, da" He babbled happily, snuggling against Harry's chest when Severus put him in his father's lap. Harry wrapped his arm around Alexander and hugged him as tight as he dared. Tears came overwhelming him. Alexander switched between hissing and speaking making Harry chuckle.

"I hope you were a good boy while daddy was away. I am so glad I was able to come back." Harry eased his hold and brushed back his son's dark curls. "He's gotten bigger."

"Not by much, he gained a bit of weight. I was worried, he would not eat the first day. I did my best to spend all my time with him but I had so much to do: the reports, the wards, the,"

"Severus, enough I know you're probably really busy now." Harry smiled. "I am just very, very grateful to have you both in the end." Harry held out a hand and Severus took it.

"You slipped away so many times." Severus choked out. "I had nightmares that you would be gone when I woke up." Severus hid his face against Harry's thigh and gripped his hand. Harry watched the back of his husbands head, as he cried.

"I'm sorry Sev. I won't just vanish again. I'll be careful. I love you so much." Harry sniffed back his own tears and gripped Severus's hand. "We're whole and hale and all together." Severus remained in his position a while longer collecting himself before sitting up. He wiped at his eyes and took a breath. Harry smiled at him and griped his hand again. "Now, tell me what I've missed."

Were babies really so tiny and pink? Harry couldn't remember but the tiny little girl he was holding was both of those things. Draco was sitting on the bed next to him, hovering like a nervous parent. "You did good ferret." He teased.

"Yeah, well I had a lot of help." Draco took the sleeping infant carefully, as Harry handed her over. He was currently spelled to the confines of Severus and his bed. He'd just wanted to get up and walk around a bit and had gotten snitched on by a portrait. Harry had vowed to get even with the fairy who'd tattled on him. Thankfully, he was allowed visitors. His current ones were Draco and Kifira. Ron was at St. Mungo's and Hermione had gone to visit him. Ron hadn't even seen his daughter, yet. Draco hid his distress rather well, but he was also really jumpy when anyone mentioned Ron.

"Tante must have had a fit when she heard you'd had her the day she left."

"Yep. She apologized but I told her I had a good pair of women to help me through it. She keeps giving us checkups; seems I got a bit of damage from Kifira being so big; she might be my only one." Draco looked at the infant sleeping in her bassinet.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is alright; well, for the most part. Hermione was suppose to check on Remus for me, too."

"I'm just glad they'd stopped the bleeding on both of them. When I heard about the slashing hex, I almost fainted. There was nothing they could do for his arm." Draco leaned back on the bed next to Harry trying to get comfortable. "I know you're gonna get tired of hearing this, but thank you Harry." Harry took the hand Draco held out to him and shook it.

"My unbound pleasure to assist, Mister Weasley." They grinned at each other. "So, Severus told me, until they get everything right as rain again, they have closed the school. I didn't see anyone in the halls."

"Some people went home; others went off to hide with relatives. The Ministry is a mess, and they're almost out of Veritaserum, but they'll have to wait for Uncle Sev to brew more."

"Why? I'm sure it's not that complicated. I mean, he let us brew it."

"That's just it. It's his patent he has to give someone permission to use his work." Draco explained.

"I didn't know that. But wolfsbane isn't?"

"Under Ministry law and potion meant to subdue dark creatures doesn't follow under standard potions disbursement. Of course, Severus never intended to keep it secret. Though, I think his last version is better than the common potion."

"I guess I still have a lot to learn." Harry sighed, shifting as much as the spell would allow. "I think I'll stick that stupid fairy in the portrait, then burn it." Harry grumbled.

"Awe, poor Harry got caught by his husband and the mediwitch and now he's stuck to the bed." Draco teased in baby talk tone. Harry put his arm around Draco and pulled him in.

"You great prat, take that back. Let's stick you to a bed and see how you like it." Harry messed up the blond hair.

"Well, isn't that a sight for sore eyes." Both heads snapped up to see the tall red head in the door way. Draco pulled out of Harry's grip, slid off the bed, and walked up to Ron. He reached out afraid Ron would vanish if he touched the form of his bonded. Ron laughed and pulled Draco to him with his remaining arm. "Thank all the gods, you're still here." Draco sobbed and clung to the front of his robes.

"I was so afraid you'd die there and I wouldn't get to see you." He choked out. "Bastard, you almost left us." Ron's expression became pained at those words but he tightened his hold.

"I'm sorry but I did come back in mostly one piece." Draco cried harder and Kifira started crying in the bassinet next to the bed. Harry looked at her hopelessly; he was stuck to the damn bed. Draco turned and looked at the baby's bed and slid from Ron's embrace. He slipped a pale hand into Ron's larger one and dragged him with him. Severus was rubbing Hermione's back just on the other side of the door way. Harry smiled at him and motioned for him to push her towards the other two. Severus did so, walked over to the bed, and unstuck Harry. He held a finger tip to his lips, and retrieved Alexander from his crib, as Harry pulled on a heavy cloak and left the room. He put on his shoes and Severus led them out of their quarters.

"Draco, she's perfect." Ron touched the rosy cheeks of his daughter. She looked at him, eyes still teary, but a striking silvery blue. "I'm so glad you are both alright. When Hermione told me, I wanted to come right back, but they had to finish my recovery." Draco looked up from Kifira, in his arms, Hermione was on his other side chin resting on his shoulder.

"I am just glad you came back to us." Draco sniffed. "That you both came back to us." Draco said leaning his head against Hermione's. The witch nuzzled against his shoulder.

"We told you we would Draco. Now, shall we head back to our own rooms? I think Severus has the afternoon off." Hermione said shrinking Kifira's things.

"At least I still have my wand arm." Ron sighed watching her. "Though, I'm not allowed to use magic for another two weeks."

"You need to heal. We all do." Draco said softly. "Let's get her settled; I need you both, right now." Draco started out his bonded right behind him.

"Draco, I don't think any of us is fit for sex." Ron said as they entered the hall.

Draco laughed stopping so he wouldn't trip. "Jezze you're such a horny man. I didn't mean sex Ron. I'm not medically allowed to have sex at the moment." Ron suddenly looked worried.

"It's not that bad, it's just that my body needs to heal. Tante said, since she was bigger than normal, I had a few damaged parts. Besides, I still have 'that' so you'll have to wait till it's gone." Ron rolled his eyes and the three of them continued to their room. Hermione got Ron settled while Draco changed Kifira. He could produce a little milk; just enough for one meal a day, so she was on bottles. He warmed one up for her and went to the bed, where Ron was reclining against the head board. "Want to hold her?" Draco asked. Ron's brows scrunched, but Draco wasn't going to take it back, because his husband only had one arm.

"Draco I…I can't, I mean." Draco rolled his eyes and shifted his daughter into one arm and held the other away.

"No excuses, Ronald Weasley. You've already gotten yourself out of nappy duty for life." Ron snorted, but shifted a bit. Draco climbed into bed and settled Kifira in her father's arm. Ron crumbled, letting out his tears. On either side of him, Hermione and Draco comforted him, and told them how much they loved him and each other; promises of a future with a big family.

Harry walked with Severus along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. The new wards hummed, occasionally shimmering. "So, are they all set up, yet?" Harry asked looking around.

"The most important ones are, but there are others that I'll need the heads of house to aid me in. I also need a head of Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses." Severus sighed. "Probably all of them; I think I'll lose some of my older teachers that survived. School might be put off for a year."

"You can't convince them to stay, until you find new teachers?"

"I can try, but with the war over, they haven't as many reasons to remain here, Harry." Severus looked over his husbands head and saw a flash of white in the trees. He looked harder but there was nothing there. The wards didn't signal anything dangerous lurking, either. They made it to the graves and memorial. Most had been buried elsewhere but a few were resting beneath the grounds of Hogwarts. Albus lay resting there, too. Harry walked up to the grave, made of white marble, and place a hand on the headstone. Severus remained back with Alexander on his hip. Harry closed his eyes, and let his tears fall, as he lowered his head. He'd missed the burial services while in his short coma. Albus Dumbledore, Filius Flitwick, quite a few young Aurors who had no families, Blaise Zabini, and a handful of others he didn't know, all lay under white marble. Draco had been heartbroken to hear his friend had fallen in battle. There again, a white flash, slipping behind the memorial that held all the names of those who had died in the war. Severus raised his wand and looked around.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to come out here?" A soft voice asked startling Harry. They both watched as a strange creature came around, looking about carefully. "Though under the circumstances, I can understand." The beast was a strange mix, though the way it moved was feline in nature, it had back hoofs and a horn sticking from under its forelock. Harry remained still as the creature approached. Severus raised his wand.

"Don't." He warned voice hard. Large eyes of the clearest molten silver looked up at him and swam gold for a moment.

"I wouldn't hurt your mate, Headmaster." She nickered, walking up to the stone and rubbing her head against it. "I was so worried when he came back cursed. I could not heal him." The large eyes closed and she pulled away. "Severus, lower your wand. Why would I harm what is mine?" Harry reached out and stroked one of her ears. "Hello, snake speaker." She purred pressing her head against his palm.

"Who…ah what?"

"I am Hogwarts."

"The castle?" Severus asked with a frown.

"No, the one for whom the castle was named. These are my lands, Severus Potter-Snape. I chose who presides over them. Granted, I may chose wrong now and then." She admitted sitting like an over sized cat as Harry scratched behind her ears. "I am a Leocorn."

"I know that story, it's in one of Alexander's books. Is it true, that's why lions and unicorns fight?" Hogwarts sighed and licked Harry's hand.

"Sadly yes little one. My kind are the product of the mating of a lion and a mare. Lions are not pure, and Unicorns were forbidden. Albus asked me if the story was true. I am sorry I could not heal him. Fawks tried as well."

"Oh, I haven't seen Fawks in so long. Severus?"

"He was at the burial but I have not seen him since. I assumed he moved on." Severus replied.

"Fawks, no, he's mourning. It is safer that he is away whilst he mourns the loss. The sad song would break the hearts of humans, and throw them into despair."

"Well, that's good to know. But why are you here?" Harry asked.

"To introduce myself to Severus. Since he will be Hogwart's new headmaster. What the school chooses belongs to us."

"Us?" Severus asked. "I was Rowena's familiar after she saved me from a pack of lycans; she nursed me back to health. I was just a little one then. Then, there is Fawks; Gordric's prankster. The Whomping Willow belonged to Helga. And now the headmasters belong to us." She stood and nosed Severus's hand till he pet her. "You did very good. Both of you."

"That night, in December, that was you." Severus said feeling the familiar touch of fur."

"Smart too." She lifted her head and scented the air. "Someone's coming. If you need to speak to me, send Fawks. He should be back soon. "Listen to the castle, she won't lead you wrong." After that, the leocorn, raced off into the trees. A few seconds later Tante came marching up to them.

"She's hysteric you know. Went down to check on Harry and he was gone." The woman looked at both of them. "Have neither of you learned? Come on before she comes to get you herself. She'll stick you both to the bed." Harry laughed and walked back to Severus's side. "I guess we pushed our luck."

"I could always threaten to fire her." Severus commented.

"One of the brightest of this century? No one would work for you." Harry replied with a snicker. Severus huffed.

"It will not be my person that is charmed to the bed." He replied.

"Damn, right." Harry sighed. "But I feel fine. She worries too much."

"I would recommend the same, Harry. You used a lot of your magic up in that fight." Tante argued. The walk back was pretty quiet, of course that practically ended when they were dropped off at the infirmary, and lectured for a full twenty minutes. Harry was released, and told to relax; Severus was responsible if he hurt himself.


	50. Chapter 50

For all who have put up with my horrible spelling grammar and updating thank you all so much. The sequel to this is under rewrite as will this fic. not much will change so there is no reason to reread unless you enjoyed it so much you wish to. i love all my reviewers it kept me posting this here and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this one last chapter up.

Chapter 49: Epilogue

The sting of a cutting hex bit into his left shoulder, after a nearly failed doge and shield. The wound wasn't as bad as the burn mark on his hip from half an hour ago. Tom was going all out, pulling higher level spells that Harry had only begun to glance over. Thank Merlin he knew a lot of defense spells to keep him on his feet.

He cast Sectumsempra; a spell Severus had recently taught him. Tom didn't escape that, and was littered with deep slashes. These wounds infuriated him and he began to make mistakes. His upper hand slipped as he began to cast, such low level, spells as a stinging hex. The casting stopped and they both circled, wands at the ready. Another fire spell came at him wordlessly and a bad burn practically melted the wizarding robes on his right shoulder and chest; the skin instantly blistered and bleed. Harry cast an ice hex to buy himself some time to cast a quick healing charm on his burn. It wasn't a long time and he had to cast a shield before Tom's next spell hit. Harry dug in his pocket and flung the last ball of goo at Tom.

The snake like monster of a man was quite stunned to be covered in goo, long enough for Harry to think of a spell. "Crucio!" Tom dropped into the puddle of goo for a moment but shook off the effect quickly.

"You aren't the only one nearly immune to dark curses boy." He hissed, a dangerous glint in his eyes. The tip of his wand glowed a sickly green color and Harry only had a moment to respond. Emerald green light rushed toward him as he felt a sudden rush of magic, and he could swear he heard the cries of an infant.

Harry awoke with a start, covered in a cold sweat, and feeling ill. He rushed to the loo and emptied what was left of the pervious nights dinner into the toilet. A cool cloth was pressed to his cheek once he was done. He took it and washed his face with a sigh, closing the lid and flushed away the mostly digested food. Severus rubbed his back and put the soiled cloth in the laundry basket. "All done?"

"Yeah." Severus helped him to his feet and sent him off to bed while he grabbed an anti-nausea potion from their medicine cabinet. Harry lay curled up in the middle of their bed, hugging his pillow to his bare front. "I'm fine, it was just the dream again." Harry sighed as Severus joined him back in bed.

"They will pass. You had quite the ordeal." Severus pulled Harry into a reclining position between his own legs and gave Harry the potion. The younger wizard took it without argument, and relaxed against his bonded's chest, as the long potion stained fingers rubbed small circles over his abdomen.

"Yeah, I guess. Just hate getting sick right after." Harry closed his eyes. "Time is it?" He mumbled.

"We would have been up in about an hour anyway. You can doze here and I can bring Alex in so you two can sleep in." Severus replied still rubbing the circles.

"No, I'll get up. I have to do all the paper work for Healer training; it'll be better to send it in soon. The new term starts in two weeks. Then I'll have the rest of the day to go pester Draco. Ron's going to therapy today and Hermione has an interview at a university." Harry yawned. "Tante will be leaving the day after tomorrow."

"Good, she's driving me nuts." Severus grumbled. "I swear if she gives me one more accusing look…" The Potion's Master seethed.

"Let it go, luv. Tante is just very protective. She's on Poppy's side with the whole rest and don't leave the caste unsupervised."

"I put up the wards. No one with ill intent to it's inhabitants can get in. Hogwarts made sure it was stronger than the last one." Severus pouted. Harry chuckled and turned to lean up and kiss his husband.

"How about we indulge in a nice long hot shower?" Harry purred.

"You tempt me, when you know we'll be lynched if I am too rough with you?"

"Which includes anything past kissing I know Severus, but I love just touching, too." Harry moved out of his lap and slid off the bed. "Come on, let's enjoy our hour of us time." Harry went back into the bathroom and got the water started, knowing Severus would follow.

It wasn't until September that the school was sorted out. Severus had to hire only those lost in the war, and of course the defense teacher had only lasted a year; the position really was cursed. Nymphadora Lupin had quit the Aurors the moment she had found out she was expecting, so Severus hired her as his defense teacher. Remus would of course sit in for practical lessons with more dangerous creatures. Harry had pulled those strings; there was something useful for being the savior of the wizarding world. The rest of the time Remus would teach charms. Firenze, the centaur, took over the whole of divination, as Trelawney was now a resident of St. Mungos mental ward. Minerva and Padma would remain on until he had more time to search along with some of the other teachers who had wanted to retire.

The students returned, to the safe halls of Hogwarts, now under the protective watch of former Death Eater turned light spy; Severus Potter-Snape. Harry and Severus had stopped reading the Prophet, due to its rather distasteful articles that came out about their bonding. Harry had even done interviews for other more respectable papers, stating his shock that the Prophet was making problems in a world that had just gotten rid of a big one. They all wanted to know how it had all gone down but Harry refused to divulge more than the basics. When pressed for more he'd end the interview and leave without a word.

It was the morning of the first day, and the castle was abuzz with elves running about cleaning. Draco had moved into an upper level suite with his family. He was still Severus's apprentice and since he didn't feel safe with the brewing and prep, they got the text work out of the way. Alexander adored his cousin and was always quiet when they were in the same room. If she got fussy he'd toddle over to her and give her a kiss on the forehead, if she was low enough. They believed it to be his empathy because he seemed to know what she needed more than they did.

Harry walked up to the Headmaster's office with a huge grin on his face. He gave the password to the gargoyle. Severus used rare potions ingredients as his passwords. There were plenty of grumbles, and good hearted jibes, that he was just as obsessed as Albus had been over candies. Ridding the stairs to the top, he didn't knock as he entered. "What is it, Harry? I am very busy making sure things are ready; we are about two months behind. The students will be arriving tonight."

"You worry too much, and I have some very good news." Harry purred stalking around his husband's desk. I'm sure you're the reason I found the Headmasters and Headmistresses having a picnic, in the field painting in the main hall."

"Their constant blathering was distracting me so I requested that they leave." He replied, still not looking up from his papers.

"Asked or threatened to hex?" Severus grunted in reply. "Well, then let me ask you one question. Do you think you can add another room onto our suite?" Harry asked innocently.

"What would we need another room for?" Severus asked distractedly.

"Oh, honestly, Severus Snape!" Harry exclaimed throwing up his hands and walking over to Fawks who eagerly let Harry pet his head. He only used his husband's former name when he was miffed at the snarky Potions Master. "You could ruin any good news, you know that?" Harry pouted. Severus looked up with a snarky retort on his tongue but it died when he saw Harry looking so dejected.

"I'm sorry Harry, it's just a lot of work and I'm almost done. I wanted to spend lunch and after with you and Alexander. Didn't you get my note?"

"No, I had to go see Poppy." Harry replied, feeding Fawks a treat.

"Are you alright?" Severus got up and went to stand behind Harry. The shorter wizard turned and looked up at his husband.

"We're fine." Harry replied meeting his bonded's eyes. After a moment everything seemed to click.

"We're? A new room…Harry are you pregnant?" Severus asked breathlessly.

"Yep, about a month and a half." Harry smiled brilliantly up at him. Severus pulled Harry to him in a tight hug. They'd talked about it but he'd never expected so soon.

"Wait, a month and a half? That means just before the battle when we…"

"Yep, it seems we have a penchant for creating offspring in the heat of the moment." Harry laughed at Severus's expression. "I came right up to tell you. I want to tell everyone at lunch. "

"Alright, though, I don't know how many will show up."

"Just about everyone. I kind of send out my patronus to tell them I had a special announcement." Severus's gave him a stern look. "It's not like I told them you were calling a staff meeting. Though, I'll have to tell the Weasley's later."

"Very well, brat." Severus sighed and leaned down to kiss him. "Now, either find a quiet place to sit or something to do, I need to get these done."

"I'll head up to the owlrey and send a note with Rigi, to Tante." Severus groaned.

"I just got that woman out of here and now you're asking her back?"

"No, just telling her. I also have to inform my professor that I'll be expecting around April; I can't be around sick people." Harry gave Severus another kiss and pulled away from him. "Don't make me come get you for lunch."

"I promise, now get out." Harry smiled and slipped out the door. Fawks squawked and Severus stroked his head feathers.

"Congratulations, my boy." Severus looked up behind his desk where Albus's portrait stood.

"Thank you, Albus." He looked to see the others peeking in. "I apologize for being rude and asking you to leave. I was trying to finish as quickly as possible to spend time with my family."

"Quite alright, young man." One of the headmistresses said, entering her portrait. "Yvan was the same way when his wife had their first child." The Huffepuff Headmaster rolled his eyes.

"Gossip mongers, the lot of them." The portrait of Yavan Halflinger grumbled.

"Well, if you would keep from spreading it till Harry tells?" Severus asked returning to his chair.

"Of course, my dear boy. As long as we don't have anywhere to go, where we might let the good news slip." Albus replied.

"Manipulative old goat." Severus answered with a half grin.

"I do hope you won't be kicking us out often." A hefty headmaster huffed reclining in his chair.

"I did apologize. I will endeavor to be more mindful of my elders."

"That is all we ask, dear boy." Albus twinkled, that annoyed Severus to no end, even the man's portrait had those mischievous twinkling blue eyes. Severus set back to his task, finishing just before lunch. The room would be there by dinner time. Severus had left it blank for two reasons, he still had trouble controlling the school and he had a feeling Harry wanted to decorate it himself this time.

The entire staff was in the Great Hall by the time he'd arrived. Draco was helping Ron feed their little girl. He'd adjusted pretty well to only one arm, and had mentioned on a few occasions he was just glad to have his family and his wand arm. Severus took his spot at the round table. Soon the large tables would be back and the Hall would be overrun with students; he'd missed that. He filled his plate with what he wanted and looked to Harry. The young wizard was simply beaming as he helped Alexander eat. "Severus, is there something important for us to know?" Minerva asked over the rim of her cup.

"I guess it is, as it has an effect on all of you." Severus replied slowly. "Harry?"

"I asked you all to be here because it's easier to tell you all at one time. Severus and I are expecting." There was a moment of silence before the table erupted in congratulations from all the professors, though, they also got a few looks when Harry told them how far along he was. Hermione gave him a hug since she was right next to him. Severus brought Harry's hand to his lips. The green eyes sparkled up at him, like the emerald gems they were. This time, he would be there every step of the way.

FIN


End file.
